


Anomalie

by Dj3ssii3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anomaly (The 100 (TV)), Blessures, Bücher, Clexa Endgame, Execution, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Grounder Culture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nouveaux clans/Nouveaux personnages, Romance, Time Travel, alcool (juste un peu), soft lexa
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 125,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dj3ssii3/pseuds/Dj3ssii3
Summary: Et si l'anomalie était un trou de ver vers le passé et la planète Terre ?Prends en considération les événements de la série de la saison 1 à la saison 6.Ne contient aucun élément de la saison 7 !! (car écrit avant sa diffusion).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 72
Kudos: 118





	1. saison 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé de publier cette fanfiction que j'écris depuis un moment (depuis le confinement), étant donné la fin de la série et surtout la fin de la saison 7.  
> Je publierai un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à épuisement des chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits (20) puis on verra à quelle fréquence je publierai la suite.
> 
> La fanfiction est divisée en saisons, selon des événements majeurs.  
> Les pensées et les dialogues en Trigedasleng, sauf les noms de clans et les titres honorifiques, sont en italiques (la traduction, si nécessaire, est entre parenthèses).
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

Se présenter devant l’anomalie ne lui avait pas semblé dangereux au premier abord. Tant qu’on ne la traversait pas, le mur tourbillonnant ne bougeant pas, il n’y avait aucun risque d’y entrer involontairement. 

Mais, à un mètre d’elle, Clarke avait commencé à entendre des choses. 

Les voix lui semblaient familières mais étaient trop basse pour qu’elle les reconnaisse. Les mots chuchotés n’étaient pas compréhensibles de là où elle se tenait mais elle ne voulait pas trop s'approcher. 

\- Clarke ? 

La blonde leva la main pour faire taire Bellamy. 

Son ami était au bord des larmes, confus, depuis qu’ils avaient vu Octavia se faire poignarder par celle qui semblait être la fille de Charmaine Diyoza avant de disparaitre comme si elle avait été un mirage. Ils n’avaient même pas eu le temps de lui parler, de la questionner sur ce qu’il venait de se passer, Hope avait couru jusqu’à l’anomalie et y était entrée sans une seconde pensée. 

Ils ne l’avaient vu que quelques secondes mais cela avait suffi à Clarke pour remarquer ses vêtements, semblables à ceux que les guerriers natifs portaient sur la Terre, et le bijou sur son front qui, bien que différent, lui rappelait celui que Lexa mettait pour signifier qu’elle était Heda. 

C’était tentant d’avancer d’un pas pour comprendre ce que disaient ces voix puis d’un autre pour entrer dans l’Anomalie et, peut-être, redevenir la Clarke jeune et innocente qu’elle était il y a bien longtemps. Car, autant par le physique que par la personnalité, quand Octavia était revenu de l’Anomalie, elle ressemblait à ce qu’elle était quand les cent délinquants avaient été envoyés sur Terre. 

Prudemment, elle avança d’un pas, se retrouvant à seulement quelques centimètres du tourbillon qui pouvait l’amener ailleurs –elle ne savait pas où- ou la tuer –pour ce qu’elle en savait. 

\- Clarke, dit Bellamy en posant une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la faire reculer. 

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard fatigué et il enleva sa main, l’air inquiet. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l’Anomalie. Les voix étaient toujours très basses mais elle percevait maintenant des mots. 

Des mots en Trigedasleng. 

Elle fonça les sourcils et avança d’un autre pas, sans réfléchir. 

\- Clarke ! 

Bellamy l’appela mais c’était trop tard. 

La dernière pensée consciente de Clarke fut pour Madi. 

*

C’est dans ce genre de moment, alors que le cerveau cherche des repères dans l’environnement qui l’entoure sans parvenir à en trouver, que l’esprit perd pied. 

_\- Oui, pour nous tous. Lexa nous a tous fait prêter serment._

Car rien n’est fixe et tout est flou. 

_\- Tu l’as tuée. J’ai pressé la détente mais c’était toi._

Les deux seules choses distinctes dans cette folie étaient une épaisse fumée verte occultant sa vision et le son de l’olifant, répétitif et régulier, raisonnant dans ses oreilles. 

_\- …Le but n'est pas tout, Alie. Comment atteindre le but compte aussi. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir appris._

Puis, elle sentit l’herbe mouillée et, sous ses doigts, la terre. 

_\- Je serais toujours avec toi._

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu révélant un ciel bleu et un soleil éblouissant. 

_\- On est de retour batards !_

Elle ferma les yeux. 

*****

Son rythme cardiaque était rapide et sa respiration était entrecoupée par les sanglots qui venaient sans qu’elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle était agenouillée sur un sol métallique et, dans les mains, elle tenait des ceintures rouges. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux. Elle frotta ses larmes et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière en essayant de retrouver son calme et de comprendre où elle était quand elle entendit une porte s’ouvrir derrière elle. 

\- Ah, t’es là, dit une voix qu’elle pensait ne plus jamais entendre à part dans ses rêves. 

Elle se leva et se retourna d’un bond. Wells descendit la marche qui les séparait et Clarke le regarda, le cœur battant plus vite encore. Le jeune homme descendait les quelques marches les séparant, la regardant de ses yeux bruns doux. 

\- Mon père n’avait pas menti quand il a dit- 

Il s’arrêta de parler quand Clarke lui sauta au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

Il ne devait pas s’y attendre car, dans ses souvenirs, Clarke lui en voulait à ce moment-là, pensant encore qu’il avait dénoncé son père et donc qu’il était responsable de son exécution. Si c’était un rêve, car Clarke ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d’autre, c’était le meilleur qu’elle avait fait depuis qu’elle avait tué tous les habitants du Mont-Weather. 

\- Clarke ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. 

Même quand Clarke avait été injuste envers lui, Wells avait toujours été un bon ami, se préoccupant de son bien-être. Il avait été l’un des premiers à mourir. Il ne l’avait pas mérité mais, au fond, Clarke n’aurait pas voulu qu’il traverse tout ce que Clarke et les Skaikru avaient vécu ensuite. Mais ces pensées n’étaient pas importantes, c’était un rêve, un très bon rêve, chose très rare pour elle puisque, lorsque son sommeil n’était pas tranquille, il était toujours peuplé de cauchemars. Il lui fallait donc en profiter tant qu’il durait. 

\- J’ai parlé avec Finn et j’ai réfléchi, dit-elle en se reculant. 

Elle se rappelait que c’était Finn qui avait émis des doutes sur la culpabilité de Wells, la forçant à repenser aux funestes événements et découvrant alors la vérité. 

\- C’était ma mère, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu’elle connut la réponse. 

Il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas confirmer mais il ne nia pas non plus. 

\- Je ne voulais pas y croire alors je t’ai blâmé et tu n’as rien dit. Tu m’as laissé te haïr à sa place. 

\- A quoi servent les amis sinon ? Dit-il alors avec un sourire triste. Tu venais de perdre ton père, je ne voulais pas que tu haïsses ta mère. Tu avais besoin d’elle. Tu ne pouvais pas la perdre aussi. 

\- J’’ai été si injuste avec toi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. 

Encore aujourd’hui, bien des années plus tard, la culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur. 

\- Est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ? 

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. 

\- C’est déjà fait. 

Une minute plus tard, il recula et lui dit : 

\- Au fait, j’ai récupéré le parachute. On pourra s’en servir comme civière pour Jasper. 

Clignant des yeux car elle ne pensait pas que son rêve traiterait d’autre chose, Clarke essaya de se rappeler rapidement les événements du moment. 

Jasper avait été frappé par une lance mais était encore vivant et avait été emmené par quelqu’un. Ils étaient sur le point de partir à sa recherche. 

\- Bien pensé, le complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire. 

A la sortie du vaisseau, Monty voulut les rejoindre pour aller sauver son meilleur ami mais Clarke l’en dissuada : 

\- Agriculture et communications ? C’est ton cerveau, lui expliqua-t-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa tempe, qui nous sauvera tous. 

Revoir Monty lui mit du baume au cœur. Son ami l’avait toujours aidée, même après sa mort lorsqu’elle se battait dans sa tête contre Joséphine Lightbourne. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, à la fois pour le convaincre et pour pouvoir le toucher sans que ça ne lui paraisse étrange. 

Derrière eux, Finn entra et refusa de venir, essayant de les persuader de rester au camp car il craignait pour leur sécurité. Le voir fut comme une gifle : il était innocent, insouciant et tellement beau. Ce garçon n’était pas encore un meurtrier. 

\- Spacewalker, c’est quoi ce surnom ? Dit-elle la voix tremblante Tu te prends pour un aventurier de l’espace mais t’oses pas faire trois pas sur Terre ? 

Clarke s’en voulut presque de lui avoir dit ça. Elle le retrouvait, souriant et vivant et ses mots n’avaient pas été tendres. Mais elle lui avait dit la même chose autrefois et il ne lui en avait pas voulu. De toute façon, ce n’était qu’un rêve. 

En sortant du vaisseau, Clarke observe les jeunes Skaikru travailler. Certains déblayaient le terrain, d’autres transportaient des matériaux et les derniers les utilisaient pour fabriquer des murs. C’est avec regret que Clarke constata que la plupart d’entre eux étaient morts dans le Mont Weather ou avant ça et qu’elle ne connaissait le prénom que de quelques-uns. 

Plus loin, elle vit Bellamy, debout devant une Octavia blessée à la jambe et assise sur un tronc d’arbre. Il avait l’air si jeune. Ses cheveux étaient courts et fortement bouclés et il n’avait pas encore de barbe ni de moustache. A cet instant, il n’était pas le Bellamy qui lui était si cher mais un jeune homme arrogant, impulsif et craintif. Car après tout, si les décisions de Bellamy lui avaient semblés déraisonnables et idiotes à l’époque, elle avait ensuite compris le pourquoi de son attitude lorsqu’elle avait appris ce qu’il avait fait. 

\- Il a raison, dit-elle en arrivant près d’eux alors que Bellamy interdisait à Octavia de partir à la recherche de Jasper. Tu ne ferais que nous ralentir. C’est toi que je veux, dit-elle à l’intention du jeune homme. 

Il eut l’air surpris. 

\- Je crois que t’as une arme ? Demanda-t-elle. 

Pour seule confirmation, il souleva le pan de son t-shirt pour révéler l’arme en question. 

\- Bien, alors suis-moi. 

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? 

\- Parce que t’as envie que ces type-là te voient comme leur chef et pour l’instant ils sont convaincu que l’un de nous deux n’a pas de couilles. Et il s’agit pas moi, chuchota-t-elle près de son oreille. 

Elle partit, Wells la suivant, alors que Bellamy demandait à Murphy de le suivre et à Atom de veiller à ce que sa sœur ne quitte pas le camp. 

\- C’est pas que des bourrins, lui dit Wells alors qu’ils partaient devant. C’est des vrais criminels. 

\- Justement, je compte là-dessus. 

Et bien sûr, ce qu’elle ne lui dit pas, c’est qu’elle voulait avoir un œil sur eux et qu’elle ne faisait que respecter l’ordre dans lequel la plupart des événements s’étaient produits dans la réalité. 

Bien qu’elle soit heureuse de rêver de Wells et de leur réconciliation, elle fut légèrement agacée lorsqu’il intervint entre elle et Bellamy lorsqu’il leva son arme et que Murphy bouscula Wells. Quand Bellamy lui prit le bras afin de la menacer pour qu’elle enlève son bracelet, elle le lui tordit, retourna le jeune homme et donna un coup de pieds dans l’arrière de son genou pour le faire tomber. 

\- En ce qui me concerne Bellamy Blake, si l’Arche doit un jour croire que suis morte, c’est parce que je serais morte. 

Finn arriva à ce moment-là et Clarke proposa de se séparer en deux groupes pour élargir leur zone de recherche. Finn proposa instantanément de faire équipe avec elle et Clarke n’eut d’autre choix que de laisser Wells faire équipe avec Bellamy. Murphy prenait une longueur d’avance sur eux, ce qui l’arrangeait, ainsi il ne risquait pas d’emmerder Wells. 

Si le fait de faire équipe avec Finn la dérangeait parce qu’elle aurait préféré rester avec Wells tant que son rêve durait, elle fut finalement heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Autant Finn lui faisait peur après qu’elle se soit échappée du Mont-Weather, autant elle l’avait aimé et parler à cette version innocente et saine d’esprit du jeune homme lui faisait le plus grand bien. 

\- Si je ne veux pas enlever mon bracelet, c’est parce que je ne veux pas que ma mère croit que je suis morte, lui dit-elle. 

Penser à sa mère était difficile. Elle ne la reverrait jamais et le rêve se terminerait sans doute bientôt, ne lui laissant même pas la chance de lui parler. 

\- Et toi ? C’est pour tes parents ? Reprit-elle. 

\- Ma mère est morte en couche et mon père est mort de maladie il y a trois ans. 

\- Désolée, dit Clarke. 

Elle se demanda si son subconscient avait inventé ces informations ou si elle les avait entendues quelque part puis oubliées jusqu’à aujourd’hui. 

\- Une petite-amie alors ? Ou quelqu’un à qui tu tiens beaucoup ? Moi, je n’ai pas eu le courage de dire à une fille que je l’aimais. 

Le dire à Lexa dans la Cité des Lumières ne comptait pas au final. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire de son vivant et pas juste avant le combat final. 

\- Je sais que ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais je ne sais pas si elle sait à quel point je tenais à elle. C’est important de le dire aussi, tu sais ? 

Finn eut l’air surpris. Soit qu’elle aimait les filles, soit qu’elle aime quelqu’un en ce moment. Il ne servait à rien de rectifier ces pensées alors elle ne le fit pas. Il réfléchit puis hocha la tête. 

\- Elle s’appelle Raven. Je la connais depuis tout petit. Elle voulait sortir dans l’espace mais a été refusée à cause d’un souffle au cœur. Alors, pour son anniversaire, je l’ai fait sortir. 

\- Alors ce n’est pas toi qui es sorti, dit Clarke, faussement étonnée, comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà. 

\- Je pensais avoir désactivé l’alarme mais elle s’est quand même déclenchée. Raven avait dix-huit ans et allait se faire dériver. Mais pas moi. Alors j’ai pris le blâme à sa place. 

\- C’était vraiment admirable ce que tu as fait pour elle. Idiot aussi mais surtout admirable. 

Il lui donna un coup ludique à l’épaule. 

\- Et ne t’en fais pas : lorsque notre peuple descendra sur terre, tu la reverras. 

Il lui sourit puis il fronça les sourcils et leva un doigt pour l’inciter au silence. Il marcha prudemment sur une montée et elle le suivit jusqu’à voir une cascade. Elle avait oublié à quel point la terre pouvait offrir des paysages aussi magnifiques. Après tout, ses derniers moments sur Terre s’étaient passés dans un désert et une plaine stérile mais peu accueillante. 

Ils marchèrent dans l’eau et Clarke fit semblant de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle Jasper avait été blessé après avoir traversé la rivière et pas avant. 

\- La rivière est une frontière, conclut Clarke. 

\- Et donc le Mont-Weather est un zone interdite, soupira Finn. 

Pour le dérider, Clarke l’éclaboussa. Pour se venger, il la fit tomber à l’eau. Clarke fit semblant d’être fâchée en se rapprochant du bord du rivage mais elle avait des difficultés à cacher son amusement. Elle vit des gouttes de sang sur un rocher et les montra à Finn. Ils appelèrent les autres et, enfin rassemblés, suivirent Finn qui était le meilleur pisteur. 

Clarke resta volontairement à l’arrière, suivant directement Bellamy. Elle parvint à lui subtiliser son arme en faisant exprès de le bousculer lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent en voyant Jasper attaché à un arbre. 

Même souffrant et blessé, Jasper lui parut bien plus vivant que la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue. Il avait les cheveux assez longs pour lui tomber devant les yeux et n’avait le teint pâle que parce qu’il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il ne ressemblait en rien au garçon dépressif et alcoolique qui avait mis fin à ses jours après avoir incité d’autres jeunes à en faire de même en même temps que lui. 

Sachant qu’il y avait un trou avec des piques devant eux, Clarke ne se précipita pas pour le détacher. Par contre, quand Finn s’avança et mit un pied sur les feuilles cachant le piège, elle le retint par la main juste à temps pour lui éviter de tomber. Les feuilles cachant le piège tombèrent et Wells l’aida à remonter Finn qui était en équilibre précaire. En s’approchant de l’arbre, ils furent plus prudent à l’endroit où ils posaient leurs pieds. 

Murphy et Finn montèrent pour détacher Jasper quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd résonner non loin. 

\- C’est quoi ce bruit ? Paniqua Murphy. 

\- Des natifs, dit Bellamy. 

Au loin, Clarke vit la panthère s’approcher d’eux puis s’élancer vers elle. Elle sortit de l’arrière de son pantalon l’arme qu’elle avait prise à Bellamy et lui tira dessus deux fois. La première balle la toucha mais pas la seconde car la panthère changea de cap et se cacha dans les hauts feuillages. 

Bellamy tourna sur lui-même, à l’affut des mouvements de la panthère. Clarke savait que la panthère allait surgir près de Bellamy alors elle attendit calmement, le bras tendu. Wells s’était rapprochée d’elle dans la confusion et elle posa son autre main sur son épaule afin de le faire reculer pour qu’il ne la gêne pas. 

A la seconde où la panthère sauta des fourrés dans la direction de Bellamy, Clarke tira et la toucha. 

En pleine tête. 

* 

Arrivés au camp, Clarke demanda à Finn et Wells, qui portaient Jasper, de le monter au deuxième étage puis rassura Monty et Octavia qu’il était vivant mais qu’elle avait besoin d’eau bouillante et du tissus pour fabriquer de bandes. Elle s’approcha de Bellamy et Murphy qui portaient la panthère dans le parachute et, lorsqu’ils la posèrent au sol, elle dévoila la bête aux délinquants. 

\- Je veux que quatre personnes ne craignant pas la vue du sang et des boyaux s’occupent de la dépecer et de la découper en morceau. Ceux qui ne sont pas occupés à construire les murs, commencez la construction d’un fumoir. Ça nous permettra de conserver la viande plus longtemps. Reprenez des forces mais n’en abusez pas : on ne pourra pas faire pareille prise tous les jours. 

Trois garçons et une fille s’avancèrent pour s’occuper de la panthère. 

\- On n’a pas à suivre tes ordres, lui dit Murphy avec un sourire arrogant. 

\- Alors, ne le fais pas, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Comme tu as aidé à sauver Jasper et à porter la panthère jusqu’ici, tu mérites ta part ce soir. Mais si tu continues de te comporter comme tu le fais, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas demain. 

Sur ces mots, Clarke partit soigner Jasper. 

Une heure plus tard, elle sentit l’odeur de la viande et du feu de camp. 

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir alors que Jasper était inconscient. Ce rêve était long. Bien trop long. Et, alors qu’elle nettoyait les blessures de Jasper au visage, des images de l’Anomalie lui apparurent. Cela ne lui était pas revenu tout de suite et ça ne l’avait pas inquiétée car, quand on rêvait, on ne se souvenait pas qu’on venait de se coucher, n’est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant qu’elle se souvenait de Sanctum, des Primes, de Madi et de l’Anomalie, elle se demandait si… 

Et si elle ne rêvait pas ? 

Des cris de victoire la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle sortit du vaisseau et vit des délinquants se faire enlever leur bracelet pour ensuite recevoir un morceau de viande. Elle s’avança vers le feu et prit une pique sur laquelle un morceau de viande grillé était planté. 

\- Hé ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Murphy en essayant de lui arracher la viande des mains. 

Clarke le prit fermement par le col de son t-shirt et avança son visage près du sien. 

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’il n’y a plus personne qui se soucie de toi sur l’Arche que c’est la même chose pour tout le monde Murphy ! 

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur l’ambiance festive et les délinquants se turent. 

Elle le fit tomber en arrière en le relâchant. 

\- Qui parmi vous a au moins un parent sur l’Arche ? Demanda-t-elle en s’adressant aux délinquants. Qui a des amis, un petit-ami ou une petite-amie qui se soucient de vous et que vous aimeriez revoir ? 

La quasi-totalité des jeunes levèrent la main. 

\- Eh bien félicitations ! En enlevant vos bracelet, non seulement vous leur faites croire que vous êtes morts mais vous les condamnez aussi à mourir dans les prochains mois ! 

\- Ne l’écoutez pas ! Intervint Bellamy avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle- 

\- Non, toi, tu te tais ! Se rebiffa Clarke en le pointant du doigt. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour vouloir à tout prix empêcher l’Arche de descendre mais c’est ton problème, pas le nôtre ! Alors, en attendant qu’ils arrivent –car oui ! Ils arriveront- nous devons nous débrouiller seuls pour nous nourrir et pour nous protéger. 

Elle remarqua alors qu’elle avait alors capté l’attention de tout le monde. 

\- Vous voulez manger et vous sentir en sécurité ? Eh bien, pour ça, il faut que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte. Les murs ne se construiront jamais s’il n’y en a que deux ou trois qui s’en occupe et on risque de mourir de faim si vous comptez toujours sur Bellamy ou moi pour vous apporter une occasionnelle panthère qui s’est mis dans la tête de nous attaquer. 

Les délinquants se regardèrent entre eux, chuchotèrent et hochèrent la tête. 

\- Il est trop tard ce soir pour se mettre sérieusement au boulot mais, à la première heure demain matin, je veux que vous vous mettiez au travail. Demain, avec une équipe, j’irais chasser pendant que les autres construiront les murs. Pour cette nuit, je veux qu’on commence à patrouiller autour du camp. Qui est volontaire ? 

Miller, Monroe et Sterling furent les premiers à se proposer. Quatre autres jeunes dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom se proposèrent ensuite mais Clarke leur demanda d’aller se reposer et de se tenir prêt en cas de relève. N’ayant pas d’arme, à part Clarke qui ne l’avait pas rendue à Bellamy, ils prirent chacun un couteau fait à partir du métal du vaisseau. 

\- Si vous vous sentez trop fatigués, demandez à quelqu’un de vous remplacer. 

Ils acquiescèrent puis partir chacun de leur côté. 

Patrouillant près de l’entrée du camp, elle pouvait entendre les gémissements de douleur de Jasper. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui avant le lendemain alors elle serra les dents et termina de manger son morceau de viande. 

Deux heures après que tout le monde se doit endormi dans le vaisseau, elle entendit des bruits de pas –des brindilles au sol craquaient- et des chuchotements. Elle plissa les yeux et sortit son arme, prête à tirer. 

\- Je peux savoir où vous allez ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux adolescents qui se tenaient par la main en rangeant son arme. 

\- On voulait juste faire une petite promenade, dit le garçon. 

\- En pleine nuit ? Demanda Clarke, pas dupe. Et vous connaissez bien sûr suffisamment les environs pour ne pas vous perdre, je suppose ? 

\- Je sais m’orienter à l’aide des étoiles, répondit la fille. 

\- Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, vas-y, montre-moi. 

La fille fut décontenancée par la demande de Clarke puis regarda le ciel et pointa du doigt une étoile plus brillante que les autres. 

\- L’étoile polaire nous indique le nord. 

\- C’est vrai, confirma Clarke qui avait des notions d’astronomie. Mais ce que tu me montre là, c’est l’Arche. Il est plutôt difficile de se repérer dans l’espace si tu choisis un repère mobile, tu ne crois pas ? 

Le visage de la fille se décomposa et le garçon perdit de son assurance. 

\- Allez vous coucher maintenant. 

Elle les accompagna jusqu’au vaisseau pour s’assurer qu’ils ne s’échapperaient pas de nouveau et apprit sur le chemin qu’ils s’appelaient Trina et Pascal. Dans ses souvenirs, ils avaient disparus et ils ne les avaient jamais retrouvés. Elle venait involontairement de leur sauver la vie. Alors qu’elle se retournait pour reprendre sa patrouille, elle vit une petite fille, allongée près d’un arbre, se retourner et gémir. 

Charlotte. 

Elle l’avait presque oubliée. Pourtant son suicide les avait tous touchés, même Murphy. Comme la dernière fois, elle s’approcha d’elle afin de la réveiller. Elles parlèrent de la mort des parents de Charlotte et Clarke parla de son père qui avait aussi été exécuté. Charlotte lui dit qu’elle avait craquée quand les vêtements de ses parents avaient été donnés au centre de redistribution et qu’apparemment elle aurait agressé un garde. Clarke continua leur discussion même si elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas à protéger Wells. 

\- J’en ai beaucoup voulu à ma mère quand j’ai découvert que c’était elle qui avait dénoncé mon père. Et aussi à Jaha. Mais, même si c’est injuste, je comprends que ça a dû être difficile pour lui. 

Clarke ne plaignait pas Jaha. Il s’était montré coupable de tellement de chose, dont de la libération d’A.L.I.E. et la Cité des Lumières, mais elle comprenait que seul un vrai leader prenait les décisions difficiles. Et Jaha n’avait pas créé les lois, il ne faisait que les appliquer. 

\- Il a appliqué la loi, comme le peuple s’attendait à ce qu’il le fasse, et ce, même s’il s’agissait d’exécuter son meilleur ami. Je n’essaie pas de lui trouver d’excuse mais l’Arche est tout là-haut et nous sommes en bas, sur terre. Et si on laissait tous nos soucis dans le passé et qu’on tournait la page ? Comme si la Terre était notre seconde chance ? 

Ou la troisième, si Clarke ne rêvait pas. 

\- Tu y arriveras, toi ? Demanda Charlotte qui l’avait écoutée en silence. 

\- Je ferais tout pour y arriver, lui dit-elle en se levant. Viens patrouiller avec moi, l’invita-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Il ne sert à rien que tu te rendormes maintenant si c’est pour faire à nouveau des cauchemars. 

Charlotte lui sourit et la suivit. 

* 

Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever et que Charlotte somnolait debout, Clarke la prit dans ses bras et l’emmena dans le vaisseau. Elle trouva un coin libre et l’y déposa. Elle chercha une couverture mais n’en trouva pas. Elle alla réveiller les quatre délinquants qui s’étaient proposés pour la patrouille la veille et leur demanda de remplacer Miller, Monroe, Sterling et elle pendant qu’ils se reposaient. Lorsque les trois jeunes gens en question arrivèrent, Clarke avisa le manteau de Miller et lui demanda de le lui prêter pour couvrir Charlotte. 

\- Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit Wells en arrivant derrière elle. 

\- Réveille-moi dans une heure, lui dit Clarke en s’allongeant près de Charlotte. 

Elle s’endormit comme une masse. 

* 

Ce fut finalement les gémissements de Jasper qui la réveillèrent. Ils étaient de plus en plus forts et les délinquants se réveillaient en se plaignant du bruit qu’il faisait. 

\- Mais il va la fermer, oui ! S’énerva Murphy plus loin. 

\- Il souffre, le réprimanda Clarke en se redressant en position assise. Tu veux prendre sa place, peut-être ? 

Il fit une mine dégoutée et sortit du vaisseau. Elle baissa les yeux sur Charlotte qui dormait à poing fermés, le visage paisible, et se leva. Elle monta au deuxième étage voir Jasper. Elle savait déjà ce qu’il fallait faire pour le soigner plus rapidement et plus efficacement mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver toutes les solutions elle-même. Elle prit le bout de tissu qui recouvrait la blessure de Jasper et sur lequel il y avait l’algue rouge. Ensuite elle sortit et chercha Wells puis Finn. 

\- Les natifs ont utilisé cette herbe qui doit avoir des propriétés antibiotiques comme pansement, leur dit-elle. Mais en infusion elle devrait être certainement plus efficace si on savait ce que c’était. 

\- Je sais ce que c’est, annonça Wells qui avait observé le tissu. C’est une algue qui se fixe mais sans racines. 

\- Alors on pourrait en trouver dans une mare ou une rivière ? 

\- Exact, confirma Wells. Avec peu de courant et des rochers, et une eau avec plus de reflets rouges que verts. 

\- Je sais où on peut la trouver, dit alors Finn en souriant. 

\- J’ai dit que je partirais chasser ce matin, dit alors Clarke. On ira à mon retour, d’accord ? 

Les garçons acquiescèrent. 

Clarke alla au milieu du camp et demanda l’attention de tous ceux déjà levés. 

\- J’ai besoin d’aide pour la chasse, quatre ou cinq personnes. 

\- Moi, je viens, dit Bellamy, une hache à la main. 

\- Le contraire m’aurait étonné. 

Atom suivit, ainsi que deux autres garçons et une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés. 

\- Bien, allons-y. 

Le brouillard acide se déclenchant durant l’après-midi, chasser le matin était la meilleure des idées. Après une demi-heure de recherche sans trop s’éloigner du camp, Bellamy aperçut un animal –un sanglier, sans doute- et lança sa hache vers lui. Il le toucha à la patte mais l’animal, blessé, fuit alors ils lui coururent après. Clarke les laissa faire : l’animal se fatiguerait rapidement à cause de la perte de sang et ils l’attraperaient. Elle fit demi-tour et chercha autre chose. Elle s’éloigna d’eux et du camp –de toute façon, elle connaissait le chemin. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle vit du mouvement dans les fourrés. Elle s’accroupit, son bras levé, et attendit. Deux lapins sortirent en reniflant le sol puis ils levèrent la tête, oreilles dressées. Elle pourrait peut-être en toucher un mais, malheureusement, le second détalerait. 

Tant pis. 

Elle lança le couteau et fit mouche. L’autre lapin s’était déjà enfuit quand elle arriva près de sa cible encore vivante étant donné ses yeux qui bougeaient mais mourant puisque le couteau était enfoncé dans son abdomen. Elle tint la poignée du couteau et, alors qu’elle l’enfonçait correctement pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, dit : 

\- _Yu gonplei ste odon_. 

* 

Quand elle rentra au camp, Bellamy venait de rentrer avec les trois autres délinquants et le sanglier. 

\- Bien joué, le félicita-t-elle. 

L’engueuler quand il faisait n’importe quoi et le féliciter quand il faisait quelque chose de bien l’aiderait peut-être à changer plus. Ça s’appelait le conditionnement. 

Il lui sourit. 

\- Belle prise, lui dit-il à son tour en voyant le lapin. 

Elle le posa près du sanglier et les jeunes qui s’occupaient du fumoir les prient. Elle alla rejoindre Wells et Finn et ce dernier lui donna une poignée de baies. Elle le remercia : elle n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. 

Ensuite ils se mirent en route. 

Selon Finn, la rivière où ils allaient était à environ une heure de marche. Sur le chemin, Finn trouva un vieux van dont il ouvrit la portière. 

\- On n’a pas le temps pour ça, lui rappela Clarke. Il faut trouver l’algue et retourner au vaisseau soigner Jasper. 

Finn referma la portière en levant les yeux au ciel et ils se remirent en route. Heureusement, la rivière n’était qu’à quinze minutes de là. Et Clarke vit tout de suite les algues rouges, flotter sur l’eau. 

\- Le serpent qui a attaqué Octavia, il était grand comment ? Demanda Wells. 

\- Très grand, répondit Finn en s’agenouillant et triturant son sac. On pourrait lancer le sac comme un filet et l’alourdir avec des pierres pour qu’il- 

Roulant des yeux, Clarke entra dans l’eau et alla récupérer des algues. 

\- Ou on peut faire ça, dit Finn avec un sourire amusé. 

Après avoir mis les algues dans le sac, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Aucun groupe d’oiseaux ne leur fonça dessus et ils n’eurent pas besoin du van. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà arrivés au camp quand le brouillard acide arriva. 

\- Il manque quelqu’un ? Demanda Clarke à Bellamy quand les portes du vaisseau furent fermées. 

\- Pas que je sache, nia-t-il. Mais fais quelque chose pour le garçon à lunettes sinon je m’occupe de lui. 

\- Pour ça, il te faudrait me passer sur le corps. 

\- Quand tu veux, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. 

Essayant de ne pas montrer son dégout –elle n’avait jamais vu Bellamy comme autre chose qu’un ami-, elle monta au deuxième étage et prépara l’infusion d’algues qu’elle fit tant bien que mal boire à Jasper, toujours inconscient. Quand ce fut fait, elle laissa Monty et Octavia veiller sur lui et redescendit pour voir Charlotte. 

\- Alors, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille assise seule dans un coin. 

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est dehors ? Demanda Charlotte quand Clarke fut assise près d’elle. 

\- Je ne sais pas mais, si même les animaux fuient ce nuage, c’est qu’il doit être dangereux. 

Elles jouèrent à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pendant un temps puis Clarke lui raconta les quelques blagues que son père avait l’habitude de lui raconter. Wells se joignit ensuite à elles puis Finn. Clarke avait vu le regard que Charlotte avait lancé à Wells quand il s’était assis à côté d’elle. Elle semblait avoir peur de lui. 

Mais Wells lui apprit un nouveau jeu : le morpion. Ils n’avaient pas de papier, ni de couteau pour tracer les lignes sur le mur métallique, alors il se contenta de lui expliquer les règles du jeu dans la poussière. C’est attendrie que Clarke les observa. Finn voulut ensuite faire une partie contre Charlotte puis contre Wells. Ensuite Charlotte demanda à Clarke de faire une partie contre elle, ce que la blonde accepta. 

Il avait suffi de quelques parties de jeu pour que Charlotte se sente à l’aise en la présence de Wells et en vienne à l’apprécier. Clarke en fut soulagée. 

Ce soir, Wells ne mourra pas. 


	2. saison 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les quatre ou cinq premiers chapitres racontent ce qui arrive jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Arche (d'où le peu de changement). Mais les grands changements arriveront bientôt ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain matin, Jasper était conscient et ne souffrait plus. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais il pouvait boire l’infusion de lui-même et le fait qu’il ne gémisse plus était un soulagement pour tout le monde. Murphy avait arrêté de faire des remarques désagréables à propos de Jasper, même s’il restait désagréable avec tout le monde, et Bellamy n’avait plus menacé la vie de Jasper. 

Les trois jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. 

Les événements ayant changés grâce à ses choix différents et étant aussi très semblables parce que ses changements étaient minimes pour le moment, Clarke finit par se dire que, peu importe ce que c’était, elle y était mais ce n’était pas un rêve ni une hallucination. 

C’était réel. 

Bellamy partait chaque matin à la chasse avec les cinq mêmes personnes ainsi que deux autres groupes de six personnes. Clarke vérifiait que tout le monde, à part Jasper qui était alité et Monty qui bricolait des bracelets, était occupé à faire quelque chose, comme construire les murs ou patrouiller, puis partait avec d’autres délinquantes –Roma, Fox, Trina et Harper- ramasser des baies. Elle leur montra à quoi les baies ressemblaient et leur dit de ne ramasser rien d’autres afin qu’elles ne ramassent pas accidentellement les noix hallucinogènes. Clarke en aurait peut-être besoin mais pas tout de suite. 

Le quatrième jour, quand elle fut certaine que Charlotte s’entendait bien avec Wells et pouvait donc quitter le camp pendant plusieurs heures, elle se joint au groupe de chasse de Bellamy, munie d’une hache et d’un sac à dos, puis se sépara d’eux lorsqu’ils se mirent à poursuivre des lapins. 

Avant que Raven n’arrive, ce qui devait arriver le soir-même si sa mémoire était bonne, et avant qu’ils ne communiquent avec l’Arche, il lui fallait se rendre à la réserve de premiers secours afin de prendre des armes et rendre celles restantes inutilisables pour le moment. Elle se rappelait de la direction dans laquelle marcher mais plus du temps qu’il leur avait fallu à Bellamy et elle pour y arriver. 

A part Lincoln qui devait les observer, il ne devait pas y avoir d’autres natifs près du camp. Et encore, elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine donc elle se montra prudente, attentive à son environnement et regardant souvent dans les arbres. Elle marcha longtemps, peut-être une heure ou une heure et demie -sa montre ne l’aidant pas à se repérer dans le temps puisqu’elle ne fonctionnait pas- avant d’arriver aux ruines de bâtiments où la réserve se trouvait. Elle dut chercher la trappe à tâtons sur le sol car la végétation avait repris ses droits dans la plaine avant de la trouver. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu’à Bellamy pour ouvrir la porte avec la hache mais elle put finalement entrer malgré la rouille. 

Elle fit attention à ne pas marcher dans l’eau croupissante pour ne pas laisser d’empreintes de pas et se dirigea vers les containers contenant des couvertures. Elle en prit une ; cela lui servirait à essuyer les fusils qui fonctionnaient. Elle se dirigea ensuite au fond du couloir près des barils remplis de graisse où ils se trouvaient. 

Elle posa la couverture sur le sol et sortit les armes unes par une puis, quand ce fut fait, elle vérifia si elles contenaient des balles et testa chaque fusil. Ceux qui ne fonctionnaient pas car les balles n’explosant pas, elle les vida de leur chargeur avant de les remettre dans les barils. Elle mit les balles des fusils qui fonctionnaient dans son sac ainsi que deux fusils. Elle pouvait laisser les autres : sans balles, elles ne serviraient à rien pour le moment. Elle prit les balles qui n’explosaient pas et les jeta dans un baril d’eau croupissante. 

Ensuite, elle sortit de la réserve. Elle n’avait plus qu’à rentrer au camp et à attendre que Raven ne descende dans sa capsule. 

* 

Lorsqu’elle arriva avec un lapin dans les mains, seul Bellamy lui demanda pourquoi elle fut si longue. Elle prétexta s’être trop éloignée à cause du lapin et avoir trouvé une voiture avec deux fusils et quelques balles à l’intérieur. Elle en donna un à Bellamy, car il était le seul à savoir s’en servir, et garda l’autre pour elle puis lui donna quelques balles. Heureux de cette trouvaille, il ne lui posa pas plus de questions. 

Les murs étaient enfin terminés après ces trois jours de travail intensifs –il y avait des bacs pour donner de la hauteur aux délinquants qui surveillaient l’extérieur du camp durant la journée- et le fumoir avait été terminé la veille et le feu était entretenu correctement –ni trop, ni trop peu. 

Elle alla déposer le lapin au fumoir et constata que Bellamy et les autres en avaient ramenés sept et qu’il y avait assez de baies pour remplir trois sacs à dos. Ce n’étaient pas grand-chose pour nourrir cent personnes mais la cueillette et la chasse avaient été bonnes et au moins ils ne mourraient pas de faim. 

Ensuite elle rentra dans le vaisseau et vit que Jasper était au premier étage avec Monty et Octavia. Monty lui avait expliqué ce matin qu’il avait besoin d’un bracelet qui fonctionnait pour essayer d’envoyer un message en morse à l’Arche alors elle lui avait donné le sien. Si Finn n’avait pas compris son choix, elle qui ne voulait pas l’enlever pour éviter que sa mère ne la croit morte, elle lui avait dit que si Monty réussissait, l’Arche saurait bientôt qu’ils étaient vivants. 

\- Tu as l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux, dit Clarke à Jasper. 

\- J’ai un peu mal quand je me penche mais sinon je suis prêt à partit chasser ! 

\- Attends encore un jour ou deux, d’accord ? Lui conseilla Clarke avec un sourire. 

\- A vos ordres, chef ! Répondit-il avec humour. 

Finn et Wells arrivèrent. Monty les avait avertis que tout était prêt et son ami était allé chercher le jeune Collins. 

\- Jasper, tu veux nous faire l’honneur ? Lui demanda Monty en lui tendant un fil. Juste-là. 

Jasper se pencha pour connecter le fil à une électrode du bracelet de Clarke. Tout le monde attendit dans l’expectative. Clarke savait que cela ne marcherait pas mais savait aussi que ça forcerait Raven à arriver. Elle n’avait plus qu’à espérer que la radio survive à l’atterrissage. 

Lorsque Jasper connecta le fil, elle vit les bracelets de Monty, Jasper, Wells et Finn se détacher et tomber au sol. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda Octavia. 

\- Je crois qu’on a grillé tous les bracelets, répondit Monty, dépité. 

Jasper mit son visage dans ses mains alors que Finn sortit du vaisseau en trombe. Clarke posa une main sur l’épaule de Wells qui s’était assis à même le sol et lui dit de ne pas s’inquiéter puis partit à la poursuite de Finn. Elle le retrouva à la sortie du camp et le rattrapa avant qu’il n’aille plus loin. 

\- C’est foutu ! Cria-t-il quand elle lui attrapa le bras. 

\- Non, Finn ! On trouvera un autre moyen ! Essaya-t-elle de le raisonner. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! 

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa mais Clarke le repoussa rapidement, les lèvres pincées. 

\- Tu reverras Raven, lui assura-t-elle en faisait fi de ce qui venait de se passer. Je te le promets. 

Il baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas si c’était par culpabilité après qu’elle ait évoqué sa petite amie ou si c’était à cause de son rejet plus qu’évident. Mais elle devait étouffer tout sentiment qu’il pouvait avoir pour elle et le faire rentrer au camp. 

\- Tu devrais patrouiller cette nuit, ça te changera les idées. Je vais envoyer Wells faire la même chose de l’autre côté puis aller voir Charlotte avant d’aller dormir. 

\- D’accord. Bonne nuit Clarke, lui souhaita-t-il une fois calmé. 

\- Bonne nuit Finn. 

Elle alla faire ce qu’elle avait dit. Wells ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, encore sous le choc, mais avait acquiescé. Elle borda Charlotte et s’allongea à ses côtés puis attendit que tout le monde vienne se coucher. Ensuite, elle sortit discrètement et évita Finn qui patrouillait non loin de la porte. Ce fut facile puisqu’il ne regardait que devant lui. Elle devra dire aux délinquants qui patrouillaient de vérifier que personne ne sortait en plus d’alerter tout le monde si un natif approchait. 

La nuit, il n’y avait pas encore besoin de gardiens derrière les murs comme la journée car on ne voyait pas grand-chose dans le noir. Les quatre patrouilleurs autour du camp ne suffisaient pas mais cela allait changer quand ils auront trouvés les armes dans la réserve de premiers secours et que Raven aura préparé des balles. 

Sur le chemin, alors qu’elle marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, elle vit dans le ciel la capsule de Raven descendre et briller, telle une comète en flamme à son entrée dans l’atmosphère. Normalement, Bellamy ne se mettrait pas en route tout de suite et elle avait de l’avance mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Alors elle se mit à courir. 

Elle sut qu’elle était proche car elle voyait la fumée s’épaissir et sentit une odeur de brulé. Elle descendit la colline sur laquelle selle se trouvait et vit la capsule, noircie, en bas dans la vallée. Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre et ouvrit la porte. Raven était là, la visière de son casque fendue et du sang coulant sur sa tempe. 

\- Section 1 ! Section 1 ! Dit une voix à la radio. Ici la section médicale de l’Arche ! Section 1 ! Section 1 ! Ici la section médicale de l’Arche ! 

Elle alluma sa lampe et prit le micro de la radio. 

\- Ici section 1, Raven Reyes a rejoint la terre. 

\- Identifiez-vous ! Exigea la voix. 

\- Je suis Clarke Griffin, dit-elle, et les cent sont vivants. 

L’homme à la radio lui demanda de répéter, ce qu’elle fit en précisant que deux garçons étaient morts lors de leur entrée dans l’atmosphère car ils avaient enlevé leur ceinture mais que tous les autres étaient bien vivants. Elle ajouta également qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls sur Terre, qu’il y avait des survivants, qu’ils appelaient natifs. Elle demanda ensuite à parler au Chancelier et on l’a mis en attente. Clarke en profita pour enlever le casque de Raven et pour vérifier sa blessure à la tête. Cependant, la toucher réveilla la jeune fille. 

\- Aïe ! S’est-elle plainte. 

\- Désolée, lui Clarke en retirant ses doigts. 

\- Salut, dit ensuite Raven quand elle tourna la tête vers elle. J’ai réussi ? 

\- Oui, lui répondit Clarke avec un grand sourire. 

Elle l’aida à sortir et il se mit à pleuvoir. On n’y voyait pas grand-chose, seule la lune éclairait les environs à travers la fumée qui sortait des réacteurs de la capsule. 

\- C’est de la pluie, ça ? Demanda Raven, la tête en arrière et le sourire large. 

\- Oui, répondit Clarke, amusée. Bienvenue chez toi ! 

\- Clarke ? Clarke Griffin ? Entendirent-elles. 

Cela sembla rappeler quelque chose à Raven car elle haleta : 

\- Clarke ? 

Puis elle dit : 

\- Ils vont réduire la population aujourd’hui ! Il faut leur dire que- 

\- C’est déjà fait, la rassura Clarke. Au fait, tu ne m’as pas dit comment tu t’appelais. 

\- Raven, Raven Reyes, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main, soulagée. 

\- Clarke Griffin, lui répondit la blonde en lui serrant la main. 

\- Je sais, dit Raven avec un sourire. C’est grâce à ta mère si je suis là, c’est elle qui a tout organisé. 

Clarke sourit puis se dirigea vers la radio. 

\- Clarke ? 

\- Bonjour Chancelier. 

\- Clarke, tu me confirmes que les cents sont tous en vie ? 

\- A part les deux premiers garçons avant qu’on atterrisse, oui. 

\- Et tu as dit que vous n’étiez pas seuls ? 

\- En effet, Monsieur. Il y a des survivants sur Terre. 

\- Se sont-ils montrés hostiles ? 

\- Eh bien, hésita Clarke, ils nous ont fait comprendre que le Mont-Weather était une zone interdite mais le jeune blessé est complètement guéri. Nous n’avons eu aucun contact avec eux ni senti leur présence depuis cet incident. 

Il y eut un silence pendant que le Chancelier traitait ces informations. 

\- Est-ce que mon fils est près de toi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. 

\- Non Monsieur, il est au camp. Je vous parle de la capsule qui est à presque une heure de marche. 

Après un court silence, alors que Raven lui faisait des signes, Clarke demanda : 

\- Chancelier, avez-vous réduit la population ? 

\- Non Clarke. Grâce à toi et à mademoiselle Reyes. 

Clarke sentit un poids sur sa poitrine disparaitre et Raven s’assit à même le sol, soulagée. 

\- Et ma mère ? L’avez-vous arrêtée pour ce qu’elle a fait ? 

\- Elle a perdu sa place au Conseil mais je l’absouts de toute charge puisque ses actions ont sauvé plus de trois cent personnes. 

\- Merci Monsieur. Nous allons amener la radio au camp, nous ne pourras pas reprendre la communication avec vous avant de l’avoir reconnectée. 

\- Attends, Clarke, dit-il soudainement. Un dangereux criminel est descendu sur Terre avec vous. Il s’agit de Bellamy Blake. 

\- Bellamy ? Répéta-t-elle, feignant l’étonnement. Qu’a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu’elle sache déjà tout. 

\- Il m’a tiré dessus. 

Clarke se mit à réfléchir à ce qu’elle pourrait dire. 

\- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre : quand vous nous avez envoyé ici, c’était dans l’idée qu’on allait tous mourir. Mais miraculeusement nous avons presque tous survécu et c’est en grande partie grâce à Bellamy. Bellamy n’est pas un meurtrier Monsieur, c’est juste un jeune homme qui veut protéger quelqu’un qu’il aime. Je crois que dans la même situation que lui, beaucoup aurait fait la même chose. 

\- Je te remercie d’avoir été honnête avec moi Clarke mais ce qu’a fait Bellamy Blake est grave et passible de la peine de mort. La loi est la loi et je ne peux pas la changer. 

\- Je comprends Monsieur mais vous avez dit que nous pourrions être pardonnés de nos crimes. 

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça Clarke. 

\- Si ça l’est, si vous voulez savoir qui a commandité votre meurtre. 

Il y eut un silence pesant avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole : 

\- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir. Vous devriez ramener la radio à votre vaisseau. Puissions-nous nous revoir Clarke. Terminé. 

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir Chancelier. Terminé. 

* 

Sur la route du retour, alors que Raven continuait de parler de sa mère qu’elle trouvait génial et de Finn qui l’avait aidée depuis toute petite et qu’elle était pressée de retrouver, Clarke pensa à Octavia qui, si les événements s’étaient déroulés de la même manière, avait probablement été retrouvé par Lincoln après sa chute. 

Penser à Lincoln et Octavia lui fit brièvement penser à Lexa mais elle préféra rapidement écarter la brune de ses pensées. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire et à gérer avant même de rencontrer le Commandant et elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire. 

Quand Clarke entendit du bruit au loin, elle espéra presque que ce fut un natif. Mais ce fut Bellamy qui arriva. Il était étonné en les voyants puis effrayé. 

\- Il y a une radio ? Est-ce qu’elle fonctionne ? 

Il ne fit même pas attention à Raven. 

\- Oui, il y a une radio. Et j’ai déjà parlé avec l’Arche, ils savent que nous sommes vivants et que la Terre est habitable. 

Bellamy pâlit. 

\- Et au cas où ça t’intéresserait, Jaha est vivant, lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu. 

\- Pour-pouquoi tu dis ça ? 

\- Bellamy, Jaha nous a dit ce que tu avais fait mais je ne crois pas que tu sois un meurtrier. Et puis pourquoi tirerais-tu sur le Chancelier juste avant d’entrer dans le vaisseau ? Je pense que l’idée ne venait pas de toi et que si tu disais ce que tu sais au Chancelier, il te pardonnerait. 

\- Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça Clarke, dit-il, défaitiste. 

\- Nous faisons nos propres règles ici Bellamy, lui rappela-t-elle ses propres mots. Ils ont dit que tous les criminels envoyés sur Terre seraient pardonnés, je n’accepterai pas qu’il fasse une exception pour toi. Maintenant, aide-moi à ramener Raven jusqu’au camp. 

Bellamy hocha la tête et, plutôt que de passer un bras sous l’aisselle de Raven pour l’aider à tenir debout, il passe un bras sous ses aisselles et sous ses genoux puis la souleva dans ses bras. 

\- Hey, doucement Monsieur Muscle ! Plaisanta Raven. 

\- Allons-y, dit-il, souriant à peine. 

Bellamy les ayant trouvés à mi-chemin, ils arrivèrent rapidement au camp. Finn, qui était encore en train de patrouiller, les vit au loin et se figea. Puis il avança, un pas à la fois, n’en croyant pas ses yeux, avant de se mettre à courir vers eux. 

\- Raven ! 

\- Finn ! S’exclama à son tour la mécanicienne en descendant des bras de Bellamy. 

Clarke espérait que son rejet aiderait à ce que Finn reste avec Raven, qu’il aime et connait depuis bien plus longtemps qu’elle. Elle n’avait pas le temps de gérer Raven qui lui en voudrait et Finn qui la regarderait avec des yeux de chiots battus. Clarke les laissa donc à leurs retrouvailles et demanda à Bellamy de la suivre à l’intérieur du camp. 

Le soleil se levait à peine ; seuls quelques délinquants faisant la patrouille ou ravivant le feu étaient déjà levés. 

\- Je vais réveiller Monty pour qu’il remette la radio en marche, l’informa-t-elle. Si j’apprends qu’elle ne fonctionne plus après que tu t’en sois approché, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau Bellamy Blake ! Menaça-t-elle en plantant un index inquisiteur dans son torse. 

\- J’ai compris, dit-il en baissant son doigt. De toute façon, c’est trop tard, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. 

\- Pas si tu leur dis qui t’a demandé de faire ça, insista la blonde. 

Elle le laissa là et entra dans le vaisseau. Quand elle trouva Monty avec Jasper au premier étage, elle leur raconta l’arrivée de Raven et sa discussion avec Jaha. Fou de joie, Monty lui assura qu’il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour reconnecter la radio pour qu’elle fonctionne. Jasper plaisanta en disant qu’il partait chasser pour ne pas leur porter malheur. 

\- C’est quoi toute cette agitation ? Demanda Wells qui venait de se lever quand elle arriva à l'étage inférieur. 

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait encore de nombreux délinquants présents et presque tous étaient réveillés. 

\- Attends, je vais parler à tout le monde en même temps, lui dit-elle. Hier soir, commença-t-elle à dire en haussant la voix à l’intention de tous, une capsule venant de l’Arche a atterrit à une heure d’ici. 

Ils commencèrent à murmurer, se demandant ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. 

\- Dès que je l’ai vue, reprit Clarke, je suis allée voir ce qu’elle contenait. Une mécanicienne de notre âge était à l’intérieur, vivante, et elle avait avec elle une radio qui fonctionnait. J’ai pu contacter l’Arche pour leur dire que nous étions vivants et pour les arrêter avant qu’ils ne sacrifient trois cent vingt personnes. 

Des hourras éclatèrent et des cris de joie furent poussés. 

\- Ton père a demandé après toi, dit Clarke à son meilleur ami. 

Wells souffla de soulagement. 

\- Monty est en train de la rebrancher, poursuivit-elle, en s’adressant à nouveau aux cents. Quand ce sera fait, je m’arrangerais avec le Chancelier pour que vous puissiez tous parler à vos parents. 

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’ils soient heureux de la nouvelle mais certainement pas à ce qu’ils scandent son nom, le poing levé : 

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Clarke ! Clarke ! Clarke 

Elle demanda le calme quand Monty l’appela pour l’informer que la radio était en état de marche. Elle demanda à Wells de la suivre et ils montèrent au premier étage, alors que les délinquants recommençaient à scander son nom, puis ils fermèrent l’écoutille pour ne plus les entendre. Elle se tourna alors vers Wells pendant que Monty terminait les derniers réglages pour capter la station de l’Arche. 

\- Ce n’est pas pour me moquer mais le surnom de Princesse te convient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, la taquina son meilleur ami. 

Elle roula des yeux avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. 

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. 

\- D’accord, dit-il, les sourcils froncés. 

\- On a tiré sur ton père. Mais il va bien, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement. 

Elle vit ses yeux bouger à droite et à gauche, comme s’il cherchait dans sa tête des réponses qu’il n’avait pas, avant de lui demander : 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

\- Vingt minutes avant qu’on ne soit envoyés sur Terre, quelqu’un a demandé à Bellamy de tuer ton père. 

\- Bellamy ?! S’exclama-t-il, confus et furieux à la fois. 

Derrière eux, Monty se mit à siffler pour se distraire de leur discussion. 

Clarke retint son meilleur ami qui s’était tourné vers l’écoutille et tint son visage entre ses mains pour s’assurer qu’il ne reparte pas et l’écoute jusqu’au bout. 

\- Cette personne lui a proposé une place dans la navette pour pouvoir protéger sa sœur. Toi-même, tu t’es fait arrêter pour pouvoir être dans la navette avec moi. Peux-tu vraiment le lui reprocher ? Et ton père a survécu. Le plus important maintenant c’est de savoir qui est derrière tout ça afin qu’il ou elle ne puisse pas recommencer. Et j’ai promis à Bellamy que ton père lui pardonnerait son acte s’il lui révélait qui lui avait donné l’arme et l’ordre de tuer. 

Il recula et soupira, les bras croisés. 

\- Et j’imagine que, si tu me dis tout ça, c’est parce que tu as une idée derrière la tête. 

\- Quand j’ai parlé à ton père dans la capsule, il a appelé Bellamy un ‘dangereux criminel’. 

\- C’est parce qu’il en est un ! Répliqua Wells en haussant la voix. 

\- Je sais, reprit Clarke, que tu ne l’apprécies pas plus que moi mais, tout ce qu’il a fait, c’était pour Octavia et parce qu’il avait peur des conséquences si l’Arche descendait sur Terre. Bellamy est bien des choses : arrogant, impulsif et même idiot parfois mais certainement pas un meurtrier. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point il était soulagé d’apprendre quel mauvais tireur il était quand je lui ai dit que ton père était en vie ! Finit-elle. 

\- Et donc, qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi Clarke ? Soupira Wells, seulement à moitié convaincu. 

\- Malgré ses défauts, j’ai dit à ton père que Bellamy avait grandement contribué à notre survie. Et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter lorsqu’elle vit son air indigné. Il chasse plutôt bien et il a su garder les plus récalcitrants, dont Murphy, en ligne. Beaucoup de délinquants n’écoutaient que lui avant de finalement m’écouter. En bref, je voudrais que tu appuies tout ce que j’ai dit. 

Quand il détourna le regard, Clarke craignit une seconde qu’il refuse. 

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il à contrecœur. 

Elle posa une main sur son bras et le serra doucement pour le remercier. 

Lorsque les réglages furent terminés, Monty lui donna le micro et le Chancelier fut le premier à prendre la parole. 

\- Fils ? 

\- Salut, papa. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

\- Oui, je vais très bien, le rassura-t-il en roulant des yeux en regardant Clarke. 

Elle lui sourit avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, laissant Wells parler avec son père. Lorsque leur conversation serait terminée, elle demanderait à ce que les cent puissent parler à leurs parents et sa mère serait probablement dans les premières, si elle n’était pas déjà en route pour lui parler juste après Jaha et Wells. 

Il y a quelques jours encore, elle se pensait dans un rêve. Il y a quelques jours encore, elle pensait qu’elle ne reparlerait plus jamais à sa mère. Il y a quelques jours encore, sa mère était morte, deux fois –la première fois lorsque son esprit avait quitté son corps pour être remplacé par celui de Simone Lightbourne et la seconde fois lorsque Clarke avait balancé son corps dans l’espace. Et aujourd’hui, elle allait pouvoir lui parler. 

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand le Chancelier parla de Bellamy : 

\- Et que penses-tu de Bellamy Blake, Wells ? 

Clarke redoutait cette question. Elle espérait que Jaha change d’avis à propos de Bellamy si Wells était du même avis qu’elle. 

\- Honnêtement, au début, ses décisions étaient plus que contestables mais beaucoup l’écoutaient et le suivaient et puis ça a commencé à changer au fur et à mesure des jours. En fait, Clarke est la voix de la raison et Bellamy donne les ordres en conséquence. Clarke et lui font du bon boulot pour assurer notre survie. 

\- Très bien. Merci fils. Dis à Clarke que sa mère souhaite lui parler. 

Elle fit un signe rapide de la main à Wells en espérant qu’il comprenne. Elle voulait encore parler à Jaha. 

\- Attends, Clarke voudrait te parler. 

Il lui tendit le micro puis lui laissa la place devant la radio. 

\- Clarke ? 

\- Chancelier, j’aimerai que les cents aient l’occasion de parler à leurs parents. 

\- Ca peut être organisé, dit-il après une seconde de réflexion. Mais il va falloir attendre quelques heures. 

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle. 

Il y eut du bruit puis sa mère parla : 

\- Clarke ? 

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et répondit, la voix tremblante : 

\- Salut maman. 

\- Oh ma chérie ! S’exclama Abby, la voix tremblante elle aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai été soulagée d’entendre ta voix ce matin. 

\- Oui, je m’en doute, répondit-elle en souriant, toujours les yeux fermés pour s’imaginer sa mère en même temps qu’elle parlait. Désolée pour hier soir, on a grillé tous les bracelets en tentant de vous contacter. 

\- Ce n’est rien Clarke, nous savons maintenant que vous êtes en vie et c’est tout ce qui compte. 

Il y avait autre chose qui comptait beaucoup et bien que cela avait été difficile et qu’elle ne l’avait jamais dit à voix haute, il lui fallait le dire aujourd’hui. Il lui fallait faire table rase du passé et profiter des gens qu’elle aimait tant qu’ils étaient en vie. 

Il y a quelques années, parler de sa vie privée n’était pas un de ses traits de caractère mais elle avait appris que la vie privée existait très peu sur Terre et que les secrets finissaient toujours par être découverts, qu’on le veuille ou non. Alors elle fit abstraction du fait que Monty et Wells étaient présent. 

\- Ma chérie ? L’appela Abby après plusieurs secondes de silence. 

\- Maman, je sais que c’est toi. Je sais que c’est toi qui a dénoncé papa, lâcha-t-elle. 

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle supposa qu’il s’agissait de Wells. Elle entendit sa mère haleter avant qu’elle ne s’empresse de s’expliquer : 

\- Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Jaha devait juste le recevoir et- 

\- Je te pardonne, l’interrompit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et laissant enfin ses larmes couler. Tu as fait une erreur de jugement mais tu ne voulais pas ça. 

Elle entendit sa mère sangloter quand elle reprit : 

\- J’ai perdu mon père mais tu as aussi perdu ton mari. Il est temps d’avancer. Je crois que c’est ce que papa aurait voulu pour nous deux. Et la Terre nous offre une seconde chance, une chance de faire mieux, une chance d’être heureuses. 

\- Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée, l’entendit-elle dire entre ses sanglots. 

\- Je sais maman, je sais… 

* 

Une heure plus tard, les trois groupes de chasse revinrent avec cinq lapins. 

\- On avait une biche à portée de main mais cet abruti a fait du bruit ! S’énerva Bellamy quand Clarke vint le voir. 

\- Désolé Bellamy ! S’exclama piteusement le jeune garçon en question. 

\- C’est quoi ton nom ? Lui demanda Clarke pour que Bellamy le laisse tranquille. 

\- Miles. 

\- Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois, n’est-ce pas Miles ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec fermeté mais aussi avec gentillesse. 

\- Oui Clarke ! Répondit-il, déterminé. 

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire l’inventaire du gibier, dit-elle à Bellamy quand les chasseurs se dispersèrent. J’ai demandé à Jaha de s’organiser pour que tout le monde puisse parler à ses parents. Mais d’abord tu vas devoir lui parler. 

\- Il ne me pardonnera pas, redit Bellamy en croisant les bras. Quand ils descendront, la première chose qu’ils feront, c’est m’exécuter. 

\- Wells et moi avons parlé en ta faveur. 

\- Mini-Chancelier a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, mi-sarcastique, mi-étonné. 

\- Oui, il l’a fait alors tu vas devoir te montrer plus sympathique avec lui à l’avenir. Je serais à côté de toi quand tu parleras à Jaha afin d’être certaine qu’il te pardonne. 

Il finit par accepter à contrecœur. 

Quand il fut installé devant la radio, il se triturait les doigts et avait le visage pâle bien qu’il garda un air sérieux, ne montrant pas sa peur. Monty était descendu au rez-de-chaussée à leur demande donc il n’y avait que Bellamy, Clarke et le Chancelier pendant cette discussion. 

\- Bellamy est là pour vous parler Monsieur, dit-elle à l’intention du Chancelier lorsqu’elle demanda à lui parler et qu’il prit le micro quelques minutes plus tard. 

\- Bellamy Blake, ça fait longtemps que j’attends de pouvoir te parler. 

\- Avant de commencer, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire, intervint une dernière fois Clarke. Bellamy a eu un grand rôle dans notre survie à tous. Il a pris les choses en main. Il fait partie du groupe et, à ce titre, il devrait avoir le droit d’être gracié pour ses crimes, comme nous tous. 

\- Eh bien, je pourrais le gracier s’il me révélait l’identité du commanditaire de la tentative de meurtre à mon encontre. 

Clarke soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Jaha de pardonner Bellamy et Bellamy à parler à Jaha bien qu’il n’ait pas vécu les mêmes événements traumatisants que la première fois, comme la mort de Charlotte et la mort de Dax. 

Lorsque Bellamy eut confirmé qu’il lui dirait tout ce qu’il savait, Jaha lui dit : 

\- Bellamy Blake, je t’amnistie pour tous tes crimes. 


	3. saison 1

Lorsque Bellamy sortit du vaisseau suite à sa conversation avec Jaha, on était déjà en fin d’après-midi. Clarke était occupée à montrer à Charlotte comment dépecer un lapin et le vider quand Bellamy vint vers elles et lui demanda, inquiet : 

\- Clarke, est-ce qu’Octavia est revenue ? 

\- Non, je ne l’ai pas vu de la journée. 

Clarke n’était pas inquiète, sachant que la jeune Blake se trouvait avec Lincoln. 

\- On s’est disputés ce matin et elle est partie dans la forêt, dit-il. Elle s’est peut-être perdue, s’inquiéta-t-il en allant voir Finn. 

Ne voulant éviter à tout prix que John Mbege, Roma et Diggs se fassent tuer par les natifs comme la dernière fois, Clarke laissa Charlotte terminer de vider le lapin en lui assurant revenir plus tard. Bellamy était entouré de Finn, Jasper, Roma, Monroe, Diggs et de dix autre délinquants et il avait pris son fusil. Clarke avait laissé le sien à Miller car il surveillait l’extérieur du camp la journée et il était le plus apte à tirer en cas de danger mais elle ne quittait jamais le pistolet depuis qu’elle l’avait pris à Bellamy -il était petit et donc facile à cacher. 

En chemin, Clarke demanda aux deux John, assis à même le sol et occupés à lancer des cailloux contre l’un des murs, de venir avec eux. Ils n’en semblaient pas ravis mais John Mbege se leva pour venir. Murphy préféra rester dans son coin. Bellamy ne demanda pas pourquoi elle voulait venir. Plus ils étaient nombreux à chercher sa sœur, plus grande était la chance de la retrouver et vite. 

Alors qu’ils quittaient le camp, Clarke alla chercher un sac dans lequel elle mit une tente puis alla parler à Wells qui voulait les accompagner. 

\- Je préfère que tu restes ici pour veiller sur les autres. 

\- Ils ne m’écoutent pas, dit-il. 

Et c’était vrai. La plupart ne l’aimaient pas à cause de son père et ne l’écoutaient pas pour la même raison. 

\- Charlotte t’écoute, trouva-t-elle à répondre, et je ne fais pas confiance à Murphy. Surveille-le pour moi. S’il-te-plait ? 

Il soupira puis hocha la tête. 

\- Bon d’accord. Mais sois prudente. 

\- Merci Wells. Et Monty est toujours devant la radio, il te dira quand les parents seront au micro pour parler à leurs enfants, je compte sur toi pour gérer tout ça. 

\- D'accord, lui répondit-il. 

Le groupe de recherche partit dans la direction qu’Octavia avait prise, selon Bellamy. Ils marchèrent deux heures, s’écartant un peu du chemin avant d’y revenir, cherchant toute trace de son passage. C’est finalement John qui les arrêta, ayant remarqué quelque chose en contrebas. Bellamy descendit en rappel à l’aide d’une corde et récupéra quelque chose dans les branchages qui appartenait à Octavia. Clarke le suivit quand il descendit encore, suivie de Jasper, Finn et les autres. 

Clarke l'observa trouver peu à peu les traces de Lincoln, sans rien dire. Quand il s'agissait de sa soeur, Bellamy devenait un bon pisteur. Dommage qu'il ne parvienne par à utiliser ses compétences pour chasser encore mieux. 

Bellamy trouva des traces de sang et des empreintes de pas bien trop grandes pour être celles de sa sœur. Ils continuèrent leurs recherches et, cent mètres plus loin, tombèrent sur des dizaines de squelettes suspendus aux arbres. 

\- Je ne parle pas le natif mais je suis sûr que ça veut dire « défense d’entrer », dit Finn avec un air inquiet. 

\- C’est trop flippant, dit un garçon derrière appelé Connor. 

\- Ouais, c’est trop risqué, poursuivit un certain Robert. 

Et encore, de ce que Finn lui avait raconté la première fois, c’était moins effrayant car ils y étaient venus la nuit et que là, il faisait encore jour. 

\- Rentrez si vous voulez, dit Bellamy. C’est ma sœur, elle est sous ma responsabilité. 

Clarke s’assura que tous ceux qui le voulaient étaient partis puis ferma la marche. Il ne restait plus que Bellamy, suivi de Finn qui passa devant, Jasper, Monroe, Diggs, Roma, puis John juste devant elle. A moins que le danger ne la guette directement, elle verrait si un danger menaçait l’un des siens. 

Ils marchèrent longtemps, suivant Finn qui poursuivait la piste d’Octavia –ou plutôt de Lincoln- jusqu’à ce qu’il perde sa trace une heure plus tard. 

\- J’ai rien. On a perdu la piste, dit-il. 

\- On continue, insista Bellamy. 

Clarke devint encore plus vigilante. Soit Lincoln avait effacé ses traces soit quelqu’un d’autre l’avait fait plus tard. Elle sortit lentement son arme de l’arrière de son pantalon, à l’affut du moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et un bras autour de sa taille avant qu’elle ne sente plus le sol sous ses pieds. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir et tira juste derrière sa tête avant de se sentir tomber lourdement sur le sol. 

\- Clarke ! Cria Finn avant de courir vers elle. 

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Je vais bien. 

Bellamy le rejoint rapidement et tous deux l’aidèrent à se relever. 

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda Bellamy. 

Clarke regarda au-dessus d’elle et pointa le corps du natif qui pendait à une corde. 

\- Ils sont dans les arbres, dit-elle. 

Jasper vit un natif au visage blanc avec des plumes sur la tête au loin et attira leur attention avant que Diggs ne leur en montre un autre avec un masque en bois sur le visage. Plusieurs natifs les encerclaient et, avec seulement le fusil de Bellamy et le pistolet de Clarke, il était dangereux de rester dans les environs. 

\- On dégage, dit Finn. 

\- Non ! On reste groupé, ordonna Clarke. Sinon ils nous auront tous un par un. 

Les natifs les poussaient dans une direction de leur choix que Clarke savait remplie de pièges mais, malgré ses conseils, Diggs et Roma finirent par s’éloigner du groupe. Jurant dans ses dents car rien n’allait comme elle le voulait alors qu’elle les avait prévenus, elle les suivit, son arme à la main. 

Elle savait que c'était dangereux. Elle savait peut-être où regarder que ce soit au sol ou dans les arbres mais elle courrait et ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi entrainés que ceux des Trikru. Elle pourrait très bien tomber elle-même dans un pièce avant d'avoir retrouvé l'un des deux adolescents. 

Par leurs apparitions soudaines et inattendues, les natifs réussirent à séparer Roma et Diggs quelques minutes plus tard. Clarke s’arrêta. Il n’y avait plus de natif autour d’elle et elle avait deux vies en danger dans des directions différentes. Le problème était que, même si elle avait inconsciemment sauvé John en étant la cible du natif dans l’arbre, elle ignorait s’il tomberait dans un piège après ou non et, n’ayant pas été avec eux la dernière fois, occupée à trouver du matériel pour la radio avec Raven, elle ignorait comment les événements menant à la mort de Roma et Diggs s’étaient vraiment produits. Ne pouvant sauver les deux en même temps, elle jura et choisit de suivre la direction dans laquelle était parti Roma. 

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour la rattraper. Elle entendait Finn et les autres les appeler non loin ainsi que Diggs appelé Roma dans la direction opposée. Puis elle entendit un cri bref juste avant de foncer dans le dos de Roma et de l’arrêter en lui tirant le bras. 

Devant elles se trouvait Diggs, empalé dans une pique attachée à un tronc d’arbre horizontal. Roma failli fuir de nouveau mais Clarke la tira vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclatait en sanglot quand les autres arrivèrent derrière elle. 

\- Il faut arrêter de courir dans tous les sens, leur dit sévèrement Clarke. Ils nous ont menés dans ces pièges. Il va nous falloir être très prudents non seulement aux natifs mais aussi aux endroits où on marche. 

\- Ils sont où ? Se demanda Jasper en regardant autour de lui. 

\- Ils sont surement cachés, répondit Finn. 

\- Ils peuvent nous tuer à tout moment, dit John, effrayé. 

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu’est-ce qu’ils attendent ? Répliqua nerveusement Jasper qui commençait à crier. On sait que vous êtes là ! 

\- Jasper ! 

\- Tuez-nous ! 

Clarke essaya de mette une main sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher d’hurler davantage mais il ne cessait de bouger. 

\- Arrête Jasper ! Arrête ! Lui ordonna Finn en le tenant. 

\- Ils arrivent putain ! S’exclama Monroe. 

En effet, cinq natifs, venant de toute part, se dirigeaient vers eux avec des lances et des boucliers. Les délinquants se mirent dos à dos et Clarke et Bellamy levèrent leurs armes, prêt à tirer, quand un bruit de cor fut entendu. Les natifs s’arrêtèrent puis s’en allèrent en courant. 

_Merci Lincoln_ , pensa Clarke. 

\- Ils repartent, constata Bellamy. 

\- Ce cor, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Jasper, toujours aussi nerveux. 

Il allait falloir trouver une solution pour que Jasper ait moins peur des natifs sinon ça finirait par leur causer des problèmes à l’avenir. 

\- Je crois que c’est le brouillard, répondit Finn en sortant une tente de son sac. 

\- Il faut qu’on se tire. 

\- Non, répliqua Clarke. C’est trop tard. 

Clarke sortit la sienne et invita Roma et Monroe à se tenir en dessous avec elle alors que les garçons tenaient à quatre sous celle de Finn. Puis ils attendirent. Et attendirent. Clarke savait que c’était une fausse alerte, donnée par Lincoln afin de les sauver mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas tout leur dire. Il fallait qu’ils réfléchissent et en viennent aussi à cette conclusion. 

\- Clarke, c’était une fausse alerte, entendit-elle lui dire Bellamy. 

Elle releva la toile de la tente, se leva puis la rangea dans le sac après que les filles en furent sorties. 

\- Ils reviennent, dit Monroe en voyant un natif. 

\- je crois qu’il est tout seul, dit ensuite Jasper. 

\- J’ai l’impression qu’il n’e nous voie pas, dit Clarke après avoir réalisé que c'était Lincoln. Vous, allez-y. Roma, John, venez avec moi : nous ramenons le corps de Diggs au camp pour pouvoir l’enterrer. 

Roma avait pâlit à la mention du corps de son ami mais l’alternative –suivre le natif- la persuada de la suivre. Clarke savait que Bellamy n’avait besoin que de Finn, Jasper et Monroe pour aller « sauver » Octavia et elle préférait retourner au camp avec les deux délinquants survivants. Elle se sentirait mieux d’être avec eux pour s’assurer qu’ils ne se faisaient pas tuer en chemin. Elle fut obligée de demander à Roma d’aider John à porter Diggs, étant celle qui avait une arme et sachant s’en servir. 

Elle n’avait pas pu sauver Diggs mais elle ferait tout pour que les deux autres survivent jusqu’au camp. 

* 

A son retour au camp, John se proposa d'enterrer Diggs, Roma n’ayant pas le courage d’enterrer son ami. Clarke emmena Roma au vaisseau pour vérifier qu’elle n’avait aucune blessure à traiter puis alla voir Wells. Son meilleur ami empilait du bois pour le feu de camps quand elle le trouva. 

\- Ah, t’es là, soupira Wells, clairement soulagé. Et Octavia ? 

Clarke allait lui raconter les événements quand elle vit qu’il avait une coupe sur la joue. 

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant la coupe. 

\- Murphy a encore fait des siennes, dit-il en levant les yeux. Il a essayé de me blesser avec son couteau mais je l’ai maitrisé. Puis il est parti. 

\- Parti ? Répéta Clarke. 

\- Il a dit qu’il en avait marre de tout le monde et qu’il serait mieux partout ailleurs qu’ici. 

Le problème était que Clarke ne voulait pas que les natifs le capture et le relâche près du camp afin de les rendre malade. Elle soupira et se frotta l’arête du nez. Murphy était une variable vraiment irritante qui avait failli les tuer à plusieurs reprises et qui semblait encore faire de même cette fois. 

Elle laissa tomber pour le moment et persuada Wells de la laisser désinfecter la coupe pendant qu'elle lui racontait les événements dans les bois. 

Le groupe de recherche ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Elle avait le temps. 

* 

Quand ils ramenèrent Finn, elle était prête. Elle n’avait pas besoin de la radio pour communiquer avec sa mère cette fois-ci car elle savait comment enlever le couteau et soigner Finn. De toute façon, elle laissait la radio aux délinquants parlant à leurs parents. Déjà la moitié d’entre eux l’avaient fait. 

Elle envoya Charlotte demander de l’alcool à Monty et trouver des bandes de tissus. Alors que Bellamy et John déposaient Finn sur une table dans le vaisseau au rez-de-chaussée, Clarke demanda à Raven de lui trouver une aiguille et à Octavia du fil. 

Charlotte arriva peu de temps après, suivie d’Octavia. Elle n’attendit pas Raven, lava ses mains à l’alcool, nettoya la blessure autour du couteau et l’empoigna. Tout en le sortant franchement mais pas trop précipitamment, elle l’inclina légèrement -elle visualisait assez bien où se trouvait la lame grâce à toute son expérience passée. Elle attendit, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle inspecta la blessure et se dit qu’elle avait fait les manœuvres correctement et n’avait rien endommagés de sérieux. Elle plaça le couteau dans une bande de tissus et le mit de côté pour ne pas le perdre ou qu’on le jette. Elle nettoya à nouveau la blessure d’entrée, n’ayant pu le faire avant car l’arme la gênait, puis, quand Raven trouva enfin une aiguille, recousu la plaie. 

Quand elle eut enfin terminée, elle fut aussi soulagée que Raven. 

Ne pouvant rien faire de productif dans le camp ou même à l’extérieur avant le lendemain, elle laissa Raven avec Finn, lui demandant de l’avertir de tout signe inquiétant, avant de monter au premier étage. Elle attendit que Roma ait terminé de parler avec ses parents avant de prendre sa place. 

Elle avait une ex-Chancelière à dénoncer avant le Jour de l’Unité et cela n’allait pas être une mince affaire. Elle avait su que Shumway était mort dans sa cellule, qu’il s’était suicidé, par peur d’être dérivé avait supposé Kane. Personne n’avait jamais connu le fin mot de l’histoire, mais qu’il soit mort allait servir sa cause. 

Elle demanda à la radio à parler au Chancelier, ayant des informations importantes. Elle demanda d’abord si Shumway avait été dérivé, ce à quoi Jaha lui répondit que le garde s’était suicidé. 

\- Oh, fit-elle mine d’être surprise. Eh bien, je voulais vous parler d’une conversation que j’ai entendue entre Shumway et un autre garde quelques jours avant notre descente sur Terre. Ça pourrait peut-être vous aider à savoir pour qui il travaillait. 

\- Toute information peut nous être utile, dit Jaha. Je t’écoute Clarke. 

Mentir n’était pas vraiment son point fort et inventer une conversation qui n’avait jamais eu lieu ou alors qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu était très difficile. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu’elle allait dire et à la manière de l’annoncer au Chancelier afin de paraitre crédible. 

\- Comme j’étais en isolement, mon seul contact avec l’extérieur étaient les gardes qui m’apportaient à manger. Parfois les gardes se croisaient et discutaient devant ma cellule. Trois ou quatre jours avant l’envoie des cents sur Terre, j’ai surpris le Commandant Shumway discuter de l’ancienne Chancelière Diana Sydney avec un autre garde. 

\- Que disaient-ils ? S’intéressa-t-il. 

\- Le garde dont je ne connais pas le nom semblait inquiet. Il disait qu’il risquait son poste et que, s’ils se faisaient attraper, ils seraient exécutés. Shumway lui a alors dit qu’ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, que Diana Sydney tiendrait parole et qu’elle n’abandonnait pas son peuple. 

\- Intéressant, dit alors Jaha. As-tu entendu autre chose ? 

\- Ils se sont éloignés après ça alors je n’ai rien pu entendre de la suite de leur conversation à part « l’autre Exodus ». 

* 

La graine du doute était semée. 

Clarke espérait qu’elle avait donné assez d’informations dont elle ne devrait pas avoir connaissance à moins de les avoir entendues mais aussi que ces informations étaient assez pertinentes pour que le coup d’état du jour de l’Unité n’ait pas lieu. 

Malheureusement, à moins que Jaha ne demande à lui parler afin de l’informer des événements bienheureux ou malheureux qui s’étaient produits ou que les cents soient témoins de la coupure des communications avec l’Arche, Clarke resterait dans le noir ces prochains jours. 

La nuit passa et la tempête commençait à arriver. Il ne restait plus que Monroe, Sterling et John Mbege qui devaient encore parler à leurs parents. Le dernier à être passé était un certain Travis mais le vent provoquait des perturbations dans le signal et donc les forçait à attendre que la tempête passe avant de rallumer la radio. 

Bellamy était parti le matin même pour aller chasser. Clarke savait qu’il ne reviendrait pas avec du gibier pour les nourrir mais avec Lincoln comme prisonnier. Voir Lincoln se faire torturer, éviter un maximum que Bellamy ne le blesse et faire dire à Lincoln quel était l’antidote n’allait pas être simple. Bien sûr, Octavia pourrait très bien agir de la même manière et se couper le bras avec le poignard mais le ferait-elle assez rapidement ? Ou Clarke allait-elle devoir trouver un moyen d’avoir la réponse plus vite par un autre moyen ? 

Pour le moment, Finn ne montrait aucun signe d’inconfort et faisait un peu de température mais ne semblait pas en proie aux affres du poison. Elle allait le vérifier toutes les deux heures, soulageant Raven qui ne quittait pas ses côtés et qui s’inquiétait qu’il ne se réveille pas. 

Clarke partit avec les mêmes filles qu’habituellement ainsi que Charlotte cueillir des baies car personne ne pourrait sortir avant le lendemain et qu’ils devaient donc faire des réserves pour nourrir tout le monde. Elle s’assura de leur montrer les noix hallucinogènes, leur disant avoir découvert qu’elles étaient comestibles. Ils mangeraient les baies et la viande d’abord puis Clarke mettrait les noix à la disposition de tout le monde le lendemain. Puis, lorsque le vent commença à devenir plus fort, elles rentrèrent dans le vaisseau. 

Après s’être assuré qu’il ne restait personne à l’extérieur, Clarke récupéra des bouts de métal et, avec l’aide de Charlotte, en fit des armes de fortune. Tous les délinquants n’en avaient pas et Clarke voulait que tout le monde ait une arme sur soi, même aussi petite soit-elle. Cela les rassurerait de ne pas être sans défense et cette arme se cachait aisément sur soi. 

C’est alors que la pluie se mêlait au vent que Bellamy, Miller, John et un garçon appelé Drew arrivèrent, tirant un Lincoln assommé, ligoté et les yeux bandés. 

\- C’est qui celui-là ? Demanda Monroe. 

\- Pourquoi tu l’as ramené ? Demanda Octavia en s’approchant et voyant Lincoln. 

\- On veut des réponses, non ? S’expliqua Bellamy. 

\- Tu veux surtout te venger, réplique Octavia. 

\- Je veux des infos, expliqua-t-il. Montez-le, dit-il à Miller et John. J’arrive. 

\- Ta sœur a raison, intervint Clarke. On n’a pas à jouer à ce jeu-là. 

\- Maintenant si, répondit-il. 

Clarke le laissa monter. Elle demanda à Monroe de fermer la porte et de prêter attention à tout bruit suspect à l’extérieur faisant penser que Monty et Jasper, qui était parti elle ne savait faire quoi près du camp, était à la porte. 

Elle alla voir Finn à nouveau et remarqua que, en plus de sa température élevée qui ne l’avait pas alarmée au début, le garçon avait une respiration rapide. 

\- Clarke, il convulse ! S'exclama la mécanicienne. 

Elle mit Finn sur le côté à l’aide de Raven et une mousse blanche sortit de sa bouche. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Paniqua la brune. 

\- J’ai déjà vu ça. Respiration rapide, fièvre, convulsions : il a été empoissonné. 

\- Non, dit Raven qui ne comprenait pas. Tu as tout stérilisé, je t’ai vu faire ! 

\- Non, pas tout, réfuta Clarke en prenant le poignard. 

Il était temps d’avoir une discussion avec Lincoln. Elle demanda à Wells s’il pouvait rester près de Charlotte avant de monter à l’étage. Drew se mit alors face à elle pour l’empêcher d’avancer. 

\- Toi, tu dégages de mon chemin ! Aboya-t-elle. 

Etonnement, il fit ce qu’elle dit sans même que Bellamy n’ait à intervenir. 

Elle s’avança et regarda Lincoln. Le guerrier solitaire lui rendit son regard, ni méchant, ni curieux mais contemplatif. Bellamy ne l’avait pas encore torturé mais Lincoln n’avait pas dû se montrer coopératif quand Bellamy était arrivé à la caverne si on en croyait le sang séché sur sa tempe et ses mains. 

\- S’il ne nous haïssait pas déjà, tu peux être sûr que c’est le cas maintenant, dit-elle à Bellamy. 

\- Et alors, ça ne change rien. Comment va Finn ? 

Lorsqu’il était parti ce matin, Finn n’était pas réveillé et Bellamy avait dû remarquer que cela n’avait pas changé à son retour. 

\- La blessure ne le tuera pas, l'informa-t-elle. Mais la lame qu’il a utilisée, précisa-t-elle en montrant Lincoln, est empoisonnée. Il connait surement l’antidote. 

\- Alors on va le faire parler, dit Bellamy qui s’avançait d’un pas menaçant vers Lincoln. 

Mais Clarke le retint par le bras. 

\- Non ! S’exclama Octavia qui l’avait suivie. Il m’a protégée, il m’a sauvée la vie ! 

\- Non, répéta Clarke en regardant Bellamy. Le torturer ne servira à rien. Il a probablement une haute tolérance à la douleur, c’est une perte de temps et on ne fait pas ça. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça. 

\- Et tu as une meilleure idée peut-être Princesse ? Répliqua Bellamy. 

\- Oui, mais pour ça, j’ai besoin que vous quittiez tous la pièce. 

\- C’est hors de question ! 

\- Alors Finn mourra ! S'écria Clarke. 

Bellamy serra les dents. 

\- Miller, Drew, sortez ! Ordonna-t-il aux deux garçons qui s’exécutèrent. Toi aussi, Octavia, dit-il à sa sœur. Moi je reste, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Clarke. 

\- Octavia, je ne lui ferais aucun mal, lui assura Clarke d'une voix douce quand elle vit qu’elle ne bougeait pas. Tu me fais confiance ? 

La jeune Blake souffla avant d’hocher la tête et de se diriger vers l’échelle, rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait tout le monde. 

\- Toi aussi Bellamy, insista Clarke. 

\- Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec lui, déclara-t-il. 

\- Bellamy, j’ai des connaissances en anatomie qui me permettraient de te neutraliser d’un simple pincement de doigts. Et je n’hésiterais pas à le faire si tu ne sors pas d’ici. 

Il regarda à nouveau Lincoln avant de lui redemander : 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le forcer à parler ? 

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que je n’ai pas l’intention de le torturer comme si nous étions des barbares. Il existe d’autres moyens de persuasion bien plus humains et pourtant bien plus efficaces que de le frapper à coups de ceinture. 

Il se déplaça sur ses deux jambes, hésitant, avant de finalement accepter de partir : 

\- Au moindre bruit suspect, je remonte et je m’occupe de lui, la prévient-il. 

Roulant des yeux, Clarke acquiesça et il descendit, fermant l’écoutille derrière lui. Pour faire bonne mesure et surtout pour éviter une arrivée inopportune, Clarke plaça une caisse sous le barreau de l’échelle afin de bloquer l’écoutille. Puis elle alla fouiller dans le sac de Lincoln et en sortit une boite remplie de petites fioles. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à le persuader de lui révéler laquelle était la bonne pour guérir Finn. 

Elle posa les fioles une par une sur le sol puis leva le regard sur lui et, avec le poignard, pointa la première fiole. 

\- Est-ce que c’est l’antidote ? 

Son regard resta impassible. Si elle ne le savait pas, elle croirait également comme Octavia qu’il ne comprenait aucun mot qu’elle prononçait. 

\- Il serait vraiment dans ton intérêt de m’aider _Linkon kom Trikru_ , dit-elle ensuite plus sévèrement. 

Ses yeux ne s’écarquillèrent qu’un court instant avant qu’il ne reprenne un air neutre. Il avait réagi à son nom –elle n’était après tout pas sensé le connaitre- mais sa réaction ne voulait pas forcément dire qu’il avait compris le reste de sa phrase. Elle passa alors à l’étape suivante. 

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réaction de sa part. Non, je ne crois pas. Personne de mon peuple ne le sait non plus. Mais s’ils m’appellent princesse, ce n’est pas un hasard. Par contre, ton peuple m’appelle par un autre nom avec lequel, je crois, tu seras plus familier. 

Finn l’appelait souvent princesse et Bellamy s’y était mis pour la taquiner ; il avait dû souvent les entendre quand il les observait dans les arbres. Elle se leva et, bien qu’elle n’ait jamais aimé ce surnom et la réputation qui allait avec, elle redressa le menton et lui annonça : 

\- _Ai laik Wanheda !_

Et alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient de nouveau, elle lui ordonna : 

\- _An yu na seiso ai in, gona !_ (Et tu vas répondre à ma question, guerrier !) 

Elle le vit déglutir et pencher la tête vers la droite. Elle mit le poignard devant la dernière fiole. 

\- C’est l’antidote ? Demanda-t-elle. 

Il hocha la tête. 

\- _Mochof_ , dit-elle en prenant la dite fiole avant de poursuivre : 

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne révéler ma véritable identité à personne, pas même à Anya ou au Commandant. 

Il hocha la tête de nouveau, ne semblant même pas se demander comment elle connaissait Anya ou le Commandant. 

Elle enleva la caisse à outils, débloquant l’écoutille puis descendit et Bellamy et Miller remontèrent au deuxième étage. Elle vérifiera qu’ils ne faisaient pas de mal à Lincoln mais d’abord elle devait se dépêcher guérir Finn. 

* 

Alors que Finn se rétablissait après que Clarke lui ait donné l’antidote, elle conseilla à Raven de s’occuper à autre chose car il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Quand elle revint deux heures plus tard vérifier que Finn allait toujours bien, elle vit la mécanicienne bricoler un écran pour le brancher à la radio. 

Lorsque Bellamy redescendit plus tard sans avoir eu de réponse de la part de leur prisonnier, elle en profita pour aller le voir et invita Octavia à la suivre. Son frère avait chargé Miller de le surveiller et il dit à la blonde que Bellamy avait interdit à Octavia d’approcher le natif. 

\- Je suis là, je ferais en sorte que rien n’arrive à sa sœur. Tu peux disposer Miller, lui dit-elle fermement. 

Il ne fut pas vraiment ravi mais obéit quand même. 

Lincoln avait du sang sur les flancs et le dos et ses mains n’avaient pas été soignées. Clarke fit le tour du natif mais ne vit aucun coups de ceinture, seulement des coupures, certaines superficielles, d’autres plus profondes mais ne nécessitant pas de points de suture. Bellamy avait surement utilisé un bout de métal tranchant, ce qui voulait dire que les blessures pouvaient s'infecter si elle ne faisait rien. 

\- Bellamy ne lui a rien infligé de grave, dit alors Clarke à Octavia. Mais ces coupes risquent de s’infecter si elles ne sont pas nettoyées. Prends des bandes de tissus, mouille-les à l’eau claire puis occupe-toi de ses mains et de sa tempe. Je vais désinfectées celles qui sont dans son dos. 

Clarke descendit chercher le petit réservoir contenant l’alcool fabriqué par Monty et une gourde. Elle prit son temps, voulant laisser à Octavia et Lincoln une chance de se parler. Puis, quand elle dû remonter afin que la durée de son absence ne paraisse pas suspecte, elle vit Octavia sourire au natif avant de se détourner et de redescendre. 

Elle prit le tissu restant et l’imbiba d’alcool. 

\- Ca va faire mal, le prévint-elle. 

L’alcool était fort mais était efficace. Lincoln ne fit aucun bruit mais elle sentit ses muscles se tendre sous ses mains. Il y avait beaucoup de coupes dans son dos. Heureusement, elles guériraient vite et ne laisseraient aucune cicatrice, bien qu’elle sache que le contraire ne gênait pas les guerriers natifs. 

\- Tu seras probablement libérés demain, dit-elle en se mettant face à lui quand elle eut fini. Il est possible que Bellamy continue de t’interroger entre temps mais ça s’arrêtera bientôt, promit-elle. 

Ensuite, elle ouvrit la gourde et lui donna de l’eau. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux sans que Bellamy ne le voit. 

Clarke ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour Lincoln à part soigner ses blessures quand Bellamy quittait le deuxième étage. Miller la laissait passer mais refusa de laisser Octavia entrer après s’être fait passer un savon par Bellamy. 

* 

Pendant la nuit, la tempête se calma, ce qui rassura assez tout le monde pour dormir. 

Le lendemain matin, Raven avait terminé de connecter l’écran à la radio, ce qui permis à Marcus Kane de montrer à Clarke une carte de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient afin de lui indiquer l’emplacement de la réserve de premiers secours. Ayant besoin d’éloigner Bellamy afin que les cents prennent des responsabilités pendant leur absence, Clarke lui demanda de venir avec elle. Elle demanda également à Wells de les suivre ; il serait la voix de la sagesse quand Bellamy verrait les armes. 

Son meilleur ami fut ravi qu’elle ne l’écarte pas cette fois-ci. 

La réserve se situait à un peu plus d’une heure de marche. Clarke commençait à bien se repérer, bien que tous les arbres se ressemblent et qu’il y ait peu de points de repère dans la forêt. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la plaine où se trouvaient les ruines de bâtiments anciens, Clarke fit semblant de chercher l’entrée pendant un moment. Puis, alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers l’endroit où se trouvait la porte, se fut Wells qui la trouva le premier. 

Lorsqu’elle avait quitté l’endroit, elle avait remis les chaines autour des poignets de la porte et remit le cadenas cassé pour éviter que les deux garçons ne pensent que quelqu’un était déjà venu dans cet endroit. 

Bellamy entra en premier, puis elle et enfin Wells. Ils allumèrent leurs lampes électriques, dépassant le squelette dans l’escalier, avant d’arriver devant un long couloir plein de barils, containers, caisses et armoires. 

Clarke ouvrit les deux caisses contenant les couvertures et Wells en fut ravi. Bien sûr, pas Bellamy qui aurait préféré trouver des kits de soin ou des armes. 

Ils ouvrirent les containers mais ils étaient vides. Ils fouillèrent les armoires ensuite mais les quelques conserves encore présentes étaient périmées depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce qu’ils avaient trouvé au final furent les couvertures et quelques téléphones de l’époque que Clarke ramassa ; ça pourrait être utile à Raven. 

Sur le point de partir, Clarke mit la main dans l’un des barils. 

\- Tu ne trouves pas étranges que ces barils soient remplis de graisse ? Demanda Clarke à Wells alors que Bellamy n’y avait pas fait plus attention que ça quand il les avait ouvert. A quoi peut servir la graisse ? 

\- A graisser, répondit Wells avec humour. On en utilise dans l’entretien des machines par exemple, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. 

Clarke poussa le baril avec son pied, le renversant sur le sol. 

Les armes apparurent. 

Bellamy vint rapidement vers eux et ramassa l’un des fusils, avec un air de ravissement sur le visage. 

\- Bien joué Princesse ! C’est exactement ce qu’il nous faut pour nous protéger des natifs. 

Il se retourna et essaya de tirer avec. Mais il n’y eut aucun bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, enleva le chargeur et jura. 

\- Merde ! C’est vide ! 

Clarke, Wells et lui vérifièrent le chargeur de toutes les armes et constatèrent la même chose. 

\- Les balles sont peut-être rangées ailleurs, proposa Wells. 

\- On a tout fouillé ! S’énerva Bellamy en claquant l'arme qu'il avait au sol. 

Clarke renversa l’autre baril, rempli d’eau, et, cette fois-ci, se furent des balles qu’ils trouvèrent. 

\- Non, dit-elle. Pas tout. 

Bellamy en prit dix pour remplir un chargeur, prit un fusil et visa un drap au fond du bunker. Il tira mais rien ne se passa. Il rechargea et recommença. 

\- Pourquoi ça ne marcher pas ? Demanda Wells. 

\- Les balles n’explosent pas. Peut-être à cause de l’eau, suggéra l'ainé Blake. 

\- Raven pourra peut-être faire quelque chose. Et il me semble que Jasper s’y connait en chimie, il pourra peut-être comprendre ce qui ne va pas, dit Clarke. 

Pas très convaincu, Bellamy acquiesça tout de même. 

\- On les prend toutes et on rentre. 

\- On devrait n’en donner qu’à ceux qui patrouille et uniquement lorsqu’ils patrouillent ainsi qu’à ceux qui surveillent l’extérieur du camp la journée, suggéra Wells. 

\- Et les armes inutilisées devront être surveillées afin que quelqu’un d’irresponsable ne puisse pas en prendre sans autorisation, ajouta Clarke. 

\- Je suis d’accord, accepta Bellamy. 

\- Et on les rendra aux gardes quand notre peuple arrivera sur Terre. 

Bellamy fit la grimace mais ne la contredit pas. 

Quand ils eurent ramassé toutes les couvertures, fusils et balles, ils reprirent la route du camp. 


	4. saison 1

Au camp, la plupart des délinquants parlaient seul, certains en déambulant, d’autres en restant face à un mur, ou allongés sur le sol en faisant des gestes étranges. Certains étaient assis sur le sol, se tenant la tête ou parlant à un autre jeune à côté d’eux. 

\- Oui, tu es le plus beau balai du placard à balais, dit Raven à Paul avec un sourire amusé. 

Rassuré, il sourit et s’en alla. 

Clarke se mordit les joues pour s’empêcher de rire. Les noix avaient fait leur office. Dommage qu’elle n’en ait pas vu davantage. Elle vit au loin Finn empêcher deux filles de se battre car elles croyaient mutuellement être face à un monstre. Raven s'occupait maintenant d'une fille qui pleurait parce qu'elle pensait avoir perdu ses cheveux et voulait que la brune l'aide à les retrouver. A ses côtés, Bellamy et Wells semblaient ne pas comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Monty et Octavia marchaient vers eux. 

\- J’ai mangé une pomme de pin, l’entendit-elle dire. Parce qu’elle me l’avait demandé. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivés ? Demanda Bellamy, confus. 

\- On a mangé des noix, dit juste Octavia. 

\- On pense qu’elles sont hallucinogènes, précisa Monty. 

\- On a tous halluciné pendant des heures, ajouta Octavia. 

\- Sauf nous, dit Raven qui vint vers eux, ça va faire une heure que Finn et moi veillons à ce que ces idiots ne se fassent pas de mal ou ne quittent pas le camp. 

C'est alors que Clarke se souvint de sa petite protégée. 

\- Où est Charlotte ? Demanda-t-elle, s’inquiétant car elle ne la voyait nulle part. 

\- Elle s’est prise pour un oiseau et a voulu sauter du haut du mur, dit Raven en grimaçant. Finn l’en a empêché à temps. Là, elle dort dans le vaisseau. 

Clarke ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Les noix avaient été une bonne idée, mais elle n’avait pas pensé que les hallucinations pouvaient mettre les délinquants dans des situations dangereuses. Les murs n'étaient pas si hauts mais Charlotte aurait pu quand même se blesser. 

\- Il faut jeter les noix restantes et ne plus jamais en ramasser, commanda Clarke. 

\- Je vais m’en débarrasser tout de suite, acquiesça Monty en partant. 

\- Attendons que tout le monde ait retrouvé ses esprits avant de leur parler des armes, dit Clarke aux deux garçons. 

Soudainement, Bellamy écarquilla les yeux, laissa tomber les armes qu’il tenait au sol devant Wells et courut vers le vaisseau. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Wells à Clarke, les sourcils froncés. 

\- Qui sait ? Fit-elle mine de ne pas savoir, sachant très bien ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de l'ainé Blake. 

Clarke espérait qu’Octavia avait pu libérer Lincoln sinon la cueillette intensive de noix n’aurait servi à rien. 

\- Mais merde Miller ! Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ? Entendirent-ils crier Bellamy de l'intérieur du vaisseau. 

\- J’en sais rien Bellamy ! Je ne l’ai pas vu partir ! S’expliqua Miller. J’étais dans le même état que les autres ! 

Soupirant, Clarke aida Wells à mettre les armes à l’abri avant d’aller se reposer une heure près de Charlotte. 

La matinée avait été longue. 

* 

Le lendemain serait le Jour de l’Unité et Clarke n’avait aucune nouvelle de ce qu’il se passait sur l’Arche or elle voulait savoir ce qu’il en était de l’Exodus, si Diana Sydney avait été arrêtée ou non et si la navette serait envoyée sur Terre. 

A part son ignorance totale des événements se passant dans l’espace, il y avait un autre problème qui devait être réglé mais elle ne pouvait pas amener l’idée seule et elle n’avait pas assez de connaissance en astrophysique pour la développer. 

Alors que Raven vidait les mauvaises balles de leur poudre et remettait la bonne poudre dans des cartouches vides, Clarke soupira à côté d’elle. 

\- Crache-le morceau Clarke, dit calmement Raven quand la blonde soupira pour quatrième fois. 

\- Supposons que l’Arche soit le Titanic… 

\- Hm hm... 

Tout le monde sur l'Arche connaissait l'histoire de ce paquebot datant du vingtième siècle. 

\- Donc qu’il y ait 2500 personnes à bord mais assez de canots de sauvetage pour sauver seulement 700 personnes… 

\- Hm hm... 

\- Tu ferais comment pour amener le Titanic à bon port avec les 1800 personnes restantes ? 

Raven arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et déposa ses outils en soupirant. 

\- Dis-moi que c’est juste un jeu de logique tordu et pas la situation réelle de l'Arche. 

\- La réalité, avoua Clarke, c’est que Jaha n’a rien dit à la population et que j’ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si les gens l’apprennent avant qu’une solution n’ait été trouvée. 

Elles restèrent en silence pendant un moment, Raven reprenant son travail de vidange et de remplissage -travailler avec ses mains permettait à la mécanicienne de réfléchir- puis Clarke demanda, d’une voix hésitante : 

\- Est-ce que les propulseurs maintenant l’Arche en orbite pourraient servir à amener l’Arche sur Terre ? 

\- En théorie, oui, dit Raven en fronçant les sourcils, pensive. Mais en pratique, l’Arche est énorme et n’existe que grâce à la fusion des stations. Tout se déconsoliderait et certaines stations exploseraient si on faisait bouger l’ensemble. 

\- Donc, continua la blonde d'une voix trainante, ce que tu me dis, c’est que c’est possible mais qu’il y aura de grosses pertes. 

\- Pertes étant un mot faible, oui, confirma la brune en croisant les bras. 

\- Alors j’ai plus qu’à donner l’idée à Jaha pour que les ingénieurs sur l’Arche se penchent sur le problème, dit Clarke en se levant de son siège et quittant la tente. Merci Raven ! 

* 

Alors que la fête battait son plein dans le camp, Clarke remarqua entre deux jeux d’alcool Octavia sortir du camps puis Finn la suivre. Elle s’en désintéressa et jeta un œil sur Charlotte. Elle la surveillait, ne voulant pas qu’un des délinquants lui propose un verre et qu’elle se laisse persuader que c’était une bonne idée. 

\- J’en reviens pas, dit Sterling quand elle but puis ressortit la pièce de sa bouche. Sa majesté sait s’amuser. J’adore ! 

Elle sourit avant de mettre une pièce en équilibre sur son nez et d’essayer de la faire tomber dans le récipient. Si elle n’était pas tombée amoureuse de Finn la première fois, elle aurait pu facilement tomber sous le charme de Sterling. 

Une heure plus tard, Clarke jouait à un jeu où il fallait décider d’un chiffre. Tout le monde pouvait décider de laisser ou d’enlever son doigt du rebord du verre. S’il restait autant de doigt que le chiffre choisit, la personne dont c’était le tour pouvait enlever définitivement son doigt. Le dernier à encore avoir son doigt à la fin du jeu buvait le verre. Clarke s’était assuré que Jasper y joue plusieurs fois avec elle. Par chance, il perdit plusieurs fois tellement il était ivre. Elle joua même une partie avec Atom, John et Trina. 

Elle apprit ensuite à faire connaissance avec Travis, Scott et Michelle, qui jouaient plusieurs parties avec elle, Monty et Jasper à ce jeu. Travis était un jeune calme et discipliné qui apprenait à être mécanicien dans la station Mécha et était l’assistant de son père lorsqu’il devait réparer machine. Son père avait cassé une pièce importante il y a quelques mois et Travis avait pris le blâme pour que son père ne se fasse pas exécuter. Scott riait beaucoup et adorait jouer avec le métal. Il était en apprentissage pour recycler la ferraille et en faire des outils, des pièces de machines et des plaques métalliques pour réparer les murs extérieurs de l’arche. Ayant besoin de travailler pour se nourrir –car il était orphelin-, son chef le payait en rations mais ça avait été découvert. Son chef avait été dérivé et lui jeté en prison. Michelle était une fille au caractère bien trempé de la station Agro qui adorait les plantes et qui avait été enfermé après avoir agressé le garde qui arrêtait son petit-ami qui avait commis un vol. Etant majeur, son petit-ami avait été exécuté, pas elle. 

Quand elle vit Finn rentrer au camp deux heures plus tard, elle s’excusa auprès d’eux et les quitta pour rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux longs qui lui faisait signe. 

\- On va se promener ? Lui proposa-t-il. 

\- Tu ne viens pas justement de rentrer ? Demanda Clarke en levant un sourcil. Tu devrais aller voir Raven, elle préfère travailler que s’amuser. 

\- J’irais la voir plus tard mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi, insista-t-il. Je te dirais pourquoi après. 

Clarke le suivit en-dehors du camp mais, lorsqu’ils furent assez éloignés des délinquants, elle s’arrêta et exigea des explications. 

\- J’ai organisé une réunion avec les natifs. 

\- Tu plaisantes ?! S’exclama Clarke faussement énervée mais qui était ravie que cette partie de l'histoire se déroule comme la dernière fois. Avec qui ? Comment ? 

\- J’ai discuté avec le natif qu’on avait capturé. Il s’appelle Lincoln. 

\- Comment t’as pu faire ça ? 

\- Je lui fais confiance, répondit Finn. 

\- Alors qu’il t’a poignardé ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. 

Clarke soupira. 

\- Si on y va, finit-elle par accepter, c’est avec tout ce qu’il faut pour nous défendre. 

\- Certainement pas ! Refusa-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n’est pas l’accord de base. 

Elle détourna le regard en serrant les dents. Elle ne devait pas montrer trop rapidement qu’elle était d’accord avec cette réunion. 

\- Tu te rends compte que s’ils viennent armés, on se jettera dans la gueule du loup ? 

\- Pas si on arrive à conclure une trêve. Plus de carnage, juste la paix, conclut-il avec des yeux remplis d'espoir. 

Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla être deux longues heures pour arriver jusqu’au pont où la réunion devait avoir lieu. Finn ne lui donna pas d’explications supplémentaires, se concentrant sur le chemin à suivre. Clarke se demandait comment elle devait réagir lorsqu’elle verrait Octavia sur le pont. Surprise comme la première fois ? Méfiante ? Ou alors… 

\- C’est donc comme ça que tu as tout organisé, dit Clarke à Finn quand ils virent Octavia. 

La brune croisa les bras et leva le menton en signe de défiance. 

\- Je suppose que tu as distribué les noix à tout le monde afin d’avoir le champ libre pour libérer le natif, dit alors Clarke à la jeune Blake. Bien joué. 

La brune fut surprise par le compliment. 

\- Nous ne torturons pas les gens, dit Clarke pour s’expliquer. On n’est pas comme ça. 

\- J’entends du bruit, dit soudainement Finn. 

Ils regardèrent les arbres de l’autre côté du pont puis Lincoln arriva. Octavia partit à sa rencontre et ils se serrèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. 

_Je ferais tout pour que la mort de Lincoln ne se reproduise pas_ , pensa Clarke en les regardant. _Je te le promets Octavia._

Lincoln la regarda par-dessus l’épaule d’Octavia et lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer. Derrière lui, Anya et deux autres natifs, tous les trois montés sur des chevaux, sortirent de la forêt. Bien sûr, ils étaient armés. 

\- Hé ! On avait dit sans armes ! S’exclama Finn en s’avançant devant elle. 

Mais Clarke le tira par le bras pour l’en empêcher. 

\- On m’a assuré qu’il n’y en aurait pas, dit Lincoln aussi confus qu’eux. 

\- De toute façon, c’est trop tard, répliqua Clarke en s’avançant. 

Finn avait dû la suivre car elle entendit Lincoln dire : 

\- Elle y va seule. 

Revoir Anya, même de loin, fit sourire Clarke. Leur dernière interaction avait été très mitigée : Anya s’était montré hostile avant d’accepter son aide pour sortir du Mont-Weather puis elles s’étaient battues, Clarke étant d’abord la prisonnière de la guerrière avant que celle-ci ne soit à la merci de Clarke avant de, finalement, tomber d’accord sur une trêve. Puis Anya était morte, tuée sous le coup des balles du Peuple du Ciel. 

La blonde dut reprendre rapidement un air plus neutre ; elle ne voulait pas que la guerrière interprète mal son sourire alors qu’elles approchaient toutes deux du centre du pont. 

\- Vous êtes Clarke ? Demanda-t-elle sans préambule. 

\- Oui, c’est moi, confirma-t-elle. 

\- Je suis Anya. 

Elle ne fit pas l’erreur de lui tendre la main cette fois-ci. Elle savait que les natifs se serraient l’avant-bras et seulement quand il y avait du respect entre les deux personnes ou qu’ils y étaient obligés pour garder les apparences. 

\- Je suppose que vous êtes la cheffe de votre tribu ? Qu’il n’y a personne au-dessus de vous ? 

\- Pour l’instant, c’est à mon clan que votre peuple pose problème donc c’est à moi que vous aurez affaire. Le commandant a des choses plus importantes à gérer et me fait entièrement confiance pour traiter avec vous. 

\- Nous avons démarré du mauvais pied, déclara Clarke après avoir accepté l’explication d’Anya et mit de côté le pincement qu’elle avait ressenti au cœur à la mention de Lexa. Mon peuple ne veut pas la guerre. Tout ce que nous voulons, c’est vivre en paix. Mais pour nous assurer qu’il n’y ait pas de malentendus, que ce soit de votre côté ou du notre, nous voudrions entamer une trêve. 

\- Je comprends, dit Anya après l’avoir observée. Vous ne savez pas comment terminer une guerre que vous avez commencée. 

\- Nous n’avons commencé aucune guerre, répondit calmement Clarke. 

Ils n’avaient lancé aucunes rétrofusées et n’avaient donc brûlé aucun village. De plus, seul un natif avait été abattu, par elle-même, et uniquement en légitime défense parce qu’il était sur le point de la tuer. 

\- Vous êtes des envahisseurs, répliqua Anya. Votre navette a atterri chez nous, sur notre territoire. Et vous avez envoyé un commando armé enlever un homme de ma tribu et l’avez torturé. 

\- Un commando armé ? Répéta Clarke. John et Roma ont failli mourir, le premier des mains de l’un des vôtres et la seconde par l’un de vos pièges. Et Diggs est mort. Vous n’aviez aucune raison de nous en vouloir à ce moment-là. 

Chronologiquement parlant, elle n’était pas sensé savoir ce qui allait arriver à John et Roma puisque les événements avaient changés et qu’ils avaient survécu. Mais ça, Anya ne pouvait pas le savoir. 

\- Et puis Finn, Jasper et Bellamy n’étaient que trois face à Lincoln et seul Bellamy avait une arme. Je n’appelle pas ça un commando, surtout qu’aucun d’entre nous n’a été entrainé à se battre. 

Clarke ne laissa pas le temps à Anya de répondre et continua : 

\- Nous ne savions pas qu’il y avait des gens sur Terre, nous ne savions même pas si elle était habitable. La seule chose que vous pouvez réellement nous reprocher, c’est le fait d’avoir gardé Lincoln prisonnier. Qui s’en sort vivant et peu blessé, si j’ose ajouter. Et si certaines personnes de mon peuple ont agi aussi stupidement, c’est parce que Lincoln avait, en premier lieu, gardée captive l’une des nôtres puis, lorsque nous sommes venus la chercher, il a poignardé un autre de mon peuple. Je pense qu’aujourd’hui nous sommes quittes et que nous devrions arrêter ici les représailles avant que ça ne se transforme en cercle vicieux. 

Sa réponse eut l’air de plaire à Anya à en juger par le sourire satisfait qu’elle afficha. 

\- Lincoln nous a dit que vous attendiez l’arrivée du reste de votre peuple et qu’il y aurait des guerriers. 

\- Des gardes, précisa à nouveau Clarke. Ces personnes sont les seules à avoir des armes afin d’assurer notre sécurité et faire respecter l’ordre. Mais il y aura aussi des médecins, des agriculteurs, des ingénieurs, l’entraide entre nos deux peuples est possible, assura-t-elle. 

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me jurer que les nouveaux arrivants ne viendront pas nous attaquer ? 

Clarke choisit soigneusement ses mots, sachant qu’elle ne pouvait pas le promettre mais qu’elle devait à tout prix avoir cette trêve. 

\- Il serait illusoire de vous promettre qu’ils respecteront des conditions qu’ils n’auront pas négociées eux-mêmes. Je ne suis la porte-parole et la cheffe que des cents ici-bas, pas de mon peuple encore là-haut. 

\- Alors comment puis-je vous faire confiance pour respecter la trêve ? 

\- Nous avions demandé à ce que vous n’apportiez aucune arme et avons dit que nous en ferions de même. Nous n’en avons pris aucune, comme convenu, mais vous êtes arrivés armés et avez des guerriers prêts à me tuer, cachés dans les arbres. 

Anya eut l’air vaguement surprise qu’elle eut connaissance de ses guerriers dans les arbres. 

\- Je pense donc que ma parole a de la valeur et je peux vous promettre en ce qui concerne les gens qui sont ici avec moi que nous respecterons la trêve. Nos dirigeants nous ont envoyé ici dans l’idée que nous allions mourir alors il est hors de question que je mette mon groupe en danger pour eux. 

\- Alors si nous concluons une trêve et que le reste de votre peuple nous attaque après être arrivé, comment suis-je sensé réagir ? 

\- Comme si nous étions deux peuples différents. Je vous demande de ne pas faire d’amalgame entre mon groupe et le reste de mon peuple qui descendra dans quelques jours. 

\- Le Commandant n’en sera pas heureux. 

\- Votre commandant est le chef de tous les clans ? Demanda Clarke avec un air interrogateur. Notre Chancelier sera peut-être plus enclin à accepter la même trêve que nous si c’est avec votre Commandant qu’il la négocie, hasarda-t-elle. 

\- Je pensais que vous étiez la princesse de votre peuple, dit Anya, faisant référence au surnom que Finn et certains des délinquants utilisaient pour la taquiner. C’est même la raison pour laquelle c’est avec vous que je parle actuellement. Alors pourquoi parlez-vous de « vos dirigeants » et de « votre Chancelier » ? 

Clarke remarqua qu’Anya n’avait pas répondu à sa question à propos du Commandant. 

\- Il n’y a pas de reine ou de princesse ni de roi, ce n’est pas ainsi que fonctionne notre peuple. Nous avons un Chancelier et il a des conseillers. Je ne dirige que les jeunes qui sont descendus avec moi. Princesse n’est qu’un surnom qu’ils m’ont donné, pas un titre. 

La guerrière la regarda fixement, semblant prendre une décision suite à ses propos. Elle leva la main et fit signe à l’un des natifs derrière elle. Il disparut dans la forêt et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Murphy, les mains attachées devant lui. Le natif le lâcha et Murphy boita jusqu’à Finn et Octavia, sans même regarder Clarke en passant. Il avait du sang séché partout sur lui mais surtout sur les doigts. Il avait été torturé. Mais si les natifs le leur rendaient de cette manière, sans prendre leurs distances, cela voulait dire qu’ils ne l’avaient pas infecté. 

\- Je crois que celui-ci vous appartient, dit Anya avec une mine dégoutée. Nous l’avons trouvé il y a deux soirs près de notre camp. Vous pouvez chasser dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de votre camp. N’entrez plus sur notre territoire sans autorisation ou vous en subirez les conséquences. 

Puis elle ajouta : 

\- Vous avez votre trêve Skaiprisa. Pour le moment. Et elle ne concerne que ceux déjà sur Terre. Les nouveaux arrivants seront considérés comme des ennemis et seront détruits à la moindre attaque. 

\- C’est entendu, répondit Clarke. 

Elle ne se risqua toujours pas à lui tendre la main ni le bras. Elle n’avait toujours pas gagné le respect de la guerrière -il avait fallu la battre dans la boue pour y arriver la dernière fois- mais au moins elle avait la trêve qu’elle voulait. 

C’était un début. 

* 

Dire que Bellamy était en colère était un euphémisme. 

Lorsqu’Octavia, Finn et Clarke revinrent avec Murphy, cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Les délinquants avaient arrêté de faire la fête pour regarder le garçon boitant et couvert de traces de sang séché marcher jusqu’au vaisseau. Bellamy avait rapidement compris qu’il s’était passé quelque chose puisqu’il avait foncé sur Clarke à la seconde où ils avaient franchi la porte. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Et où étiez-vous passé ? 

\- Nous étions à une réunion avec les natifs, dit calmement Clarke. 

\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes complètement dingues ! Ils auraient pu vous tuer ! Et qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait à Murphy ? 

\- Exactement ce qu’ils pensaient que nous faisions à Lincoln, dit Octavia, les bras croisés. 

\- Qui ? 

\- Le natif que tu as capturé et que tu voulais torturer, expliqua Clarke. 

\- Alors, c’est toi qui l’as libéré, comprit Bellamy en regardant sa sœur. 

\- C’est moi qui ai organisé la réunion, intervint Finn. 

\- Alors vous êtes deux inconscients, aboya Bellamy. Trois si tu étais d’accord avec ça, dit-il en se tournant vers Clarke. 

\- Ça valait le coup d’essayer, dit-elle fermement. Et ça a marché : on a une trêve. Mais j’aimerai l’annoncer à tout le monde alors si tu pouvais dégager de mon chemin et arrêter de nous crier dessus… 

Il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser passer mais prit sa sœur par le bras et partit dans un coin pour lui « parler ». 

Wells qui avait entendu la conversation l’approcha, inquiet, et lui demanda : 

\- Clarke, tu vas bien ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait ? 

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tout va bien. 

La radio était éteinte mais pas l’écran qui montrait toujours les gens de l’Arche faire la fête de leur côté. Avant que la fête ne commence, Jaha avait fait un discours, parlant de l’Exodus qui partirait dans quelques jours avec 700 personnes à son bord –médecins, gardes, ingénieurs, agriculteurs et quelques familles qui se portaient volontaires-, parlant de Diana Sydney qui avait tenté de fuir l’Arche quand elle avait appris le nombre limité de place dans l’Exodus, abandonnant son peuple, puis évoquant la descente, risquée mais possible, d’une partie de l’Arche afin de faire atterrir tout le monde dans deux semaines. 

Clarke en avait parlé à Jaha, disant que son père lui avait dit qu’il n’y avait pas assez de navettes pour sauver tout le monde et qu’il avait pensé aux propulseurs mais qu’il était mort avant de pouvoir en parler. Jaha l’avait remercié et l’avait informée que Diana Sydney et l’un de ses complices avaient été arrêtés et seraient exécuté le lendemain, à l’aube du Jour de l’Unité. 

Elle éteignit l’écran afin que personne sur l’Arche ne puisse voir ce qu’il se passait dans le camp puis elle demanda l’attention générale avant de se mettre en hauteur sur un bac. Raven sortit de sa tente où elle était encore occupée à préparer les balles, prévenue par Finn, et Bellamy et Octavia s’approchèrent, cette dernière semblait en colère contre son frère. 

\- Vous le savez peut-être déjà car Bellamy a des difficultés à parler à un niveau sonore normal, commença-t-elle faisant rire certains, mais je reviens tout juste d’une réunion avec les natifs, continua-t-elle avec sérieux. Je sais que la plupart d’entre vous avez peur d’eux, peur qu’ils nous attaquent à tout moment, nous enlèvent, nous torturent ou nous tuent. 

Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre : 

\- Aujourd’hui est le Jour de l’Unité. Aujourd’hui, nous célébrons l’unification des douze stations ayant permis à nos ancêtres de survivre, de prospérer et donc à la race humaine d’être sauvée. Mais nous sommes sur Terre maintenant. C’est un nouveau monde que nous devons apprendre à connaitre et qui était déjà habité par d’autres que nous. Cette réunion ne pouvait donc pas mieux tomber que le Jour de l’Unité. 

Elle croisa le regard de Bellamy qui secoua la tête, les dents serrés. 

\- Nous avions mutuellement des choses à nous reprocher car nous ne nous connaissions pas. Vous êtes des envahisseurs, m’ont-ils dit. Votre navette a atterri sur notre territoire, ont-ils ajouté. Nous ignorions que la Terre était habitée, ai-je répondu. 

Elle soupira en regardant Bellamy : 

\- Vous avez envoyé un commando armé enlever un homme de ma tribu et l’avez torturé, m’a-t-on reproché. Cet homme avait enlevé l’une des nôtres et en a poignardé un autre, ai-je répliqué. Si je vous dis tout ça, dit Clarke en balayant la foule de son regard bleu ciel, c’est pour vous faire comprendre à tous que tout ce qui s’est passé est parti d’un malentendu et que nous nous sommes vengés à tour de rôle. 

Bellamy baissa le regard, comprenant le rôle qu’il avait eu. 

\- Mais aujourd’hui, c’est terminé ! S’exclama Clarke en descendant de son bac pour aller prendre un verre sur un table. Je nous ai obtenu une trêve ! Dit-elle en remontant sur le bac alors que les délinquants criaient de joie. Plus aucune attaque n’aura lieu ! Car si l’un des leur ou l’un des nôtres brise cette trêve, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit, l’autre parti est en droit d’attaquer. Alors je vous le demande à tous : ne faites pas de conneries ! 

Le silence régna face à cette dernière déclaration alors Clarke leva son verre et dit : 

\- Vive le Jour de l’Unité ! 

\- Vive le Jour de l’Unité ! S’exclamèrent certains délinquants en levant leur verre ou leur poing pour ceux qui n’en avait pas en main. 

\- Vive le Jour de l’Unité ! Reprit tout le groupe. 

\- Vive le Jour de l’Unité ! 

* 

Quand la ferveur de son annonce se fut calmée, les délinquants refirent la fête. 

Clarke demanda à Charlotte de la suivre dans le vaisseau. En chemin, la jeune fille lui parla des jeux auxquels elle avait joué, assurant à Clarke qu’elle n’avait pas bu une seule goutte d’alcool, et certaines anecdotes racontées par les délinquants complètement ivres. Elles croisèrent Wells qui voulait lui parler de la réunion mais elle lui promit de tout lui raconter plus tard. 

Le rez-de-chaussée étant vide, elle monta au premier étage -vide lui aussi- puis au deuxième. Elle demanda quelques bandes de tissus et de l’eau claire à Charlotte puis s’approcha de Murphy qui s’était allongé dans un coin, enroulé dans une couverture. 

\- Laisse-moi voir Murphy, dit-elle d’une voix douce lorsqu’elle vit qu’il avait les yeux ouverts. 

\- Dégage, marmonna-t-il. 

\- Il faut que je t’examine, insista-t-elle en l’aidant à se mettre en position assise. 

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit-il avec virulence et en la repoussant. 

Elle entendit Charlotte monter l’échelle mais ne s’en préoccupa pas. Elle se remit accroupi devant Murphy puis le gifla. La coupe sur sa lèvre se remit à saigner. 

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles mourir d’une infection, tu vas me laisser te soigner ! Dit-elle avec fermeté. Charlotte, va chercher de l’alcool s’il te plait. 

La jeune fille déposa les bandes de tissus et le bol d’eau près de Clarke puis repartit chercher ce qu’elle avait demandé. La blonde commença à nettoyer le sang séché sur la joue, les tempes et les mains du garçon avant de passer doucement le tissu sur les coupes. 

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Murphy quelques minutes plus tard. 

\- « Ca » quoi ? 

\- Pourquoi tu t’occupes de moi ? Insista-t-il, l’air misérable. 

Charlotte arriva à ce moment-là avec un petit réservoir rempli d’alcool et le lui tendit. 

\- Parce que je m’occupe de mon peuple et que, même si t’es un emmerdeur de première, tu fais partie de ce peuple. 

Elle imbiba du tissu avec l’alcool et tapota les coupes. Il siffla de douleur mais ne se plaignit pas davantage. 

\- Pourtant tu ne m’aimes pas, dit-il ensuite. 

\- Je vais t’apprendre deux choses John Murphy. Premièrement, je ne souhaiterais pas ce que tu as subi à mon pire ennemi. Secondement, si tu étais plus sympathique et moins con, je t’apprécierais surement davantage. 

Murphy sourit, malgré ses lèvres blessées. 

Elle examina ses mains en derniers. Quelques ongles avaient été à moitié arrachés : ceux de son annulaire et son auriculaire droit et celui de son pouce gauche. Elle les nettoya à l’eau claire délicatement avant de les bander. 

\- Voilà, dit Clarke quelques minutes plus tard. Je t’examinerai à nouveau demain pour voir comment tes blessures aux doigts évoluent. En attendant, repose-toi. 

Elle se leva et, aidée de Charlotte, ramassa tout afin de descendre. 

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je leur ai dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. 

\- Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, lui répondit-elle. 

\- Merci Clarke, entendit-elle faiblement en descendant l’échelle. 

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Bellamy l’attendait de pied ferme. Clarke demanda à Charlotte de jeter tout le tissu qu’elle avait utilisé puis de remettre la réserve d’alcool là où elle l’avait trouvée. 

\- Depuis quand tu décides pour nous tous ? Je pensais qu’on décidait ensemble, dit-il en parlant d’eux deux. 

\- J’ai vu une occasion que je ne pouvais pas rater. Et je ne pouvais pas t’en parler sinon tu aurais voulu venir et avec ton comportement tu aurais pu tout foutre en l’air. 

\- Ça, tu n’en sais rien ! Répliqua Bellamy, vexé. 

\- Et qu’est-ce que j’aurai dit à la cheffe de la tribu des natifs alors ? Qu’on n’arrive pas à se mettre d’accord sur celui qui dirige alors on est chef tous les deux ? 

Il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés puis lui demanda, confus : 

\- Alors je suis quoi pour toi ? Un pantin ? 

\- Si tu veux vraiment que je vous impose des étiquettes Bellamy alors je vais le faire : disons que tu es mon général et que Wells et Finn sont mes lieutenants. Ça te va comme ça ? Ou alors il faut aussi que je dise comment la hiérarchise fonctionne ? 

Elle pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine et lui indiqua son rôle : 

\- En tant que général, tu es le chef par intérim si je suis absente, inconsciente ou morte et, si nous donnons des directives contraires, ce sont les miennes que tout le monde suivra. 

Le silence régnant dans le vaisseau fut assourdissant après ce long discours. Bellamy la regarda, l’air sombre, avant d’hocher la tête. 

\- Très bien. Faisons comme tu l'a décidé, fit-il en quittant le vaisseau. 


	5. saison 1

Faire comprendre à Jaha que le Mont Weather était une zone interdite et dangereuse en se basant uniquement sur le brouillard acide et l’accident de Jasper comme arguments était aussi difficile que de faire comprendre à quoi ressemblait l’odeur nauséabonde du sang à une personne qui n’avait jamais été exposé à une grande quantité de sang. 

Clarke avait donc dû parler au Chancelier de sa réunion avec la cheffe du clan voisin à leur camp et de la trêve avec laquelle elles s’étaient mises d’accord. Clarke précisa que la trêve ne concernait pour le moment que les cents et donc que le Peuple de l’Arche devrait mener ses propres négociations une fois arrivé sur Terre avec le Commandant, dirigeant du clan Trikru. 

Cette information n’avait pas plu à Jaha qui ne voulait pas avoir de compte à rendre aux natifs et lui dit que si les natifs posaient problème, eux avaient des armes et étaient très nombreux. Ce à quoi Clarke avait répliqué que le clan Trikru ne comprenait peut-être pas assez de guerriers pour tuer tout le peuple de l’Arche mais qu’elle avait entendu dire qu’il y avait plusieurs clans et qu’elle ignorait donc combien étaient les natifs au total. 

Ce n’est qu’après une longue conversation et l’assurance que l’Exodus et l’Arche atterriraient loin de Mont Weather que Clarke pu mettre fin à la discussion avec le Chancelier. Elle n’avait plus qu’à annoncer aux délinquants que l’Exodus atterrirait d’ici trois jours. 

Elle alla vérifier ensuite où en était la distribution des chargeurs pleins de cartouches revues par Raven et Jasper. Bellamy avait insisté pour que chaque garde –pour la journée- et chaque patrouilleur –pour la nuit- ait des munitions pour pouvoir se défendre. Clarke avait finalement accepté que chaque fusil ait un chargeur plein –ce qui faisait dix cartouches- mais personne n’aurait de cartouches supplémentaires car la trêve ne tenait qu’à un fil et l’arme ne devait servir qu’en cas de légitime défense. 

Depuis qu’elle n’avait plus de balles à vider de leur poudre, à trier puis à remplir de nouveau, Raven s’était trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Elle ne partait pas à la chasse car, comme Monty, c’était son cerveau qui servait à la survie des cents. Alors, avec les téléphones de l’Ancien monde que Clarke avait trouvé à la réserve de premiers secours et quelques matériaux qu’elle récupéra dans le vaisseau, Raven leur bricolait quelques talkies-walkies. 

Quatre jours après le Jour de l’Unité, alors qu’elle apprenait à Charlotte à bander la cheville de Miles, qui se l’était tordu pendant la chasse, Clarke entendit de l’agitation à l’extérieur du vaisseau. Miller arriva en courant et lui dit de venir au plus vite car des natifs étaient à leur porte. Inquiète, Clarke ordonna à Charlotte de rester à l’intérieur et sortit. Elle prit la place de Miller sur l’un des bacs près du mur est, là où se trouvait la porte, et regarda au-dessus du mur. 

Sur son cheval, Anya attendait fièrement et patiemment devant la porte fermée du camp. A ses côtés, il y avait trois guerriers qu’elle n’avait jamais vus, Lincoln et une petite fille. Clarke reconnut la seconde d’Anya, Triss. Elle ordonna à Miller et Sterling d’ouvrir les portes et de les laisser entrer. Anya fit avancer son cheval et ses guerriers suivirent. Les délinquants qui n’avait pas déjà cessé leur activité le firent et observaient les natifs et le cheval, avec fascination pour certains, avec crainte pour d’autres. Clarke s’approcha d’Anya tout en laissant une distance de sécurité entre elles. Finn vint à ses côtés et elle vit du coin de l’œil Wells empêchant Bellamy de s’approcher. La guerrière descendit de sa monture puis parla enfin : 

\- Skaiprisa, salua-t-elle avec un vif hochement de tête. 

\- Anya, salua à son tour Clarke. Que nous vaut… l’honneur de ta visite ? 

Parler d’honneur semblait plus correcte que plaisir et plus respectueux. Et elle se demandait ce qu’Anya faisait ici. Elle espérait que rien de grave n’était arrivé et qu’elle ne venait pas leur annoncer que la trêve était caduque. 

\- Mes éclaireurs m’ont fait remarquer que vous étiez bruyants, particulièrement quand vous sortez pour chasser. Vous faites fuir la faune. 

Clarke ne savait toujours pas si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle qu’Anya leur apportait. 

\- Je suis désolée, dit Clarke. Chasser ne fait pas parti des compétences qui nous sont apprises sur l’Arche. Enfin, pas pratiquement en tout cas. 

\- J’ai cru le comprendre, oui, dit Anya avec un rictus. Voici trois de mes meilleurs chasseurs et Lincoln, que tu connais déjà. Lincoln apprendra à quatre des tiens à reconnaitre certaines plantes comestibles pendant que les autres prendront chacun trois personnes de ton peuple pour leur apprendre à chasser plus efficacement et plus silencieusement, expliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. 

Puis elle se tourna vers Tris. 

\- C’est Tris, ma seconde. Je la forme pour devenir guerrière. Tu viendras avec moi, dit-elle à Clarke, mais c’est elle qui t’apprendra comment chasser. 

Alors que Clarke allait acquiescer, Bellamy ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir la bouche : 

\- Clarke apprendra d’une enfant ? 

\- Je suis persuadée, intervint Clarke en regardant Bellamy avec un regard féroce, qu’elle aura beaucoup à m’apprendre. Mais je suis presque tentée de te laisser y aller pour qu’elle te remette à ta place. 

Il serra les dents et ne dit plus rien. 

\- Que ceux qui sont volontaires s’approchent des chasseurs ou de Lincoln. Si vous avez une arme en ce moment, donnez-là à un autre garde, ordonna la blonde. Nous n’avons pas de second dans notre culture mais il y a une fille de l’âge de Tris que j’ai pris sous mon aile, peut-elle venir pour apprendre aussi ? Demanda Clarke en pensant à Charlotte.

Anya acquiesça. 

Alors que Wells, Harper, Monty et Finn quittaient le camp avec Lincoln, Clarke alla chercher Charlotte. Quand elles en ressortirent, Clarke vit que les trois chasseurs avaient trouvés leurs volontaires, Bellamy en faisant étonnamment parti. Peut-être avait-il mis sa méfiance de côté pour apprendre à mieux chasser. Elle entendit un halètement surpris à côté d’elle et regarda Charlotte, dont le regard était dirigé vers le cheval à la robe alezane de la cheffe des Trikru. Clarke sourit et elles s’approchèrent d’Anya et Tris. Anya avait dû remarquer la fascination timide de Charlotte envers son cheval car elle lui demanda : 

\- Quel est ton nom, petite ? 

Charlotte regarda Clarke, comme pour lui demander si elle devait répondre, ce à quoi Clarke lui sourit avant d’hocher la tête. 

\- Charlotte, dit-elle timidement. 

\- Et moi je suis Anya, cheffe du clan Trikru. Elle, c’est Tris, ma seconde. 

Charlotte regarda Tris qui la salua d’un mouvement de tête, n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de parler. 

\- Tu aimes mon cheval ? Ajouta-t-elle. 

\- Il est très beau, dit simplement la jeune fille. Je n’en avais jamais vu avant. 

\- Tu voudrais le caresser ? 

Charlotte écarquilla les yeux, regardant Clarke avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers le cheval. 

\- Il ne va pas me mordre ? Demanda-t-elle. 

\- Pas si tu fais ce que je te dis. 

La seule fois où Clarke avait vu Anya aussi douce, c’était avec Tris, lorsque la jeune fille avait été mortellement blessée par la bombe que Clarke et ses amis avaient fait exploser sur le pont. 

Anya posa une main sur l’encolure de son cheval pour le préparer au contact et dit à Charlotte : 

\- Approche-toi de lui par son côté gauche pour éviter de le surprendre, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton calme. Les chevaux aiment être touchés au niveau de leur encolure car la peau y est plus sensible. Vas-y, pose ta main. 

Clarke regarda Charlotte toucher prudemment le cheval puis vit son sourire apparaitre avant de s’agrandir alors qu’elle caressait l’animal qui semblait aimer ça car il ne bougea pas pour l’arrêter. Elle la comprenait. Elle avait eu peu d’occasion de monter un cheval –ça n’était arrivé que lorsqu’elle avait voyagé ou s’était promenée deux ou trois fois avec Lexa- mais elle avait adoré ça –même si elle avait eu des douleurs musculaires inattendus lorsqu’elle avait monté de Polis à Arkadia et qu’il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour que cela passe. 

Ensuite, Anya leur dit qu’elles partaient chasser et que Charlotte pourrait caresser à nouveau son cheval avant qu’elle ne reparte pour son village. 

Comme prévu ce fut Tris qui lui expliqua comment marcher silencieusement, en plaçant ses pieds correctement, en bougeant son corps de la bonne façon et comment se placer quand elle trouvait une proie. Elle lui montra comment viser un lapin avec un poignard puis un sanglier avec une lance même si, dit Tris à la blonde, Clarke devrait apprendre à viser avant de réussir à toucher un animal. Pourtant, alors que Tris lui demanda de lui montrer qu’elle avait bien compris ce qu’elle lui avait appris et lui donna son poignard en toute confiance, Clarke réussit à toucher un lapin du premier coup. 

Elle avait eu le choix : le rater exprès afin de paraitre pour une débutante ou réussir. A voir si Anya, qui les observait de loin à ce moment-là, considérerait que c’était la chance du débutant ou qu’elle était naturellement douée. 

Bien qu’elle le faisait déjà les rares fois où elle chassait, elle fit comme Tris le lui avait montré et s’assurait d’abréger les souffrances du lapin qui n’était pas encore mort en disant, avec maladresse, les mots rituels en Trigedasleng. 

Anya avait appris à chasser à Charlotte, ayant l’habitude d’enseigner aux enfants puisque Tris n’était pas sa première seconde. Lorsque Clarke avait dû montrer qu’elle avait compris les conseils de Tris, Anya l’avait observée, semblant satisfaite de ses compétences et du respect de Clarke envers l’animal en utilisant la phrase pour lui signifier que son combat était terminé. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Tris et Charlotte marchaient devant et discutaient de la formation de la seconde. Clarke marchait avec Anya. Si elle était plus silencieuse que ses paires, la blonde restait plus bruyante que la guerrière. Comme les deux jeunes filles étaient assez éloignées d’elle, elle parla à Anya de l’arrivée de son peuple. 

\- J’ai eu des nouvelles de mon peuple. Une navette de sept cent personnes partira demain soir. 

\- Où atterriront-ils ? Voulut juste savoir Anya. 

\- Dans une plaine à environ trois heures de notre vaisseau mais aussi à trois heures de distance de la frontière avec le Mont-Weather. J’ai informé le Chancelier que le Mont-Weather était une zone interdite. 

La guerrière hocha la tête. 

\- Est-il possible de savoir pourquoi ? Lincoln a évoqué des hommes des montagnes mais je n’en sais pas plus, demanda Clarke. 

\- Ils vivent dans la montagne et ne sortent presque pas. Ceux qui les ont vus ont été capturés et transformés en démons. Très peu ont réussi à leur échapper. Ils disent que les hommes des montagnes portent d’étranges vêtements et respirent fort. 

\- D’accord, acquiesça lentement Clarke en réfléchissant. Et ces démons, comment sont-ils ? 

\- Ils ressemblent à ceux qui nous ont quittés mais ils développent parfois des cornes ou des bosses sur leur crâne. Ils ne reconnaissant pas leurs semblables. Ils tueraient leurs propres enfants ou parents s’ils les croisaient. Il n’y a que de la folie dans leurs yeux et ils crient comme des animaux. Les hommes des montagnes les envoient pour capturer mon peuple puis ils les laissent se nourrissent de leur chair. 

\- Vous en avez déjà capturés pour essayer de les soigner ? 

\- Mon peuple a essayé il y quelques années. Mais on n’a pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit : ils meurent trop rapidement. 

\- Mon peuple pourrait essayer, dit alors Clarke. 

\- Je viens de te le dire : les démons meurent vite. Qu’est-ce que ton peuple pourrait bien y faire ? 

\- Eh bien, ça ne marche pas à chaque fois mais, avec un choc électrique, il est possible de relancer le cœur. 

\- Eclectique ? Essaya de répéter Anya. 

\- Electrique, répéta Clarke. Quand tu manges, la nourriture te donne de l’énergie qui te permet de marcher, chasser ou réfléchir. L’électricité est une autre forme d’énergie, une énergie que mon peuple maitrise. 

\- Qu’est-ce que l’énergie peut faire d’autre ? Demanda Anya, curieuse. Est-ce qu’il n’y a que la nourriture et l’électricité ? 

\- Il en existe plusieurs selon la source d’alimentation qu’on utilise. Les palles d’un moulin tournent grâce au vent qui les pousse. C’est l’énergie éolienne. Mais si vous placez le moulin sous une cascade, c’est l’eau, en tombant sur les palles, qui les feront bouger. C’est de l’énergie hydraulique. Le soleil aussi donne de l’énergie qu’on appelle énergie solaire. Tu l’as déjà vue en action sur les plantes. 

\- Les plantes ont besoin de soleil pour pousser, acquiesça Anya qui commençaient à comprendre. En plus de l’eau et de la terre. 

\- Oui, confirma Clarke. 

\- Vous n’êtes peut-être pas aussi inutile que je le croyais, dit Anya. 

Clarke prit le compliment comme il venait. 

\- Tu veux un démon rapidement ? Demanda ensuite la guerrière. 

Clarke fut surprise, n'ayant pas prévu de guérir les démons si rapidement. 

\- Je n’ai pas le matériel qu’il faut ici. Mais les gardes ont des bâtons électriques. Il faudra attendre que l’Exodus ait atterri et que j’en parle à ma mère. Elle est le médecin en chef, résuma Clarke. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’un médecin ? Et tu as parlé d’ingénieur et de mécanicien sur le pont. 

\- Un médecin est un guérisseur, simplifia Clarke. 

Elles étaient arrivées à la porte du camp. Avec Tris à ses côtés, Charlotte caressait à nouveau le cheval d’Anya. 

\- Je t’expliquerais ce que font les ingénieurs et les mécaniciens une autre fois. 

\- Est-ce qu’il a un nom ? Demanda Charlotte à la guerrière quand elles approchèrent. 

\- Moka, dit Anya avec un petit sourire à l’intention de la jeune fille. 

Clarke sourit, connaissant ce mot. Il était vrai que la robe de son cheval avait la même couleur que la boue. 

\- J’ai oublié de demander, reprit Clarke alors que les natifs étaient sur le point de partir. Je doute que la navette atterrisse dans le rayon de deux kilomètres que tu nous as autorisés à parcourir. Comment fera-t-on pour la rejoindre ? 

\- Quand je verrai la navette tomber du ciel, je t’enverrai Lincoln. Il semble apprécier ton peuple, ajouta-t-elle alors que, au loin, Clarke pouvait voir Octavia embrasser le natif. 

\- _Mochof_ Anya, la remercia Clarke. 

La guerrière hocha la tête, reconnaissant le respect de la blonde pour sa culture, puis monta sur son destrier. 

* 

Le cœur de Clarke battait à tout rompre. 

Alors qu’elle s’était proposée pour patrouiller la première partie de la nuit, elle vit l’Exodus traverser le ciel avant d’atterrir au loin. Elle ne vit ni n’entendit aucune explosion mais cela ne signifiait pas que l’atterrissage s’était fait en douceur. Il était toujours possible qu’il y ait des blessés voire même des morts. 

Elle avait parlé à sa mère trois heures avant le départ, sa mère aspirant la revoir, Clarke espérant qu’elle soit saine et sauve lorsqu’ils rejoindraient la navette au matin. Sa mère avait pleuré lors de leur conversation. Pas pour la Terre, pas pour sa survie, mais parce qu’elle allait revoir sa fille. 

Clarke avait alors repensé à Madi. 

Elle n’avait pas pensé à elle une seule fois depuis qu’elle était arrivée ici, trop occupée à croire qu’elle rêvait puis, se rendant compte que tout était réel, à assurer la survie de tout le monde. Elle s’en voulut car elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivée ni comment elle était arrivée ici. Est-ce que ce retour dans le passé effaçait tout ce qu’elle avait vécu ? Ou Madi l’attendait-elle sur Sanctum qu’elle revienne ? 

Ne pouvant vivre avec cette culpabilité d’avoir laissé sa fille, Clarke préféra penser logiquement qu’elle était revenu dans le passée et donc que l’avenir dont elle se souvenait n’était jamais arrivé mais restait une possibilité. 

Mais elle savait que la logique n’effacerait jamais le doute qu’elle avait au fond d'elle-même. 

La seule pensée qui l’empêcha de devenir folle de chagrin et de culpabilité à cet instant fut l’image dans son esprit de la petite Madi de cinq ans, vivant à Louweda Kliron avec ses deux parents, heureuse. 

* 

Alors que le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever, Clarke et Wells attendaient que les derniers délinquants voulant venir soient prêts. Lincoln, lui, était arrivé pendant la nuit et avait attendu dans un arbre devant le camp. Les délinquants avaient été prévenus que, s’ils quittaient le camp pour l’Exodus, ils ne seraient plus sous la protection fournie par la trêve. 

Nathan Miller venait car son père était l’un des gardes à être monté dans l’Exodus. Raven et Finn n’avaient plus de parents et ceux de Monty et Jasper étaient respectivement dans les stations Agro et Mecha donc ils restaient au camp. Il y avait aussi Rebecca, Trina, Pascal, Masayo et Shalia qui avaient au moins un parent dans la navette et qui voulaient les rejoindre. Bellamy ne voulait pas venir, pas pressé de revoir leur peuple, ni Octavia, bien que Lincoln soit là, car elle n’avait aucun intérêt à voir le peuple de l’Arche. Charlotte avait insisté pour venir et Clarke avait accepté après que Charlotte ait compris qu’il y aurait une longue route entre le camp et l’Exodus et qu’elle avait affirmé que ça irait. 

Avant de partir, Monty lui dit qu’il avait entendu de drôles de bruits à la radio au moment où l’Exodus était descendu de l’Espace. Clarke lui dit que ce devait être des interférences venant du Mont-Weather et que c’était pour cette raison que l’Exodus avait dû atterrir loin des montagnes. Elle lui demanda de surveiller ces interférences à l’avenir, ce qu’il accepta. 

Lincoln prit les devants car il connaissait la forêt environnante comme sa poche et savait approximativement où se trouvait l’Exodus. Pour seule arme, Clarke avait pris le pistolet, qu’elle avait rechargé, et Nathan un fusil. Les autres délinquants n’avaient qu’un couteau sur eux. Ils ne risquaient normalement rien, le seul danger étant les démons. Lincoln avait affirmé que les mines –endroit où vivaient les démons- ne figuraient pas sur leur route mais les démons s’en éloignaient parfois en quête de proies donc il fallait se montrer prudent. 

Wells fermait la marche, discutant toutes les cinq minutes avec Raven et Finn grâce au talkie-walkie qu’il avait emporté pour les tests. Raven pensait qu’ils avaient une portée minimale de cinq kilomètres entre eux mais ignorait qu’elle serait sa portée maximale. Grâce à un appareil qu’elle avait bricolé -Oh, Ça ? C’est juste un gadget ! Avait-elle dit d’un ton dédaigneux- en même temps que les talkies-walkies, Wells pouvait mesurer la distance qu’ils parcouraient pendant le voyage. 

Après presque deux heures de marche, Wells informa Clarke qu’il n’avait plus de signal et donc que la portée des talkies-walkies était de neuf kilomètres. Ne sachant pas s’il était possible pour Raven d’augmenter la portée, Clarke dit que les talkies seraient pratiques lors des patrouilles et de la chasse autour du camp. 

Ensuite Wells changea de fréquence afin de capter le signal de la radio. La radio avait une plus longue portée donc tant qu’il y avait quelqu’un au camp devant la radio, ils auraient toujours un moyen de communiquer entre eux. Après tout, il leur avait été possible de capter la fréquence de l’Arche qui se trouvait dans l’Espace. 

Après quatre heures de marche, Trina et Rebecca commencèrent à se plaindre d’avoir mal aux pieds ce à quoi Clarke répliqua, qu’elles ne faisaient que l’aller alors que Lincoln, Charlotte et elle devraient ensuite retourner au vaisseau des cents. 

Après cinq heures de marche, Clarke vit Charlotte serrer les dents et trainer. Elle lui proposa qu’elle monte sur son dos mais, au bout d’une demi-heure, elle n’en pouvait déjà plus. Sa condition physique n’avait vraiment rien à voir avec celle qu’elle avait quand elle était sur Sanctum : elle était moins forte, moins endurante et moins rapide. Heureusement, Lincoln proposa de prendre la jeune fille sur son dos pour le reste du chemin. 

Après sept heures et demie de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une clairière où l’Exodus avait atterri. Déjà des murs de fortune étaient montés mais ce n’était pas fini et Clarke voyait les gens de son peuple travailler à déplacer des caisses et à monter des structures. Lincoln déposa Charlotte à terre et Clarke et Miller prirent les devants. Ils ne voulaient pas que les Archéens prennent peur en voyant le natif en premier. 

A une cinquantaine de mètre du camp de fortune à moitié installé, une garde aux cheveux blonds les aperçut et pointa son fusil sur eux. 

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Dit-elle à leur intention. Conseiller Kane ! Il y a des gens devant le camp ! 

Marcus Kane arriva rapidement, suivi d’Abigail Griffin. 

\- Ils sont des nôtres Major, lui dit-il en baissant son arme. 

Clarke sourit alors que sa mère continuait d’approcher pour les rencontrer. 

\- Clarke ! S’exclama-t-elle prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures avant de la prendre dans ses bras. 

Clarke serra sa mère de toutes ses forces. Elle enfonça son nez dans son épaule et respira son odeur si familière qu’elle n’avait pas sentie depuis longtemps. 

\- Nathan ! S’exclama un homme. 

Clarke ne bougea pas des bras de sa mère mais regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Miller rejoint par son père qui le serra dans ses bras. Elle vit ensuite les autres délinquants entrer dans le camp en courant, leur parents arrêtant ce qu’ils faisaient ou sortant de l’Exodus. 

Quand Abby la relâcha enfin, elle lui sourit avant de regarder Charlotte. 

\- Charlotte Fenwick, se rappela sa mère. Je suis heureuse que tu aille bien. 

\- Merci Docteur Griffin, dit la jeune fille. 

\- Appelle-moi Abby, lui dit-elle en souriant. Ravi de te revoir en bonne santé Wells, dit-elle ensuite en prenant brièvement Wells dans ses bras. 

\- Merci Abby, répondit-il, touché. 

Ensuite, Clarke se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention de sa mère. 

\- Voici Lincoln, présenta-t-elle. C’est un éclaireur Trikru, il habite le village près de notre vaisseau. 

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Docteur Griffin, dit Lincoln en lui tendant le bras. 

D’abord un peu méfiante, sa mère fut plus à l’aise lorsqu’elle l’entendit parler avec sa voix douce. Il était vrai que la musculature de Lincoln et son crâne rasé recouvert de tatouage pouvaient impressionner au premier regard mais il était l’homme le plus doux et le plus désintéressé que Clarke ait jamais rencontré. 

\- Dans la culture native, on ne se serre pas la main mais l’avant-bras, expliqua Clarke. 

Abby acquiesça puis serra l’avant-bras de Lincoln en lui souriant. 

\- Mais ne le proposez jamais en premier, ajouta Lincoln. Tout le monde ne le fait pas aussi facilement avec des étrangers. 

\- Merci pour le conseil, dit Abby maintenant à l’aise avec Lincoln. Venez, dit-elle ensuite. 

Entrés dans le camp, Charlotte préféra rester auprès de Clarke, ne sachant quoi faire. Wells alla voir de lui-même ce que faisaient les ouvriers. L’Exodus servant d’unité de stockage et de lieux de couchage, ils devaient construire des cabanons éphémères pour le matériel et fabriquaient des tables et des chaises de fortunes avec la taule inutile. Certaines personnes jetaient un bref regard à Lincoln avant de retourner à leur travail, d’autres, comme les gardes, étaient plus méfiants et le fixaient de là où ils étaient. 

Cela ne sembla pas déranger Lincoln qui observait les gens à la tâche. 

\- Tu vas faire un rapport à Anya ? Demanda à Clarke. 

Il acquiesça. 

\- Et Anya va averti le Commandant de l’arrivée de ton peuple. Le Commandant attend un rapport détaillé du comportement de tes semblables et des dangers qu’encourrait notre peuple. 

\- Je comprends, dit Clarke. Si le Commandant nous juge dangereux, elle pourrait lancer une attaque sur mon peuple. 

Lincoln la regarda, les sourcils froncés. 

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était une femme. 

Clarke se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement. 

* 

Deux heures plus tard, Lincoln était reparti pour Trikru pour faire son rapport avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain pour accompagner Clarke et Charlotte sur la route du retour. 

Kane était appelé de toute part car il était chef de la Sécurité et les ouvriers et mécaniciens installant les murs et fils électriques avaient besoin de son aval avant de passer à la suite. Clarke ne lui avait pas encore parlé mais elle voyait bien que Kane avait déjà un peu changé : même s’il n’était pas aussi gentil et empathique qu’il l’était à Polis, il était moins strict et moins froid. Le fait d’avoir donné l’ordre de sacrifier plus de trois cents personnes et d’avoir failli le faire pour rien devait avoir eu son effet sur sa façon de penser. 

Sa mère vérifiait l’avancement de différentes tâches mais était assez libre pour demander à parler à Clarke en début de soirée. Wells était partie avec Charlotte dans ses bras, épuisée par la marche, pour trouver un lit pour la nuit. 

\- Les autres enfants pourront venir s’installer dans trois ou quatre jours, on devrait avoir terminé de construire les murs, d’installer les différentes structures et préparé assez de couchette dans la navette d’ici là. 

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, lui apprit-elle. 

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Abby, confuse face à ce refus. 

\- Comme je l’ai dit à Jaha, j’ai conclu une trêve avec Trikru. La trêve ne vous concerne pas et je ne veux pas mettre mon groupe en danger. 

\- Mais vous seriez plus en sécurité avec nous, insista Abby. Nous avons des armes, des murs électrifiés et nous sommes bien plus nombreux qu’eux. 

Clarke soupira, croyant entendre Jaha. Le problème était que, si elle savait que la Coalition contenait bien assez de guerriers pour les anéantir, elle n’était même pas sensé connaitre l’existence de la Coalition. Alors comment le leur expliquer ? 

\- Trikru n’est pas le seul clan qui existe maman, dit-elle alors. 

Tant pis pour les informations qu'elle était censée ou non connaitre. 

\- J’ignore combien il y a de clans ou combien sont les natifs ni jusqu’où s’étendent leurs territoires mais il semblerait qu’ils soient suffisamment nombreux pour nous anéantir tous, technologie ou pas. 

Abby eut un air pensif. 

\- Et est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Une guerre alors qu’on vient à peine de trouver un moyen de sauver notre peuple ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère. 

\- Non, bien sûr que non, chérie. 

\- Ecoute, pour l’instant l’Exodus est tranquille si vous ne vous éloignez pas trop du camp et que vous n’attaquez pas de natifs. Quand l’Arche descendra, le Chancelier devra parler à Anya ou peut-être même au Commandant. 

Clarke préféra parler de Lexa au masculin afin que les dirigeants de son peuple ne sous-estime pas parce qu’elle était une femme. 

\- Qui est Anya ? 

\- La cheffe du Clan Trikru, elle habite le village voisin au camp, expliqua Clarke. Elle est venue au camp il y a quelques jours avec ses meilleurs chasseurs pour nous apprendre à chasser, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire. Elle a dit qu’on était trop bruyants et qu’on faisait fuir la faune et… 

* 

Le lendemain matin, alors que les trois délinquants prenaient le petit-déjeuner devant l’Exodus, ils entendirent un garde avertir Kane que le natif de la veille était en vue. 

Disant à Wells et Charlotte de prendre le temps de terminer leur repas, Clarke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du camp pour accueillir leur ami. A l’entrée, le Major Byrne avait baissé son arme, bouche-bée. Kane et sa mère étaient figés sur place, admirant de loin le cheval noir sur lequel Lincoln montait et l’autre, à la robe couleur sable et aux crins noirs, dont il tenait la bride. 

\- _Heya Linkon_ , le salua Clarke quand il fut à portée de voix. 

\- _Heya Klark_ , la salua-t-il respectueusement en descendant du cheval. 

Elle avait dû insister pour qu’il ne l’appelle pas Skaiprisa comme Anya le faisait mais ça n’empêchait pas Lincoln de la regarder avec respect, surement dû au fait qu’elle lui avait dit être Wanheda. 

Il lui serra le bras puis désigna le cheval couleur sable. 

\- Ce cheval est pour toi et ta seconde. 

\- Ca m’étonne qu’Anya ait accepté que tu prennes un cheval pour moi. 

\- Elle a uniquement accepté quand j’ai parlé de Charlotte, précisa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. 

_Bien sûr_ , pensa Clarke en roulant des yeux. _C’était plus logique._

Alors que Lincoln aidait Wells à monter derrière lui et que Charlotte caressait leur cheval, Clarke alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras. 

\- N’oublie pas d’utiliser la fréquence que je t’ai donnée pour nous parler à la radio, lui rappela Clarke. 

\- Je t’appellerais tous les soirs, la taquina sa mère, tout en étant vraiment sérieuse. Tiens, dit-elle ensuite en lui donnant un bâton électrique. J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. 

Clarke avait parlé de son projet sur les natifs appelés démons en omettant le fait qu’ils étaient cannibales. 

\- Je sais qu’on ne pourra pas tous les ramener, dit Clarke, raisonnable. Mais en sauver ne serait-ce qu’un ou deux fera comprendre au Commandant que nous sommes des alliés qu'il veut de son côté. 

\- Au moindre problème, contacte-moi, d’accord ma chérie ? 

Après l’avoir serré dans ses bras pour la cinquième fois, Clarke monta sur son cheval et Kane souleva Charlotte pour l’asseoir derrière elle. 

Suivant le rythme de Lincoln et l’observant tirer ou relâcher la bride de son cheval pour pouvoir en faire de même -elle n’était pas sensé savoir comment faire après tout-, Clarke fut ravie de l’idée de Lincoln et surtout qu’Anya l’ait autorisée. Il y avait une trentaine de kilomètres entre les deux camps et elle ne voulait pas spécialement refaire la route à pieds. A cheval, ils iraient quatre fois plus vite et devrait arriver à destination en seulement deux heures. 

Au début, elle sentait Charlotte s’agripper de toutes ses forces à sa veste, craignant de tomber, avant qu’elle ne redirige ses mains sur sa taille, en comprenant qu’elle avait une meilleure prise ainsi et qu’elle serrait Clarke trop fort auparavant. 

\- Le reste de notre peuple devrait arriver dans une semaine, dit-elle à Lincoln quand ils approchèrent du camp. Et tu pourras dire à Anya que j’ai récupéré ce qu’il me fallait pour mon projet 

\- Ton projet ? Demanda Wells. 

\- Anya m’a parlé de démons, des natifs qui sont capturés par les hommes des montagnes puis transformés. Ils ne reconnaissent personne et semblent sauvages. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Lincoln, confus. 

\- Anya m’a dit que votre peuple avait essayé de les guérir par le passé mais qu’ils mourraient trop vite. Notre peuple peut palier à ça. J’ai donc demandé à essayer. 

\- C’est complètement fou Clarke, dit Wells en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Réfléchis, dit-elle à son meilleur ami. Que font les médecins quand le cœur de leur patient s’arrête. 

\- Ils le relance avec un défibrillateur, dit Wells. Mais il n’y en a qu’un dans l’Exodus ; tous les autres sont sur l’Arche. 

\- Oui, je sais et il n’est pas facile à transporter en plus. C’est pour ça que j’ai pensé à un objet plus petit, avec les mêmes capacités bien que moins précis, dit-elle en sortant le bâton électrique de la sacoche attachée à la selle. 

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Wells. 

\- Tu crois que ça marchera ? 

\- En théorie, oui. Mais en pratique, c’est autre chose, conclut-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur camp. 

Ne pouvant garder le cheval à son plus grand regret, Clarke alla voir Bellamy pour qu’il lui fasse un rapport des deux derniers jours et qu’elle lui parle de l’arrivée de l’Arche. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez jusque-là ?


	6. saison 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous passons à la saison 2 !!  
> Comme dans la série, l'Arche est enfin descendue sur Terre et donc commencent les négociations pour rester sur les terres du clan Trikru !

Trois jours plus tard, Lincoln revint au camp. 

Durant ce laps de temps, Clarke s’était baladée dans la forêt et avait retrouvé le bunker que Finn avait trouvé la première fois. Elle y resta un moment pour choisir précautionneusement ce qu’elle allait prendre. Elle s’était décidé à prendre des crayons, du papier en vrac et deux petits carnets. L’un servirait pour dessiner et l’autre à prendre des notes. 

Octavia, qui n’avait pas vu Lincoln depuis la dernière fois, et Raven, qui était curieuse de voir un village natif, voulurent venir, ce que Clarke accepta. Elle demanda à Finn et Wells de prendre soin de Charlotte et de veiller à ce que Bellamy, qui dirigeait le camp en son absence, ne fasse rien d’idiot. Elle leur demanda également de garder un œil sur Murphy mais, étonnamment, il était plus discipliné ces derniers jours. Bien sûr, il continuait d’être sarcastique et n’aimait pas qu’on lui donne des ordres mais il participait davantage à la vie du camp –enfin, autant qu’il le pouvait avec ses doigts bandés. Clarke pensa que peut-être sa conversation avec lui avait plus fait effet sur son comportement que le fait qu’il ait été torturé. 

Pour aller jusqu’au village de Lincoln, ils devaient marcher mais le natif leur dit que, considérant qu’ils devaient ramener le démon rapidement au camp, ils auraient des chevaux pour le retour. 

Fidèle à elle-même, Raven parla beaucoup et ne tenait pas en place. A part pour venir au vaisseau depuis sa capsule, elle ne s’était encore jamais retrouvée à l’extérieur du camp. Elle s’extasiait sur les plantes et les oiseaux et dépassait même parfois Lincoln, alors qu’il montrait le chemin, car elle voyait une fleur à la couleur éclatante. 

Les quatre heures de marche passèrent rapidement grâce à elle. 

Clarke sut qu’ils étaient arrivé aux cris des enfants qui jouaient en se courant après avec des branches d’arbre et aux éclats de rire d’hommes, fort et grave. Même si le village avait été au courant de leur venue, les hommes les regardaient avec méfiance et les femmes surveillaient plus attentivement leurs enfants. 

Un guerrier avec de longs cheveux noirs foncé tressés et une barbe épaisse s’approcha d’eux. Clarke reconnut le frère de Lincoln, guérisseur principal de Trikru. 

\- Je suis Nyko, se présenta-t-il. Anya attend la Skaiprisa. 

Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln qui lui dit faire visiter le village à ses deux amies et de ne pas s’inquiéter. Les deux brunes semblaient enthousiastes à l’idée. Clarke suivit Nyko jusqu’à une cabane à côté de laquelle se trouvait Anya. En s’approchant, elle vit, enfermé dans une cage, un démon qui attaquait les barreaux, cognant ses poings et même sa tête contre le métal. Saluant d’abord la cheffe Trikru, elle s’approcha ensuite pour avoir un aperçu de sa peau. 

Bien que portant un masque et ayant la peau pale, la femme n’avait ni bosses ni cornes. Ses ongles étaient exceptionnellement longs et elles semblaient fréquemment se blesser avec vu l’état de ses paumes. Malheureusement, bien que son état soit encourageant, cela ne signifiait pas qu’elle était sous l’effet de la drogue rouge depuis peu. 

Elle sortit son carnet et un crayon de son sac puis demanda : 

\- Quand l’avez-vous capturée exactement ? 

\- Au coucher du soleil quand les démons rentraient à la mine. 

\- D’accord, nota Clarke. Est-ce que vous l’avez nourrie depuis ? 

\- On lui a donné de la viande crue ce matin mais elle n’a presque rien mangé, répondit Anya en haussant les épaules. 

\- Il faudra la forcer quand elle sera inconsciente alors, dit Clarke en se relevant. Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment mais il faut la surveiller au cas où le sevrage arrêterait son cœur. 

\- Le sevrage ? Releva Anya. Sevrage de quoi ? 

\- Tu m’as dit qu’ils mangeaient de la chair humaine, non ? Se rattrapa la blonde. C’est peut-être comme ça que les hommes des montagnes les transforment en monstre, inventa Clarke. 

\- En leur faisant manger de la chair humaine ? Réfléchit Anya. C’est logique. Nyko, tu vas surveiller le démon et prévenir la Skaiprisa s’il meurt. 

\- Euh… Si tu peux, n’attends pas qu’elle soit complètement morte, demanda Clarke. Le choc électrique ne peut relancer le coeur qu’un certain lapse de temps après la mort, il faut donc que je le fasse au plus vite. 

\- Très bien Skaiprisa, acquiesça Nyko. 

Anya parcourut le village, rejoignant le centre où il y avait un grand feu de camp et plusieurs marmites. Clarke marchait à ses côtés, regardant les enfants courir partout sans faire attention à elles. Elle regarda deux garçons d’environ six ou sept ans chatouiller une petite fille de peut-être trois ans. La petite ressemblait aux deux garçons mais, ce qui attira surtout l’œil de Clarke, fut la ressemblance presque parfaite entre les deux garçons. 

\- Ils sont frères et sœurs ? Voulut savoir Clarke. 

\- Oui, répondit Anya. 

\- Et les garçons, ce sont des jumeaux ? 

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique. 

\- Sur l’Arche, les ressources et l’oxygène étaient limités alors on ne pouvait avoir qu’un seul enfant, expliqua Clarke, faisant fi de la remarque de la guerrière. 

\- Et si une mère avait des jumeaux ? Fut curieuse la femme. 

\- Notre technologie nous permet de savoir durant la grossesse si l’enfant est en bonne santé, s’il est bien formé, son sexe aussi mais surtout s’il n’y en a bien qu’un. 

\- Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? Fut surprise Anya qui semblait ne pas y croire. 

\- Ça s’appelle une échographie, lui apprit Clarke en souriant. On peut voir à travers la peau et les organes et prendre une photo du bébé aussi. 

Anya se remit à marcher, cachant son étonnement et sa curiosité face à cette technologie qui paraissait fascinante. 

\- Si une mère attendait deux enfants en même temps, reprit Clarke en sentant son cœur se serrer, alors la grossesse était interrompue. 

\- Interrompue ? Ne comprit pas Anya. 

\- Elle avale un médicament qui arrête les battements du cœur des bébés et qui les font sortir du ventre, expliqua-t-elle le plus simplement possible. 

Malgré tout ce qu’elle pouvait reprocher aux natifs –dont leur barbarie, leurs lois cruelles et leur amour de la bataille-, Clarke ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que le Peuple du ciel n’était pas mieux finalement. 

\- C’est horrible, dit la guerrière d’une voix neutre. Pourtant la fille qui plait à Lincoln, dit Anya en parlant d’Octavia, elle n’a pas un frère ? 

\- Si. Mais, pendant seize ans, elle a dû vivre cachée. Personne ne savait qu’elle existait à part sa mère et son frère. 

\- Pouquoi ? 

\- C’était la loi, dit juste Clarke en haussant les épaules. Quand Octavia a été découverte, elle a été emprisonnée et leur mère a été exécutée. 

Les deux garçons avaient arrêté de chatouiller leur sœur et la petite était partie se réfugier dans les bras d’une vieille dame assise près du feu de camp. Peut-être était-ce leur grand-mère. 

\- Vous pouvez dormir dans le village, dit alors Anya, mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous proposer de dormir dans l’une de nos maisons. 

\- On a pris une tente pour cette nuit, lui apprit Clarke. Mais merci de nous avoir autorisées à rester ici. 

* 

En pleine nuit, un garçon légèrement plus jeune qu’elle vint devant la tente et l’appela : 

\- _Skaiprisa ! Skaiprisa ! Ripa !_ (Le démon !)

Réactive, elle sortit rapidement de la tente, bousculant Raven au passage –finalement, Octavia dormait dans la cabane de Lincoln-, et couru jusqu’à la cage avec son sac à dos sans attendre le garçon. Quand elle y arriva, le démon avait l’air inconscient et la cage était toujours fermée. 

\- Ouvre la cage, dit-elle à Nyko. 

Mais le natif hésita. 

\- Je ne peux pas le relancer son cœur de l’extérieur ! S’exclama Clarke. 

Il ouvrit finalement la porte de la cage alors que Clarke sortait le baton de son sac. Elle s’approcha rapidement mais prudemment du démon –au cas où il lui sauterait dessus- et prit son pouls. 

Rien. 

\- Elle est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Clarke en soulevant le vêtement épais du démon afin d’avoir accès à son torse. 

\- J’ai envoyé Artigas dès que le démon s’est évanoui. 

Artigas était un second, un apprenti guerrier qu’Octavia avait connu. Il était mort peu après leur arrivée sur Terre, tué par Finn, qui, partit à sa recherche alors qu’elle était au Mont-Weather, avait sombré dans la folie. 

Moins de deux minutes donc. Elle devait se dépêcher. 

Elle activa le bâton, le bruit de l’électricité brisant le silence de la nuit puis abattit l’extrémité sur le démon, droit sur le cœur. Le corps de la femme se cambra sous l’intensité de la décharge. Clarke revérifia le pouls mais il n’y en avait toujours pas. Elle donna une deuxième décharge et là, le démon eu un soubresaut et elle l’entendit prendre une grande respiration mais resta inconscient. 

\- Ça devrait être bon pendant un moment. Renvoie à nouveau Artigas si ça recommence. 

Clarke repartit se coucher. Raven ne s’était pas réveillée quand elle avait abruptement quitté la tente et elle ne semblait pas non plus consciente du retour de Clarke. Bien que cela s’avère utile de pouvoir se réveiller au moindre bruit comme c’était son cas, la blonde aurait aimé avoir un sommeil aussi profond que son amie. 

Elle se rendormit, n’entendant que la respiration tranquille de la brune et le bruit de quelques insectes à l’extérieur. 

* 

Le lendemain matin, alors que Clarke avait dû choquer à nouveau la native cannibale une heure plus tôt, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven et elle étaient prêts à partir. Les deux premiers montèrent sur le cheval noir du natif alors que Raven et elle montaient le même cheval que Clarke avait monté quatre jours plus tôt. Un troisième cheval servait à transporter le démon qui, bien qu’inconscient, avait été bâillonné et avait les mains et les pieds attachés. 

Ne l’ayant pas fait cette nuit, Nyko l’approcha pour lui demander comment fonctionnait le bâton électrique. Cela dépassant ses connaissances, elle demanda à Raven de le lui expliquer mais, de par son regard flou, Clarke devina que la brune l’avait perdu avec ses explications, trop compliquées pour lui. 

Sur le chemin, cette fois-ci, Raven s’extasia sur la praticité des chevaux car l’animal marchait bien plus vite et était bien plus endurant qu’un humain. 

\- Mais les voitures vont encore plus vite, ajouta-t-elle. Avec une voiture, les gens avançaient entre dix et vingt fois plus vite qu’en marchant ! 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est une voiture ? Demanda Lincoln. 

\- C’est comme le chariot qu’il y avait dans le village, expliqua Raven. Sauf qu’une voiture a un toit en métal, des portes en métal et un moteur ; c’est une grosse pièce métallique fait de pleins d’autres petites pièces qui fait avancer la voiture à la place des chevaux. 

Clarke approcha leur cheval de celui où se trouvait la native. Avec les mouvements du cheval, elle ne voyait pas les mouvements respiratoires et donc devait vérifier son pouls. Elle était toujours en vie. 

\- Je pense savoir ce que c’est, dit Lincoln. J’en ai déjà vues. 

\- Non ?! Ne crut pas Raven. 

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Octavia. 

Lincoln hocha la tête. 

\- Où ça ? Demanda la mécanicienne. 

\- C’est dans les mines, dit Lincoln en secouant la tête. C’est trop dangereux. 

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? 

\- C’est là que vivent les démons Raven, intervint Clarke. 

\- De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si on avait le carburant pour les faire avancer, nota Octavia. 

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, Lincoln descendit le démon du cheval. Clarke demanda aux deux John de l’amener au deuxième étage, de l’attacher et la surveiller à tour de rôle. Au moindre signe qu’elle ne respirait plus, ils devaient la prévenir. 

Finn, Wells et Bellamy s’approchèrent rapidement. Bellamy accueillit sa sœur chaleureusement, comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des semaines ; Finn alla embrasser Raven qui l’emmena rapidement vers la tente qu’ils partageaient ; Wells prit Clarke dans ses bras avant de saluer Lincoln et Octavia que Bellamy avait enfin lâchée. Alors qu’Octavia et Lincoln se disaient au revoir, Bellamy prit Clarke par surprise en la prenant dans ses bras. 

La surprise passée, elle le sera à son tour contre elle, ravie qu’il ne lui en veuille plus par rapport à la discussion qu’ils avaient eu sur le leadership quelques jours plus tôt. 

\- Alors, des problèmes dont je devrais avoir connaissance ? Plaisanta Clarke. 

\- Merci pour la confiance, répondit Bellamy en roulant des yeux. 

* 

Depuis que les chasseurs natifs étaient venus leur apprendre à chasser, leur fumoir s’était considérablement rempli. De plus, même si ce n’était pas grand-chose, le fait que six délinquants soient partis vivre au camp de l’Exodus faisait qu’il y avait un peu plus de nourriture pour tous ceux qui étaient restés. 

Le surlendemain, Anya était venu avec deux de ses guerriers et sa seconde pour voir si l’état du démon avait évolué. Clarke avait rempli une assiette avec un morceau de viande cuite et des baies puis avait demandé à la guerrière de la suivre. Au deuxième étage, la native était toujours attachée mais Clarke lui avait laissé du mou pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir. 

\- A part Murphy et John qui devaient la surveiller, je suis la seule à être entrée dans cette pièce et à l’avoir approchée. Mais elle semble avoir peur de nous. 

La femme avait perdu son teint maladif et la lueur étrange dans son regard s’en était allée. Clarke lui avait enlevé son masque qui cachait son nez et sa bouche quand elle était inconsciente et avait lavé la crasse qui recouvrait son visage. 

Quand Clarke déposa l’assiette devant elle, la native recula autant que possible contre le mur. 

\- Eloignons-nous, dit-elle à Anya. 

Quand elles furent de l’autre côté de la pièce, la native les regarda, craignant qu’elle ne fasse semblant de ne pas l’attaquer. Quand elle fut rassurée, au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Anya et Clarke ne bougèrent pas, la native se rapprocha de l’assiette et mangea. 

\- Incroyable, dit Anya à voix basse. 

\- Elle n’a plus convulsé ni fait d’arrêt depuis hier soir, l’informa Clarke. J’ai remarqué qu’elle avait des traces de piqures dans son cou, ajouta-t-elle. 

\- Des piqûres ? 

\- Oui, des points d’entrée faisant penser qu’on lui a injecté quelque chose avec une seringue, précisa la blonde. Les hommes des montagnes doivent les droguer. Je pense que c’est comme ça qu’ils transforment ton peuple en monstres. 

\- Alors c’est une drogue qui les rend comme ça ? 

\- Plutôt le manque, précisa Clarke. C’est ainsi qu’ils doivent les contrôler : ils leur donnent une dose de drogue, puis les relâchent dans la nature et les démons savent que, pour recevoir une nouvelle dose, ils doivent capturer au moins l’un des vôtres. 

\- Tu l’as guérie, dit Anya qui n’y croyait toujours pas. 

\- Vous aviez déjà trouvé la solution mais vous n’aviez juste pas ce qu’il fallait pour les maintenir en vie assez longtemps pour voir les résultats, expliqua Clarke, minimisant son rôle. 

Devant rapidement faire son rapport au Commandant qui l’attendait à TonDC, Anya était repartie avec la native qui, après une courte discussion en Trigedasleng, s’était détendue et avait suivi la guerrière et les deux autres natifs docilement. 

Après ça, Clarke découvrit qu’une dizaine de délinquants avaient essayé de pêcher dans la rivière non loin, là où Wells, Finn et elle avait trouvé l’algue rouge pour guérir Jasper. La blonde les rejoignit. Elle n’avait eu que très peu d’occasion d’essayer d’attraper un poisson –durant les trois mois d’errance et de solitude après la trahison de Lexa- et elle n’avait pas été très douée. 

Essayer avec les jeunes de son âge fut une pause amusante. Elle n’avait que peu parlé à ces délinquants et ne connaissait pas leur nom à tous. Ceux qui lui étaient inconnus s’appelaient Misha, Mike, Tim, Justin, Brenda et Lisa. Les trois filles n’avaient pas peur de se salir et de mettre les mains à la pâte, retroussant les jambes de leur pantalon et entrant pieds nus dans l’eau. Les garçons étaient tous sympathiques et drôles bien que Tim soit plus sérieux que les autres. 

Ne se souvenant que très peu d’eux de sa vie passée, elle pensa qu’ils étaient morts soient de la fièvre hémorragique soit lors du combat contre les natifs avant leur capture par les hommes des montagnes. 

Pendant la pêche, ils réussirent surtout à faire glisser les poissons entre leurs mains ou à planter leurs piques –une branche d’arbre taillée en pointe- à côté des poissons, leur laissant largement le temps de fuir. 

Après trois heures d’essais -bien que certains s’était allongé sur la rive après deux heures de tentatives ratées-, seul Mike avait réussi à attraper un poisson à mains nues. Il en était très fier, même s’il ne pourrait nourrir que deux personnes avec, et bomba le torse sur toute la route du retour, faisant rire les filles avec son comportement enfantin. 

C’est à ce moment-là que, haut dans le ciel, les délinquants virent l’Arche tomber avant de se diviser en cinq morceaux. Trois parties semblèrent emprunter la même direction que l’Exodus alors qu’une autre fut dirigée à l’exact opposé. 

La dernière explosa en plein ciel. 

Les sourires ayant plus tôt éclairés leur visage disparurent face au choc. 

De quelle station s’agissait-il ? 

Combien y avait-il de morts ? 

Ils rentrèrent au camp, leur joie disparue et leurs pensées bien plus sombres qu’il y a quelques minutes. 

A la radio, sa mère l’informa qu’ils avaient perdu le contact avec l’Arche dès que les différentes stations s’étaient disloquées. Ils ignoraient totalement qui avait survécu. 

Les recherches allaient donc commencer. 

* 

Plusieurs groupes s’étaient formés. 

D’un côté, Bellamy, Murphy –plus parce qu’il en avait marre de rester au camp que pour aider-, Finn, Raven et Octavia, accompagnés de Lincoln. 

De l’autre, le Conseiller Kane, le Major Byrne, trois autres gardes, accompagnés d’Artigas, personnellement choisi par Lincoln, qui connaissait bien les forêts entre les deux rivières. 

Chaque groupe avait un talkie-walkie pour communiquer avec la radio se trouvant au camp des cents et avec celle se trouvant dans l’Exodus. 

Clarke était restée au camp avec les délinquants, Monty surveillant la radio pour avoir des nouvelles de la station Agro où se trouvaient ses parents, et sa mère attendait devant la radio de l’Exodus que des nouvelles de n’importe quelle station surviennent. 

Ils apprirent trois heures plus tard que la station Mecha dans laquelle se trouvait le Chancelier avait atterri à seulement deux kilomètres de l’Exodus mais, ne sachant pas où ils se situaient, Jaha avait envoyé des gardes en éclaireurs qui avaient fini par arriver à l’Exodus. 

Le déménagement des gens de la Station Mecha et des appareils qui maintenaient l’Arche en état de fonctionnement ne fut pas difficile à cause de la distance mais plutôt à cause du poids de certaines machines. 

Les deux groupes ne trouvèrent aucune des autres stations durant les trente-six heures suivantes, temps pendant lequel le Chancelier avait enfin rejoint l’Exodus où il avait décidé que le Peuple de l’Arche élirait domicile. 

Puis le lendemain, à des heures bien différentes, Kane et Bellamy allumèrent leur talkie-walkie respectif. 

\- On a trouvé la Station Usine, dit le jeune homme. A une journée de marche de l’Exodus. Mais il y a très peu de survivants : la Station a percuté une colline. 

\- Si je me souviens bien, dit le Chancelier à la radio, ils étaient environ trois cents. Combien ont survécu ? 

\- Cinquante-et-un, dit sombrement Bellamy. On vient de sauver une fille pendue à une branche au bord d’une falaise, elle a un bras cassé. 

\- Pourront-ils venir jusqu’à l’Exodus ? Demanda Clarke. 

\- La plupart des survivants sont blessés mais ils peuvent marcher, confirma Bellamy. 

\- On a trouvé la Station Tesla, dit ensuite Kane trois heures plus tard. Ils ont été secoués à l’atterrissage et un homme de soixante-dix ans s’est retrouvé bloqués sous un container. On a essayé de le sortir de là mais il est mort. C’est la seule victime à déplorer ici. 

\- Raven et Finn sont resté sur place, leur apprit Bellamy peu de temps après. 

\- Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Clarke. 

\- Il y avait des véhicules dans la Station Usine. La plupart trop amochés mais Raven est certaine de pouvoir en remettre un en état de marche. Elle a dit que ça devrait lui prendre un jour ou deux. 

\- Bien, fut ravi Jaha. Ça sera un avantage sur le terrain. 

Clarke soupira. Elle espéra qu’il ne voulait pas dire « un avantage sur les natifs ». 

\- Sinclair a capté le signal de la Station Agro, mais impossible de leur parler : leur radio a dû être abîmée pendant l’atterrissage. 

\- Alors c’est la Station…, commença Kane. 

\- Oui, dit Abby. C’est la Station Hydra qui a explosé. 

A cette annonce, plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Clarke savait que Véra Kane, la mère de Marcus, s’était installée dans cette Station avec ses adeptes du Culte de l’Arbre. Il devait être sous le choc. Il ne parla plus avant plusieurs heures. 

Le groupe de Bellamy et les survivants de la Station Usine arrivèrent les premiers. Ils n’avaient ramenés que peu d’affaires, certains ayant juste un sac à dos avec leurs vêtements, une brosse à dent et un objet du quotidien auquel ils tenaient, d’autres portaient des sacs plus gros contenant du matériel et des matériaux pour fabriquer des vêtements et autres textiles. 

Le groupe de Kane fut plus long à arriver. Il n’était pas aisé de montrer le chemin à quatre cent quatre-vingt-quatre personnes. Considérant l’importance du matériel de leur Station, les charges avaient été réparties comme suit : les hommes portaient tous du matériel tandis que les femmes et les enfants de plus de dix ans transportaient les vivres et leurs affaires personnelles. 

Au soir, alors que le soleil s’était couché, sa mère la contacta à la radio. 

\- Clarke, est-ce que les natifs ont dit qu’ils allaient venir ? 

\- Non, répondit la blonde. Pourquoi ? 

\- D’où je suis, je vois un feu au loin. Lincoln est parti il y a vingt minutes voir ce qu’il se passait. 

\- C’est peut-être le Commandant, dit Clarke qui, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, ignorait vraiment qui ça pouvait être d’autre. Passe-moi Lincoln quand il sera revenu. 

Quinze minutes plus tard, le natif prit le micro et, après de brèves explications de la part d’Abby, lui parla : 

\- Skaip- Clarke ? 

\- Je t’écoute Lincoln. Est-ce que c’est le Commandant ? 

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Le Commandant a demandé à ce que ton Chancelier se présente devant elle demain à l’aube. 

Clarke réfléchit. Bellamy, Murphy et Octavia avaient déjà repris la route pour le camp des cents cinq heures plus tôt. Mais elle ne pourrait pas partir à leur arrivée, marcher la nuit était fortement dangereux à cause des démons. Elle allait devoir partir tôt demain matin, peu avant le lever du soleil, en espérant qu’à son arrivée à l’Exodus, la réunion ne soit pas terminée depuis trop longtemps. 

Elle n’avait plus confiance en Jaha. Quand son père était encore en vie, et même ce depuis petite, il était l’Oncle Théo. Mais depuis qu’il avait exécuté son père, à la surprise de sa mère qui pensait qu’il allait discuter pour tenter de raisonner Jake, Thélonious ne faisait plus parti des gens en qui Clarke pouvait placer sa confiance. De plus, Lexa et ses gardes se montreront particulièrement hostiles envers lui –bien que de façon maitrisée par le Commandant- et Jaha était connu pour ne pas apprécié qu’on soit contre lui et pourrait finir par tous les faire tuer s’il ne montre pas le respect attendu par les natifs. 

Mais ce qui faisait davantage peur à Clarke était ce que Jaha penserait en voyant le Commandant. Une femme. Une très jeune femme. Jaha n’aura aucune idée de l’intelligence de la jeune femme et pourrait la traiter comme une enfant. Il fallait que Clarke aille au plus vite à l’Exodus pour apprendre d’elle-même comment la rencontre entre les deux chefs s’était passée. 

\- J’arriverai au camp avant midi, dit Clarke. 

* 

Au début Wells ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke craignait autant pour leur trêve. Pour lui, si Clarke avait réussi à en avoir une alors qu’elle ne savait pas tout ce que le peuple de l’Arche avait à offrir, alors son père devrait parvenir à conclure une alliance. Puis Clarke lui rappela que sa mère comptait sur Jaha pour dissuader son père de révéler la faille en oxygène de l’Arche et qu’il avait finalement décidé de l’exécuter. A ce rappel, Wells comprit les inquiétudes de Clarke. 

Lorsqu’elle lui demanda à emprunter sa montre car, bien qu’elle tienne à celle de son père, elle ne fonctionnait pas, Wells refusa et lui dit qu’il préféra venir avec elle. Elle accepta mais le prévint qu’elle prévoyait d’arriver à l’Exodus le plus rapidement possible, quitte à ne plus sentir ses jambes et à avoir mal aux poumons. Wells régla alors sa montre pour sonner à cinq heures. Clarke prévint Charlotte qu’elle partait quelques jours mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas venir car ils prévoyaient de se dépêcher et qu’elle n’était pas assez endurante pour faire la route à la même allure qu’eux. 

Elle chargea Monty et Jasper de veiller sur elle et demanda à Monty de la contacter sur son talkie s’il y avait une urgence. 

Après quelques heures de sommeil agité, Wells réveilla Clarke. Prenant seulement un sac à dos avec une gourde remplie, un morceau de viande fumé et un sachet de baies, et mettant son pistolet et son talkie dans la ceinture de son pantalon, ils se mirent en route d’un rythme rapide. 

Jaha rencontrera Lexa dans moins de deux heures et, même si elle ne pouvait pas arriver à ce moment-là, elle voulait arriver au plus vite au cas où elle devrait agir. 

Par moments, elle demandait l’heure qu’il était à Wells et son cœur se serrait d’anxiété à l’idée que la réunion se passe mal. Alors elle se mettait à courir jusqu’à ce qu’elle n’en puisse plus mais, plutôt que de faire une pause, elle allait juste moins vite, entendant Wells la suivre sans se plaindre. 

Arrivé au bord de la plaine où se situait l’Exodus, à moins de cinq cent mètres du camp, Clarke pouvait voir un camp temporaire natif. 

Lexa était là-bas. 

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda à nouveau la blonde. 

\- Onze heures, l’informa Wells, essoufflé. La réunion est surement terminée depuis un moment, ajouta-t-il, et le camp est toujours debout donc… 

Son meilleur ami voyait vraiment du positif partout. 

Aucun cor ni aucun tambour de guerre annonçant une attaque ne se faisaient entendre. Cela soulagea un peu Clarke qui se dit que, si les natifs voulaient attaquer, ils l’auraient déjà fait. 

\- Allons au camp, ma mère pourra nous en dire plus. 

Le major Byrne, qui était toujours postée à l’entrée, les laissa entrer et les informa, quand Clarke le lui demanda, que le Chancelier était rentré il y a environ deux heures. 

Clarke et Wells s’avancèrent vers l’Exodus mais la porte était fermée et gardée. Le garde devant la porte était David Miller, reconnu Clarke, le père de Nathan. 

\- Monsieur Miller, il faut que je parle à ma mère. Est-ce qu’elle est à l’intérieur ? 

Il acquiesça. 

\- Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Il y a une réunion du Conseil. 

\- C’est important, insista Clarke. C’est à propos de la réunion entre le Chancelier et le Commandant des natifs. 

Il regarda à droite puis à gauche que personne n’était assez proche pour les entendre puis leur parla à voix basse. 

\- Nathan m’a dit que c’est toi qui avais pris en charge la responsabilité de chef. 

\- J’étais co-chef avec Bellamy Blake, précisa Clarke. 

\- Il m’a parlé de lui, oui, dit ensuite David Miller. Mais, d’après ce qu’il dit, c’est toi qui as assuré leur sécurité et leur survie à tous par rapport aux natifs et c’est toi qui as obtenu une trêve temporaire. 

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? 

\- Parce que le Chancelier n’avait pas l’air ravi de la tournure de la réunion quand il est rentré. Il a tout de suite demandé au Conseil de se rassembler et ça fait presque deux heures que dure la réunion. 

Clarke échangea un regard avec Wells. 

\- On doit voir mon père, insista-t-il. Clarke a déjà rencontré la cheffe du clan, elle pourra peut-être aider. 

Le garde Miller resserra ses doigts sur le canon de son fusil, hésitant, avant de soupirer et d’hocher la tête. 

\- Si tu peux y faire quelque chose, dit-il avec inquiétude, fais-le. Pour notre bien à tous. 

Clarke le remercia alors qu’il bougeait sur le côté et leur ouvrit la porte. 

Il y avait un petit hall d’embarcation avec une porte en face d’eux qui menait au reste du vaisseau et une porte à leur droite d’où ils pouvaient entendre les voix. Clarke, suivie prudemment par son meilleur ami, ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans la salle de réunion. Les Conseillers se turent, surpris par le bruit qu’elle fit. 

\- Cette réunion est privée, leur dit Jaha en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Il parait que la réunion avec le Commandant ne s’est pas bien passée, dit Clarke avançant vers l’extrémité de la table devant elle. 

\- Clarke, ma chérie, cela ne te concerne pas, dit sa mère en se levant de son siège. Ce n’est pas une discussion pour les enfants, tu devrais laisser faire les ad- 

Mais Clarke la coupa : 

\- J’ai arrêté d’être une enfant quand tu m’as envoyé ici pour mourir, lui dit-elle durement. 

\- Allons calmons-nous, intervint le Conseiller Fudji, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année avec une moustache en guidon de vélo. Il n’est pas nécessaire de se disputer. 

\- Clarke, Wells, je vous demande maintenant de sortir, dit Jaha. Quand la réunion sera terminée, j’informerai le peuple de la situation. 

\- Vous perdez un temps précieux, les informa Clarke avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Chancelier. Que s’est-il passé ? Qu’est-ce qui a posé problème ? Le fait que le Commandant soit une femme ? Le fait qu’elle ait à peines quelques années de plus que votre propres fils ? Ou peut-être qu’elle vous en a trop demandé ? 

\- Cette enfant ne réalise pas ce qu’elle nous demande, dit Jaha d’un ton dédaigneux. Il m’était impossible de négocier une alliance avec elle. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a demandé ? Répéta Clarke d’un ton calme bien que l’énervement commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. 

\- Peu importe, balaya Jaha d’un geste de la main. Elle a dit que nous avions deux jours pour partir sinon elle enverra ses guerrier nous anéantir. 

La blonde secoua la tête. 

Jaha pensait à la survie de leur peuple et informerai probablement tout le monde qu’il fallait plier bagages. Le problème était qu’il se jugeait au-dessus de tout parce qu’il était le Chancelier et qu’il ne supportait pas que quelqu’un –surtout une jeune femme native- lui soit supérieure dans l’ordre hiérarchique car, selon lui, il était censé être tout en haut de la pyramide. 

Mais la Commandante avait entendu parler d’elle depuis le début, par Anya, son mentor. Clarke avait réussi à garder en vie presque tous les délinquants –les deux premiers n’étant pas de sa faute, ils avaient enlevé leur ceinture avant leur entrée dans l’atmosphère- sur un territoire inconnu 

\- Nous sommes plus de mille sept cents si on compte les jeunes, dit le Conseiller Cole en parlant des délinquants. Bien sûr, les personnes âgées et les enfants ne peuvent pas combattre, mais les autres… 

\- On ignore totalement leur nombre, le coupa Clarke. 

\- Leur mener la guerre n’est pas la solution, ajouta Kane, l’air las. 

\- Je vais demander une audience avec le Commandant, dit alors Clarke en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

\- Non, c’est trop dangereux, s’exclama sa mère. 

\- Clarke a déjà rencontré les natifs, la défendit Wells qui n’était pas intervenu jusque-là, et elle a réussi là où tu as échoué, papa. Laisse-lui une chance, demanda-t-il à son père. Quel mal y a-t-il à essayer une dernière fois ? 

Clarke attendait, les bras croisés, que Jaha prenne une décision. 

\- Ils n’ont pas tort, intervint Callie Cartwig. 

Clarke la remercia de son soutien par un sourire. 

\- Si tu penses pouvoir la faire changer d’avis, s’adressa-t-il à Clarke, alors libre à toi d’aller la rencontrer. En attendant, je vais informer notre peuple qu’il faut se préparer à partir. 

Le Chancelier sortit, laissant Clarke faire ce qu’elle avait à faire. 

\- La trêve que j’ai obtenue était, comme vous le savez probablement, temporaire. De plus, elle ne concernait que mon groupe constitué de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf adolescents. 

Les Conseillers acquiescèrent, sachant pour la trêve. 

\- Pour le moment, c’est notre technologie, plus que notre nombre, qui menace. Il me faut donc la vendre de mon mieux aux natifs. 

\- Nous ne pouvons pas donner notre matériel et nos machines, intervint la Conseillère Mourre. Nous en avons besoin ! 

\- Nous ne donnerons rien du tout, expliqua Clarke. Nous allons juste offrir nos services. 

\- Mais Clarke, ils n’y connaissent rien, dit alors sa mère. 

\- Justement ! Appuya Clarke. Ils ignorent ce qu’on peut leur apporter ! C’est pourquoi il faut leur faire découvrir ce qu’on est capable de faire. J’ai déjà commencé à en parler avec la cheffe de Trikru. 

\- Nos ressources sont limitées, rappela le Conseiller Cole. Même si la nourriture posera moins problème sur Terre étant donnée son abondance, nous n’avons aucun matériau ni aucune ressource à offrir. Nous avons besoin de tout ce que nous avons ramené. 

\- Lors des négociations, je ne vais pas juste demander le droit de rester ici, dit Clarke. J’entends bien négocier des échanges commerciaux. Nos services contre des couvertures, des vêtements, de la nourriture et plein d’autre choses ! 

\- Si tu y vas, je préfèrerai venir avec toi, dit Abby en se levant. Et on prendra trois gardes avec nous. 

\- Même si elle me reçoit, vous serez probablement recalés à l’entrée, dit Clarke. 

Mais sa mère resta sur sa position. 

\- Juste toi et le Major Byrne alors, capitula Clarke. 

Ensuite, Clarke et Wells discutèrent des compétences du Peuple de l’Arche et des machines qui avaient survécu au voyage, préparant ainsi les négociations. 

Les circonstances de leur première rencontre avaient été complètement différentes de celle d’aujourd’hui mais Clarke savait que, même si cette Lexa n’était pas vraiment la même Lexa qu’elle avait connue autrefois, elle parviendrait à la convaincre de ne pas anéantir son peuple. 

Mais leur survie à tous aura un prix. 

Et si ce n’était pas la vie de Finn cette fois-ci, elle ignorait encore ce que ce serait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plus !


	7. saison 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le moment tant attendu est arrivé : Heda laik hir !
> 
> Quand le dictionnaire que j'utilise me le permet, j'écris la phare complète en Trigedasleng (si c'est pas très long).  
> Sinon, j'écris en français mais en italique.

Comme elle s’en doutait, leur arrivée ne ravissait pas les natifs. 

Alors que les guerriers au bord du camp les avaient remarqués, seule Indra s’était avancée vers eux d’une démarche menaçante, ses dents visibles alors qu’elle leur proférait des menaces de morts en Trigedasleng, tout en pointant sa lance devant elle. 

\- Je suis venu parler à votre Commandant, dit Clarke à la guerrière. 

Mais Indra ne bougea pas. Clarke regrettait vraiment la femme qu’elle avait appris à connaitre, qui se préoccupait d’Octavia comme si elle était sa fille et qui avait été une alliée précieuse durant toutes les années où elle l’avait côtoyée. 

Serrant les dents, Clarke s’avança doucement, laissant la pointe de l’arme transpercer ses vêtements et sa peau, faisant finalement couler le sang. 

\- Laisse-la passer Indra, dit Anya en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. 

La susnommée eut un rictus de dégout envers Clarke avant d’abaisser sa lance. 

\- Tu saignes pour rien Skaiprisa, dit ajouta-t-elle en s’approchant. 

\- Laisse-moi la voir, demanda-t-elle à Anya, les yeux suppliants. 

\- Le Commandant a déjà été prévenue de ton arrivée, lui apprit-t-elle. Je suis venue te chercher. 

Ça, c’était une surprise. 

Comme elle l’avait prévu, sa mère et le Major Byrne ne purent pas aller plus loin, obligées de l’attendre à l’entrée du camp. Alors qu’elle marchait derrière Anya, Indra la suivant, elle voyait les natifs la regarder, certains avec curiosité, d’autre avec méfiance. Certains lui jetaient des regards aussi hostiles que celui d’Indra. Devant l’entrée de la tente se tenait Gustus, aussi imposant et froid que dans ses souvenirs. 

\- Regarde-la de travers et je te tranche la gorge, la prévint-il avant de soulever le pan de la tente pour la laisser entrer. 

Le garde du corps parti se placer à gauche du trône. Anya se mit à sa droite, comme Indra, qui la bouscula au passage. Sur le siège en bois dont le dos représentait un arbre était assis le Commandant, faisant tenir son poignard en équilibre sur un doigt. Sa peinture de guerre impeccable rendait féroce ce visage que Clarke savait jeune et beau et le symbole de son statut reposait fièrement entre ses deux sourcils. 

Le Commandant ne la regarda pas immédiatement alors la blonde en profita pour l’observer attentivement. Ses cheveux tressés étaient tirés en arrière, son écharpe rouge, attachée à son épaulette, pendait sur le côté du trône et sa position lâche et pourtant menaçante sur son siège faisait comprendre à tout visiteur qu’il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec elle. 

Elle ignorait comment Jaha avait survécu à sa rencontre avec le Commandant, étant donné la ferveur avec laquelle Indra était prompte à tuer toux ceux qui lui manquait de respect. De plus, elle savait comment Lexa traitait ceux qui se montrait irrespectueux envers elle. L'ambassadeur d'Azgeda en avait été un bon exemple. 

\- Tu fais perdre un temps précieux au Commandant, dit alors Anya, brisant le silence. Tu voulais lui parler, alors parle Skaiprisa. 

\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect en supposant que je pouvais parler la première, expliqua maladroitement Clarke. 

Parle à Lexa comme si elle ne l’avait jamais vue, jamais touchée, jamais entendue lui parler avec douceur était une épreuve qu’elle se pensait prête à passer. Mais maintenant qu’elle était devant elle, elle eut des difficultés à ne pas laisser son regard erreur partout sur son visage. 

\- Ton peuple sait-il même ce qu’est le respect ? Demanda Lexa, en plantant avec force la lame de son poignard dans l’accoudoir de son trône et levant les yeux enfin sur elle. 

Le bleu rencontre le vert, froid et impassible, pourtant si accueillant et si plein d’amour la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu. 

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme le Chancelier Jaha. 

\- Alors ton peuple est gouverné pas un chef malavisé. 

\- Je suis trop subjective pour dire s’il était un bon Chancelier ou non sur l’Arche. Ce que je sais, c’est qu’il n’est peut-être pas le chef qu’il nous faut ici sur Terre. 

La Commandante l’observa un instant avant de dire : 

\- Ça pourrait être toi. J’ai été informée par ma générale que tu faisais bien avec les jeunes gens qui sont descendus du ciel avec toi. 

Déjà maintenant, Lexa pensait que Clarke était un leader né. 

\- Diriger un groupe de cents personnes est une chose, diriger tout un peuple en est une autre. 

\- Et pourtant te voici, cherchant à sauver tous ces gens. 

\- Je veux juste ce qu’il y a de mieux pour mon peuple. 

\- Alors changez de chef, dit-elle comme si c’était l’évidence. 

Et l’idée n’étant pas si difficile à réaliser, cela fit réfléchir Clarke. 

\- Si nous le faisons, proposa-t-elle prudemment, vous accepteriez de nous laisser négocier à nouveau ? 

\- Je n’accepterai de négocier qu’avec toi, dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion. 

\- Alors négocions, accepta Clarke. J’aimerai avoir votre autorisation pour que mon peuple demeure sur le territoire où il se trouve. 

\- Ces terres appartiennent à Trikru depuis des générations, s’y interposa vivement Indra. 

Le Commandant ne dit rien, regardant Clarke. 

\- Une faveur pour une faveur, répondit Clarke à l’intention d’Indra. Nous ne resterions pas là gratuitement. Si vous acceptez, dit-elle cette fois au Commandant, nous pouvons offrir nos services. 

\- Nous n’avons besoin de rien, cracha littéralement Indra à son intention. _Let ai thru frag em op Heda en dula klin_ , demanda-t-elle au Commandant en posant sa main sur son épée. (Laissez-moi la tuer Commandant, qu'on en finisse avec ça)

Clarke garda son regard braqué sur le Commandant, ne se laissant pas intimidée. Elle n’était pas sensée comprendre leur langue mais même sa mère aurait compris les intentions de la guerrière uniquement en observant son attitude. 

\- _Yu beda sen in, Indra,_ dit Anya. _Skaiprisa don chich ai meizeboz som op_. (Tu devrais écouter Indra. La Princesse du Ciel m'a parlé de choses incroyables.)

Qu’Anya la défende surprit Clarke. 

\- _Mebi kos emo nou laik !_ Répliqua la guerrière de TonDC. (Peut-être parce qu'elles n'existent pas !)

\- _Em pleni_ ! Intervint Lexa en regardant Indra.(Ca suffit !) Laissons la Skaiprisa s’expliquer. Je déciderai ensuite du sort du Peuple du Ciel. 

\- _Em na laik gaffou frap Skaiprisa op gon yu Heda_ , dit alors Gustus. (Je me ferais un plaisir d'exécuter la Princesse du Ciel pour vous Commandant.)

Mais Lexa ne répliqua pas, dardant son regard inquisiteur sur Clarke. 

\- Notre médecine est très évoluée, commença-t-elle. Nous avons des connaissances que vous n’avez pas, nous avons aussi des outils sophistiqués et quelques machines très utiles. Grâce à tout ça, nous pouvons relancer un cœur qui s’est arrêté ; c’est ce qui m’a permis de sauver le démon qu’Anya a capturé. Nous pouvons aussi voir à travers la peau pour savoir si un os est cassé, si en enfant est en bonne santé, découvrir si c’est un garçon ou une fille et même vous dire s’il y en a un, deux ou même plus ! 

\- _Spichen !_ S’exclama Indra. (Mensonges !)

La Commandante leva la main pour la faire taire. 

\- L’un des problèmes les plus fréquents lors des grossesses est l’accouchement, lui dit alors Lexa. Ton peuple pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour y remédier ? 

\- Je suppose, répondit prudemment Clarke. Mais ça dépend du problème. 

\- Les mères meurent en couche à cause de la grande perte de sang, l’informa Anya. Mais parfois l’enfant ne sort pas et ils meurent tous les deux. 

\- Concernant le sang, nous savons faire des transfusions. Des gens volontaires donnent un peu de leur sang et nous le donnons à une personne qui en a perdu beaucoup, expliqua Clarke quand elle vit qu’ils ne comprenaient pas le terme médical. 

\- Ca a déjà été essayé par nos guérisseurs par le passé mais parfois la personne meurt quand même. 

\- Peut-être parce que les groupes sanguins n’étaient pas compatibles, supposa Clarke. Si le sang du donneur n’est pas du même groupe que le sang du receveur, le sang tuera la personne encore plus vite. 

Le Commandant se leva et s’avança lentement vers la blonde. Clarke déglutit. Quand Lexa fut à seulement quelques centimètres d’elle, elle put sentir son parfum de fleurs et de feu de camp. Elle voyait même ses quelques taches de rousseurs, là où il n’y avait pas de peinture noire. 

\- Et je suppose que tu as également une autre solution miracle pour quand l’enfant ne sort pas du ventre de sa mère, dit le Commandant d’une voix lente et basse. 

Clarke aurait voulu reculer d’un pas. Mais le faire aurait montré qu’elle craignait le Commandant. Clarke aurait aussi voulu faire un pas en avant. Pour toucher son visage, passer ses mains dans son dos, la serrer contre elle et sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Mais ça non plus, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. 

\- Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à ça, dit-elle en se forçant à se concentrer sur les négociations. Mais je ne suis pas guérisseur, je n’étais encore qu’en apprentissage avant notre arrivée sur Terre. Il y a cependant deux choses que je connaisse et qui pourrait aider dans ce cas-là. L’enfant doit sortir la tête la première mais, s’il est positionné en siège, il est possible, par des manipulations, de le retourner. Si ça ne marche toujours pas, il faut faire une césarienne. Il se peut aussi que le col de l’utérus de la mère ne soit pas assez dilaté et donc que le bébé ne puisse pas sortir. Et dans ce cas-là, je pense qu’une césarienne est aussi la solution. 

Clarke savait aussi que, il y a quelques dizaines d’années, il y avait des produits qui pouvaient aider à dilater le col mais l’Arche n’avait pas pu en reproduire et Clarke n’en savait pas plus. 

Lexa la regardait toujours, le regard impassible, attendant des explications. 

\- La césarienne est une opération qui consiste à ouvrir le ventre de la mère pour sortir l’enfant. 

\- Au détriment de la vie de la mère, releva Indra, toujours prompte à voir le négatif dans tout ce que Clarke disait. 

\- Pas forcément. La mère peut être maintenue en vie. Et imaginez qu’une guerrière meurt alors qu’elle est enceinte : si la grossesse est avancée, l’enfant peut être sauvée. Il sera prématuré et ces chances de survie seront peut-être minces mais ça reste possible. 

\- C’est donc là tout ce que vous avez à offrir, dit le Commandant en retournant s’assoir nonchalamment sur son trône. 

Si Jaha avait été à sa place, il aurait été indigné qu’elle juge que ce ne soit pas beaucoup mais Clarke savait que Lexa ne pouvait pas se montrer intéressée trop rapidement. 

\- Tout ce que nous offrons pour que vous nous permettiez de rester sur votre territoire, précisa Clarke. 

\- Il y a donc plus, dit-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et en posant sa tête sur ses poings. 

\- Avons-nous votre permission de rester ? Demanda Clarke sans confirmer. 

\- Parlez-moi un peu de toi Skaiprisa, préféra demander le Commandant. 

Comme Wells l’aurait fait, Clarke préféra y voir un intérêt positif. Elle n’avait pas encore accepté mais n’avait pas encore refusé non plus. 

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Clarke, les sourcils froncés. 

Lexa n’avait pas autant porté intérêt à sa personne comme ça avant. Enfin, pas en publique. 

\- Tu es la princesse de ton peuple ; c’est ainsi que te voient les gens de ton groupe, précisa-t-elle alors que Clarke allait objecter. Comment une princesse a-t-elle pu être envoyée sur la Terre avec des adolescents ne sachant pas se battre plutôt qu’avec des guerriers alors que ton peuple ignorait qu’elle était habitable ? 

Clarke soupira. 

\- Est-il possible de demander à votre guerrière, dit-elle en désignant Indra, et votre garde du corps de sortir ? 

\- Et pouquoi ça ? Demanda le Commandant en se redressant, intriguée par la demande. 

\- Eh bien, vu les menaces qu’ils m’ont faites jusqu’à maintenant, je crains qu’ils ne me sautent à la gorge quand j’aurai répondu à cette question. 

Le Commandant la regarda avec une étincelle de curiosité dans le regard avant d’acquiescer. 

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle. 

\- _Heda_ ! Commença à se plaindre Gustus alors qu’Indra sortait en trombe en lui lançant un regard noir au passage. 

\- _Vout yu in ai nou na shil op Gostos ?_ Demanda Lexa. (Crois-tu que je ne puisse pas me défendre Gustus ?)

\- _Nou. Moba Heda_ , dit-il en secouant la tête. (Non. Pardon, Commandant)

\- _Gon nou !_ Insista-t-elle et il sortit. (Partez maintenant !)

\- Et moi ? Tu ne veux pas que je sorte ? Demanda Anya avec un rictus. 

\- Contre toute logique, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules, je te fais confiance. 

Et c’était vrai. En quelque sorte. 

\- Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas, se rebiffa la guerrière. 

Anya n’acceptait décidément aucun compliment. 

\- Ca ne doit pas être mutuel, rétorqua la blonde pour se justifier. 

\- _Shof op Onya_ ! Dit Lexa alors que la guerrière allait répliquer. (Ferme-là Anya !) Nous t’écoutons Skaiprisa. 

\- Sur l’Arche, nos ressources en oxygène étaient limitées alors nos lois étaient sévères. Un seul enfant par couple et la peine capital peu importe le crime que vous commettiez. Si vous aviez plus de dix-huit ans, vous étiez exécuté en étant jeté dans l’espace. Si vous étiez plus jeune, vous étiez emprisonné et votre dossier était revu à vos dix-huit ans. Ensuite vous étiez soit gracié soit exécuté. 

\- Ton groupe n’est composé que d’adolescents, murmura alors Lexa. 

\- Vous êtes tous des criminels ? Demanda Anya qui venait de comprendre. 

\- Oui, confirma Clarke, espérant que cette information ne mette pas la trêve des délinquants en danger. 

\- Cette Octavia qu’aime Lincoln, tu as dit qu’elle avait été enfermée quand elle avait été découverte, se rappela Anya. Elle est une criminelle parce qu’elle… est née ? 

\- Oui, confirma à nouveau Clarke. 

Anya et Lexa partagèrent un regard. Clarke ne sut dire ce qu’elles en pensaient car elles ne laissaient rien paraitre sur leur visage. 

\- Et quel était ton crime Skaiprisa ? Demanda le Commandant en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. 

Une boule se forma dans la gorge en repensant à l’exécution de son père. Ça s’était passé il y a longtemps et elle avait pardonné à sa mère en plus d’avoir fait son deuil mais c’était toujours difficile d’en parler. 

\- Mon père, qui était ingénieur, a découvert qu’il y avait une faille dans le système de survie de l’Arche. Nous allions finir par manquer d’oxygène un an et demie ou deux ans après cette découverte. Il voulait prévenir la population mais le Chancelier était contre. Mon père a quand même tenté de le faire. Jaha l’a découvert et l’a exécuté pour trahison. Mon père m’en avait parlé et Jaha savait que j’étais au courant. Alors j’ai été arrêtée pour trahison et mise à l’isolement pour m’empêcher de parler avec les autres. 

Elle déglutit car elle était sur le point de répondre à la question principale du Commandant. 

\- Il y a environ un mois, Jaha a été informé par d’autres ingénieurs qu’il ne restait suffisamment d’oxygène que pour les six prochains mois maximum. Le système n’étant pas réparable, la seule chose logique à faire était d’économiser de l’oxygène en se débarrassant des dispensables. 

\- Vous, comprit Lexa en se redressant sur son trône. 

\- Et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que de nous envoyer vérifier si on pouvait survivre sur Terre ou non plutôt que de froidement nous exécuter en nous jetant dans l’espace ? 

Il y eut un bref flottement. 

\- Ce que j’ai du mal à comprendre, commença la brune en se levant et en marchant dans la tente, c’est la raison qui te pousse à essayer de sauver ton peuple alors qu’il vous a envoyé ici pour mourir. 

\- Tout mon peuple n’a pas voté pour ça ; ils n’étaient même pas au courant avant il y a quelques jours. Seuls Jaha et les membres du Conseil ont décidé de ce sacrifice. Je ne peux pas condamner tout mon peuple pour les actions de quelques-uns. 

C’était important pour Clarke que Lexa le comprenne. Ça avait été difficile pour elle de ne pas exécuter le Peuple du Ciel dans son entièreté quand Pike et ses suiveurs avaient abattu tous les guerriers envoyés pour les protéger mais, si la blonde le lui démontrait aujourd’hui, peut-être qu’il serait plus facile pour Lexa d’en faire de même si une telle situation se présentait à nouveau. 

\- Ta façon de penser est… intéressante, chercha le Commandant qui était maintenant à sa gauche, près d’une table où étaient posées des cartes. Bien qu’utopique. 

\- Ce n’est pas dans notre culture de penser comme ça, dit ensuite Anya. 

\- Nos cultures sont différentes, acquiesça Clarke, mais elles peuvent se compléter, insista-t-elle. 

\- Si je vous autorisais à rester sur notre territoire, dit Lexa sur un ton maitrisé, vous me proposez votre médecine et un nouveau chef, c’est bien ça ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Et si je te disais que ce n’était pas suffisant ? Demanda ensuite le Commandant en la regardant fixement. 

\- Soit je vous offre des services supplémentaires et vous accepter ma demande, soit je refuse car je juge que vous en demandez trop, soit je vous offre des services supplémentaires et vous me dites encore une fois que ce n’est pas assez. Et dans ce cas, rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne vous fera accepter que mon peuple reste sur vos terres. 

Clarke vit Anya froncer les sourcils et poser sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Parler ainsi au Commandant était risqué mais Clarke pensait que ça pouvait marcher. 

Lexa eut un sourire en coin alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son trône. 

\- Tu as du répondant Skaiprisa et tu es intelligente. Mais fais attention à ne pas me parler sur ce ton en présence de Gustus ou d’Indra. 

\- Oui _Heda_ , acquiesça Clarke. 

Assise à nouveau sur son siège en bois finement sculpté, une jambe posée par-dessus l’autre, le Commandant la regarda, pensive. 

\- Dans ta culture, comment vos chefs sont-ils choisis ? Demanda-t-elle. 

\- Les volontaires se proposent et le peuple vote pour le candidat qu’il préfère. 

Le Commandant hocha la tête avant de dire : 

\- Bien. Vous avez jusqu’à demain pour faire élire un autre Chancelier. 

\- Alors nous pourrons rester ? 

\- Tout dépend de l’issu du vote Skaiprisa. Tu viendras me voir au coucher du soleil. 

* 

Quand Clarke arriva à l’entrée du camp natif, sa mère fut soulagée de la voir. 

\- Clarke, tu saignes ! S'exclama Abby, inquiète, lorsqu'elle la vit de près.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une coupure. Je désinfecterai ça plus tard, dit Clarke comme si cela importait peu.

\- Tout s’est bien passé ? Demanda sa mère alors qu’elles s’éloignaient du camp. Tu as réussi à la persuader de nous laisser rester ? 

\- Presque, dit Clarke en marchant d’un pas déterminé vers l’Exodus. 

\- Comment ça « presque » ? 

\- Jaha ne lui plait pas. Si on change de Chancelier, elle acceptera. 

\- C’est tout ? Demanda sa mère qui peinait à y croire. 

\- Presque, répéta Clarke. 

\- Clarke, l’arrêta sa mère en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Sois moins vague. 

\- Elle laissera notre peuple vivre ici si on change de Chancelier. Pour le reste, je crois qu’elle est intéressée par notre médecine. On n’a pas encore vraiment négocié ça dans les détails. 

\- Jaha ne sera pas facile à convaincre. 

\- Qui a dit qu’il fallait le convaincre ? 

* 

Ayant entendu leur discussion, il ne fut pas difficile de persuader le Major Byrne de les aider. Elle était loyale au Conseiller Kane et au Chancelier mais son métier consistait, entre autres, à protéger la population. Si changer de Chancelier était la solution pour éviter un bain de sang ou un nouvel exode, alors ils changeraient de Chancelier. 

Arrivées au camp, la cheffe des gardes demanda à tous ses collègues de rassembler le peuple de l’Arche au milieu du Camp, qui s’était agrandi ces deux derniers jours. Le conseiller Kane, qui était contre la fuite mais qui ne voulait pas rester et provoquer une guerre, ne donna aucun ordre contraire aux gardes. Bellamy et Murphy s’étaient joints à eux. Clarke ne les avait pas vus avant d’aller voir le Commandant et elle ne pouvait voir Lincoln et Octavia nulle part mais elle ne s’en préoccupa pas pour le moment. 

Une table fut amenée devant l’Exodus afin que Clarke puisse se mettre en hauteur et le Major Byrne et trois de ses collègues –dont David Miller- les plus loyaux se placèrent autour de Clarke afin d’empêcher toute personne de l’approcher et de tenter de l’interrompre. 

Lorsque quasi tout le monde fut rassemblée, Clarke vit le Chancelier, suivi de Wells et du Conseiller Cole, tenter de se créer un chemin parmi la foule. Elle devait faire vite. 

\- Peuple de l’Arche, le Commandant des natifs m’a bien reçue, commença Clarke en parlant dans le mégaphone qu’elle tenait en main. La discussion a été longue mais fructueuse. Malheureusement, les négociations ont dû être momentanément interrompues pour cause d’un fait gênant le Commandant. 

Jaha commença à pousser les gens sur son passage et ordonna aux gardes de l’arrêter. Mais la foule était dense et, parmi les mille huit cent personnes qui se tenaient devant elle en chuchotant, la voix du Chancelier se faisait à peine entendre. 

\- Il semblerait que le Chancelier Jaha, parti rencontrer le Commandant pour négocier une alliance afin de nous permettre de vivre ici, lui ait manqué de respect. 

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. 

\- On a le droit de vivre ici ! Rétorqua un homme aux cheveux roux devant le podium de fortune. On n’a rien à demander à personne ! 

Certaines personnes dans la foule montrèrent leur accord avec ce qu’il avait dit. 

\- Les natifs vivent ici depuis des générations, dit Clarke en haussant la voix dans le mégaphone. Nous sommes sur leur territoire et ils ont parfaitement le droit de vouloir nous en chasser ! 

L’homme qui avait parlé ne paraissait pas d’accord, et il ne semblait pas être le seul. 

\- Si nous ne parvenons pas à négocier d’alliance, nous n’aurons plus que deux solutions : fuir ou nous battre ! Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? 

Les gens discutèrent entre eux, levant la voix pour se faire entendre, se disputant quand la personne en face d’eux n’était pas d’accord avec eux. 

\- Et comment on fait pour l’alliance ? Demanda une femme, faisant taire tout le monde qui voulait connaitre la réponse. Qu’est-ce que voudrait ce Commandant en échange de notre installation ici ? 

\- C’est très simple : que nous élisions un nouveau Chancelier ! 

Entre temps, Jaha s’était considérablement rapproché du podium et criait à pleins poumons : 

\- Gardes ! Arrêtez-la ! 

Craignant qu’il n’obéisse au Chancelier, Clarke regarda le Major Byrne puis Kane. Ce dernier regardait la garde et bougeait la tête de gauche à droite. Les gardes ne bougèrent pas de leur position. 

\- Le Chancelier Jaha s’oppose à cette élection, fit remarquer Clarke. Le Chancelier Jaha préfèrerait que notre peuple fuie afin de rester notre dirigeant. Est-ce que ça fait de lui un bon Chancelier ? 

\- Non ! Crièrent quelques personnes dans la foule. 

\- Voulons-nous d’un Chancelier qui préfère faire passer ses envies avant la survie de son propre peuple ? 

\- Non ! Crièrent plus de gens. 

\- Alors allons-nous voter pour un autre Chancelier ? 

\- Oui ! Crièrent la majorité. 

\- Je dois à nouveau rencontrer le Commandant demain au coucher du soleil alors que les candidats se présentent ; vous avez deux heures ! Les votes auront lieu jusqu’à demain midi et le résultat sera annoncé à quinze heures ! 

\- Gardes ! Arrêtez-la ! Cria à nouveau Jaha quand il fut à seulement quelques mètres de là. Je suis encore le Chancelier jusqu’aux résultats alors obéissez ! 

\- Papa, arrête ça ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Essaya de le dissuader Wells. 

\- Laisse-moi faire fils, dit Jaha en ne l’écoutant pas. Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Dit-il en regardant le Major Byrne, le garde Miller, le garde Shepherd et le garde Vantoff. Et vous, bougez de là ! Dit-il à l’intention de Bellamy et Murphy qui s’étaient positionnés entre Jaha et Clarke. 

Mais ni les deux délinquants ni les gardes ne bougèrent, ces derniers attendant les ordres de leur chef de la sécurité, le Conseiller Kane. Ce dernier soupira et désigna Jaha d’un mouvement tête. 

\- Thélonious Jaha, je vous arrête pour trahison envers le peuple de l’Arche. 

\- C’est insensé Kane ! Et vous allez m’exécuter aussi ? 

\- Nous ne devons plus économiser l’oxygène alors je crois que notre peuple va diminuer le nombre d’exécution à partir de maintenant. 

Alors que les gardes Miller et Vantoff conduisaient le Chancelier dans une cellule –une petite salle qu’on pouvait fermer à clé-, Clarke demanda à deux ouvriers près d’elle de lui trouver des bacs selon le nombre de candidats qui se présenteront afin que les gens votent en y laissant un caillou. 

\- Clarke, que va-t-il arriver à mon père ? S’inquiéta Wells. 

\- Rien, je t’assure, chercha à le rassurer Clarke. Kane l’a juste arrêté parce qu’il devenait un obstacle au vote. Quand un nouveau Chancelier sera élu, on pourra le faire sortir. 

\- Comme si c’était une bonne idée, marmonna Murphy. 

\- Il est préférable de ne reprendre la route que demain, dit Bellamy à Murphy. Je préfère ne pas laisser les autres sans nous trop longtemps, expliqua-t-il à Clarke. 

Ce à quoi la blonde acquiesça. Elle n’aimait pas les laisser seuls longtemps mais ils étaient organisés, pouvaient subvenir à leurs besoins et la trêve avec Trikru garantissait leur sécurité. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller jusqu’à ce que Bellamy revienne au camp. 

Elle demanda aux garçons où étaient passé Octavia et Lincoln, s’attendant à ce que leur ami soit retourné au camp natif mais Bellamy lui montra le toit de l’Exodus avec un air exaspéré. Et en effet, quand Clarke regarda dans cette direction, elle vit deux paires de jambes suspendues au bord du toit du vaisseau. 

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le Conseiller Cole et le Conseiller Kane se présentèrent au Peuple. Clarke ne savait pas quoi en penser. Kane ne ressentait pas la culpabilité d’avoir sacrifier plus de trois cents personnes, même si le fait d’avoir failli le faire pour rien et la mort de sa mère avaient l’air de l’avoir un peu changé, et Clarke ne connaissait pas personnellement le Conseiller Cole qui, lors de sa première venue sur Terre, était mort le Jour de l’Unité sur l’Arche et donc ignorait comment il serait avec les natifs. 

Sans surprise, après quelques hésitations, sa mère se porta candidate. Elle était médecin de vocation et non une politicienne mais ses années au Conseil l’aiderait. De plus, Jackson et les autres jeunes docteurs pourraient gérer l’infirmerie sans elle. Si elle n’était appelée que pour les opérations difficiles ou pour les urgences, cela ne devrait pas l’empêcher d’être Chancelière. 

Trois bacs, vidés, nettoyés et avec le nom de chaque candidat dessus, furent posé devant le vaisseau Exodus et trois gardes resteraient postés devant les bacs, chacun devant vérifié qu’une personne votant n’essaye pas de voter plusieurs fois et qu’elle soit majeure. Pour éviter les doublons, les gardes seraient les mêmes le lendemain matin mais, lorsque les votes seraient suspendus pour la nuit, les gardes seraient remplacés par d’autres afin qu’ils aillent se reposer. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que sa mère descendait du podium, un bruit ronflant se fit entendre en dehors du camp, de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde qui passait. Clarke, Wells, Bellamy, sa mère, Kane et quelques gardes se ruèrent vers l’entrée du camp pour avoir une meilleure vue des environs. 

\- Il nous faudra construire des tours de guet, pensa Kane tout haut en mettant sa main horizontalement devant son front pour cacher le soleil qui l’éblouissait. 

Quelque chose de noir bougeait vers eux et semblait grandir au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait d’eux. Cela créait de la fumée et ça avançait très vite. 

\- C’est un rover ! Reconnut Bellamy. Raven a réussi à le réparer ! 

Le véhicule fut devant eux quelques secondes plus tard, créant un énorme nuage de poussière. 

\- Et c’est qui la meilleure ? Non, arrêtez, pas besoin d’applaudissements, plaisanta Raven en sortant du rover. 

Finn sortit de l’autre côté, souriant aux pitreries de sa petite amie. 

\- C’était incroyable ! Commenta-t-il. On roulait tellement vite qu’on n’avait pas le temps de regarder le paysage ! 

\- Mais comment t’as fait pour conduire le rover alors que personne sur l’Arche ne sait conduire ? Demanda Clarke. 

\- C’était pas bien compliqué, dit Raven en roulant des yeux. Il n’y a que deux pédales, une manette et un volant. Tu veux essayer ? 

Sauf que, ayant conduit le même rover pendant les six années suivant le Preimfaya, il serait difficile de faire comme si elle ne savait pas conduire. 

\- Sans façon, refusa Clarke. De toute façon, je suppose que notre stock de carburant est limité, donc il faudrait éviter d’utiliser le rover inutilement. 

\- T’en fais pas Princesse : Raven Reyes a pensé à tout ! J’ai vidé le réservoir de tous les autres véhicules et rempli des bidons qui se trouvent dans le coffre. 

\- Ce rover pourrait servir dans les cas d’urgence, dit alors Kane. A quelle vitesse peut-il rouler ? Demanda-t-il à Raven. 

\- Ca dépend du terrain : s’il n’y a rien de gênant sur la route, comme en plaine par exemple, on peut rouler jusqu’à 100 km/h. En forêt, par contre, il faut éviter les arbres, parfois des rocher et des racines, réfléchit-elle, donc je dirais 20 à 50 km/h selon s’il y a beaucoup d’obstacles ou non. 

\- En cas d’accidents, un blessé grave pourra rapidement être ramené ici ou, s’il ne pas peut bouger, on pourrait amener un médecin à lui, dit alors Abby. 

\- En cas d’urgence, en cas d’accident, lista Raven, mais un jour ou l’autre on aura plus de carburant. Il y a peut-être moyen d’en fabriquer, suggéra-t-elle. 

\- Tu serais capable de faire ça ? Demanda Wells. 

\- Mon domaine c’est la mécanique, la physique et l’astrophysique, lui répondit Raven. La chimie, ce n’est pas trop mon truc. 

\- Où va-t-on le mettre maintenant ? Se demanda Abby. 

\- Pas à l’air libre, réclama la mécanicienne. Mon bébé a besoin d’être à l’abri, dit-elle en faisant un câlin au véhicule. 

\- Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ? Demanda Finn, amusé. 

\- Est-ce que je peux coucher avec une voiture ? Répliqua sa petite-amie sur le même ton. 

Clarke éclata de rire. 

\- Bon, je vous laisse en décider ; moi je vais manger puis me coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain. 

Toujours dormir autant que possible quand la situation le permettait car on ne savait jamais quand ça pouvait dégénérer. Car alors dormir n’était plus une priorité. 

* 

Clarke prit l’une des feuilles qu’elle avait récupérée au bunker et la déchira en trois. 

Wells, qui comptait les votes du Conseiller Cole, Nathan Miller, qui comptait les voix d’Abby Griffin et Clarke, qui comptait celles de Kane, écrivirent le nombre de votes sur leur papier et le donnèrent à la Conseillère Cartwig. 

Callie était la meilleure amie de la mère de Clarke. Elle était juste et bienveillante et elle avait tellement bon cœur qu’elle avait même réussi à toucher Kane alors qu’il ne se laissait pas facilement attendrir. Leur relation n’avait pas duré plus d’un an mais ils étaient toujours en bons termes. Elle était aussi une des rares adultes en qui Clarke avait confiance. Elle ignorait ce qu’il s’était passé de différent mais Callie n’avait pas été exécuté comme lors de sa première vie. Et le plus important était que, par sa gentillesse et sa droiture, Callie était la Conseillère préférée du Peuple. Il avait donc été logique pour Clarke que ce soit elle qui annonce les résultats car personne n’oserait l’accuser de tricherie. 

Debout sur le podium à midi, alors que le Peuple de l’Arche s’était rassemblé devant elle, elle dit haut et fort : 

\- Le Conseiller Cole a récolté deux cent trente-neuf voix. 

Ceux qui avaient voté pour lui applaudirent. 

\- La Conseillère Griffin a récolté cinq cent trente-sept voix. 

Beaucoup applaudirent et certains essayèrent même de calculer le nombre de voix qu’il restait afin de savoir à l’avance qui du Conseiller Kane et de la Conseillère Griffin en aurait le plus. 

\- Et le Conseiller Kane, reprit-elle une fois que les applaudissements se furent taris, a récolté quatre cents quatre-vingt-sept voix. 

Les gens ayant voté pour Kane applaudirent puis réalisant, l’issu des votes, bien qu’ils n’aient pas voté pour le Docteur Griffin, ils se remirent à applaudir en plus de ceux qui avaient voté pour elle. 

\- Applaudissez notre nouveau dirigeant : la Chancelière Griffin ! Conclut la Conseillère Cartwig en se mettant aussi à applaudir. 

Des hourras et des cris de joie s’ajoutèrent aux applaudissements, Clarke criant le plus fort. Elle avait déjà vécu ce moment mais sa mère n’avait été Chancelière que par défaut, puisque Jaha avait été considéré comme mort. Aujourd’hui, son élection était symbole de renouveau pour leur peuple. Son élection, elle l’espérait, signifiait qu’ils pourraient rester ici. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous pensez que Lexa est trop gentille avec Clarke, il y a deux raisons à ça :  
> \- Je n'arrive pas à la faire plus méchante xp  
> \- Et... l'autre raison vous sera expliqué dans le chapitre 9 !


	8. saison 2

\- Il nous reste un peu moins de quatre heures avant le coucher du soleil, commença Clarke en entrant dans la salle où le Conseil se réunissait. 

Sa mère s’assit à l’extrémité de la table et Clarke à l’autre, juste en face. 

\- Par quoi commence-t-on ? Demanda le Conseiller Cole, absolument pas touché par sa défaite. 

\- Par le fait que ça ne me plaise pas du tout que ce soit avec toi que le Commandant veuille négocier la survie de notre peuple, dit Abby en regardant sa fille. 

\- Ne commence pas à pointer les choses que tu n’aimes pas : non seulement ça ne nous fait pas avancer mais en plus ça pourrait nous poser problème, répondit Clarke. Le Commandant a plus confiance en ma façon de diriger que celle de Jaha. Elle a été très claire : elle ne parlera qu’à moi et c’est comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. 

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas Thélonious, répliqua Abby qui laissa tomber. Dis-nous ce que tu lui as proposé exactement. 

\- J’avais déjà proposé à son général –Anya, précisa Clarke- la guérison de ceux qu’ils appellent les démons. Comme tu le sais, j’ai réussi à en guérir un -ou plutôt une. Donc le Commandant sait que nous sommes capables de le faire. 

\- Il va donc falloir continuer ce que tu as commencé, réfléchit Abby. Combien te temps ça a duré exactement et comment nous y préparer ? 

\- Elle était revenue à son état normal le soir du quatrième jour mais, par précaution, disons cinq. On a essayé de la nourrir, la seule nourriture qu’elle a accepté au début était de la viande crue mais en très petite quantité. Son appétit est revenu le quatrième jour et elle a accepté de la nourriture cuite. 

\- Et concernant les arrêts cardiaques ? Demanda Abby, en mode médecin, avec une tablette à la main. 

Clarke sortit son carnet et consulta ses notes. 

\- Elle a été capturé au coucher du soleil et n’a eu son premier arrêt que vers une heure du matin le troisième jour puis un autre vers sept heures. Ensuite à nouveau vers dix-huit heures et une dernière fois le quatrième jour à onze heures. 

Elle attendit que sa mère eut noté ces données avant de continuer : 

\- Ensuite, son comportement a complètement changé : elle était plus calme, bien que craintive à mon égard, et son regard pouvait se concentrer sur un point fixe contrairement à quand elle était sous l’effet de la drogue. 

\- Des remarques supplémentaires ? 

Clarke réfléchit. 

\- Elle était désorientée et ne comprenait pas ce que je disais. Je ne sais pas si elle était capable ou non de comprendre notre langue mais elle ne s’est vraiment sentie bien qu’en la présence d’Anya quand elle lui a parlé dans leur langue pour la rassurer. 

\- Il faudrait donc qu’un natif soit présent ? Demanda la Conseillère Cartwig. 

\- J’en discuterais avec le Commandant, dit Clarke. Selon comment vous allez organiser tout ça avec le clan Trikru, la personne en charge de venir chercher les démons guéris devrait rester un moment avec le patient pour le rassurer. 

\- A partir du moment où le natif est guéri, il n’est plus notre problème, dit le Conseiller Kaplan avec dédain. 

\- Si le natif, désorienté, se fait du mal dans notre camp alors qu’il est guéri, la faute sera rejetée sur nous. Il est notre problème jusqu’à ce qu’il ait quitté les limites de ce camps, dit Clarke avec fermeté. 

\- Quelqu’un peut me rappeler pourquoi on l’écoute ? Parla à nouveau Kaplan. 

\- Si la survie de notre peuple ne fait pas partie de vos priorités, vous pouvez toujours prendre la porte Conseiller Kaplan, dit Kane d’un ton ferme. 

La remarque de Kane eut le mérite de faire taire le Conseiller. 

\- Ensuite, qu’as-tu proposé d’autres ? Demanda Abby. 

\- Je leur ai parlé des avantages des rayons X et de ce que permettait une échographie, se rappela Clarke. Ensuite le Commandant m’a demandé si notre technologie ou nos connaissances pouvait résoudre l’un de leurs problèmes. 

\- Lequel ? Demanda le Conseiller Cole. 

\- Accouchements difficiles, perte massive de sang, mère qui meurt en couche ou mère et enfant qui meurent tous les deux, le bébé qui ne sort pas, etc., expliqua Clarke. Je leur ai parlé des manipulations pour mettre le bébé dans la bonne position, de césarienne et de transfusion de sang. Le Commandant m’a dit que leurs guérisseurs avaient déjà essayé les transfusions mais que souvent la mère mourait quand même. Alors je leur ai dit que ça avait peut-être à voir avec les groupes sanguins qui n’étaient pas compatibles. Je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails, précisa Clarke, mais ça avait l’air de l’intéresser. 

\- Qu’as-tu proposé d’autres ? Demanda Kane. 

\- Rien de plus, répondit-elle. Alors, tout ce que j’ai proposé est faisable ? 

\- Tant que nous avons de l’électricité, les rayons X et les échographies ne posent pas de problème et tu as déjà démontré qu’on était capable de guérir les natifs drogués avec seulement un bâton électrique, dit le Kane. 

\- Les manipulations et les césariennes ne seront pas un problème non plus car ce sont des choses que nous maitrisons mais les transfusions vont être difficiles, releva Abby. 

\- Parce que les natifs ignorent leur groupe sanguin, avait déjà compris Clarke. 

\- Quand j’étais petite fille, ma grand-mère m’avait parlé d’un papier qui changeait de couleur selon les anticorps présents dans le sang. Il n’y en a rapidement plus eu et, à cause des restrictions, la fabrication de ce papier a été arrêtée. Mais selon ce qu’elle m’a dit, le test permettait de révéler le groupe sanguin en moins de cinq minutes. 

\- Et tu sais comment il se fabrique ? Demanda Clarke, intéressée, qui n’en avait jamais entendue parler 

\- Non, dit sa mère en secouant la tête. Mais il y a peut-être des notes dans nos archives à ce sujet. Sinon on y parviendra peut-être après des mois voire des années de recherches mais je ne sais même pas si nous avons les ressources nécessaires pour le fabriquer. 

\- Alors, ne proposons pas les transfusions aux natifs, intervint la Conseillère Mourre. Pas d’erreurs donc pas de problèmes. 

\- Ou alors, on organise des prises de sang, village par village, dit Clarke qui venait d'avoir l'idée. 

\- Mais ça prendra des mois ! Peut-être même des années ! S’exclama le Conseiller Kaplan. 

\- Ça prendra le temps qu’il faudra, là n’est pas le problème. Je verrai avec le Commandant si ça l’intéresse toujours de cette façon. 

\- Parlons maintenant de la suite. Il était question d’échanges commerciaux, dit la Conseillère Cartwig, se rappelant les dires de Clarke. Que pourrions-nous échanger ? 

\- Notre savoir-faire, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Que sommes-nous capable de faire avec les matériaux à notre disposition et que ne font pas les natifs ? 

\- Avec du bois, de la terre et du métal ? Demanda le Conseiller Kane. C’est le genre de question qu’il faut poser aux ingénieurs et mécaniciens. 

\- Alors que quelqu’un aille la poser, dit simplement Abby en regardant autour de la table. 

\- Je fais au plus vite, dit la Conseillère Cartwig qui prit l’initiative de se lever et de quitter la pièce. 

\- Il y a autre chose, dit le Conseiller Cole, l’air pensif. Nous cultivons les mêmes fruits et légumes qu’avant la catastrophe nucléaire. Peut-être ne le connaissent-ils pas tous, proposa-t-il. 

\- C’est une bonne idée mais je ne peux pas encore le proposer, dit Clarke. Pas tant qu’on ne sait pas dans quel état se trouve la Station Agro ni ce qu’il reste de graines à l’intérieur. Nous pouvons par contre leur apprendre la culture hydroponique et comment construire des serres. 

Abby en prit note : 

\- Culture hydroponique en attendant de voir quelles graines il nous reste et donc quels fruits et légumes, inconnus des natifs, nous pourrions échanger et la construction de serre. 

\- Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre le retour de la Conseillère Cartwig, à moins que vous n’ayez une autre idée ? Demanda Clarke. 

* 

\- _Heya Heda_ , salua respectueusement Clarke. 

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez eu une nouvelle à célébrer Skaiprisa, fit remarquer le Commandant, la tête penchée de côté. 

Il était vrai que, même si près d’un kilomètre séparait les deux camps, mille huit cent personnes faisaient beaucoup de bruit. 

\- Le docteur Griffin est très appréciée par la population. Elle sera une bonne Chancelière, j’en suis sûre. 

La Commandante hocha la tête, ravie de la nouvelle. 

\- Reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtées hier, dit-elle alors en se redressant sur son trône. Vous disiez que votre peuple offrait ses services. 

\- J’en ai discuté avec la Chancelière : si cela vous intéresse, toutes les femmes enceintes de Trikru sont les bienvenues pour une consultation afin de vérifier qu’elles sont en excellentes santé pour la grossesse et pour leur première échographie. Pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, le Docteur Griffin expliquera tout ce qu’elle doit faire avant de le faire. Le mari peut être présent bien sûr ou une autre personne de confiance s’il n’est pas disponible afin de mettre la femme enceinte à l’aise. 

\- N’est-il pas possible de plutôt venir jusqu’aux villages pour ça ? 

\- Il nous faut de l’électricité pour pratiquer une échographie. Je vous avais aussi dit que nous avions une machine qui permettait de voir les os à travers la peau : cette machine a aussi besoin d’électricité et elle est de toute façon trop encombrante pour être déplacée à chaque fois 

\- Très bien, accepta Lexa après quelques secondes de réflexion. Combien y a-t-il de grossesse à TonDC ? Demanda-t-elle à Indra à sa droite qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début, malgré son air revêche. 

Gustus était resté devant l’entrée de la tente et Anya se trouvait à gauche du Commandant. 

\- Seize, Heda. 

\- Alors les seize femmes de TonDC seront les premières à être examinées, décida-t-elle. 

_\- Ba Heda..._ Voulut insister Indra. (Mais Commandant...)

 _\- Na bilaik fir in, Indra ?_ (Aurais-tu peur Indra ? ) 

_\- Nou, Heda._

_\- Den em sad in,_ dit-elle fermement. (Alors c'est décidé.) _Tu iras au vaisseau demain à l’aube rencontrer le Peuple du Ciel afin de vous mettre d’accord sur la marche à suivre. Puis nous partirons demain en début d’après-midi afin de rejoindre TonDC. Je leur expliquerai notre nouvelle alliance avec le Peuple du Ciel et tu expliqueras à ces femmes ce qu’elles devront faire._

_\- Sha Heda._

\- Ensuite, concernant les accouchements difficiles, reprit le Commandant. 

\- Lors des échographies, les médecins de l’Arches prendront note d’où en est la grossesse et diront aux mères quand revenir pour une seconde échographie, peu de temps avant l’accouchement afin de vérifier que le bébé va bien et n’est pas en position en siège. Si c’est le cas, ils pourront, par des manipulations, tourner le bébé dans le bon sens. 

\- Et si l’accouchement ne se passe pas comme il le faudrait ? Demanda Anya. 

\- Alors les femmes dans ce cas devront être amenées au vaisseau de toute urgence. Si le problème n’est pas visible à l’œil nu, les médecins feront une énième échographie afin de voir si le bébé ou autre chose pose problème. Ça aidera également à déterminer si une césarienne est nécessaire. 

\- A part sur les champs de bataille, mon peuple n’a pas pour habitude de se faire découper, dit le Commandant. 

\- La procédure se fait sous anesthésie générale. On injecte à la patiente un produit qui l’endort et qui rend la zone opérée indolore. 

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça persuade mes sujets de le faire. 

\- Elles seront en droit de refuser mais, si les médecins ne peuvent vraiment pas assurer l’accouchement par voie normale, elles devront choisir entre être sauvée ou mourir mais permettre à leur enfant de vivre. 

\- C’est-à-dire ? Demanda Indra d’une voix glaciale. 

\- Si une césarienne est la seule chose qu’il reste pour sauver l’enfant et que la mère refuse, expliqua Clarke en regardant Indra dans les yeux, ils mourront tous les deux. Nous pourrions alors soit sauver la mère mais pas l’enfant, soit tenter de garder l’enfant en vie alors que la mère meurt et le sauver. A elle de décider. 

\- Nous ne pouvons pas obliger les femmes de mon peuple à subir cette opération si elle ne la veule pas. Mais je comprends, dit le Commandant, que les deux vies ne puissent pas être sauvées dans les cas désespérés. Et, si tout ce que vous dites est vrai, votre peuple va quand même permettre de sauver de nombreuses vies. 

Clarke hocha la tête, ravie que le Commandant comprenne la complexité de la situation. 

\- Vous nous aviez également parlé des transfusions de sang. 

\- Oui, dit Clarke. Ça va être plus long et plus compliqué à organisé car aucun d’entre vous ne connait son groupe sanguin et qu’il faut au moins deux heures pour déterminer celui d’une personne. Ce qu’il faudrait c’est que des infirmiers de l’Arche fasse des prises de sang dans vos villages afin que faire les analyses. 

\- Combien y a-t-il d’habitants exactement à TonDC ? Demanda Lexa à Indra. 

\- Sans compter les enfants à naitre ce mois-ci, cinq cent quatre-vingt-neuf. 

\- Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour connaitre le groupe sanguin de tous les hommes, femmes et enfants de TonDC ? 

\- Si je ne compte pas les allers-et-venues des infirmiers entre TonDC et le vaisseau, réfléchit Clarke, environ trois semaines. 

\- Et avec le voyage, sachant que je pourrais faire transporter vos infirmiers en charrette et qu’il faut huit heures pour faire le trajet ? 

\- Un bon mois, calcula Clarke. J’avais pensé à quelque chose pour que vos sujets connaissent leur groupe sanguin sans avoir à le retenir ou à garder un papier sur eux. J’ai remarqué que vous étiez nombreux à avoir des tatouages. Est-ce que ça poserait problème à votre peuple de se faire tatouer leur groupe sanguin, sur l’épaule par exemple ? 

\- Est-ce que c’est grand ? Demanda Anya qui ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le groupe sanguin. 

Etant donné que le groupe sanguin ferait penser aux Skaikru, Clarke comprenait la réticence d’Anya. 

\- Absolument pas, dit Clarke. Le groupe s’écrit avec une ou deux lettres et le signe plus ou le signe moins. Par exemple, je suis O négatif, ce qui s’écrit O-. La particularité de mon groupe est que mon sang est compatible avec celui de tout le monde mais que je ne peux recevoir que du sang de type O-. 

Anya hocha la tête, silencieuse. 

\- C’est une idée réfléchie : pratique et en lien avec notre culture, dit le Commandant en laissant son regard errer sur la blonde. 

Puis elle croisa le regard de Clarke et se leva, s’approchant d’elle. 

\- Le peuple du Ciel peut rester sur nos terres, n’est-ce pas général ? Dit Lexa en tendant son bras. 

\- _Sha Heda_ , répondit Anya car elle était la cheffe du Clan. 

Clarke posa ses doigts sur l’avant-bras du Commandant et serra. Elle ne pouvait directement toucher sa peau mais elle sentait les muscles de Lexa tressaillir sous son toucher. 

\- Aucun guerrier Trikru ne vous attaquera au risque de représailles. Mais si l’un des vôtres attaque l’un des miens, l’alliance sera en danger, comprenez-vous Skaiprisa ? 

\- _Sha Heda_ , répondit Clarke. 

Lorsque le Commandant fut retourné sur son trône, Clarke lui posa une question : 

\- Qu’en est-il de la trêve avec les cents ? Tient-elle toujours ? 

\- Jusqu’à ce que vous décidiez si vous voulez être un village à part entière ou rejoindre le reste de votre peuple, répondit-elle. Dans le premier cas, vous devrez également demander à faire alliance et apporter quelque chose à Trikru. Vous avez une semaine pour faire votre proposition ou pour rejoindre le Peuple du Ciel. 

\- _Moshof Heda_ , la remercia Clarke. 

La blonde était consciente de la gentille de Lexa envers son groupe alors qu’elle n’y était pas obligée. Elle pourrait très bien rompre la trêve et menacer de les tuer tous s’ils étaient encore dans leur camp le lendemain. 

Sa réponse fit sourire le Commandant. 

\- Vous semblez vous sentir à l’aise avec notre culture. Vous avez gagné le respect de Lincoln et même celui d’Anya, ce qui n’est pas une mince affaire. 

Clarke vit la guerrière en question rouler des yeux. 

\- Elle m’a aussi parlé de votre talent naturel pour la chasse, ajouta-t-elle. J’aimerai voir ça. Je vous invite à me rejoindre demain à l’aube. 

\- _Heda_! Fut outrée Indra. 

\- _Ai jos laik kyrie, Indra,_ lui ditLexa. ( _Je suis seulement curieuse Indra)_

\- _Ai beda kom yu op_ , proposa-t-elle. (Je devrais vous accompagner.)

\- _Inutile de te préoccuper de ma sécurité, je m’assurerais qu’elle n’ait pas apporté d’armes de son peuple avant de partir pour la chasse._

\- _As gaf yu in Heda,_ recula Indra. (Comme vous voudrez Commandant.)

\- J’accepte avec plaisir Heda, accepta Clarke après l’échange entre les deux natives. 

\- Bien. Alors nous nous retrouverons à l’aube devant ce camp, conclut Lexa pou la rejeter. 

Clarke n’avait pas eu l’occasion de parler de la Station Agro ni des échanges commerciaux mais le Commandant n’apprécierait probablement pas qu’elle ne quitte pas la tente alors que la discussion était terminée. Elle poserait ses questions demain en allant à la chasse. 

Clarke inclina la tête et sortit de la tente. 

* 

Quand elle arriva au camp, sa mère voulut faire une réunion immédiatement. 

N’ayant donc pas le temps de manger avec les autres, elle remplit une assiette dans la cafétéria qui avait été construite pour l’heure du dîner et salua ses amis de loin. Son assiette était remplie de légumes insipides et de riz gris mais, même si elle regrettait la viande de lapin ou de sanglier qu’ils avaient au camp des cents, son ventre ne fit pas la différence. 

Elle mangea sur la table de réunion, racontant comment s’était passée la deuxième partie des négociations, et confirma que le Peuple de l’Arche -que les natifs appelait le Peuple du Ciel- pouvait résider ici. Puis elle informa Kane et sa mère de la venue d’Indra à l’aube pour organiser la venue des femmes enceintes de TonDC. 

\- Maintenant, si c’est tout, je voudrais aller me coucher, dit Clarke en se levant, assiette à la main. Je dois rejoindre le Commandant pour une partie de chasse à l’aube et lui parler de la station Agro en plus des échanges commerciaux que nous aimerions faire. 

En sortant du vaisseau pour aller laver son assiette et sa fourchette, elle vit Raven, Finn, Wells et Octavia assis à une table. Bellamy et Murphy se tenaient debout avec leur verre. Elle décida d’aller les rejoindre un moment une fois sa vaisselle faite. 

\- La princesse se joint au commun des mortels, plaisanta Finn quand il la vit arriver. 

\- Tu sais qu’à cause de toi et son petit-ami, dit Clarke en désignant Octavia, les natifs m’appellent Skaiprisa. Ce qui veut dire Princesse du Ciel. 

\- Ils pensent vraiment que tu es une princesse ? Rit Raven. C’est vrai que tu fais un peu princesse-guerrière comme Xena, ajouta Raven en la regardant d’un œil attentif avant d’éclater de rire. 

Clarke roula des yeux. Si son amie ne lui avait pas déjà parlé de ce personnage fictif, elle n’aurait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. 

\- Qui ? Demanda Octavia. 

\- C’est l’héroïne d’une série qui date, dit juste Raven. Tu ne peux pas connaitre. 

\- J’ai regardé pas mal de matchs et séries et je ne connais pas cette Xena, dit Wells. 

Raven posa sa main sur son cœur, l’air choquée. 

\- L’Arche conservait des vidéos vraiment aléatoires, dit juste Clarke à la jeune Blake qui la regardait avec confusion. Des documentaires, des matchs de plusieurs sport, des films, des séries, des émissions, des journaux télévisés, etc. Et Xena est le personnage préféré de Raven. 

\- J’hésite encore entre elle et Buffy, insista lourdement Raven. Buffy n’est pas à négliger. 

\- Je préfère l’empereur Auguste, intervint Bellamy en sirotant son verre. Lui au moins n’était pas fictif et il a mené de nombreuses batailles. 

\- Mais Xena et Buffy sont certainement plus badass que ton empereur. 

Après ça, Bellamy et Raven se lancèrent moult arguments pour prouver qui de leurs héros respectifs était le ou la meilleure. Murphy roula des yeux, ennuyés, et partit se coucher ; Octavia leur souhaita une bonne nuit, disant qu’elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain car Lincoln lui apprenait à se battre avec une épée tous les matins ; Finn regarda Clarke avec un sourire amusé et Wells sembla s’intéresser à son programme pour la journée suivante. 

\- Alors, des projets pour demain ? 

\- J’ai été invitée par le Commandant à chasser avec elle. 

Finn, qui avait entendu, siffla. 

\- Ça doit être un sacré honneur, sourit ce dernier. 

\- Il parait, acquiesça Clarke. L’une de ses guerrières était outrée que je sois invitée 

\- Et elle est comment ? Demanda Wells. Le Commandant, précisa-t-il. 

\- Physiquement ou… ? 

\- Les deux, intervint Finn, intéressé. 

\- Elle a les cheveux bruns tressés, elle a l’air d’avoir la vingtaine et elle porte tout le temps de la peinture de guerre et un bindi entre les sourcils. En ce qui concerne sa personnalité, elle est plutôt… 

Clarke réfléchit à la première impression qu’elle avait eue de Lexa avant de la connaitre puis chercha les mots justes. 

\- Elle dégage beaucoup d’assurance mais pas de manière arrogante. Disons qu’on voit qu’elle sait ce qu’elle fait et qu’on ressent qu’elle a beaucoup de responsabilités à sa manière de parler et de s’adresser à ses guerriers. Elle n’est pas méchante mais… on ne peut pas dire non plus qu’elle est gentille. Je pense qu’elle est plutôt sage et vraiment loyale envers ses sujets. Et elle est intelligente, pragmatique et elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais je crois que c’est une caractéristique propre aux natifs ça. 

\- Ca ne doit pas être facile de la rencontrer, dit Finn. Tu dois faire attention à tout ce que tu dis, non ? 

\- Si je ne lui manque pas de respect, il est assez facile de lui parler. Mais je dois souvent me rappeler qu’elle a sous ses ordres beaucoup de guerriers, ajouta Clarke avec un sourire pince-sans-rire. 

\- Et elle a accepté l’alliance plus ou moins facilement ? Demanda Wells. 

\- Après que j’ai expliqué notre situation, elle a posé ses conditions assez rapidement, révéla Clarke. Mais ça se voit qu’elle a un vrai désir de paix. Même si elle serait capable de commencer une guerre à tout moment, ce n’est pas ce qu’elle veut. 

\- Heureusement pour nous que c’est elle le Commandant alors, dit Finn. 

\- Ouais, heureusement pour nous, confirma Clarke, les yeux dans le vagues. 

\- Au fait, dit ensuite Finn en jetant un œil à sa petite-amie, la fille que tu aimais, tu ne l’as pas revue ? 

\- Quoi ? Demanda Clarke qui ne comprenait pas la question. 

\- Toutes les stations sont réunies sauf la Station Agro dont on a aucune nouvelle et la Station Hydra qui a explosé. Mais je ne t’ai pas vue avec une fille en particulier. Elle était de quelle station ? Voulut-il savoir. 

Wells, qui n’avait aucune idée de qui parlait Finn, écouta attentivement, les sourcils froncés. Clarke avait complètement oublié qu’elle avait parlé de Lexa à Finn sans lui révéler sa véritable identité. Il fallait qu’elle coupe court car elle n’aimait pas mentir à ses amis plus que nécessaire. 

\- Station Usine, finit-elle par répondre en détournant le regard pour qu’il n’y pense plus. 

Finn fronça les sourcils et Wells leva l’un des siens, étonné. 

\- Elle faisait partie des victimes ? Demanda avec prudence ce dernier. 

Clarke acquiesça, sans mot dire. 

Après tout, Lexa avait bien été l’une des nombreuses victimes de la liste de Clarke après les trois cents guerriers Trikru et les habitants de Mont Weather. Sans Clarke et son entêtement à rester auprès de Lexa, Titus n’aurait pas appuyé sur la gâchette, voulant éteindre son influence sur le Commandant et Lexa ne serait pas entrée dans la chambre à ce moment-là, inquiète pour la blonde. 

* 

Le lendemain à l’aube, Clarke sortit du camp, voyant au loin Lincoln et Octavia se battre à l’épée. Indra était quelques mètres plus loin, retardant le plus possible son arrivée à l’Exodus. Clarke la salua d’un signe de tête quand elle la croisa mais la guerrière ne fit pas attention à elle –ou préféra l’ignorer, ce qui n’étonnerait pas la blonde. 

Quand Clarke arriva au camp natif, Lexa attendait déjà avec son arc et son carquois, accompagnée de Gustus. 

\- Je suis en retard ? Demanda Clarke qui avait pourtant quitté le vaisseau avant les premiers rayons du soleil. 

Durant sa marche entre les deux camps, le soleil s’était un peu levé. 

\- Tu arrives à temps, Skaiprisa, lui assura le Commandant. 

La cheffe des natifs avait abandonné sa peinture de guerre, révélant son jeune âge et sa beauté. A ses côtés, Gustus regardait la blonde, ses sourcils épais froncés, les yeux plissés et les bras croisés. 

\- J’ai laissé mon fusil et mon révolver au vaisseau. J’ai juste pris mon couteau, révéla Clarke, en montrant l’arme métallique quelle avait fabriqué, sachant que le garde du corps se méfiait d’elle. 

\- _Yu na gon we Gostos_ , lui ordonna Lexa. (Tu peux partir Gustus)

Il s’exécuta après un hochement de tête mécontent. 

Les deux jeunes femmes s’éloignèrent du camp, marchant côte-à-côte en silence et s’enfonçant dans la forêt. Clarke ignorait jusqu’où elles allaient mais le Commandant semblait suivre un chemin bien précis. 

\- Vous devez connaitre ces forêts comme votre poche, dit Clarke pour commencer la conversation. 

\- Je les ai souvent arpentées étant enfant, acquiesça-t-elle. 

Il y eut un silence entre les deux jeunes femmes pendant deux minutes avant que Clarke ne le coupe. 

\- J’ai aussi remarqué que votre peuple n’était pas très bavard, fit remarquer la blonde. 

\- Pour chasser, il faut être silencieux, expliqua patiemment le Commandant. Et comme il nous faut chasser pour vivre, nous avons pris l’habitude de vivre en silence. 

\- C’est tout le contraire de mon peuple, dit Clarke en repensant à sa vie dans l’espace. Le silence n’existait pas. L’Arche était tellement bruyante… La ventilation, les machines, les propulseurs… On pouvait les entendre de partout… 

Le Commandant la fit taire en levant la main. Puis elle se tourna vers Clarke le doigt sur la bouche et montra de son autre doigt un petit animal descendant le tronc d’un arbre à une dizaine de mètres devant elles. Puis elle bougea le doigt et montra un lapin près d’un buisson cinq mètres plus loin. Dans cette zone, les arbres étaient moins proches, les buissons plus nombreux et Clarke ignorait pourquoi Lexa lui avait montré le petit rongeur qui ressemblait à un écureuil avant le lapin. Ce dernier était bien plus gros et donc plus intéressant à chasser que le premier. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? Demanda Clarke à voix basse. 

\- _Skaigona_ , chuchota Lexa en sortant une flèche de son carquois, la posant contre le bois de son arc et tendant la corde 

_Guerrier du ciel ?_ Traduisit Clarke dans sa tête sans comprendre. 

Mais le Commandant ne donna pas plus d’explications. 

Elles attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elles s’étaient accroupis pour être moins visibles derrière les buissons et Clarke commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, elle qui avait l’habitude d’être toujours en mouvement. 

Le petit animal fit plusieurs allers-et-retours avec des noisettes, noix et autres petits aliments qu’il trouvait dans les alentours entre le sol et sa cachette dans l’arbre. Le lapin semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant car il n’avait pas bougé de son buisson depuis le début de leur observation. 

Clarke en profita pour observer Lexa. De profil, la brune ne pouvait voir qu'elle avait les yeux sur elle. Sa machoire était ciselée, ses yeux concentrés sur les animaux devant eux et seule une légère brise venait perturber ce tableau en faisant onduler les cheveux du Commandant dans son dos. 

Soudain, un cri strident se fit entendre. 

Le rongeur eut tout juste le temps de remonter sur son tronc et se cacher quelque part mais le lapin eut moins de chance. Le buisson où il s’était terré était une bien piètre cachette et l’ombre qui se jeta sur lui l’attrapa dans ses serres avant de s’affaler lourdement sur le sol, lâchant sa proie. Le lapin détala et Clarke observa, bouche-bée, l’aigle étendu, raide-mort, une flèche en pleine poitrine. 

\- _Skaigona,_ répéta Clarke, comprenant enfin. 

Guerrier du ciel. 

Oiseau prédateur. 

Clarke regarda Lexa se lever et s’approcher de l’aigle. 

Jamais elle ne l’avait vue chasser. Elle avait déjà été impressionnée par ses talents de guerrière lorsqu’elle l’avait vue combattre Roan mais la voir abattre cet aigle qui n’avait même pas été là lorsqu’elles s’étaient arrêtées plus tôt était réellement prodigieux. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu utiliser un arc non plus, préférant plutôt l’épée ou le poignard. 

Clarke se demandait à quoi ressemblerait Lexa lors d’un combat à mains nues… 

\- Skaiprisa ? L’interpela le Commandant en la regardant. 

\- C’était… Chercha Clarke en s’approchant. C’était spectaculaire ! S’exclama-t-elle. 

Le Commandant eut un petit sourire fier. 

\- Tu es facilement impressionnable Skaiprisa, la taquina-t-elle alors qu’elle s’agenouillait près de l’oiseau pour ficeler ses pattes. 

\- Vous êtes beaucoup à pouvoir faire ça ? Répliqua la blonde. Et, s’il vous plait, appelez-moi Clarke, demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante. 

\- Mais vous êtes la Princesse du Peuple du Ciel, dit le Commandant en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Clarke qui ne voulait pas expliquer une énième fois pourquoi c’était un surnom et non un titre. Mais j’aimerai ne plus l’être pendant quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. 

La guerrière aux yeux verts posa son butin sur son épaule libre puis la regarda intensément et longuement avant d’hocher la tête avec compréhension et de lui répondre : 

\- Très bien Clarke. 

La blonde eut l’impression de pouvoir respirer pleinement, comme si entendre son prénom dans la bouche de la brune la libérait d’un poids. C’était si familier de l’entendre dire son nom en prononçant le _C_ et le _K_ si fortement. Si familier qu’elle l’appelle par son prénom plutôt que par un titre qu’elle n’avait pas demandé –comme Wanheda- mais qu’elle portait par obligation. 

Le Commandant se détourna et reprit sa route à la recherche d’une nouvelle proie. 

\- En privé, tu peux m’appeler Lexa, dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. 

Clarke sourit. La prochaine étape à franchir était le tutoiement mais pouvoir appeler le Commandant par son prénom était largement satisfaisant pour le moment. 


	9. saison 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis aperçu hier que j'avais écrit Théolonius au lieu de Thélonius :p Heureusement je n'avais écris son prénom que deux ou trois fois dans les chapitres déjà publiés.
> 
> J'ai aussi fait un effort concernant la traduction des dialogues en Trigedasleng : quand c'est une mini-conversation de trois ou quatre phrases ou juste un "oui, Commandant", j'ai tout traduit du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais quand un natif répond par plusieurs phrases, j'ai juste mis en italique et laissé en français xD
> 
> La raison pour laquelle Lexa est plus gentille que dans la série avec Clarke est révélée dans ce chapitre !  
> Bonne lecture !

Elles s’étaient beaucoup éloignées du camp. 

Clarke avait deux lapins en mains et Lexa portait l’aigle depuis trois heures sans se plaindre sur son épaule ; pourtant l’oiseau était grand et ne devait pas être léger. En observant la position du soleil, le Commandant avait décrété qu’elles devaient rentrer afin d’arriver au camp vers midi. 

Devant chasser en silence, Clarke n’avait toujours pas pu aborder les deux autres problèmes qui l’inquiétaient et dont elle devait absolument parler avec Lexa. Mais s’inquiéter ne servait pas à grand-chose car il semblerait que cette dernière ait un don pour savoir qu’elle avait envie de dire quelque chose. 

\- Tu penses très fort Clarke, dit-elle cette dernière sans la regarder. 

\- C’est juste que je voulais vous poser d’autres questions hier mais que je n’en aie pas eu l’occasion. 

\- Eh bien, je t'écoute, l’invita-t-elle. 

\- La plus urgente est à propos d’une partie de mon peuple qui est portée disparue, commença Clarke. La Station Agro n’a pas encore été retrouvée et leur radio ne fonctionne pas. Nous ignorions même s’il y a des survivants. 

\- Je n’entends pas de question, dit Lexa alors que Clarke s’était tue. 

\- A ce que j’ai compris, votre territoire est vaste mais il a des limites, dont le Mont-Weather. Donc si la Station Agro a atterri en dehors des terres de Trikru, y a-t-il un moyen de le savoir ? 

Le Commandant continua de marcher, restant silencieuse un moment. 

\- Il existe plusieurs clans tout autour de Trikru, révéla Lexa après réflexion. De retour à Polis, je pourrais parler à leurs ambassadeurs et demander à ce qu’ils me rapportent toute présence d’étrangers tombés du ciel. 

\- Mais nous sommes à peine vos alliés depuis quelques heures, releva Clarke. Ne garderont-il pas cette information pour eux ? Peut-être que le clan où la station a atterri à déjà attaqué mon peuple. 

Clarke craignait que Nia n’ait déjà envoyé ses guerriers sur la Station Agro. Même si Pike avait réussi à survivre trois mois sur le territoire d’Azgeda, il y avait eu énormément de victimes. Actuellement, ça ne faisait que quelques jours que l’Arche était descendu mais Clarke ignorait quand les attaques avaient eu lieu et donc s’il y avait eu des morts les premiers jours. 

Cette fois-ci, le Commandant s’arrêta et se tourna vers Clarke. 

\- Si c’est le cas, je ne peux rien faire. Chaque clan traite les étrangers comme il l’entend. En atterrissant sur le territoire de Trikru, vous être bien tombé. Lincoln ne vous en veut pas pour ce que vous lui avez fait et vous avez montré une forte volonté de faire la paix. Puisque c’est aussi mon désir, j’ai agi en conséquence. Mais les autres clans préfèrent l’action à la discussion. 

Elle se remit en marche et Clarke la suivit. 

\- Mais j’insisterai bien sur le fait que nous sommes alliés maintenant et que toute attaque lancée à partir d’aujourd’hui envers ton peuple sera considérée comme une attaque contre Trikru. 

Cette précision, inattendue, rassura Clarke. 

\- Merci Lexa. 

\- Ne me remercie pas Clarke : non seulement je n’ai encore rien fait mais nous ne savons pas si ton peuple est encore vivant ni s’il le sera quand je demanderai un rapport aux autres clans. 

Clarke acquiesça, en partie soulagée d’avoir trouvé une solution pour repérer la Station, en partie toujours inquiète de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. 

\- Polis est une ville importante ? Demanda-t-elle afin d’amener le sujet du commerce. 

\- C’est notre capitale, acquiesça Lexa avec une fierté mal dissimulée. Elle est située au sommet de collines, la végétation y est luxuriante et une tour de l’ancien monde, qui est le plus haut bâtiment à être resté entier après Praimfaya, me sert de résidence et de lieu de réunion. 

\- Ce doit être très vivant, dit Clarke en se souvenant du monde qui y habitait et de leur joie de vivre. 

La brune acquiesça, souriant avec tendresse en pensant à sa ville. 

\- Les marchands s’installent chaque matin dans les rues, les commerçants ouvrent leur atelier afin de montrer leur savoir-faire et donner envie d’acheter aux clients, les enfants courent, les odeurs de nourriture s’échappent des maisons et des étals, des gens de tous les clans viennent marchander ou séjourner le temps d’un événement… 

\- Ça donne envie, dit Clarke en souriant. Mon peuple pourrait peut-être y aller un jour, suggéra-t-elle en demandant la permission, afin de marchander aussi ? Nous avons des biens qu’il nous est possible de fabriquer puis échanger contre des objets dont nous manquons. L’hiver va arriver bientôt et nous ne sommes pas équipés pour y survivre, révéla Clarke avec regret. Dans l’espace, il n’y a pas de saison donc nous n’avions besoin que de peu de chose. 

\- Avant de penser à marchander dans ma capitale, il faut proposer vos biens aux clans pour voir s’il y a des personnes intéressées et ce qu’ils peuvent vous donner en échange. Seulement après, il vous sera possible de faire des échanges à Polis, expliqua Lexa. 

Elles continuèrent ensuite à marcher en silence. Le soleil était à son zénith, signifiant qu’il était près de midi. Déjà Clarke reconnaissait cette partie de la forêt : elles étaient proches du camp natif. 

A l’orée de la forêt, alors que le camp n’était plus qu’à une cinquantaine de mètre et qu’il faudrait à Clarke faire ses aux revoirs au Commandant qui devait partir pour Polis en début d’après-midi, Lexa s’arrêta et se tourna vers elle, l’air pensive. 

\- Tu devrais venir avec moi à Polis, Clarke. Tu verrais mon peuple différemment. 

Clarke fut surprise. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que Lexa l’invite à Polis si tôt, alors qu’elles ne s’étaient rencontrée que deux jours auparavant. La dernière fois, elles se connaissaient depuis deux semaines et Lexa l’avait embrassé quelques heures avant de faire cette proposition. 

\- Aujourd’hui ? 

\- Oui, confirma Lexa. Nous partons dans deux heures. 

Mais Clarke hésita. 

\- J’aurai vraiment aimé pouvoir vous suivre mais je ne peux pas laisser mon groupe seul. Je me suis déjà absentée trois jours et je dois aller les retrouver. 

Le Commandant la regarda, ni déçu, ni surprise. 

\- Un leader doit apprendre à déléguer, lui dit-elle Si je suis ici et non à Polis, c’est parce que j’ai une personne de confiance qui gère les choses pendant mon absence. N’as-tu pas une personne de ce genre ? 

Clarke pensa aussitôt à Bellamy, Wells et Finn. Le premier avait géré les cents avec elle au début et les deux autres avaient aidé à apaiser Bellamy et à lui faire entendre raison quand il ne voulait en faire qu’à sa tête. 

\- Choisis quelques personnes pour t'accompagner, dit Lexa sans attendre sa réponse. Choisis des gens qui profiteront pleinement des nouveautés que Polis a à offrir et qui accepteront de s’essayer aux différents métiers que mes sujets exercent. Quand vous retournerez voir votre peuple, vous pourrez leur donner vos impressions et ça permettra à mon peuple de côtoyer quelques-uns des vôtres. 

\- Le temps de rejoindre mon camp et de repartir, vous serez déjà en route pour Polis ou alors vous y serez déjà. Et je ne connais pas le chemin, mentit Clarke. 

\- Je dirais à Lincoln de vous y conduire, répondit simplement le Commandant. Tu seras mon invitée Clarke, je ferai préparer une chambre dans la tour pour toi mais tes compagnons devront dormir dans un dortoir, lui apprit-elle. Tu avais dit être en apprentissage pour devenir guérisseuse avant de te faire arrêter, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda Lexa. 

\- C’est exact. 

\- Nous avons plusieurs guérisseurs à Polis. Je suis certain qu’ils seront ravis de t'apprendre certaines choses si tu en fais de même, lui dit-elle avec un fin sourire. 

Mais être à Polis ne signifiait pas forcément voir Lexa souvent. 

\- Je suppose que vous serez très occupée, dit Clarke. 

\- En effet, confirma le Commandant. J’aurai des réunions auxquelles assister dès mon retour et je dois, entre autres choses, rencontrer quotidiennement mon peuple pour régler leurs problèmes. 

\- Et combien de temps pourrais-je rester à Polis ? 

\- Quelques semaines, dit vaguement Lexa. Quelques jours ne suffiront pas à vos gens à apprendre ce qu’est la vie à Polis. 

Clarke sourit. 

Bien que la Station Agro soit toujours manquante, l’Arche était descendue, Clarke avait réussi à établir une alliance entre le Peuple de l’Arche et Trikru et elle était sur le point de partir pour Polis. 

Elle espérait pouvoir gouter à ce bonheur et profiter de cette paix un long moment avant que le Mont-Weather ou Nia ne pose problème. 

* 

Après avoir emprunté le cheval de Lincoln, Clarke revint au camp de l’Exodus expliquer ce que le Commandant avait proposé. Quand elle expliqua que la meilleure chose à faire était que les délinquants viennent vivre à l’Exodus, sa mère fut ravie, puisque c’est ce qu’elle voulait depuis le début. Clarke craignait que la plupart refusent mais le fait qu’ils étaient graciés de leur crime au moment où ils avaient été envoyés sur Terre, fait confirmé par Abby, devrait suffire à les convaincre. 

Le problème fut ensuite de convaincre sa mère qui était à nouveau contre l’idée que Clarke négocie à la place du Conseil, surtout dans une ville lointaine. Heureusement Callie, qui avait confiance en les capacités de Clarke, réussi à persuader sa mère que c’était une bonne idée et que Clarke avait prouvé avoir de bonnes relations avec les natifs. 

Ensuite, la blonde alla en parla à ses amis. Octavia accepta immédiatement de venir. Après tout, Lincoln ferait partie du voyage et elle ne se sentait pas à sa place avec le peuple de l’Arche. Raven et Finn voulurent faire le voyage retour jusqu’au camp des cents afin d’y réfléchir. Bellamy ne voulait pas venir à Polis mais rester avec leur peuple alors Clarke lui demanda de venir avec elle jusqu’au vaisseau ainsi, quand elle partirait pour Polis, il guiderait les délinquants jusqu’au camp de l’Exodus. Murphy ne voulait pas rester avec le Peuple de l’Arche alors il accepta de venir à Polis en espérant s’y plaire et ne craignant pas qu’on le torture à nouveau puisque c’était surtout des civils qui y habitaient. Wells, lui, fut le plus long à se décider. L’idée d’être loin de Clarke plus que quelques jours ne lui plaisait pas -ils avaient été proches depuis leur naissance et Clarke savait qu’il avait des sentiments pour elle- mais il préféra finalement rester afin de veiller sur son père. L’ancien Chancelier serait libéré dans la soirée et son ami ne voulait pas qu’il fasse de bêtises dès que Clarke serait partie. 

\- Clarke ! Attends ! 

Assise derrière Lincoln sur son cheval, la blonde vit sa mère venir vers elle. 

\- Maman, tu ne me feras pas changer, d’avis, dit Clarke, lassée de se répéter. 

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça ma chérie. Je voulais juste te souhaite un bon anniversaire, dit-elle avec un sourire penaud. Je viens de me rendre compte de la date qu’on était. 

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps, sachant à peine quand un nouveau mois commençait. 

\- Merci maman, la remercia-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Ça veut dire que j’ai le droit de voter et de boire de l’alcool maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. 

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies attendu ta majorité pour boire de l’alcool, dit Abby avec un sourire en coin. Mais oui, si on veut. Prends soin de toi et parle-moi de temps en temps, pour rassurer ta vieille mère, d’accord ? 

\- Promis, lui dit Clarke. 

Afin de prévenir les délinquants au plus vite, Clarke partit en avance avec Lincoln alors que Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia, Raven et Finn partaient à pied. 

Maintenant qu’elle avait le temps d’y penser, Clarke était à la fois heureuse de revenir à Polis –elle avait beaucoup aimé cette ville même si elle n’y était resté que quelques semaines- mais aussi craintive que, malgré la courte distance entre elle et Lexa une fois là-bas, la relation entre elle et le Commandant reste à jamais professionnelle. 

Elle aimerait retrouver la Lexa qu’elle avait connue, douce et attentionnée quand elle laissait son statut de Commandant à l’extérieur de la pièce où elles se trouvaient. Celle qui, même si elle l’avait trahie au Mont-Weather, ne regrettait pas son choix car son peuple et son devoir venaient en premier mais regrettait de l’avoir blessée au passage. Celle qui ne parvenait pas à lui dire son amour avec des mots mais ne cessait de le lui montrer par des gestes et des regards. 

Changer les événements, le moment où ils devaient arriver ou les éviter revenait à changer la manière dont Lexa la voyait. Peut-être ne l’intéresserait-elle pas comme la première fois ou alors pas avant longtemps. Et Clarke avait des difficultés à lui parler comme si elle venait de la rencontrer et n’avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Alors si Lexa ne développait jamais de sentiments autres que platonique à son égard, Clarke ne savait pas comment faire avec ses propres sentiments. 

Arrivés devant le camp des cents, Lincoln repartit immédiatement afin de se poster dans un arbre pour y passer la nuit. Clarke fut donc seule à expliquer la situation aux quatre-vingt-six délinquants. Ils pouvaient former un village indépendant mais alors ils devraient payer le droit de rester en échangeant leurs ressources. Les adolescents n’étaient pas ravis puisqu’ils avaient déjà du mal à avoir assez de nourriture pour ne pas mourir de faim. Alors Clarke leur laissa le choix : soit ils rejoignaient leur peuple à l’Exodus, leur rappelant qu’ils avaient été graciés, soit ils la suivaient à Polis, capitale des natifs Trikru, pour quelques semaines. 

Certains comme Atom, John Mbege et Dax ne voulaient pas rejoindre le Peuple de l’Arche car ils devraient être à nouveau sous l’autorité du Chancelier et des gardes mais Clarke leur fit comprendre que venir à Polis ne leur donnait pas le droit de faire n’importe quoi et qu'ils devraient au final revenir à l'Exodus. Alors, comme bon nombre de jeunes, ils acceptèrent à contre cœur de rejoindre l’Exodus. 

Sauf cinq d’entre eux. 

Charlotte voulait la suivre où qu’elle aille, Sterling aimait sa compagnie et voulait en savoir plus sur les natifs, Travis et Scott voulaient découvrir de nouvelle choses et Mischa préférait rester avec ses amis et donc décida de venir avec eux. 

Durant l’après-midi, tout le monde emballa la nourriture, rempli sa gourde, prit une couverture et ses vêtements et rangea tout dans leur sac-à-dos. Ils ne laissèrent que leur sac de couchage ou leur lit de fortune fait à partir de larges morceaux de tissus ou de parachute afin de passer leur dernière nuit au vaisseau. Le feu de camp fut ravivé et tout le monde mangea et but le restant d’alcool préparé par Monty. 

Cela avait étonné Clarke que Monty et Jasper ne veuillent pas venir à Polis avec elle mais elle comprit quand Jasper expliqua vouloir retrouver ses parents et Monty préféra suivre son meilleur ami afin d’attendre que ses parents –dans la Station Agro- reviennent. 

Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia, Raven et Finn arrivèrent peu après qu’ils aient tous terminé de manger. Bien sûr, ils avaient gardé de la viande et des baies pour eux. Raven et Finn ne s’était pas encore décidé mais ils avaient encore la nuit pour y réfléchir. Bellamy avait longuement discuté avec Octavia le soir, la brune n’ayant pas voulu lui parler sur la route. Il comprenait son désir de liberté et de suivre Lincoln mais cela ne le rassurait pas qu’elle soit loin de lui. Il avait fallu que Clarke intervienne avant que leur discussion ne se transforme en dispute. Elle avait assuré à Bellamy qu’elle emmènerait un talkie afin de pouvoir joindre ou être jointe par la radio de l’Exodus et, qu’étant les invités du Commandant, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. 

La blonde savait que c’était faux car certains natifs se fichaient des conséquences s’ils s’attaquaient au peuple du Ciel, soit parce qu’ils croyaient en leurs idéaux et donc que les jeunes délinquants étaient dangereux soit parce que leur supérieur le leur avait ordonné. Mais Clarke préféra rassurer Bellamy. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait avoir totalement confiance en cette Lexa et veillerait sur chacun des délinquants venant avec elle à Polis. 

* 

Lincoln et Octavia marchaient devant, Travis, Scott, Misha et Murphy marchant derrière eux. Puis Raven et Finn suivaient, ces derniers ayant finalement décidé de venir à Polis, la brune ayant emporté la radio du vaisseau afin d’avoir un meilleur signal pour les communications que le talkie –la distance étant trop grande d’après ce qu’elle avait dit à Clarke. 

Clarke marchait à l’arrière afin d’avoir vue d'ensemble sur leur petit groupe. Elle n’avait pas spécialement peur d’une attaque venant des natifs puisqu’ils étaient sur le territoire Trikru mais les animaux sauvages pouvaient très bien les juger dangereux et charger ou les considérer comme leurs proies et leur sauter dessus. Alors, pistolet à la main, elle resta attentive à leur environnement, tout de même rassurée en sachant que Lincoln, habitué à vivre dans ces forêts, repérerait tout danger bien avant elle. 

Sterling avait d’abord marché avec Travis, Scott et Misha le matin avant de marcher à ses côtés pour discuter durant l’après-midi. Clarke appréciait la joie de vivre et le sourire facile du garçon en plus de son humour –ça la changeait de la lourdeur de la vie sur Terre après la mort de Lexa- mais il posait beaucoup de questions sur elle. Non pas que ce fait la gêne particulièrement mais elle réalisa assez rapidement qu’il flirtait avec elle et, quoi qu’elle dise, qu’elle se taise ou l’ignore, il continuait de lui parler comme si de rien n’était. 

Alors autant il avait été plus facile de repousser Finn au final grâce à l’arrivée de Raven, Sterling n’avait pas de petite-amie qui l’attendait et elle n’avait pas vraiment d’excuse à lui donner –comme parler de Lexa sans révéler son nom à Finn- puisqu’elle avait révélé à Finn et Wells que la fille qu’elle aimait était morte dans la Station Usine et que Finn était juste devant eux. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu’il ne lui plaisait pas car c’était faux. Mais elle aimait toujours Lexa et ne comptait pas abandonner ses sentiments aussi facilement. 

Bien que Clarke était heureuse d’apprendre à connaitre plus de délinquants que la première fois, c’est surtout son rapprochement avec Charlotte qui la ravissait le plus. S'occuper d'elle éloignait peu à peu sa culpabilité par rapport à Madi et lui redonnait le sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé les enfants et Charlotte était curieuse, pleine de vie et toujours souriante. 

La jeune fille la suivait souvent pour apprendre d’elle et voulait se rendre utile et elle était décidée à marcher autant que possible afin de ne pas paraitre faible. Charlotte avait marché les quatre premières heures avant qu’ils ne fassent une pause pour manger. Puis, quand ils avaient repris la marche, elle était montée, trente minutes plus tard, sur le cheval de Lincoln pour se reposer, vaincu par ses pieds douloureux. Le deuxième jour, la jeune fille ne marcha pas autant, ayant mal aux jambes, mais le troisième jour, elle marcha toute la matinée jusqu’à leur arrivé à Polis vers midi. Ils marchèrent sur une route qui avait été très souvent empruntée par des chariots tirés par des chevaux si on en croyait les deux crevasses de part et d’autre du chemin. Tout autour d’eux, après avoir quitté la forêt, il y avait des champs à perte de vue et des natifs travaillant la terre ou ramassaient leurs récoltes. 

Arrivés à deux cents mètres de la grande double-porte gardée par des gardes mais ouverte pour laisser entrer les marchands et les paysans revenant des champs alentours, Lincoln les arrêta et se tourna vers eux. 

\- Si vous avez des armes Skaikru, il faudra les laisser dans une boite à la porte, les prévint-il. Les gardes vous les rendront quand vous quitterez Polis. 

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Clarke. 

\- Ce serait mieux si tu entrais sur mon cheval, conseilla-t-il. Tu n’es pas n’importe qui pour ton peuple et mon peuple doit savoir que tu es importante. 

La blonde accepta. Elle enleva le chargeur de son pistolet, rangea les balles dans une petite pochette dans son sac à dos puis remit le pistolet dans sa ceinture. Si quelqu’un volait son arme, au moins il ne pourrait pas l’utiliser. 

Alors qu’ils arrivaient devant les gardes, ceux-ci les arrêtèrent et demandèrent à Lincoln d’où ils venaient, qui ils étaient et le but de de leur visite à Polis. 

\- _Ai laik Linkon kom Trikru,_ dit-il en se présentant. _Emo laik skaikru,_ ajouta-t-il en présentant les délinquants, _en em laik Skaiprisa,_ finit-il en présentant Clarke. (Je suis Lincoln de Trikru. Ils sont du Peuple du Ciel et elle est la Princesse du Ciel). 

\- _Skaikru ?_ Répéta l’un des gardes en regardant son partenaire qui secoua la tête. _Non don kep oso we_ _,_ ajouta-t-il.(Le peuple du Ciel ? On n’a été prévenu de rien.) 

\- Le Commandant nous a invités et nous attend, dit alors Clarke. Si elle apprend que vous avez fait attendre la Skaiprisa _,_ elle n’en sera pas heureuse. 

Les deux gardes se regardèrent et firent semblant de ne pas l’avoir comprise. 

\- Je sais que tous les guerriers connaissent le Gonasleng et donc que vous comprenez ce que je dis, les avertit Clarke. Soyez certains que j’avertirais le Commandant de votre comportement. 

Les deux gardes se regardèrent. 

\- Laissez vos armes ici, dit alors le second gardien qui n’avait rien dit jusqu’à présent. 

Alors que les délinquants sortaient leur arme de fortune en métal et la mettait dans la boite que le gardien passait devant eux, Clarke sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture et la mit dans la boite, ne ratant pas le mouvement de recul du garde. 

\- _Fayogon_ , murmura-t-il en regardant Clarke avec peur. (Arme à feu.) 

\- Une épée fait tout autant de dégâts qu’une arme à feu, lui dit Clarke. Vous devriez avoir autant peur de moi que moi de vous, ajouta-t-elle calmement. Mais je n’ai pas peur de vous donc vous ne devez pas avoir peur de moi. 

Il hocha rapidement la tête avant de se reculer pour ranger la caisse. L’autre garde les laissa passer sans rien dire. 

Bien qu’elle soit visible de loin, la flamme du Commandant allumée à chaque instant à son sommet, la tour ne semblait que plus impressionnante à l’entrée de Polis. 

\- Wouaw ! S’exclamèrent les délinquants. 

\- C’est dément, ajouta Scott. 

\- Et le commandant vit dans cette tour ? Demanda Sterling. 

Lincoln acquiesça, souriant à leur enthousiasme. 

\- Ca se comprend, ajouta Finn. C’est le plus haut bâtiment et le Commandant doit avoir une vue imprenable sur toute la ville de là-haut. 

\- Moi, je me dis surtout que l’escalier doit être interminable, fit remarquer Raven. 

\- Et on va probablement devoir tout monter pour la rencontrer, dit Clarke avec un sourire amusé en pensant à l’ascenseur qui pourrait les faire monter. 

Les délinquants soupirèrent. 

Ils déambulèrent parmi les étals de fruits et de légumes, de poissons, d’épices et de viande que les natifs cuisaient sur place et parmi les charrettes remplie de céréales, de foin ou de bois. 

Clarke pouvait voir que les clients et autres visiteurs venaient de tous les clans : certains étaient habillés sobrement de cuir et de métal, d'autres avaient des vêtements aux tissus colorés, d'autres portaient une tenue de combat à la fois en tissus, cuir et métal. Des chasseurs marchaient l'air déterminé avec leurs proies en mains et du sang sur leur tenue tout en évitant les enfants qui couraient. 

Un marchand de fruits les arrêta, coupa une poire en quatre et leur en proposa. Clarke se pencha sur sa selle pour en prendre un morceau et le remercia en Trigedasleng, ce qui ravit le marchand. Octavia et Charlotte furent les suivantes à en accepter un morceau puis les autres suivirent et le marchant coupa une seconde poire. 

\- Mmm, c’est super bon ! S’exclama Misha. 

\- On aurait dit une pomme, dit Scott. Mais ça n’a pas du tout le même gout ni la même texture. 

\- C’est une poire, dit Raven en roulant des yeux. Vous avez séché le cours de biologie alimentaire ou quoi ? 

Une autre marchande coupait des têtes de poissons et une autre à côté des d’étranges morceaux de viande rose. Clarke ignorait de quel animal ça pouvait provenir mais ça ne donnait pas envie d’être mangé. 

Ils arrivèrent devant la tour après dix longues minutes de marche. Clarke descendit du cheval de Lincoln et celui-ci héla un jeune garçon qui vint le chercher par la bride et l’emmena dans les écuries. Ils franchirent la porte de la tour, gardée elle aussi par deux gardes qui leur ouvrirent la porte sans leur poser de question. Deux autres natifs se tenaient dans une cage vide et Lincoln les y conduisit. 

\- Attendez une seconde, les arrêta Raven. C’est un ascenseur ?! 

Elle courut pour y entrer et regarda le plafond avant d’examiner le panneau avec les boutons. Elle eut une moue déçue en constatant qu’aucun ne fonctionnait. 

\- Il est descendu et remonté par la force, expliqua Lincoln. C’est pour ça qu’il ne peut y avoir que quatre personnes maximum avec eux. 

\- Moi, je vais dedans, déclara Raven. Simple curiosité scientifique, se justifia-t-elle. 

Clarke monta ensuite avec Charlotte. 

\- Attendez qu’ils redescendent, dit Clarke aux garçons et Octavia quand Misha entra dans l’ascenseur. 

\- Je vais monter par l’escalier, lui répondit Lincoln. 

\- Moi aussi, dit Octavia. 

Finn, Travis, Scott et Sterling se regardèrent. 

\- Il y a combien d’étages ? Demanda Travis à Lincoln. 

\- Cinquante-et-un mais la salle du trône du Commandant se trouve au quarantième étage. 

\- Hé Clarke ! L’interpella Sterling. Je parie qu’on arrivera en haut avant vous, lui dit-il avec confiance. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Commença-t-elle à dire mais le garçon avait déjà commencé à grimper les marches quatre à quatre. 

Finn, Travis et Scott suivirent. Elle soupira et Lincoln sourit. 

\- Beaucoup de gens prennent ces escaliers ? Lui demanda-t-elle. 

\- A part les servantes et les domestiques, la plus part des gens préfèrent l’ascenseur, la rassura-t-il. 

\- Moi qui voulait qu’on nous prenne au sérieux, se plaignit la blonde. 

\- Tu rattraperas le coup pour nous, la rassura Octavia avant de suivre l’exemple des garçons. 

Lincoln fit signe aux deux natifs de monter l’ascenseur avant de monter les marches à son tour. 

* 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’étage voulut, Clarke sortit avec les filles et attendit devant les portes que les garçons arrivent. Sterling fut le premier : il était très essoufflé mais essaya de ne pas le montrer quand il vit que les filles étaient déjà là. Scott, Travis, Finn et Octavia suivirent plus lentement, essoufflés également, suivis de Lincoln qui montait les marches à son rythme, rapides mais pas trop, respirant normalement. Clarke les regarda les sourcils froncés. 

\- Vous avez intérêt à ne plus vous comporter comme des gamins, dit-elle aux quatre garçons. Ne parlez que si on vous y autorise et soyez respectueux, d’accord ? Ajouta-t-elle pour tout le monde. 

\- A vos ordres, Princesse, acquiesça Sterling avec un clin d’œil et une courte révérence. 

Les autres hochèrent la tête, amusé par le comportement du garçon, mais comprenant que c’était sérieux. 

Lincoln passa devant eux afin de parler aux deux gardes qui les laissèrent entrer, bien que le Commandant soit occupé. Un homme trapu tenant un chapeau de paille parlait en Trigedasleng d’un problème de clôture. Le regard de Lexa croisa celui de Clarke et elle rejeta le paysan après lui avoir suggéré une solution. Le natif partit après avoir grandement remercié le Commandant qui fit signe aux Skaikru d’entrer. 

Gustus, fidèle à son poste de garde du corps, était debout et à l’affut à la gauche de Lexa. En avançant, Clarke vit un homme grand et mince, portant une toge brune et ayant le crâne rasé se poster à la droite du Commandant : Titus. Alors qu’elle avait su qu’elle reverrait le Gardien de la Flamme, elle ne put empêcher ces sentiments de l’envahirent à sa vue : colère, méfiance et panique. Le premier parce qu’il avait tué Lexa en essayant de la tuer elle, le deuxième parce qu’elle ignorait tout de ce qu’il serait capable de faire cette fois même si elle changeait son propre comportement et le troisième parce qu’il se tenait prêt de Lexa et que, la dernière fois que ça avait été le cas, il avait retiré la Flamme de sa nuque. 

Alors que le Fleimkepa chuchotait quelque chose à l’oreille du Commandant, Clarke se dit que le mieux était de se faire bien voir de Titus afin de lui couper l’envie de la tuer et surtout de le surveiller afin de ne pas pas le laisser faire la même erreur que la dernière fois. 

\- Skaiprisa, la salua alors Lexa. Skaikru, salua-t-elle les autres. J’espère que le voyage ne fut pas trop désagréable. 

\- Nous avons marché plus longtemps que nous ne sommes habitué à le faire mais ça s’est bien passé, lui répondit Clarke. Merci à nouveau Commandant pour votre invitation. 

La brune inclina la tête, recevant ses remerciements avec grâce. 

\- J’imagine que vous devez être affamés, dit-elle ensuite. Titus, demande en cuisine que l’on prépare quelque chose pour eux. 

L’homme eut l’air outré que le Commandant lui donne un travail de servante. 

\- _Na yu laik sanen_ _Titos_ _?_ Demanda-t-elle à son Conseiller qui n’avait pas bougé sans le regarder. (Aurais-tu des problèmes d’audition Titus ?) 

\- _Ai gon nau, Heda,_ dit-il après avoir secoué la tête. (Je m’en vais, Commandant) 

Il quitta la pièce d’un pas rapide, l’air renfrogné. 

\- Bien. Quand vous vous serez sustentés, dit-elle à l’intention des délinquants, Lincoln vous fera une visite rapide de Polis afin que vous preniez connaissance des lieux et des différents métiers qu’exerce mon peuple. Vous devrez choisir une activité à faire le temps de votre séjour ici et rencontrer un maitre demain matin. Pendant ce temps, je m’entretiendrais avec votre cheffe. 

Si la plupart ne remirent pas les ordres en question, Charlotte hésitait à quitter Clarke et Sterling attendait un signe de sa part. Clarke hocha la tête vers le garçon afin de le rassurer et dit à Charlotte qu’elles se reverraient plus tard. Seulement après ça, ils partirent avec les autres. 

\- _Gostos, bants nau_ , dit-elle à son garde du corps. (Gustus, laisse-nous.) 

Contrairement à quelques jours plus tôt, le guerrier s’exécuta immédiatement sans discuter. Les deux gardes fermèrent les portes derrière lui, restant eux-mêmes postés à l’extérieur. Il n’y avait plus que le Commandant et Clarke dans la salle du trône. 

\- Ils vont sont fidèles, fit remarquer Lexa. 

Clarke acquiesça, ne sachant que dire. 

\- Mais pour être un bon leader, il faut que vos sujets soient prêts à se battre pour vous, à mourir pour vous, ajouta le Commandant. Est-ce leur cas ? 

\- J’espère ne jamais avoir à connaitre la réponse à cette question, répondit Clarke avec honnêteté, bien qu’elle la connaisse pour certains de ses amis. 

\- Vous devriez pourtant la connaitre. On ne sait jamais quand une guerre peut nous tomber dessus. 

Lexa se leva et s’approcha de Clarke. Le Commandant ne portait pas de peinture de guerre ni son épaulette, accrochée à l’une des piques de son trône. Elle semblait moins menaçante ainsi mais il serait idiot de la sous-estimer. Elle s’arrêta à deux pas d’elle, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. 

\- Elle m’avait prévenue de ton arrivée et de ton importance mais je devais m’en assurer par moi-même, dit-elle tout bas. Qui es-tu vraiment _Klark kom Skaikru_ ? 

Le cœur de Clarke eut un raté. De quoi parlait Lexa ? Que savait-elle ? Qui l’avait prévenue et de quoi ? 

\- J’ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, dit Clarke, à la fois confuse et inquiète. Qui vous a prévenu de notre arrivée ? 

\- Pas l’arrivée de ton peuple, dit-elle en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite. Ton arrivée. 

Le Commandant avança d’un autre pas. 

\- Depuis que je porte la Flammes, les Commandants me parlent pendant mon sommeil ou lorsque je médite. 

Ça, Clarke le savait déjà. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? 

\- Le premier commandant Bekka Praimheda n’a jamais parlé à aucun Commandant à notre connaissance. Jusqu’à il y a trente-cinq jours, ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête pour l'observer d'un autre angle. 

Clarke était encore plus confuse. Qu’est-ce que Becca Franco, le premier Commandant des natifs, avait bien pu dire à Lexa ? 

\- Elle m’a annoncé l’arrivée d’une femme aux cheveux blonds, une femme ayant le pouvoir de m’aider à avoir ce que je voulais. Elle m’a dit qu’elle serait une grande alliée et que je pouvais lui faire confiance. 

Clarke déglutit. 

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine. 

\- Beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas me permettre d’avoir en tant que Commandant, répondit-elle en se détournant puis en rejoignant son trône. Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit qui tu étais, ajouta-t-elle en s’asseyant. 

Clarke réfléchit. 

Selon les croyances des natifs, Wanheda était le Commandant de la Mort. Respecté et craint, Wanheda était censé détenir un pouvoir qui, s’il lui était pris, rendait la personne très puissante et certaine de sa victoire dans toutes les guerres qu’elle entreprendrait. Nia, la reine d’Azgeda avait voulu la capturer afin de la tuer pour s’approprier son pouvoir et évincer Lexa de son poste de Commandant. Lexa l’avait sauvée en la sortant des bois et lui avait demandé de lui jurer allégeance afin de ne pas avoir à la tuer. Mais Clarke ignorait si le Commandant aurait la même réaction cette fois puisqu’elle et Clarke n’étaient pas proches. 

Avec ses connaissances, Clarke pourrait obtenir la confiance de Lexa plus rapidement. L’idée de manipuler la brune ne lui plaisait pas mais c’était mieux que l’alternative et ça pouvait l’aider à sauver son peuple en plus de sauver Lexa elle-même. Et puis, en lui disant qu'elle était Wanheda, elle ne lui mentait pas vraiment. 

\- Je vais vous poser des questions et, si vous répondez correctement, je vous dirai qui je suis et ce que je sais. 

Le Commandant fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je ne suis pas d’humeur à négocier, dit Lexa. 

\- Pensez-vous, demanda Clarke faisant fi de la réponse du Commandant, qu’un leader est meilleur parce que ses sujets le suivent par crainte ou par loyauté ? 

\- Par loyauté, répondit instantanément Lexa, les mains à plats sur les accoudoir de sont trône. 

\- Pensez-vous que l’amour est une force ou une faiblesse ? 

\- Une faiblesse, dit aussitôt le Commandant en relevant le menton. 

Clarke soupira. Si elle avait réussi à faire changer d’avis la première fois, il serait plus difficile cette fois sans qu’elles ne soient mutuellement amoureuses l’une de l’autre. 

\- Et pouquoi ça ? 

\- Parce que mon ennemie a utilisé cette faiblesse contre moi par le passé, dit Lexa en pensant à Costia. 

D’une voix qui se voulut compatissante, Clarke rétorqua : 

\- Votre ennemi ne l’a-t-il pas ciblée justement parce qu’elle était votre force ? 

Le regard de Lexa fut un instant troublé puis pensif. Clarke ne força pas les choses, c’était un bon début pour l’instant. Il était temps de lui donner des informations qu’elle n’était pas censé avoir et que Lexa ignorait afin qu’elle la croit ensuite. Autant commencer par avertir Lexa du danger qu’était Nia avant de lui parler du Mont-Weather. 

\- Ontari, dit Clarke, brisant le silence qui s’était installé. 

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit le Commandant qui ne connaissait pas ce nom. 

\- La reine d’Azgeda a caché et pris sous son aile une Natblida qui s’appelle Ontari afin de la faire participer au Conclave pour qu’elle prenne votre place. 

Le regard de Lexa se durcit. 

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? Et qui t’as parlé des Natblida ou du Conclave ? 

Clarke soupira. Le mensonge allait prendre de l’ampleur. 

\- Je sais tout ça et beaucoup d’autres choses car je suis celle que vous appelez Wanheda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 25 et je pense en écrire 28 en tout (je ne sais pas encore si l'épilogue sera compris dans les 28, ou si ça fera 29 chapitre finalement).


	10. Saison 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite aujourd'hui, car je vous ai coupé la discussion entre Clarke et Lexa ^^  
> Mais je ne publierai plus rien avant lundi prochain :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le Commandant se leva et son dos était aussi rigide que son air faisait peur malgré l’absence de peinture de guerre. Elle s’avança vers Clarke, le regard dur, et la blonde sentit son cœur s’affoler, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre. 

\- Wanheda ne peut pas appartenir au Peuple du Ciel, dit-elle en s’arrêtant à un mètre d’elle. C’est impossible. 

\- Le premier Commandant est descendu du ciel, comme nous, lui expliqua Clarke aussi calmement que possible. Votre ville a été baptisée Polis d’après le nom de sa capsule, Polaris, dont deux lettres ont été effacées. 

Lexa savait pour la Capsule. Après tout, seuls les gardiens de la Flamme et le nouveau Commandant au moment où la Flamme était insérée dans son cou allaient dans le temple sacré où se trouvait la capsule et l'histoire des natifs. Lexa savait donc qu’elle disait la vérité. Elle ne dit rien alors la blonde continua. 

\- Je sais aussi ce que Nia a fait à Costia, l’informa Clarke d’une voix douce. 

Clarke vit Lexa serrer la mâchoire quand elle évoqua son amour perdu. 

\- J’ai perdu quelqu’un que j’aimais moi aussi. 

Parler de Lexa à Lexa était étrange mais ces mots n'étaient pas moins vrais. 

\- On ne s’en remet jamais vraiment mais on peut avancer et aimer à nouveau, lui assura Clarke. 

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Niylah de cette façon, la native étant davantage une amie avec qui elle avait passé de bons moments quand elle avait eu besoin d'affection, mais elle avait été ouverte à l'idée d'aimer à nouveau sur Sanctum avant de découvrir que le médecin des Primes était un enfant de Gabriel qui voulait l'enlever. 

\- Et comment sais-tu pour Costia ? 

\- Je sais des choses, dit simplement Clarke. 

\- Quel genre de choses ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours impassible. 

\- Des choses du passé, des choses du présent… J’ai aussi parfois connaissance de ce que ces choses peuvent potentiellement devenir, dit Clarke de amnière énigmatique. Avec ce que je sais, je peux vous aider à vous venger de Nia sans mettre la Coalition en danger et je peux vous aider à vaincre la Montagne. 

Le silence qui suivit était signe de réflexion. Lexa la regardait, son regard fixe et neutre ne donnant aucune indication sur ses pensées. Ce regard mettrait n’importe qui mal à l’aise mais elle connaissait la brune. Elle n’avait pas peur d’elle. 

\- En supposant que je te croie, pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle en allant s’asseoir à nouveau sur son trône. 

\- Principalement parce que c’est dans l’intérêt de mon peuple, lui répondit honnêtement Clarke. Je sais que si ça venait à se savoir que je suis Wanheda, beaucoup serait prêt à essayer de me tuer pour s’approprier ma puissance. Mais si vous l’acceptez, je suis prête à m’agenouiller devant vous, sous le regard des ambassadeurs, afin de vous jurer loyauté et de mettre mon pouvoir à votre service. 

Le Commandant ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant d’observer Clarke, à la recherche du moindre signe révélateur de mensonge. Malheureusement pour elle, Clarke avait eu des années de pratique. 

\- J’ai déjà accepté une alliance entre Trikru et Skaikru. Pourquoi m'en proposer davantage ? 

\- Parce qu’ensemble, je sais que nous ferons de grandes choses. 

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu veux en retour ? 

\- Rien, répondit Clarke. Mon peuple pourra peut-être un jour faire partie de votre Coalition s’il le mérite, ou peut-être pas. Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec l’aide que je vous propose. 

Le Commandant posa sa tête sur sa main et regarda Clarke pensivement. 

\- Qui d’autre est au courant ? 

\- Que je suis Wanheda ? A part vous, juste Lincoln et il est digne de confiance, ajouta Clarke au cas où Lexa aurait l'idée de le faire taire. Pour le reste, je ne l’ai dit à personne. 

\- Il faut que ça reste ainsi pour le moment, dit-t-elle sans parler de Lincoln, ce qui rassura Clarke. Si Nia venait à l’apprendre, elle ne reculerait devant rien pour te tuer. Et il faudra aussi d’abord convaincre mon peuple que tu es Wanheda avant tout vœux de loyauté. 

\- J’en suis consciente, répondit Clarke, étonnée que Lexa la croie aussi facilement. Vous me croyez ? Demanda-t-elle. 

\- Si Bekka croit en toi alors je lui fais confiance. 

Clarke hocha la tête, pensive. Si elle avait directement dit la vérité à Lexa, Bekka ou non, la brune ne l’aurait pas crue. Il valait donc mieux pour elle continuer avec cette version de l’histoire. 

\- Avant de faire quoique ce soit, tu agiras comme les autres Skaikru ici durant votre séjour. Tu seras toujours considérée comme la Skaiprisa et je te permettrais d’assister à certaines réunions cette semaine afin de faire connaitre ton peuple aux ambassadeurs. 

\- Et quand pourrons-nous discuter d’un plan pour faire tomber Mont-Weather ? 

\- Un Commandant a peu de temps libre, dit Lexa. Je te le ferais savoir quand j’en aurais. 

Clarke acquiesça. 

\- Tu dois probablement avoir faim, dit ensuite Lexa en se levant. Je vais t’accompagner jusqu’à la salle à manger où se trouve ton peuple. 

Le Commandant s’approcha des portes puis se tourna vers Clarke qui avait commencé à la suivre. 

\- Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? 

Clarke sourit. 

\- Lors des réunions, je ferais semblant de ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de Trigedasleng... 

Lexa la regarda, les sourcils froncés, confuse, attendant que Clarke dise autre chose. 

\- _...den ai na sin ogeda telon klin,_ ajouta-t-elle en Trigedasleng. (...alors que je comprendrai toute la conversation.) 

Le Commandant la fixa, l'oeil soudain calculateur. 

\- Alors tu nous comprenais depuis le début, déclara la brune d'une voix trainante. 

\- J’ai compris que Gustus ne voulait pas vous laisser chasser seule avec moi et qu’Indra voulait me tuer et que vous l’en avez empêchée, répondit Clarke, essayant de ne pas montrer son amusement. 

\- Je vois, dit-elle en affichant son premier sourire, amusé celui-ci. Tu es pleine de surprise Clarke. 

* 

\- Clarke ! S’exclama Charlotte quand la blonde entra dans la salle. 

La chef des cents avait été laissée devant la porte par le Commandant qui lui avait dit avoir une brève question à régler avant de revenir lui faire personnellement la visite de la ville. 

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c’est Princesse mais c’est trop bon ! Dit Travis la bouche pleine. 

\- Un peu de tenue Travis, le réprimanda Misha. 

Clarke sourit en s’approchant de la place libre qui lui avait été laissée et se servit. Il y avait beaucoup de plats : des carottes, des tomates, des haricots, des œufs au plat, du pain et du blé en plus d’une cruche d’eau citronnée. Dans un pot avec une cuillère, il y avait une crême blanche que Clarke supposa être du yoghurt et, à côté, il y avait un plat plein de morceaux de pommes, poires, kiwi et abricot. 

Il en restait une petite quantité de chaque, ses amis lui ayant laissé une part dans chaque plat. Elle prit un peu de tout, cachant les trois œufs au plat qu’elle avait mis dans son assiette sous une montagne de légume –elle aimait le pain et le blé mais elle préférait la fraicheur des légumes cultivés sur Terre, fraicheur dont manquaient les légumes qu’elle mangeait sur l’Arche. 

\- C’est que la Princesse a un appétit d’ogre, plaisante Raven. 

\- Vous feriez mieux d’en profiter, dit Clarke. A partir de demain, nos repas devront être gagnés et ils ne seront pas aussi généreux que celui-là. 

Elle resservit Charlotte en œuf en lui expliquant que c’était plein de protéines et lui redonna une tranche de pain, voyant la jeune fille lorgner dessus mais n’osant pas en prendre une seconde fois. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Lincoln, qui était resté dans un coin de la salle, les guida jusqu’en bas de la tour où le Commandant parlait avec animation avec Titus. 

\- _Oso don odon chich op !_ Conclut Lexa avant de le congédier. (On a fini d'en discuter !) 

Le gardien de la Flamme fronça les sourcils en les voyants puis passa près d’eux en les ignorant. 

\- Il n’est pas très sympa celui-là, lui dit Finn à l’oreille. 

\- Je sais mais évite de le dire à voix haute, c’est quelqu’un de très respecté ici, lui répondit Clarke. 

Raven prit le bras de son petit-ami avec le sien. 

\- T’inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte qu’il se tienne à carreau, lui dit la mécanicienne. 

Venant de Raven, Clarke ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou non. 

* 

Même si elle n’était pas en guerre et qu’elle portait une armure plus légère et plus souple qu’habituellement, Lexa marchait la plupart du temps avec les mains dans le dos, à défaut d’avoir une épée à sa taille sur laquelle poser l’une de ses mains. De toute façon, le Commandant ne risquait rien dans sa ville et, même si quelqu’un avait la folle idée de s’attaquer à elle, Lexa était tout à fait capable de se défendre sans armes et Gustus, qui les suivait de loin, pourrait intervenir rapidement si besoin. 

Contrairement à Lincoln qui avait emmené ses amis d'abord vers le marché, le Commandant l’emmena aux abords de Polis, là où l’on trouvait les champs et les vergers. Alors que des paysans ramassaient les récoltes, d’autres natifs, surtout des femmes, parlaient et négociaient de la marchandise. 

\- Ces servantes travaillent aux cuisines de la Tour, c’est elles qui cuisinent pour moi, les Ambassadeurs, les personnes importantes et mes quelques invités, lui dit Lexa en désignant les gens trop bien habillés pour travailler dans les champs. 

\- Pourquoi ce n’est pas quelqu’un d’autre qui vient chercher les aliments pour les amener en cuisines ? 

\- Les cuisiniers connaissent mieux les aliments qu’ils travaillent et préfèrent donc aller les choisir eux-mêmes, répondit Lexa. D'ailleurs ce sont aussi les serviteurs qui travaillent en cuisine qui s'occupe des poulaillers de la Tour afin de servir des oeufs frais chaque jour. 

\- Vous en savez beaucoup sur de si petits détails qui n’ont pourtant pas d’importance pour votre règne. 

\- J’ai comme devoir de protéger mon peuple. Pour en prendre soin, il me faut connaitre tous ces détails. C’est pourquoi je délègue certaines choses et que, chaque jour, j’ai des rapports de la part de porte-parole de ce qu’il se passe en ville, dans la Tour, parmi les guerriers, les servants, les cuisiniers, les natblida, etc 

\- Ainsi vous savez tout sans avoir besoin d’être partout, conclut Clarke. 

Lexa acquiesça. 

Elles passèrent près des écuries avant d’arriver devant une grande zone au sol libre de cultures où des guerriers de tout âge s’entrainaient : adultes, enfants et adolescents entre eux ou second contre mentor. Les plus jeunes n’utilisaient que des bâtons ou des épées en bois afin de ne pas se blesser entre eux alors que les adolescents, plus aguerris, se battaient avec toutes sortes d’armes bien aiguisées. 

Plus loin, elles passèrent dans des ruelles résidentielles avant d’arriver sur des rues bien plus larges où un grand bâtiment circulaire et en bon état se dressait fièrement en plein milieu. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et des enfants entraient ou sortaient en courant, riant et jouant. Clarke n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir déjà vu cette bâtisse lorsqu’elle était à Polis la première fois –elle n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter la ville à part pour faire un tour rapide du marché, trop occupée avec les multiples réunions avec les ambassadeurs. Juste à côté, un batiment en encore meilleur état, blanc, et avec des colonnes à l'entrée avait fière allure et deux gardes étaient postés devant la porte. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-elle au Commandant en pointant les bâtiments. 

\- A droite, c'est la bibliothèque et, à gauche, c’est l’orphelinat, dit Lexa en souriant. Il accueille les orphelins de tous les clans qui n’ont plus aucune famille. 

\- Ils sont nombreux ? 

\- Pas autant qu’on pourrait le croire, dit le Commandant. Généralement, un orphelin a encore de la famille ou alors une personne proche de la famille accepte de s’occuper de lui. Il n’y a qu’Azgeda qui n’envoie pas ses orphelins. 

\- A cause des tensions ? 

\- Ils ont leur propre orphelinat, réfuta Lexa. Et dès qu’ils sont en âge de contribuer à la vie du clan, ils doivent travailler et gagner leur nourriture. L’orphelinat de la nation de glaces sert exclusivement de dortoir et d’accueil temporaire pour les plus petits. 

\- Et ici ? 

\- Des bénévoles s’occupent des enfants. Ceux qui ont plus de cinq ans aident en faisant un peu de nettoyage, ceux de plus de huit ans aident à la surveillance et ceux de plus de onze ans peuvent commencer une formation afin de devenir indépendants. Mais la plupart préfèrent donner leur argent à l’orphelinat pour que tous aient à manger plutôt que de le garder pour soi, sourit fièrement le Commandant. Bien sûr, ils sont libres de jouer et d’assister aux événements de la Capitale : nous voulons qu’ils aient une enfance aussi normale que possible. 

\- Et pourquoi l'entrée bibliothèque est gardée ? 

\- C'est pour éviter que n'importe qui y entre. Les livres qui s'y trouvent sont précieux et peu gens ont le droit de les parcourir. Seuls les Fleimkepa, le Commandant et quelques exceptions ont le droit d'entrer. 

\- Et qui sont ces exceptions ? Demanda Clarke, curieuse. 

\- Des gens qui reçoivent une autorisation du Commandant, répondit Lexa. Ce sont souvent des guérisseurs pour faire des recherches sur des remèdes ou des maladies ou des ambassadeurs pour des problèmes d'agriculture. 

Elles marchèrent plus lentement pour regarder les enfants courir dans les rues avant de se diriger vers une grande place où se trouvaient des natifs exerçant leur métier dans leur atelier et des commerçants vendant leurs biens. 

Il y eut tout d’abord de l’artisanat. Clarke n’était pas bijou –elle ne gardait que la montre de son père à son poignet comme souvenir- mais elle y jeta un rapide coup d’œil, toujours autant impressionnée par ce que les natifs étaient capables de faire avec si peu de moyens. Et, avec les pierres précieuses importées de Sankru, certains bijoux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Il y avait aussi de la vaisselle : les assiettes et les tasses avaient presque toutes la même forme mais ce qui les différenciait était leur taille ou le motif qui les décorait. Elles étaient réalisées avec de l’argile, aussi importée de Sankru. Une autre marchande proposait divers objets décoratif en bois ou en paille tout en fabriquant des bougies devant les clients. 

\- Tu aimes les bougies Skaiprisa ? Demanda Lexa alors que Clarke en observait des blanches, des rouges et des vertes. 

En public, elle appelait Clarke par son titre pour maintenir les impressions et ne l’appelait par son prénom qu’en privé. 

\- Sur l’Arche, nous n’avions que des lumières blanches et artificielles. Elles étaient aveuglantes et faisaient un bourdonnement assez désagréable. Les bougies par contre, dit Clarke en repensant à la chambre de Lexa -remplie de bougies car le Commandant les aimait beaucoup- sont plus apaisantes, plus silencieuses et plus chaleureuses autant par la chaleur dégagée par le feu que par la douce couleur orangée de la flamme. 

\- Eh bien, ta chambre devrait te plaire alors, dit Lexa. Connaissant les servantes, elles ont dû y placer de nombreuses bougies. Ce seront probablement des bougies classiques mais si tu veux d’autres couleurs ou d’autres formes, il te suffit d’en faire la demande. 

\- Je vous remercie Commandant mais je me contenterai de bougies classiques pour ma chambre, répondit Clarke. Je crois que je vais juste en acheter des plus originales à cette artisane pour ma chambre dans le camp Skaikru lorsque j’aurais quelque chose à lui échanger plus tard. 

Lexa acquiesça sans insister. 

Ensuite vinrent les ateliers d’où une chaleur intense se dégageait : les forges, les étals de chasseurs et les boulangeries. Dans les premiers, on pouvait voir des natifs faire couler du métal dans des moules, frapper du métal rougeoyant au marteau ou vendre des épées, poignards, haches, boucliers et autres armes aux passants. Les chasseurs présentaient leurs trophées à l’arrière de leurs étals, dépeçaient certaines bêtes, coupaient des morceaux puis les vendaient tels quels ou les cuisaient pour ceux qui désiraient en manger sur place. 

\- Heda ! Heda ! S’exclama une jeune femme qui tendait un morceau de viande triangulaire vers elles. 

\- _Yu get in ai teik nou ofon in,_ lui rappela le Commandant. _Ba Skaiprisa don nou proli teis steiks op,_ lui apprit-elle. (Vous savez bien que je n’accepte aucun cadeau. Mais la Princesse du Ciel n'a probablement jamais goûté cette viande.) 

La commerçante se tourna vers Clarke et lui tendit le morceau de viande. 

\- _Skaiprisa ! Sis op !_ (Princesse du Ciel ! Tenez !) 

\- _Mochof,_ accepta Clarke qui ne pouvait pas refuser après que le Commandant elle-même ait proposé qu’elle lui en offre. _Os !_ Lui dit Clarke après avoir gouté. (Merci. Délicieux !) 

La jeune femme eut l’air ravie du compliment au sourire qu’elle afficha lorsque les deux chefs reprirent leur marche. 

\- Je pensais que tu devais faire semblant de ne pas comprendre notre langue, lui dit Lexa quelques mètres plus loin. 

\- Je veux juste montrer que j’essaie de m’intégrer en apprenant quelques mots, répondit la blonde en mangeant le dernier morceau de viande. Personne ne croira que je comprends tout ce que vous dites après seulement quelques jours en votre compagnie. 

En passant devant un étal plein de brioches, Clarke en eut l’eau à la bouche. Elle se souvint de la brioche au miel, péché mignon de Lexa, que cette dernière lui avait fait goûter lors d’un de leurs rares moments de liberté. 

\- Tu veux en gouter une Skaiprisa ? Demanda Lexa qui semblait voir l’envie de Clarke. 

\- Je n’ai rien à échanger, dit Clarke avec regret. 

Lexa eut un sourire en coin et tira une bourse attachée à sa ceinture, ce qui surprit Clarke qui ignorait qu'il existait un système d'argent. Si le commerçant ne voulut pas froisser le Commandant en refusant son argent, il semblait ne pas vouloir qu’elle paye le prix fort. Après quelques négociations, le commerçant accepta une pièce mais pour deux brioches. 

\- J'ignorai que vous aviez de l'argent, dit-elle. Des pièces, précisa Clarke en voyant le regard confus du Commandant. 

\- Oh ! Ca s'appelle un dolla, dit Lexa en montrant l'une des pièces cuivrées. Et quand il y en a plusieurs, ça s'appelle des dolli. Mais seul le Commandant les utilise et seulement au marché de Polis. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Nous ne pouvons pas échanger d'objets, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules. Alors nous échangeons ce que nous voulons contre des dolli et les marchants les échangent ensuite à la Tour contre autre chose. 

Etonnée, Clarke en oublia presque les brioches mais le marchant était patient. Elle en prit une à la crème pour elle et une autre au miel qu’elle tendit ensuite au Commandant. La brune eut l’air surprise. 

\- Vous n’aimez pas les brioches Commandant ? Demanda Clarke avec un sourire amusé, sachant que c’était sa préférée. 

\- Si, bien sûr, mais pourquoi m’en avoir donnée une au miel alors que tu en as pris une à la crème ? Demanda Lexa en mordant un petit bout de brioche. 

\- C’est votre préférée, non ? 

Lexa la regarda tout en mangeant sa brioche lentement. Puis elle hocha doucement la tête avant de se remettre en route. 

Clarke savait que le Commandant s’empêchait de manger trop vite sa brioche alors qu’elle adorant ça, car un Commandant ne devait pas avoir d’obsession –du moins, c’est ainsi que Lexa appelait sa faiblesse pour la brioche au miel ou son adoration pour les bougies. Elle aussi mangea sa brioche par petits bouts afin de la garder le plus longtemps possible mais c’était difficile tant la crème était savoureuse. 

Elles déambulèrent parmi des chariots remplis de foin, de bois, de blé et autres denrées ; des poules et une chèvre passèrent même devant eux quelques mètres plus loin puis elles passèrent devant des sculpteurs occupés à fabriquer des objets à partir de morceaux d’arbres, des natifs travaillaient le cuir avec des outils que Clarke n’avait jamais vus et d’autres fabriquaient des vêtements à partir de grandes bandes de tissus. 

A partir de là, les étals se faisaient plus rares et laissaient à nouveau la place aux habitations puis aux ruines d’anciens bâtiments. Lexa la conduisit plus loin encore, là où elle ne pouvait distinguer aucun bâtiment mais Clarke savait qu’il y avait la petite arène en profondeur où s’entrainaient les natblida, juste derrière la Tour. 

Clarke n’entendit aucun son de combat, que ce soit au bâton, à l’épée ou à mains nus. Lexa les arrêta au bord du gradin de pierre où on avait vu sur tout ce qu’il se passait dans l’arène. Les sept nightblood étaient assis, jambes croisées, devant Titus qui leur enseignait elle ne savait quoi –elle ne pouvait pas l’entendre d’ici. 

\- Voici mes natblida. Aden, pointa-t-elle à l’avant, est l'ainé du groupe, il a quatorze ans. Mira est la deuxième plus âgée, en pointa une fille à l’arrière, elle en a treize. A côté d’Aden, il y a Ortance, Gana et Ferno, ajouta-t-elle en les pointant successivement du doigt. Ils ont sept, huit et six ans, ce sont les plus jeunes. A côté de Mira, il y a Rafa et Elio qui ont tous les deux dix ans. 

Clarke hocha la tête à chaque nom. 

\- Mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà, dit Lexa en tournant son regard vers elle. 

\- En fait, pas vraiment : je ne connaissais que le nom d’Aden, dit Clarke, j’ignorais celui des autres. Que leur enseigne-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en parlant de Titus. 

\- Les valeurs de notre peuple, les devoirs et les responsabilités du Commandant, la politique, la négociation, la méditation et d’autres choses utilises pour gouverner. Tout ce qu'il faut pour être digne de la Flamme. 

\- Et vous ? Vous leur enseignez le combat, c’est ça ? 

\- Principalement, acquiesça Lexa. Je leur donne aussi quelques leçons sur les valeurs morales qu’ils doivent suivre pour être un bon leader, la diplomatie et je leur parle parfois des anciens Commandants. Mais c’est surtout Titus qui leur apprends des choses élémentaires comme la lecture, le calcul et le Gonasleng et qui les éduque. 

\- L’amour est faiblesse, récita Clarke. Etre Commandant, c’est être seul, ajouta Clarke. La mort n’est pas la fin, conclut-elle. 

Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de Lexa dire ces mots dans sa tête tellement elle l’avait entendue les prononcer. 

Lexa avait les lèvres pincées en la regardant. 

\- J’ai l’impression que tu désapprouves Klark kom Skaikru. Ce sont pourtant nos coutumes. 

\- Je pense juste que ça dépend du point de vue, dit simplement la blonde. 

\- Du point de vue ? Répéta Lexa, voulant en savoir plus. 

\- Ces crédos vous obligent à vivre une vie solitaire au service de votre peuple. Mais la vie des Commandants passés était très courte. Je sais que Titus a été au service des quatre qui vous ont précédée. 

\- Et ? 

\- Et donc ces crédos font que vous changez de Commandant environ tous les cinq à dix ans. Quand c’est un mauvais Commandant qui meurt, c’est tant mieux pour votre peuple mais, quand c’en est un bon, c’est vraiment dommage. 

\- Et ? Répéta Lexa qui commençait à se montrer impatiente. 

\- Là où je veux en venir, dit Clarke en soupirant, c’est qu’à vivre une vie aussi difficile, vous la rendez plus courte et, changer de leader et donc de façon de diriger aussi souvent ne peut pas être bon. Bien sûr, nous aussi, Skaikru, nous changeons de Chancelier -tous les cinq ans- mais c’est le peuple qui vote et donc notre façon de vivre ne change pas aussi radicalement que sur Terre. Vos prédécesseur déclarait la guerre à tous les clans. Vous, vous avez réussi à les réunir et à créer une Coalition. Mais qu’en sera-t-il du prochain ? 

\- J’ai confiance en tous mes natblida pour régner avec l’objectif de penser à notre peuple en premier. 

\- Sauf qu’à force d'endoctriner les natblida à vivre une vie solitaire et sans amour, rétorqua Clarke, peut-être qu’ils penseront effectivement à leur peuple en premier mais comment pourraient-ils savoir comment en prendre soin correctement s’ils ne peuvent laisser personne prendre soin d’eux et savoir ce que ça fait ? 

\- Tu insinues que je ne sais pas prendre soin de mon peuple ? Demanda le Commandant, sans que cela ne semble être une accusation. 

\- Avant d’être Commandant, vous aviez Anya. Elle était bien plus que votre mentor, ça se voit. 

En fait, Lexa lui avait expliqué dans son ancienne vie qu’Anya l’avait pratiquement élevée puisqu’elle avait perdu ses parents quand elle avait six ans, peu de temps avant qu’ils ne découvrent qu’elle était une nightblood. 

\- Vous l’avez encore aujourd’hui, même si vous la voyez moins souvent. Et vous aviez Costia, rappela Clarke. Vous avez aimé et été aimé bien plus que tout autre natblida. Vous êtes un très bon Commandant, Lexa. Mais, si je me fie à ce que je sais de votre peuple et de son passé et, si vous continuez avec vos coutumes, alors votre règne arrive bientôt à son terme. Et la paix que vous avez instaurée aussi, ajouta Clarke en détournant les yeux de la brune. 

Elle ne pouvait plus regarder Lexa dans les yeux, car elle avait un nœud dans la gorge et elle ne voulait pas que la brune voit qu’elle avait les larmes aux yeux. 

Lexa ne dit rien pendant un moment mais elle s’éloigna des gradins pour retourner en ville. Clarke la suivit, sans dire un mot. Elles prirent un autre chemin qu’avant, loin du marché mais ni en direction de la Tour ni en direction des habitations. Il y avait quelques bâtiments plus grands, certains étaient trop en ruines pour servir, d’autre encore en assez bon état pour servir d’entrepôt pour les armes ou les récoltes des paysans ou alors d’infirmerie. 

Clarke savait que le bâtiment rouge à colonnes se trouvant à une cinquantaine de mètres face à eux servait à la fois d’infirmerie et de lieux d’apprentissage pour les apprentis guérisseurs. Avant de venir en ville, le Commandant lui avait parlé des guérisseurs de Polis et elle allait probablement les rencontrer dans un instant. 

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en repensant à tout ce qu’elle avait dit à Lexa. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort mais elle avait entendu Lexa renier ses sentiments et accueillir la mort avec calme tellement de fois qu’elle ne pourrait pas le supporter à nouveau. Elle se risqua à poser une main prudente sur le bras du Commandant pour l’arrêter. Ce que fit la brune avant de se tourner vers elle avec un regard neutre. 

\- Nia se fiche éperdument de son peuple. Ses sujets peuvent mourir et elle ne ressentira rien du tout. Tout ce qui l’importe, c’est le pouvoir. Mais vous, vous vous préoccupez de votre peuple. Vous ressentez chaque perte comme si vous connaissiez chacun de vos sujets intimement. C’est ce qui fait de vous un excellent leader et c’est ce qui fait que vous méritez d’aimer et d’être aimée en retour, Lexa. 

La brune acquiesça, semblant touchée par ses mots, alors qu’elles s’approchaient de l’infirmerie. 

* 

Clarke remercia les deux natifs en sortant de l’ascenseur et rejoignit la salle à manger d’où s’échappaient des rires qu’elle reconnut comme étant ceux de ses amis. Elle grimaça en franchissant les portes : un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez et le bruit ambiant n’allait pas l’aider à aller mieux. Elle avait passé l’après-midi à parler avec les différents guérisseurs des techniques de soins, des onguents et des outils médicaux mais seul le guérisseur en chef avait une assez bonne compréhension du Gonasleng. Ça avait été un casse-tête pour se faire comprendre auprès des autres alors qu’elle connaissait le Trigedasleng mais ne pouvait pas le faire savoir. 

\- Pas étonnant avec ton caractère ! Dit Travis à Octavia. 

\- C’est sûr ! Renchérit Scott en riant. Je parie que pas mal de guerriers auront peur de t’approcher rien qu’en te regardant. 

La brune frappa gentiment les deux garçons à l’épaule, bonne joueuse. 

\- Vous avez de la chance que je n’ai pas d’épée à la main, les menaça-t-elle faussement. 

Clarke s’assit entre Charlotte et Misha et se servit en purée, carottes et poisson. 

\- La visite vous a plu ? Demanda Clarke lorsqu’ils eurent fini de se chamailler. 

\- La ville est incroyable, dit Finn. Et il y a beaucoup de maisons qui ont été construites à partir de murs d’anciens bâtiments, c’est super cool. 

\- C’est vrai que c’est beau, acquiesça Raven. Et le marché est un tout autre monde. Même les rares fêtes sur l’Arche n’étaient pas aussi vivantes que les natifs négociant le prix du pain ! 

Clarke sourit. 

\- La seule fête que j’ai connue sur l’Arche s’est finie plutôt rapidement pour moi, dit Octavia en parlant de la fête à laquelle elle s’était faite arrêtée. 

\- Tu n’as rien raté, lui dit Clarke qui y était. On ne pouvait pas vraiment s’amuser avec tous les gardes qui nous surveillaient. 

\- Maintenant que j’y pense, intervint Misha, je n’ai pas vu de gardes ou de guerriers quand on était au marché. 

\- La plupart des natifs ont une formation de base en combat pour savoir se défendre, expliqua Clarke. Mais la plupart du temps ils évitent d’en venir aux mains parce qu’ils connaissent les risques s’ils le font. Du moins, je crois que c’est le cas à Polis. 

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Charlotte. 

\- Si, par exemple, deux natifs se battent parce qu’ils n’arrivent pas à se mettre d’accord sur un échange, les natifs proches iront chercher des guerriers qui s’entrainent non loin pour qu’ils les arrêtent. Les deux natifs seront ensuite amenés devant le Commandant qui demandera des explications avant de trouver une solution au problème et une punition pour leur combat. 

\- Donc le mieux pour eux est de rester calme pendant les négociations, résuma Sterling. 

Clarke acquiesça. 

\- Ça ne me décourage pas, dit alors Octavia. J’irais m’entrainer avec les guerriers à partir de demain. 

\- Excellent choix, approuva Clarke. Je t’ai vu t’entrainer avec Lincoln et tu sembles faite pour ça. Et vous autres ? 

\- Travis et moi, on voudrait fabriquer des armes à la forge, dit Scott. On a un peu parlé avec le forgeron et on l’a observé. Ça a l’air difficile mais il a dit que le résultat était toujours satisfaisant. 

\- Finn et moi allons aider les paysans à ramasser leurs récolte, dit ensuite Sterling. Ils en ont encore pour au moins cinq semaines donc ils sont plutôt ravis d’avoir de l’aide. 

\- Très bonne idée, sourit Clarke. Les natifs nous verront peut-être autrement que comme les hommes des montagnes à cause de nos armes. Et toi Murphy ? 

\- Je vais travailler avec une boulangère, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si je n’ai pas le choix dans le fait de travailler, alors autant choisir un métier ou je peux manger. 

\- Du moment que tu ne causes pas d’ennuis à la boulangerie, le prévint Clarke. 

\- Bon, si vous voulez bien m’excusez, dit Octavia en se levant, je vais aller me coucher. 

Clarke haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi la jeune Blake partait si tôt. 

\- Lincoln repart demain pour son village, apprit Sterling à Clarke. 

\- Pas sûre qu’elle dorme beaucoup alors, dit Raven avec un sourire amusé. 

\- Je vous ai entendus ! S’exclama Octavia en quittant la salle. 

Les jeunes rirent joyeusement en terminant de manger et de discuter. 

\- Et vous les filles ? Vous avez trouvé quoi faire ? Demanda la blonde. 

\- Au marché, on a vu une femme vendre des objets fait-mains, dit Misha. Du coup, Raven et moi, on lui a demandé s’il était possible de l’aider. Et elle a accepté car elle a une grande demande en bougie avec l’hiver qui arrive. 

Ensuite, Clarke se tourna vers Charlotte. 

\- Et toi ? Tu as vu quelque chose d’intéressant ? 

\- J’ai beaucoup aimé sentir toutes ces odeurs de nourriture au marché, dit la jeune fille. 

\- En fait, je voulais dire : est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais faire ? Précisa-t-elle. 

Charlotte la regarda, confuse. 

\- Je pensais que je devais travailler avec toi et les guérisseurs ? 

\- Ca dépend, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Si tu as trouvé un métier vraiment intéressant et que tu veux le faire, tu peux. 

Charlotte réfléchit. 

\- J’aimais bien le pain qu’on a mangé hier et l’odeur des brioches sur le marché, dit-elle, pensive. Mais avec toi et les guérisseurs, je vais apprendre à soigner les gens et c’est plus important pour vivre ici, non ? Demanda la jeune fille. 

Clarke réfléchit. 

\- Et si tu travaillais en boulangerie le matin pour aider à préparer le pain et les gâteaux et l’après-midi à l’infirmerie pour apprendre les soins ? 

\- Je pourrais faire ça ? S’exclama joyeusement Charlotte. 

\- Il faudrait que je demande au Commandant si c’est faisable, tempéra Clarke. Mais si ça l’est, ça te permettrait de faire les deux, oui. 

* 

Finalement, Lexa avait accepté cet arrangement quand Clarke l’avait vue le soir-même dans sa nouvelle chambre alors que le Commandant lui donnait des morceaux de papiers que les Skaikru devaient donner aux maitres du métier qu’ils avaient choisi. Elle avait même trouvé que c’était une bonne idée et que cela montrerait au gens de Polis que Charlotte voulait bien faire en alliant l’apprentissage de deux métiers importants. 

Elle n’avait pas été très impressionnée en découvrant qu’on lui avait attribué la même chambre que la dernière fois mais Charlotte l’avait été et avait touché à tout : elle s’était assise sur le canapé et sur le lit, s’était allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée, avait caressé le bois sculpté de l’armoire et du contour de lit avant d’entrer dans la salle de bain et de s’extasier devant la grande baignoire en bois sombre et de frotter son visage contre une serviette parce qu'elle n'avat jamais touché à quelque chose d'aussi doux. 

Raven avait sifflé en entrant, plutôt impressionnée par la taille de la chambre et par la vue que Clarke avait sur Polis du haut de son balcon. La blonde avait laissé la brune profiter de la vue pendant qu’elle rangeait ses maigres affaires dans l’armoire et le coffre qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et avait invité Charlotte à aller se laver avant de se changer : des habits simples leur avaient été laissés dans la salle de bain et elles s’en serviraient comme habits de nuit. 

Finalement, après avoir installé et réglé la radio sur une table, Raven avait quitté la chambre de Clarke pour rejoindre le dortoir du deuxième étage où ses amis allaient dormir. Clarke avait insisté auprès de Charlotte pour qu’elle dorme dans sa chambre : le lit était assez grand pour deux et elle préférait savoir la jeune fille en sécurité. 

Alors que la plus jeune des deux s’était endormie, la blonde ne dormait pas encore. Elle alla rejoindre le balcon ouvert et regarda les étoiles dans le ciel qui commençait à s’assombrir. Regarder le ciel étoilé au-dessus de la ville de Polis alors que la flamme du Commandant brulant au sommet de la Tour projetait une aura rougeoyante sur son balcon lui rappelait les soirs qu’elle avait passé ici à détester Lexa alors que la native l’avait sauvée des griffes de Nia et avait respecté son souhait de la laisser tranquille pendant une semaine. 

_Tellement de temps perdu,_ soupira Clarke. 

Mais cette fois, elle ferait les choses correctement. 


	11. saison 2

Comme elle le pensait, Clarke ne vit pas du tout le Commandant de la journée. 

Non pas qu’elle soit dans la Tour pendant des heures puisqu’elle avait mangé le petit déjeuner avec ses amis avant que chacun ne quitte la bâtisse pour leur première journée de travail mais elle ne l’avait croisée à aucun moment dans les couloirs. 

Elle savait, ayant déjà vécu dans la Tour, que Lexa se levait tôt pour s’entrainer, puis entrainer les nightblood parfois le matin, parfois l’après-midi, et lire les rapports de la ville. Si elle en avait le temps, elle prenait un petit-déjeuner avant. Et toute la journée, elle devait encore lire et écrire des rapports, organiser des réunions avec des portes-parole, aller résoudre des problèmes en ville avant de pouvoir rejoindre à nouveau la salle du trône où des ambassadeurs s’entretenaient avec elle en privé. 

Quand Clarke était revenue dans la Tour après avoir fini sa journée, elle était passé dans sa chambre pour se laver avant de rejoindre ses amis dans leur salle à manger en espérant croiser Lexa mais la brune n’était ni dans sa chambre si elle en croyait la désinvolture avec laquelle les gardes surveillait sa porte ni dans la salle du trône puisqu’elle était vide quand elle était passée devant. 

Elle espérait la voir le lendemain pour discuter d’un plan pour Mont-Weather –bien que cela ne soit pas si urgent- mais surtout pour la voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes… 

* 

Octavia arborait le plus grand sourire de leur table. 

\- Comment peux-tu être d’aussi bonne humeur après la dérouillée que tu t’es prise ? Lui demanda Scott, effaré. 

La jeune Blake venait de leur raconter son entrainement, qui s’était terminé plus tôt que prévu, qui avait consisté à essayer de rester consciente le plus longtemps possible lors d’un combat à mains nues. Elle avait des blessures partout sur le visage et des bleus mais ça n’empêchait pas la brune d’apprécier sa journée. 

\- Je me sens vivante, répliqua-t-elle. Ça fait du bien de se battre même contre plus fort que soi. Du moment que ce n’est pas lors d’un combat à mort. Tu devrais essayer. 

\- Très peu pour moi, répondit-il en grimaçant. Je préfère être en état de travailler le lendemain. 

\- Oh mais je continue l’entrainement demain. 

\- Ça sera encore des combats à mains nues ? Demanda Charlotte, curieuse. 

\- Non, on va s’entrainer à viser des cibles au poignard puis à se défendre contre quelqu’un qui nous attaque avec un poignard. 

\- Si tu as d’autres blessures dues à ton entrainement à l’avenir, passe à l’infirmerie, d’accord ? Demanda Clarke. 

\- Si c’est grave, j’y penserais, sourit la brune. 

\- Ou si ça t’empêche de faire certaines choses avec Lincoln, ajouta Raven avec un sourire goguenard. 

\- Si tu n’arrêtes pas ce genre de remarques, bientôt ce sera toi qui sera empêchée de faire des choses avec Finn, menaça Octavia. 

\- Du calme les filles, je pense que ni Lincoln ni moi ne voulons que nos copines soient blessées, intervint Finn avec humour. 

\- Arrêtez de papoter : finissez de manger et allez tous vous doucher, ça empeste ici, plaisanta Clarke. 

\- Hey ! S’indignèrent les garçons. 

\- Pour une fois, je ne suis pas concerné, dit Murphy avec un sourire en coin. Mes vêtements sentent le pain et la brioche. 

Le surprenant car il ne s’y attendait pas, Charlotte sentit son t-shirt. 

\- Eh mais c’est vrai ! 

Puis elle sentit son propre haut mais fit une mine déçue. 

\- Je suppose que travailler à l’infirmerie a effacé l’odeur, dit-elle. 

\- Et toi Clarke ? Tu ne dois pas sentir très mauvais après une journée à soigner les gens, dit Sterling qui s’était levé. 

Il vint sentir ses cheveux puis leva un sourcil étonné. 

\- Mais c’est qu’elle sent bon ! S’exclama-t-il. Je crois que sa majesté a triché et a pris une douche avant de venir ici, ajouta-t-il à l’intention des autres. 

Clarke lui donna une tape pour qu’il enlève sa main de ses cheveux. 

\- Et ça ose nous dire qu’on pue ! La taquina Travis. 

Après ça, Travis, Scott, Murphy, Finn et Octavia partirent prendre une douche. Clarke, Charlotte, Misha et Raven restèrent pour finir de manger tranquillement leur repas. 

\- Et vous, comment s’est passée votre journée ? Demanda Clarke à Raven et Misha. 

Ayant passé l’après-midi avec Charlotte, elle lui avait déjà raconté sa matinée à la boulangerie donc elle n’avait pas à le lui redemander. 

\- C’est agréable de faire quelque chose avec ses mains, dit Misha qui était d’une nature très calme. Et toutes ces bougies sentent si bon… Je n’ai vraiment pas à me plaindre. 

\- Et toi Raven ? 

\- Ce cerveau s’ennuie un peu, dit-elle en pointant son crâne, mais c’est vrai qu’on n’a pas à se plaindre, ajouta-t-elle. 

\- Tu t’ennuieras peut-être moins les prochains jours. On vient à peine d’arriver après tout, essaya de la rassurer Clarke. 

\- T’inquiète pas pour moi Princesse, je trouverais bien quelque chose à bricoler, dit Raven avec un clin d’œil. 

* 

Clarke entra dans le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle venait de finir une autre journée auprès des guérisseurs à apprendre d’eux, à leur enseigner des choses que l’Arche connaissait de l’Ancien monde et avait soigné quelques natifs. Elle avait mangé en passant et rêvait de s’allonger une heure sur son lit en attendant que Charlotte ne rentre. Avant de terminer sa journée, la jeune fille quittait l’infirmerie pour aller aider la boulangère à ranger son étal. 

\- Skaiprisa, la salua le Commandant à l’autre bout du couloir alors qu’elle marchait vers elle. 

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer à son tour mais fut interrompue par une autre personne. 

\- Hé Clarke ! 

La blonde tourna la tête vers Sterling qui venait vers elle en marchant rapidement. 

\- Salut Sterling, le salua-t-elle, ses yeux voyageant entre le garçon et le Commandant qui approchait. 

\- Je me demandais si tu étais libre pour une balade, lui demanda Sterling qui, de dos, n’avait pas vu le Commandant approcher. Juste tous les deux. 

\- C’est que… Je crois que le Commandant souhaite me parler, dit-elle tout en regardant Lexa d’un air interrogateur. 

Celle-ci se trouvait maintenant jute derrière Sterling. 

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Nous sommes attendues pour une réunion. 

Le garçon se retourna en sursautant puis fit un pas de côté. 

\- Oh, s’exclama-t-il, autant surpris par l’information que par la présence du Commandant. Bonsoir Commandant, je ne vous avais pas vue. 

Lexa inclina la tête sans sourire. 

\- Peut-être une autre fois ? Dit Clarke à Sterling. 

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-il. Quand tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. 

Le garçon partit après avoir adressé un sourire poli au Commandant. 

\- Sterling, c’est bien ça ? Demanda Lexa alors qu’elles marchaient côte-à-côte dans le couloir. 

Clarke confirma. 

\- C’est un garçon charmant et j’ai ouïe dire qu’il était d’une grande aide dans les champs. Et il semble te porter beaucoup d’intérêt. 

L’ayant remarqué aussi, la blonde ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait acquiescer ou non à ce qu’avait dit Lexa car la direction que prenait la discussion ne lui plaisait pas mais celle-ci continua avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de répondre : 

\- Il ferait un bon partenaire, dit-elle, impassible. 

\- Probablement, répondit Clarke, mais pas pour moi. 

\- Il semblait pourtant te faire la cour, répondit Lexa. 

Clarke se figea, obligeant le Commandant à s’arrêter pour se tourner vers elle. 

\- Il est gentil et beau garçon, c’est vrai, se reprit la blonde, mais il ne m’intéresse pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. C’est un ami et il ne sera jamais rien de plus pour moi. 

Elles recommencèrent à marcher en direction de l’ascenseur. 

\- Je te présente mes excuses Clarke, dit Lexa. Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l’aise. 

\- Ce n’est rien. Je comprends que vous ayez pu penser ça, dit Clarke. 

\- Puis-je demander, parla prudemment le Commandant, pourquoi vous n’êtes pas intéressée par ce garçon ? 

\- Vous pouvez, acquiesça Clarke, mais je préfère ne pas répondre. 

La blonde espéra qu’elle n’insiste pas car elle ignorait quoi lui répondre. Ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait dire au Commandant que c’était parce qu’elle éprouvait des sentiments pour elle et ne se voyait être avec personne d’autre. 

Heureusement, Lexa hocha la tête et n’insista pas, semblant respecter son souhait de ne pas en dire plus. 

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, il n’y avait que deux ambassadeurs présents, debout devant leur siège respectif. Clarke se plaça debout contre le mur près des portes. Elle n’était qu’une invitée à cette réunion et n’avait donc pas le droit à un siège parmi les ambassadeurs. Alors que Lexa s’asseyait sur son trône, cinq ambassadeurs arrivèrent puis Titus qui vint se placer à côté de Lexa. Lorsqu’il vit Clarke, il ne sembla pas ravi mais ne dit rien. Les quatre derniers ambassadeurs arrivèrent dans la minute qui suivie puis les gardes fermèrent la porte. 

\- _Heya bandrona_ , salua Lexa. (Salutation ambassadeurs.) 

\- _Heya Heda kom jus_ , saluèrent à leur tour les ambassadeurs avant de s’asseoir. (Salutation Commandant de sang.) 

\- Comme vous le savez déjà probablement, Polis accueille dix invités en ce moment et, par respect pour leur leader que j’ai invité à assister à cette réunion, nous allons parler en Gonasleng afin qu’elle puisse nous comprendre. 

\- Heda ? 

Clarke regarda l’homme qui demandait la parole. Il s’agissait d’Uzac, l’ambassadeur de Sankru. Lexa hocha la tête pour le laisser parler. 

\- On dit que ces invités viennent du ciel, Heda. 

\- Un nouveau peuple se trouve sur nos territoires, confirma le Commandant. Ils viennent du ciel et ont atterrit sur le territoire Trikru. Nous les appelons Skaikru et Trikru a la situation sous contrôle. Ils ne sont pas à craindre. 

\- On dit aussi qu’ils ressemblent aux _Maunon_ , reprit Uzac. Et qu’ils ont des _fayogon_. 

D’autres ambassadeurs hochèrent la tête, ayant entendu la même chose. 

\- Parce qu’ils n’ont pas vécu ni évolué sur Terre, ils ont des similitudes avec les Hommes des Montagnes, acquiesça Lexa, mais ils leur sont également très différents. Oui, ils possèdent des armes à feux mais ils n’en ont fait que très peu usage et jamais contre nous. 

Clarke sentit son cœur s’emballer. Même si les cents avaient fait très peu de dégâts il y avait eu quelques morts et que Lexa mente pour protéger les Skaikru contre une guerre qui pourrait être décidée dans les prochaines minutes redonna espoir à Clarke qu’elle faisait mieux dans cette vie. 

\- J’ai aussi eu l’occasion de rencontrer quelques personnes de ce peuple, reprit le Commandant. Leur chef était un idiot misogyne et ils l’ont rapidement évincé afin de ne pas provoquer de guerre. Leur nouveau chef est plus conciliant et a permis de commencer des négociations sur le prix de leur installation sur le territoire Trikru. Certains sont méfiants envers nous, tout comme vous l’êtes envers eux, mais d’autres ont été très réceptifs à l’idée de venir ici afin d’apprendre de notre culture. Ils sont arrivés il y a trois jours et aucun incident ne s’est produit. 

\- Sont-ils nombreux, Heda ? Demanda un vieil homme que Clarke reconnu comme étant l’ambassadeur de Sankru. 

\- Près de deux milles personnes, répondit Lexa. 

Les ambassadeurs firent grand bruit. 

\- _EM PLENI_ ! Ordonna le Commandant après quelques secondes de cacophonie. (Ca suffit !) Une alliance a été établie entre Skaikru et Trikru. Mais, si une attaque devait subvenir, croyez-moi que cela ne restera pas impuni. La Coalition est plus forte qu’eux alors ne craignez rien. 

\- _Hakom skaigada laik hir Heda ?_ Demanda l’ambassadeur d’Azgeda. (Pourquoi la fille du Ciel est ici Commandant ?) 

Tous les ambassadeurs se tournèrent vers Clarke comme s’il ne l’avait pas remarquée depuis le début de la réunion. 

\- En Gonasleng, ambassadeur, le réprimanda Lexa, en fronçant les sourcils. J’ai invité la Skaiprisa à cette réunion afin qu’elle vous rencontre. 

Clarke vit les ambassadeurs se parler entre eux et les entendit chuchoter : 

\- Skaiprisa ? 

\- Skaikru souhaiterai établir des échanges commerciaux en dehors de Trikru, continua Lexa, attirant l’attention des ambassadeurs vers elle, et j’ai jugé acceptable que la Skaiprisa vous en parle à la fin de cette réunion. 

\- La Reine Nia n’acceptera pas de marchander avec ces _maunon_ , dit l’ambassadeur d’Azgeda avec un air renfrogné. 

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligés de le faire, dit le Commandant. Mais vous écouterez ce que la Skaiprisa a à dire, dit-elle sur un ton plus ferme. 

Cela ne plut pas à l’ambassadeur de Nia mais les autres ne dirent rien. 

\- Concernant l’arrivée de Skaikru : une partie de leur peuple est portée disparue. Si cinq vaisseaux ont atterri sur le territoire Trikru, le sixième reste introuvable. Il se pourrait qu’il ait atterri sur l’un de vos territoires. 

Les ambassadeurs chuchotèrent entre eux en Trigedasleng. 

Clarke n’entendait pas grand-chose de là où elle était mais elle pouvait entendre les ambassadeurs de Delphikru et de Baudalan dirent qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu parler de vaisseau sur leur territoire. 

\- Envoyez des messagers sur vos terres, dites à votre chef d’envoyer des éclaireurs à la recherche des Skaikru disparus. La prochaine réunion se fera dans cinq jours, dit-elle pour les congédier. 

Les ambassadeurs d’Azgeda, Sankru et Podakru partirent sans prendre la peine d’apprendre ce que les Skaikru proposaient. Ceux de Floukru, Yujleda, Ouskejon Kru, Trishanakru et Ingranronakru furent curieux : soit de savoir ce que ce nouveau peuple venu des cieux pouvait bien offrir soit de découvrir la Princesse du ciel. Les trois derniers ne s’approchèrent pas trop, méfiants. 

Clarke se présenta en utilisant quelques mots en Trigedasleng pour se faire apprécier et ignora les commentaires moqueurs de l’ambassadeur de Boudalan à son égard –elle n’était pas sensé comprendre ce qu’il disait après tout. Puis elle leur parla du verre que son peuple pouvait fabriquer à partir de sable afin de faire, par exemple, des vitres pour fermer leurs fenêtres que les natifs ne fermaient qu’avec des volets de bois -les seuls carreaux existants étant ceux de la Tour- ou des clés que certains ingénieurs pouvaient dessiner à partir d’une serrure, ces dernières pouvant être installées sur la porte souhaitée. 

Clarke proposa d’autres services –que les natifs pouvaient déjà faire mais avec des outils ou des machines plus sophistiquées et plus précises- mais l’ambassadeur de Floukrou signala que cela n’intéressait pas son peuple. Au contraire, l’ambassadeur des Ouskejon Kru signala être intéressé par des vitres pour fermer les fenêtres car son peuple vivait sur des falaises et leurs villages étaient traversées par de grands courants venteux. 

Les ambassadeurs de Trishanakru et de Yujleda étaient davantage intéressés par les clés et serrures –il y avait des clés et des serrures partout quand on cherchait bien mais il était rare de trouver les paires- car le premier peuple était un peuple de guérisseurs et de bergers –et donc souvent sujet à des vols - tandis que le deuxième se faisait souvent attaqué par des bandits car ils étaient nombreux dans les forêts aux alentours de leurs villages. Les trois ambassadeurs devaient en parler à leur chef mais ils pensaient pouvoir proposer des légumes, des fruits, de la laine et du lait de brebis. 

Les autres partirent sans même donner leur avis mais Clarke fut ravie d’avoir eu des retours à moitié positifs de trois clans sur onze. 

* 

Clarke attendait au pied de la tour à midi. Elle n’avait pas encore eu le temps de manger, trop occupée à soigner des patients pour voir que l’heure du rendez-vous approchait rapidement. Son ventre gargouillait bruyamment et la blonde espérait que Lexa ne l’entendrait pas ou que son ventre cesserait de faire tous ces bruits disgracieux. Une frappe à l’épaule faillit la déséquilibrer et elle se tourna furieusement vers la personne coupable avant de soupirer d’exaspération. 

\- Raven, tu as failli me faire tomber ! 

\- Désolée Princesse, s’excusa la brune avec un sourire amusé. Dis, tu sais ce que veut nous montrer le Commandant ? 

Clarke fut surprise. 

\- Le Commandant t’a aussi demandé de venir ? 

\- Ouais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle a dit qu’elle avait quelque chose qui devrait m’intéresser. 

Lexa arriva à ce moment-là, discutant avec Gustus. 

\- Skaiprisa _,_ salua-t-elle. Ravon kom Skaikru. 

\- _Heya Heda_ , salua Clarke. 

\- _Heya_ _Heda,_ dit Raven, s’essayant au Trigedasleng. 

\- Suivez-moi, dit-elle sans leur donner de plus de précision en retournant dans la Tour. 

Gustus sortit une clé et ouvrit une grille donnant sur des escaliers qui descendaient. Il regarda le Commandant qui hocha la tête et il prit les devants. 

\- Mettez une main sur l’épaule de la personne qui est devant vous, nous manquerons de lumière pendant une grande partie de notre descente. 

La lumière traversant les fenêtres de la Tour les éclairait sur quelques mètres avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent dans une obscurité complète. Raven avait déjà posé sa main sur l’épaule de Gustus bien qu’elle ait hésité –il ne paraissait pas enchanté que la brune le touche- et Clarke tenait déjà l’épaule de son amie depuis que la lumière s’était faite plus faible. Lexa n’avait posé sa main sur son épaule que lorsqu’ils furent complètement dans le noir mais Clarke était certaine que le Commandant n’en avait pas besoin et que le conseil qu’elle avait donné pour descendre les escaliers ne valaient que pour Raven et elle. Mais Clarke n’allait pas se plaindre, profitant du contact de Lexa. 

Malheureusement, il fut de courte durée car, dès qu’ils arrivèrent tout en bas des escaliers, Gustus alluma une torche sur le mur et, avec celle-ci, en alluma plusieurs autres dans la salle. Lexa enleva donc sa main de son épaule et Clarke en fit de même avec Raven. 

\- Dites-moi que je rêve ! S’exclama la brune alors que Clarke se demandait pouquoi il y avait autant de cartons dans la salle devant eux. 

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cave dont la largeur dépassait celle de la Tour elle-même. Le sol était jonché des gros et des moyens cartons et il y avait pleins d’étagères contre les murs sur lesquelles il y avait d’autres cartons, plus petits. 

\- Toutes ces choses ont été récupérées durant les années qui ont suivi le Praimfaya, expliqua le Commandant. Sans doute mes ancêtres y ont-ils vu une utilité pour plus tard sans jamais avoir eu l’occasion de les utiliser. 

Raven n’écoutait même plus le Commandant, se précipitant d’une boite à une autre, lisant quelque chose sur les cartons avant de passer au suivant. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ces boites ? Demanda Clarke autant à Lexa qu’à Raven. 

\- De l’électronique et de l’électroménager, lui répondit Raven, ébahi. Et tout est neuf ! 

\- Tu veux dire qu’on pourrait les utiliser ? Demanda Clarke, curieuse. 

\- Eh bien, il y en a beaucoup… Et avec le peu de sources d’énergie que nous possédons, nous ne pourrions pas tout utiliser. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en levant un doigt, en sacrifiant quelques machines pour leurs pièces, nous pourrions fabriquer d’autres objets pouvant créer de l’énergie, comme des panneaux photovoltaïques. Oh ! Il y a même des portables ! 

\- Je doute que nous puissions les utiliser à la place des talkies, fit remarquer Clarke. 

\- Je ne sais pas encore si on peut les utiliser d’une quelconque façon mais les batteries sont encore dans leur emballage d’origine. Elles sont probablement encore complètement chargées puisqu’elles n’ont jamais été utilisées. Ça pourrait servir, dit-elle en commençant à ouvrir des boites. 

\- Raven, attends ! Il faut demander l’autorisation au Commandant ! Dit rapidement la blonde. 

\- Inutile, dit Lexa avec un sourire amusé. Nous n’avons pas besoin de toutes ces choses et, si je vous ai amenées ici, c’est parce que je pensais que vous pourriez en avoir l’utilité. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, dit-elle en se retournant pour remonter les escaliers, suivie de Gustus. 

\- Et pour la grille ? Demanda Clarke. Elle se ferme à clé, fit-elle remarquer. Devrons-nous vous la demander à chaque fois ? 

Lexa hocha la tête vers Gustus qui, l’air renfrogné, donna la clé à Clarke. 

\- Tout ce que je vous demande, c’est de ne rien fabriquer de dangereux et de ne pas oublier de fermer la grille derrière vous. Vous êtes les bienvenues pour venir ici quand vous le voulez et aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, dit le Commandant avant de monter les escaliers. 

Clarke sourit alors qu’elle regardait le Commandant disparaitre peu à peu. Elle avait évoqué l’ennuie de Raven qui avait toujours besoin de réfléchir et de fabriquer des choses –elle était après tout un génie, comme elle aimait souvent le rappeler- mais Clarke ne s’était pas doutée une seule seconde que Lexa y ferait quelque chose et surtout aussi rapidement. 

\- J’adore cet endroit ! Dit Raven, extatique, en fouillant un autre carton. 

* 

Des claquements secs parvinrent à son oreille alors qu’elle approchait d’une petite arène de combat où Lexa apprenait aux natblida à se battre. Le Commandant lui avait dit avoir du temps libre après cette session d’entrainement et l’avait invitée à venir regarder dès qu’elle avait terminé sa journée avec les guérisseurs. 

Quand elle arriva, ses pieds s’arrêtèrent au bord d’une pierre qui était en fait le plus haut gradin de l’arène. Lexa et Aden se battaient à coups de baton trois mètres plus bas. Clarke n’avait jamais vu le jeune garçon se battre. Elle ne l’avait vu que lors de la fin des leçons avec Lexa ou Titus et ne lui avait parlé que lorsqu’il avait prononcé son vœux de protéger Skaikru s’il devenait Commandant puis après la mort de Lexa quand il lui avait demandé si elle voulait du temps seule avec son corps. 

Voyant la force avec laquelle le garçon se battait contre Lexa qui était la meilleure guerrière qu’elle ait connue et la jeunesse des visages des autres natiblidas qui avait été tués et décapités pendant leur sommeil, Clarke fut submergée par un sentiment d’injustice et se promit donc de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les protéger cette fois-ci. 

Aden semblait doué. Lexa gagnait chaque manche mais elle l’encourageait et le félicitait avec un sourire fier avant de rectifier sa position ou de lui donner un conseil. Titus arriva quelques minutes plus tard et, quand il remarqua sa présence, il ne sembla pas en être ravi. Clarke ne pouvait rien y faire : si Titus était décidé à ne pas l’aimer alors qu’elle ne faisait rien pour la contrarier, ce n’était pas de sa faute. Mais elle ne pousserait pas le bouchon en persuadant à nouveau Lexa que « le sang ne doit pas avoir le sang ». Cette fois, « ne pas tuer tout le monde mais uniquement les coupables directs » semblait sans danger et assez satisfaisant pour les natifs –s’il y avait du sang, c’était bon pour eux. 

Alors qu’Aden arriva à frapper Lexa en plein visage, le garçon se figea comme effrayé d’avoir frappé le Commandant. Celle-ci finit par le féliciter après s’être remise de sa surprise et Titus demanda aux natblida de se mettre en rang. Clarke vit Lexa parler avec Titus tout en se dirigeant vers les gradins puis l’homme au crâne rasé se retourna pour guider les enfants jusqu’à la Tour pour leurs leçons. 

Le Commandant monta les pierres avec une grâce athlétique jusqu’à Clarke. 

\- _Heya Klark._

\- _Heya Leksa_ , lui retourna la blonde. 

Elles retournèrent à la Tour, prenant un chemin différent des nightblood, afin de rejoindre la chambre de Lexa où celle-ci avait une table assez grande pour poser des plans de bataille. Elles prirent l’ascenseur et se retrouvèrent seule dans la cage. 

\- Aden s’est bien battu, commença Clarke. Vous devez être fière de lui. 

\- Il est le plus prometteur de mes noviciats, lui apprit Lexa. Un Commandant ne peut favoriser aucun des natblidas mais je pense sans me tromper qu’il me succédera au Conclave. 

_Encore à penser à sa mort_ , pensa Clarke en soupirant. 

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas dommage que ces jeunes guerriers si prometteurs doivent tous mourir lors du Conclave ? 

Le Commandant ne fut pas surpris par le fait qu’elle sache comment se déroulait le Conclave. 

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire des combats non mortels et faire des perdants des généraux ou des conseillers pour le nouveau Commandant ? Ils s’entrainent et ont été élevés ensemble depuis des années après tout, ils doivent avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. 

\- Nos coutumes ont toujours été ainsi, dit juste Lexa. 

\- Luna a dû tuer son propre frère, rappela Clarke. Et elle a préféré fuir plutôt que de vous combattre. Où est l’intérêt dans tout ça ? 

Le Commandant se tourna vers elle : 

\- Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le, dit-elle les lèvres pincées. 

\- Si les choses du présent changent et ne sont plus ce qu’elles devraient être, alors ce que ces choses devraient potentiellement devenir deviennent des possibilités et non plus des faits. 

Clarke se rendit compte que ce qu’elle avait dit semblait compliqué mais Lexa sembla quand même comprendre ce qu’elle voulait dire. 

\- Et que sais-tu qui pourrait potentiellement arriver ? 

Clarke déglutit. 

\- Si les règles du Conclave restent les mêmes, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, suite à votre mort, tous les natblida seront assassinés durant leur sommeil par Ontari qui deviendra Commandant par forfait. 

A ces mots, le Commandant serra les dents. 

\- Et quelles solutions proposes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant un air impassible en sortant de l’ascenseur lorsqu’elles arrivèrent au bon étage. 

\- Il y en a trois : on peut neutraliser Ontari en la tuant ou en faisant en sorte qu’elle ne puisse pas participer au Conclave, on peut lui donner une chance de participer au Conclave pour qu’elle ne les tue pas pendant leur sommeil ou on peut simplement vous empêcher de mourir. 

La dernière solution fit sourire Lexa. 

\- Les Commandants ne vivent pas longtemps, comme tu le sais. 

Comme elles approchaient des gardes surveillant la porte de la chambre du Commandant, Clarke attendit quelques secondes qu’elles y entrent avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui dire : 

\- Vous êtes Commandant depuis sept ans et vous avez réussi bien plus que vos prédécesseurs. Je pense que vous êtes l’exception qui confirme la règle, répliqua Clarke. La Coalition est une idée merveilleuse mais elle n’a pas à être votre seul héritage. Vous pouvez faire encore tellement pour votre peuple. Vous leur avez appris que la paix était possible, que la guerre n’était pas toute leur vie. Et si vous leur appreniez que la vie peut ne pas se résumer à une simple question de survie ? 

Lexa retira son épaulette qu’elle posa sur une chaise avant de s’asseoir. 

\- Ils pourront apprendre ça quand toutes les raisons de faire la guerre seront balayées, dit-elle en pointant la carte devant elle du doigt avant de s’asseoir. 

Clarke accepta cette réponse pour le moment et s’assit à son tour près de Lexa. 

\- Tu dois me dire absolument tout ce que tu sais, insista le Commandant. Le moindre petit détail peut avoir son importance et nous sauver la vie. 

Alors Clarke lui parla du mieux qu’elle put des caméras que les hommes des montagnes avaient installées dans les arbres autour du Mont Weather, du fait qu’il voyait et entendait tout ce qu’il se passait aux alentours et qu’ils savaient ainsi quand quelqu’un s’approchait trop de leurs entrées et activaient le brouillard acide pour les empêcher d’approcher davantage. 

Malgré de multiples explications, le Commandant avait du mal à concevoir le lien entre les tours de signal et les talkies walkies donc Clarke se contenta d’expliquer que cette tour permettait la communication et le brouillage et que c’était pour cette raison qu’il fallait la détruire : sans communications, les hommes des montagnes perdrait un précieux avantage dans leur organisation. 

Ensuite, elle expliqua le principe d’énergie comme elle l’avait fait avec Anya afin que le Commandant réalise l’importance du barrage dans le fonctionnement des installations du Mont Weather. 

Et enfin, elle lui parla des mines. Bien sûr, comme tous les natifs, Lexa savait que c’était là que vivaient les démons et que c’était par ces chemins que les natifs enlevés étaient amenés à l’intérieur de Mont Weather pour être transformés. Mais quand Clarke lui expliqua que c’était leur porte d’entrée, Lexa cru que la blonde était folle. 

\- Juste, écoutez ! L’interrompit Clarke. Pour l’instant, je vous dis tout ce que je sais et, ensuite, je vous parle de comment va se dérouler le plan. 

Le Commandant n’était pas du genre à recevoir des ordres ou à suivre les plans d’autres personnes qu’elle-même ou ses généraux mais elle savait que Clarke en savait plus que tout le monde sur le Mont-Weather et donc que son plan serait le meilleur. Sur place, si quelque chose n’allait pas, c’est elle, la stratège et le Commandant, qui prendrait la relève. 

Bien que la technologie –que Clarke comprenait à peine- fût presque impossible à comprendre pour le Commandant, elle réussit néanmoins à comprendre en quoi le sang de son peuple était spécial et pourquoi il servait de médicaments aux habitants du Mont Weather. Clarke lui dit également que les hommes des montagnes ne pouvaient pas vivre à l’extérieur car les radiations restant dans l’atmosphère leur étaient mortelles et que, si les natifs y survivaient, c’est parce que leurs ancêtres avaient reçu le sang noir et que cela avait donné une certaine immunité aux descendants, même s’ils n’avaient pas le sang noir. 

\- Mais ton peuple n’a jamais vécu sur terre et personne dans ton peuple n’a le sang noir, releva Lexa. Alors comment se fait-il que vous ne mourriez pas ? 

\- Je n’en suis pas certaine à cent pour cent mais je pense que le fait de vivre pendant plusieurs génération dans l’espace, plus près du soleil que vous tous, a aussi permis à mon peuple de développer une certaine immunité face aux radiations, les radiations du soleil étant plus forte que celles existantes sur Terre. 

\- Mais notre sang ne fait que les soigner, dit Lexa. Il ne leur permet pas de vivre à l’extérieur. 

\- Non, répondit Clarke, car notre sang se renouvelle. Donc le sang qu’ils reçoivent les soigne puis est remplacé par leur propre sang. Mais notre moelle épinière, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la zone dans son dos, pourrait leur permettre de vivre en dehors du Mont Weather. 

La blonde réussit à faire comprendre que le corps était constitué de cellules, en faisant la comparaison d’une recette de gâteau dont les ingrédients étaient les cellules, et qu’en donnant un peu du liquide de sa moelle épinière à une personne du Mont Weather, celle-ci pourrait créer ses propres cellules résistant aux radiations, comme si elle donnait les ingrédients afin que la personne du Mont Weather puisse faire son propre gâteau. Bien que la comparaison ne soit pas la meilleure, Lexa comprit le fonctionnement du corps humain grâce à ça. 

\- Mais pourquoi n’y ont-ils pensé si toi tu y as pensé ? 

\- Ils y ont peut-être déjà pensé et ont essayé mais sans succès, supposa Clarke en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que ça ne fonctionne pas avec la moelle épinière de ton peuple mais je sais que ça marcherait avec celle du mien. 

\- Tu le sais ? Répéta Lexa. Juste comme ça ? 

\- Oui, je le sais, répéta Clarke en espérant qu‘elle laisse tomber. Juste comme ça. 

\- Et est-ce qu’il y a d’autres choses intéressantes que tu sais, juste comme ça ? 

Avec un sourire contrit, Clarke commença à lui dessiner la carte de l’intérieur du Mont Weather. Elle dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs reprises car elle se souvenait vaguement des salles principales mais pas des autres alors qu’elle se souvenait plutôt bien des ajouts qu’elle avait fait à l’époque sur la carte que le Président Wallace lui avait donnée. 

Ensuite, elle lui parla des gens à l’intérieur, de leur organisation, de leur salle de contrôle, de leur laboratoire, des scientifiques et médecins qui travaillaient pour Cage, le fils du président Wallace qui n’était au courant de rien. 

Elle lui parla des ouvriers et de leur famille, inconscients des expériences menées dans les salles interdites d’accès sauf au personnel autorisé, de l’existence des natifs et de la nature du médicament qu’ils recevaient en cas de brulure par radiation. Elle insista sur le fait que tous les montagnards n’étaient pas des monstres, qu’il y avait des innocents dans la montagne. 

A cela, Lexa répondit simplement que son peuple réclamerait du sang. 

Et Clarke fut convaincu qu’elle arriverait à sauver ceux qui n’avaient pas causé du tort aux natifs, qu’elle arriverait à sauver des innocents comme Maya. 

* 

\- _Combien ?!_ Demanda Lexa, le regard sombre et la mâchoire serrée. 

\- _Pas suffisamment_ , répondit avec arrogance l’ambassadeur d’Azgeda, _étant donné leur intrusion sur notre territoire. Une trentaine,_ répondit-il ensuite en voyant le regard du Commandant rester sur lui. 

- _J’ai pourtant été clair sur le fait que Skaikru était allié à Trikru. Vous attaquer à eux, c’est vous attaquer à nous_ , menaça le Commandant. 

\- _Ma reine en a été informée dès l‘arrivée de mon messager_ , dit l’ambassadeur avec désinvolture, _mais le combat a eu lieu bien avant ça._

\- _Mais plus aucun combat n’aura lieu maintenant que l’information a été donnée_? interrogea Lexa. 

\- _Notre territoire est vaste,_ se vanta l’ambassadeur, _informer tout le monde est difficile et long. Nous ne sommes pas responsables d’une potentielle attaque future si les guerriers en question ne sont pas au courant de l’alliance entre Skaikru et Trikru._

\- _Eh bien, si votre reine était plus organisée et plus proche de son peuple, elle parviendrait peut-être à informer tout le monde en seulement quelques jours,_ rétorqua Lexa, _comme je sais le faire avec Trikru. Si votre reine ne peut pas gérer l’entièreté de son peuple, peut-être devrait-elle réduire l’étendue de son territoire._

L’ambassadeur serra les dents. 

\- _Renvoyez un messager dire à votre reine que j’envoie dès demain mes guerriers aider Skaikru à ramener leur peuple de la Station Agro._

\- _Et pour nos guerriers tués par les Skaikru ?_

\- _Comme votre reine, les Skaikru de la Station Agro n’avaient pas connaissance de l’alliance entre nos deux peuples à ce moment-là et ils ignorent se trouver sur votre territoire. En fait, ils ignorent totalement où ils se trouvent. Ils n’ont fait que se défendre. C’est pourquoi la Coalition n’a aucune raison de réclamer justice pour le sang versé. Quelqu’un a-t-il une objection à faire ?_ Demanda le Commandant en regardant tour à tour tous les ambassadeurs. 

Clarke, qui se trouvait près de la porte, ne vit aucun ambassadeur acquiescer. Bien que Lexa ait autorisé sa présence, la réunion se faisait en Trigedasleng car elle n’y participait pas. L’un des guerrier posté à côté de la porte avait été chargé par le Commandant de traduire à la blonde ce qui était dit. C’était intelligent de la part de Lexa car ainsi elle pouvait suivre sans révéler qu‘elle comprenait leur langue. Le Commandant décida de clore la réunion et les ambassadeurs sortirent un par un. 

\- _Moshof Heda_ , la remercia Clarke quand les gardes eurent fermé la porte. 

Elle évita de se montrer trop familière puisque Gustus et Titus étaient toujours présents. 

\- Ne me remercie pas encore Skaiprisa car il est plus que probable qu’il y ait de nouveaux morts avant que nos deux peuples ne trouvent la Station Agro. 

\- Je le sais, répondit Clarke. Mais je vous remercie quand même d’envoyer vos guerriers aider à trouver les miens. 

\- _Heda, est-ce sage de risquer de rompre la Coallition pour ces gens du ciel ?_ Demanda Titus avec ses sourcils froncés. 

\- _Je ne risque rien Titus. Nia défiera indirectement mes ordres en feignant ne pas savoir mais jamais en disant qu’elle n’a aucun contrôle sur ses guerriers. Et si elle ne me reconnait plus comme le Commandant, elle peut toujours me défier._

Titus était sur le point de répondre quand Lexa s’adressa à Clarke : 

\- Skaiprisa, tu devrais informer ton peuple que cinquante de mes guerriers attendront les vôtres là où se trouvait le camp des cents adolescents au coucher du soleil demain. Ils seront à cheval afin de pouvoir chacun prendre une personne derrière eux donc les vôtres ne devront pas être plus de cinquante. 

\- Je m’en occupe immédiatement Heda, dit Clarke en inclinant la tête avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre. 

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Clarke alluma la radio et contacta l’Exodus. Ce fut Sinclair qui répondit et il sa hâta d’aller chercher sa mère quand Clarke lui dit que la Station Agro avait été trouvée. 

Quand elle eut enfin sa mère à l’autre bout de la radio, elle lui expliqua ce que l’ambassadeur d’Azgeda leur avait dit et lui demanda de préparer un groupe de volontaires pour aller au secours de la Station Agro. 

\- Pas plus de cinquante, lui dit Clarke. Le Commandant envoie cinquante guerriers à cheval pour aider et ils vous attendront au camp des cents demain au coucher du soleil. 

\- Nous allons utiliser la voiture, lui apprit sa mère après avoir confirmé que tout le monde serait prêt. Bellamy Blake, Kane et Sinclair ont appris à la conduire donc, s’il y a des cas urgents, cinq ou six pourront être ramenés au plus vite. 

\- Bonne idée, dit Clarke. Ils devraient atteindre la Station Agro dans trois jours, l’informa-t-elle. Ensuite, comme il n’y aura pas assez de chevaux pour tout le monde, ils devront faire le retour à pieds ; les chevaux porteront les charges lourdes et les personnes les plus faibles. Ça devrait leur prendre une semaine pour revenir jusqu’à l’Exodus. 

Après avoir terminé de parler avec sa mère, Clarke sortit de sa chambre et prit l’ascenseur. Elle devait informer ses amis de la bonne nouvelle. 


	12. saison 2

\- Il est l’heure de dormir Charlotte, lui répéta Clarke pour la troisième fois. 

Elles s’étaient mises au lit il y a vingt minutes mais la jeune fille avait toujours quelque chose à lui raconter. 

\- Je sais mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, se plaignit-elle. 

\- T’as bien de la chance, dit Clarke en baillant. Mais tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir quand même. Un jour, on pourrait ne pas avoir l’occasion de dormir et tu regretteras d’être restée éveillée quand tu étais tranquillement dans ton lit. 

La petite soupira puis se retourna. Et se retourna. Encore. Et encore. 

Clarke soupira et se tourna vers elle. 

\- Et si je te caressais les cheveux ? Proposa-t-elle. 

Charlotte sourit et se tourna pour être dans la bonne position. 

Sa mère étant souvent appelée pour une opération ou urgence quand elle était enfant, c’était son père qui la bordait presque tous les soirs. Il lui racontait une histoire, la bordait puis lui caressait les cheveux et chantonnait un air jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme. Elle n’avait jamais su ce qu’était cette chanson ni s’il y avait des paroles mais elle n’avait jamais oublié cet air. 

Quand Madi avait commencé à lui faire confiance, Clarke s'était aperçu que la petite fille faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit. Elle avait vu ses parents être emportés par la vague radioactive et avait vécu dans sa maison avec les corps pendant plus de deux mois avant qu'elle ne laisse approcher Clarke. La blonde avait alors fait le tour du village et avait enterré tous les villageois à commencer par les parents de la natblida. 

Alors qu’elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Charlotte, elle entonna cet air qu’elle aimait tant et qu'elle chantait à Madi puis se perdit dans ses pensées. 

Depuis la réunion avec les Ambassadeurs, réunion à laquelle ils avaient appris que la Station Agro avait été trouvée sur le territoire d’Azgeda, Clarke n’avait pas revue Lexa. Elle savait que le groupe de guerrier Trikru et de Skaikru trouverait probablement la Station le lendemain et qu’elle reverrait alors la brune, même si ce n’était que quelques minutes, mais plus le temps passait et plus Clarke souffrait de la distance émotionnelle de la Commandante. 

Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas la Lexa qu’elle avait connue et qu’elle ne se connaissait cette fois que depuis deux semaines mais Lexa ne semblait pas la regarder différemment, alors que cette intervalle de temps avait suffi la première fois à faire naitre des sentiments à son égard. Peut-être se montrait-elle trop impatiente mais son cœur ne semblait pas connaitre ce mot. 

* 

\- … juste à temps : ils se faisaient attaqués. Les guerriers d’Azgeda étaient un peu plus de soixante, je dirais, quelques-uns ont fui le combat quand ils ont réalisés qu’ils perdaient, dit Kane. De leur côté, il y a eu cinquante-huit morts. Un peu moins du nôtre : on a perdu deux des gardes qui m’accompagnaient, quatre guerriers venant de Polis et trente-deux personnes de la Station Agro. 

L’un des gardes gardant sa chambre –pour éviter que quelqu’un ne vole ou détruise la radio- était venu avertir Clarke qu’il y avait quelqu’un qui l’appelait à travers la radio. Clarke et Lexa étaient montées rapidement, Titus arrivant à son rythme, et parlaient maintenant avec Marcus Kane qui leur apprenait avoir trouvé la Station Agro au moment où des guerriers de la nation des glaces les attaquaient. 

\- Prenez votre temps pour soigner les blessés légers avant de reprendre la route, lui dit Lexa à travers le micro. 

Clarke lui avait brièvement expliqué comme ça fonctionnait et la brune avait compris qu’elle devait appuyer sur le bouton du micro quand elle parlait puis le relâcher afin d’entendre son interlocuteur. 

\- Vous avez montré votre force ; Azgeda ne vous attaquera plus, à moins de rassembler une armée assez conséquente, ce qu’ils ne peuvent pas faire puisque tout le monde sait maintenant que Skaikru et Trikru sont alliés. Ils ne peuvent donc plus utiliser l’ignorance comme excuse. 

\- Bien Commandant, lui répondit Kane. Nous avons déjà renvoyé quatre blessés graves au camp Skaikru grâce à notre véhicule et nos blessés sont presque tous traités. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre la route à l’aurore. 

\- Terminé, dit alors Clarke à travers le micro quand Lexa le lui rendit. 

\- Terminé, lui répondit Kane. 

Clarke éteignit la radio puis se tourna vers le Commandant : 

\- Il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de morts sans l’aide de vos guerriers. _Moshof Heda_ , la remercia-t-elle respectueusement. 

Etant donné la présence de Titus, Clarke montrait autant de respect de possible à Lexa afin qu’il n’ait rien à lui reprocher. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la blâme d’influencer Lexa si la brune faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. 

\- Nous sommes alliés, dit simplement Lexa, et vous nous apportez des services incommensurables. Il est normal de vous venir en aide. Mais nous attendrons la même chose de votre part, ajouta-t-elle. 

Aide qui viendrait très prochainement. Mais ça, Titus l’ignorait encore. 

Alors qu’ils sortaient tous les trois de la chambre de Clarke, un garde vint à leur rencontre au pas de course. 

\- _Heda_ _!_ L’interpela-t-il avant d’arriver à son niveau et de s’incliner. _Plan set yu raun in haisidon wogeda. Em biyo Skaikru don dula kripon op._ (Commandant ! Une femme vous attend dans la salle du trône. Elle dit qu’un Skaikru a commis un crime.)

Clarke écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre une expression aussi neutre que possible. Elle n’était pas censée avoir compris les paroles du garde. Elle regarda Titus près d’elle mais celui-ci ne sembla pas avoir remarqué sa réaction. 

\- _Skaikru ?_ Répéta Clarke. Il y a un problème ? 

\- Il semblerait, répondit Titus avec un sourire en coin. 

\- Suis-moi Skaiprisa, cela te concerne, dit Lexa. 

Ils marchèrent tous les quatre jusqu’à la salle du trône où une femme les attendait avec Murphy et Charlotte, tous les deux à genoux et entouré de deux gardes. 

_Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait ?_ Se demanda nerveusement la blonde. 

Lorsque Lexa fut assise sur son siège et Titus posté près d’elle, la femme s’inclina et s’excusa de déranger le Commandant. Clarke s’était postée de l’autre côté de Lexa et observait Charlotte et Murphy. Ils regardaient tous les deux le sol, mais Clarke pensait voir les épaules de la petite trembler. Après que le Commandant ait dit à Clarke qu'elle traduirait les mots de la femme qui ne parlait pas Gonasleng, la boulangère s'expliqua :

\- _J’ai chargé les deux personnes du ciel d’installer les pains et les brioches et de commencer la vente pendant que je m’occupais d’une nouvelle fournée. Quand je suis revenue, il y avait neuf brioches en moins mais seulement huit pièces dans la caisse. Les comptes ne sont pas justes : l’un d’eux m’a volé Heda !_

Après un moment de silence, le Commandant parla à Clarke sans tourner la tête : 

\- Puisqu’il s’agit de tes sujets Skaiprisa, je te laisse le soin de trouver le coupable et de le punir comme il se doit. 

\- _Sha Heda_ , dit Clarke en s’avançant de quelques pas, pensive, afin de se retrouver devant Murphy et Charlotte. Sur Terre, quelle est la sentence pour un voleur ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers la brune. 

\- Nous coupons la main du pêcheur, lui répondit Titus à la place du Commandant.

Clarke ne réagit pas, ayant déjà connaissance de ce fait avant de le demander, mais elle vit Murphy pâlir et Charlotte sur le point de pleurer. 

\- C’était moi ! S’exclama Murphy en se levant, les dents serrés. J’ai mangé une brioche. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle le verrait, dit-il en parlant de la boulangère. 

Le Murphy des débuts de leur aventure aurait préféré dénoncé quelqu’un d’autre, qu’il soit coupable ou non, afin de survivre. Qu’il se dénonce lui-même et aussi rapidement était étrange, surtout en entendant la sentence qu’il méritait. 

\- Je peux la rembourser en travaillant gratuitement pendant plusieurs jours, proposa-t-il. 

\- Vous voulez vous en sortir avec une tapette sur la main ? S’exclama Titus avec un rictus. Un criminel doit être puni pour son crime. 

_A moins que…_ Réalisa Clarke en observant les deux jeunes devant elle. 

\- Mon peuple, ma responsabilité, l’interrompit Clarke avant de se tourner vers le Commandant. Je prends la responsabilité de son crime et me propose de subir la sentence à sa place. 

Le visage de Lexa ne broncha pas mais Clarke vit de la surprise dans son regard. Même Titus semblait choqué, ne s’attendant pas à sa proposition. La boulangère laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur quand le Commandant lui traduisit les mots de Clarke.

\- Ce n’est pas ainsi que nous procédons habituellement, tenta de la dissuader Lexa. 

\- C’est pourtant ainsi que je souhaite punir le coupable. Si c’est moi qui subit la punition, croyez-moi qu’il ne recommencera pas. 

\- Si c’est ainsi que vous souhaitez gérer votre peuple, alors ainsi soit-il, dit Titus qui semblait ravi par l’alternative. 

\- Non, c’est ma faute ! S’exclama alors Charlotte en sanglotant. C’est ma faute s’il manque une brioche ! 

Clarke se tourna vers Murphy, le sourcil levé, et celui-ci haussa les épaules. 

\- Explique-toi petite ! Exigea fermement le Commandant. 

\- Deux garçons sont venus et l’un d’eux a essayé de voler une brioche. Murphy lui a couru après pour la récupérer. Puis l’autre garçon a aussi pris une brioche mais je n’ai pas réussi à l’attraper et il l’a mangée. Je suis désolée, dit-elle au Commandant en pleurant. Ne me coupez pas la main, s’il vous plait, supplia-t-elle ensuite. 

\- Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit avant ? Leur demanda Clarke, les bras croisés. 

\- Elle est venue vérifier le stand même pas une minute après, expliqua Murphy en parlant de la boulangère. On a bien essayé de lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé mais elle ne nous a pas écoutés, elle ne comprend qu'un mot sur dix de ce qu'on dit, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. 

Clarke se tourna alors vers Lexa : 

\- _Heda ?_

\- La sentence est annulée, décida la brune quelques secondes plus tard. 

Titus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblant se rappeler qu’il n’était pas seul avec le Commandant. 

\- _Heda ! Et pour ma brioche volée ?_ Demanda la boulangère quand Lexa répéta la conversation en Trigedasleng.

\- _Ils ne sont pas responsables du vol,_ rétorqua Lexa. _Mais pour ne pas avoir réussi à protéger et récupérer ton bien, cette jeune fille ne sera pas payée pour son travail de ce matin._

\- _Sha Heda_ , finit par accepter la boulangère. 

\- Retournez à vos occupations, les rejeta le Commandant après leur avoir répété la sentence en Gonasleng.

\- Murphy, Charlotte, rejoignez-moi dans ma chambre quand vous aurez terminé, dit Clarke. 

Il fallait qu’elle parle sérieusement à ses deux-là mais aussi qu’elle exprime sa fierté à Murphy pour son changement de comportement positif. 

Les deux acquiescèrent avant de suivre la boulangère. 

\- _Heda ! Sans punition, ils n’apprendront pas notre façon de vivre_ _!_ S’exclama Titus. 

\- _Ils n’ont commis aucun crime et la jeune fille a été punie pour ne pas avoir récupéré la brioche._

\- _Ils vous ont menti Heda !_ S’insurgea-t-il. 

\- _Il est clair que la fillette avait peur et que le garçon a voulu prendre la punition à sa place. Etant donné la non-gravité de la situation, il n’est pas nécessaire de monter sur vos grands chevaux, Titus. Maintenant laissez-nous, j’ai à parler avec la Princesse du Ciel._

Le gardien de la flamme lui lança un regard mauvais en passant près d’elle. Clarke se tourna vers le Commandant lorsque les portes se furent refermées. 

\- J’ai l’impression que, quoi que je fasse, il ne m’appréciera jamais, dit-elle à Lexa. 

\- Il n’apprécie personne, répondit le Commandant avec un sourire amusé avant qu’elle ne reprenne une expression plus neutre. Je dois te demander Clarke : pourquoi as-tu voulu endosser la responsabilité de ce qu’a dit avoir fait le garçon ? 

\- J’ai rapidement compris que Murphy protégeait Charlotte, répondit Clarke. En fait, j’espérais qu’elle se dénonce avant qu’on ne sépare ma main de mon bras, ajouta-t-elle avec humour. 

\- C’était risqué, insista Lexa avec un brin d’admiration dans la voix. Si un vol avait vraiment été commis, tu aurais perdu ta main. 

\- Charlotte était effrayée. Sur l’Arche, peu importe le crime commis, comme je vous l’ai dit, on était exécuté si on était majeur ou emprisonné si on était mineur. Mais ici vous apprenez aux petits à se battre, dès qu’ils peuvent marcher et tenir une épée. Charlotte a dû penser que vous ne la verriez pas comme une enfant et qu’elle serait exécutée, supposa Clarke. 

Le Commandant hocha la tête pensivement avant de dire : 

\- Tu n’es pas un leader comme les autres, Clarke. 

\- C’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Voulut-elle savoir. 

\- J’ignore si ton modèle de leadership est adapté à la Terre ou à notre époque, mais c’est bien de ce genre-là dont tous les leaders actuels devraient s’inspirer. 

La brune regarda Clarke, les lèvres pincées. 

\- Je me demande ce que deviendrait Azgeda sous ton règne… 

Clarke rougit. Lexa devait l’avoir sous haute-estime pour avoir ce genre de pensée et surtout pour l’exprimer à haute voix devant elle. 

\- Je doute qu’on puisse un jour vérifier cette pensée, commença Clarke, mais nous pourrions faire en sorte qu’Azgeda soit dirigée par un meilleur chef. 

\- Je vois mal Nia abdiquer, dit Lexa. Mais l’idée est plaisante à envisager. 

\- Avec les informations que nous avons sur elle et que nous avons révélées à la réunion de ce matin, les choses pourraient changer, non ? 

Le matin-même, le Commandant avait révélé aux ambassadeurs –moins celui d’Azgeda qui n’était pas encore revenu- que la reine Nia avait caché et élevé une natblida du nom d’Ontari, jeune femme seulement plus jeune de trois ans qu’elle et qui aurait donc dû participer au même conclave qu’elle. 

Bien sûr, il lui avait été demandé comment elle le savait et si elle avait des preuves. 

Clarke avait au préalable fait un dessin d’Ontari et le Commandant l’avait utilisé pour dire aux ambassadeurs qu’une personne dont elle ne révélerait pas l’identité avait aperçu une jeune femme saigner lors d’un entrainement sur le territoire d’Azgeda et que son sang était noir. La personne l’en avait immédiatement informée et avait décrit la jeune femme, donnant ce dessin. Selon l’informateur, la natblida était sous la protection de la reine Nia et s’appelait Ontari. 

Cacher un nightblood et ne pas l’amener à Polis pour être entrainé avec les autres natblida sous la supervision du Gardien de la Flamme –et donc ne pas le faire participer au Conclave- étaient deux crimes passibles de mort. Lexa avait donc dit aux ambassadeurs que la reine d’Azgeda serait convoquée à Polis pour répondre de ses actes puis avait demandé un vote afin de rendre Ontari inéligible au prochain conclave puisqu’elle n’avait pas suivi l’entrainement et l’éducation des nightblood. 

Clarke avait demandé s’il n’avait pas été possible de faire voter son exécution -le souvenir de la tête d’Aden roulant sur le sol resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire- mais Lexa avait dit que, ayant arrêté les poursuites contre Luna, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Ontari sans montrer de favoritisme. 

Azgeda étant en faute, on n’attendit pas que son ambassadeur soit revenu pour le vote, qui se fit immédiatement. Huit ambassadeurs votèrent pour –cela faisait un adversaire de moins pour le natblida de leur clan- et les trois autres furent contre –ils étaient proches de la nation des glaces et ne voulaient pas se mettre la reine Nia à dos. Le Commandant déclara alors Ontari inéligible au Conclave et indigne de la Flamme grâce à la majorité. 

\- Espérons… 

* 

\- Nos trois objectifs sont : le brouillard acide, leurs communications et leurs caméras. Pour le premier, il nous faut quelqu’un à l’intérieur pour le désactiver. 

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que Clarke disait au Commandant tout ce qu’elle savait sur le Mont Weather et enfin, ce soir, elle pouvait lui parler de son plan. 

\- Alors qu’on ne peut pas traverser les mines ? Dit Lexa sans comprendre car les démons y vivaient. 

\- Il me suffit de ne pas me faire repérer. 

\- Seule ? C’est une mission suicide, dit Lexa en secouant la tête. Les démons sont dangereux et très nombreux. 

\- Pas vraiment, rétorqua la blonde. Ils commencent à être moins nombreux depuis que mon peuple en guéri trois par semaines. Il faudra juste que je passe par l’Exodus pour prendre un pistolet à tranquillisants. Ils étaient peu utilisés car on a peu de produits et qu’on pouvait utiliser le bâton électrique à la place. Mais je ne comptais pas y aller seule : je voudrais que vous et vingt-cinq de vos meilleurs guerriers m’accompagnez. 

\- Et une fois à l’intérieur ? Demanda la brune après avoir acquiescé. 

\- Les mines donnent sur la partie laboratoire, dit Clarke en pointant son doigt sur la carte qu’elle avait dessinée. Je vais donc forcément croiser un médecin ou un scientifique. J’assomme et cache le premier que je vois et lui vole ses vêtements. Si je fais partie du décor, les hommes des montagnes n’auront aucune raison de se méfier de moi en me croisant. 

\- Et tu sais comment neutraliser le brouillard ? 

\- Il suffit d’appuyer sur le bon bouton qui va déverser un produit dans l’acide afin de le rendre inutilisable. 

Lexa acquiesça, songeuse. 

\- Et pendant que tu feras ça ? 

\- Il faut que deux personnes aillent au barrage afin d’y poser des bombes. L’explosion coupera le courant de la plupart des salles dans la montagne et il faudra une minute avant que le courant ne revienne grâce à un générateur de secours. 

\- D’accord, accepta Lexa bien qu’elle ne comprenne pas vraiment le fonctionnement de l’électricité et ce qu’était un générateur. Qui ? 

\- Quelqu’un de mon peuple pour poser et activer les bombes –je pense que Raven serait parfaite pour cette mission- et quelqu’un du vôtre pour la protéger au cas où des hommes de la Montagne seraient là. Il faudra que la coupure ait lieu juste après la neutralisation du brouillard pour qu’ils pensent que les deux soient liés. Juste avant que je n’appuie sur le bouton, je vous donnerai le signal pour que votre armée se dirige vers Mont Weather et, quand elle sera proche, ils voudront activer le brouillard mais il ne fonctionnera pas, ce qui permettra à votre armée d’avancer puis d’attendre devant la porte. 

Clarke avait fait comprendre à Lexa que son peuple refuserait d’aider dans cette mission car cela ne les concernait pas et qu’ils ignoraient ce que Clarke savait –d’ailleurs, personne ne devait savoir que Clarke savait autant de choses. Mais la blonde était persuadée que ses amis seraient prêts à l’aider. 

\- Et ensuite ? 

\- Je viendrai vous ouvrir l’accès par les laboratoires. Et pour leurrer ceux qui vous observeront les guerriers via les caméras, il serait judicieux de trouver quelqu’un qui vous ressemble et qui se ferait passer pour vous devant les portes, avec votre peinture de guerre et votre cape rouge. 

La brune sembla trouver l’idée astucieuse. 

\- Ils pourraient trouver mon absence étrange dans le cas contraire. 

Clarke acquiesça. 

\- Et pour leurs communications ? 

\- Au même moment où le barrage explosera, leur antenne relais principale explosera aussi. Ils seront ainsi dans le noir complet. Seuls les radios et talkies de mon peuple fonctionneront et ils ne pourront pas brouiller notre signal. 

\- Et une fois à l’intérieur, que fait-on ? Nous serons en infériorité numérique. 

\- Nous agirons avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé et vous avez déjà une armée à l’intérieur, dit Clarke en lui rappelant la présence des natifs prisonniers. Affaiblie, certes, mais prête à se battre pour sortir, prête à se battre pour vous. Inspirez-leur l’envie de se relever malgré leurs blessures, comme vous inspirez l’entièreté de votre peuple, et nous gagnerons, dit Clarke avec assurance. 

* 

\- Ma reine se décharge de toute responsabilité pour l’attaque qui est survenue le jour de l’arrivée de vos guerriers, dit l’ambassadeur d’Azgeda. Les hommes et les femmes qui ont attaqué les Skaikru de la Station Agro étaient des traitres et ma reine ne se considère donc pas en faute. S’ils avaient survécu, ma reine les aurait exécuté elle-même. 

\- Bien sûr, répondit impassiblement Lexa. La reine Nia n’est jamais en faute après tout, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie. 

L’ambassadeur serra la mâchoire mais se tut. Il avait entendu dès son retour les nouvelles du vote par rapport à la natblida cachée de la reine et du fait qu’elle devrait répondre de ses crimes à Polis. 

\- Mais passons, reprit ensuite Lexa alors que l’ambassadeur se rasseyait, cette réunion concerne un miracle fait par la Skaiprisa et perpétué par son peuple au moment où nous parlons. 

\- _Kik thru ?_ Se moqua l’ambassadeur d’Azgeda. (Survivre ?) 

Clarke roula des yeux. L’homme se croyait invincible alors qu’il suffisait à Lexa de l’attirer sur balcon pour le pousser par-dessus bord. Quelques ambassadeurs ricanèrent alors que les autres regardèrent leur Commandant avec curiosité. 

\- Guérir les démons, répondit Lexa, coupant net les rires moqueurs. 

\- Heda, c’est impossible ! Réagit l’ambassadrice de Boudalan. 

\- Mon général a vu la Skaiprisa guérir un démon de ses propres yeux. Certains de mes meilleurs pisteurs capturent des démons depuis une dizaine de jours et les amènent aux Skaikru qui sont capables de les guérir en seulement cinq jours. Six démons ont déjà été guéris depuis mon retour à Polis. 

\- Les Trikru ont déjà essayé par le passé de guérir les démons afin de trouver leurs êtres chers disparus mais sans succès, dit l’ambassadeur de Floukru. Qu’ont les Skaikru que les Trikru n’ont pas ? 

Lexa regarda Clarke et lui fit signe de prendre la parole. 

\- Nous avons découvert que les personnes capturés par la montagne étaient droguées, ce qui changeait leur apparence et leur comportement. Les Trikru avaient la bonne façon de faire, dit la blonde, mais les démons mourraient avant que la drogue n’ait définitivement quitté leur organisme. 

\- Et alors ? Demanda l’ambassadeur des Sankru en regardant Clarke. Vous allez nous faire croire que vous ressuscitez les morts peut-être ? 

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Clarke. Mais lorsqu’un cœur s’arrête de battre, il est possible de le relancer en appuyant comme il le faut sur la poitrine. Seulement, il faut faire vite au risque que ça ne marche pas. C’est une technique que n’importe lequel d’entre vous peut apprendre et maitriser en quelques minutes. Mais mon peuple possède un outil un peu plus rapide et efficace ayant le même but. J’ai donc relancé le cœur du démon à chaque fois que son cœur cessait de battre, laissant le temps à la drogue de quitter son corps. 

Les ambassadeurs se mirent à parler entre eux en Trigedasleng. La plupart trouvait cela fascinant, bien qu’il y en ait qui se méfiait de la technologie des Skaikru, tandis que les ambassadeurs d’Azgeda et de Sankru ne pouvait y croire sans le voir. 

\- Bien que ce miracle soit une excellente nouvelle pour notre peuple, cela a obligé les _maunon_ à répliquer. Des éclaireurs Trikru ont aperçu des _maunon_ sans combinaisons en dehors de la Montagne à la recherche de gens à capturer. 

Alors que les ambassadeurs s’exclamaient de surprise face à cette annonce, le regard de Lexa croisa celui de Clarke. Bien que cette information soit fausse, c’était une possibilité pour le futur et il fallait intervenir avant que cela n’arrive. 

\- De plus, les Skaikru ont déterminé la nature du brouillard acide et savent comment l’arrêter. 

Le Commandant avait attiré l’attention de tous. Les hommes et femmes, représentants de leur clan, s’étaient tus. Seuls les Trikru avaient affronté ce brouillard mortel puisque la Montagne faisait face à leur territoire et pas aux autres. Tous les autres clans n’en avait qu’entendu parler. 

\- C’est pourquoi, grâce à toutes ces nouvelles informations et à l’aide de la connaissance technologique des Skaikru, je m’en vais demain à l’aube rejoindre TonDC afin de préparer une offensive contre la Montagne. 

Le Commandant avait envoyé un messager la veille pour avertir Indra de son arrivée et de ses intentions. 

\- Si vous réussissez à vaincre la Montagne, dit l’ambassadeur de Trishanakru, vous serez le Commandant dont on se souviendra le mieux. 

Quelques autres ambassadeurs acquiescèrent. 

\- Mes victoires, dit Lexa, sont pour mon peuple. Le souvenir de mon règne m’importe peu. 

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Lexa les rejeta. Les ambassadeurs discutèrent entre eux en sortant, celui d’Azgeda marchant vite afin de regagner au plus vite les terres d’Azgeda, et Clarke vit Raven les attendre devant les portes. 

Deux jours plus tôt, la brune lui avait montré deux panneaux solaires qu’elle devait encore tester. Elle avait demandé à Clarke de demander au Commandant si elle pouvait les installer quelque part pour qu’ils soient un maximum de temps face au soleil –ils avaient été finalement installés sur le balcon de la chambre de la blonde- puis elle avait demandé de l’aide pour monter un mini frigo dans sa chambre. 

La veille au matin, Raven avait branché le frigo aux panneaux solaires et avait demandé de l’eau et de la nourriture. L’eau était dans une cruche et un morceau de viande avait été placé dans le tiroir qui servait de congélateur. Cela faisait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures que le frigo avait été branché et Raven avait hâte de voir si les panneaux avaient fonctionné, si le frigo avait fait son office et donc de montrer au Commandant ce que la technologie pouvait faire de bien. 

Raven avait déjà expliqué l’utilisé du réfrigérateur au Commandant mais avait gardé secret le but du tiroir et espérait pouvoir surprendre la native. 

\- Tu n’as pas eu de problème avec la femme avec qui tu fais de l’artisanat ? Demanda Clarke à son amie. 

\- Je fais mes heures à la boutique et ensuite je travaille dans l’entrepôt, la rassura Raven. Donc non.

\- Et tu as réussi à fabriquer ces panneaux solaires en si peu de temps ? Fut surprise Clarke. 

\- Oh, tu sais, moi je ne dors pas beaucoup. Et puis Finn est venu m’assister tous les soirs et, quand on a tout à portée de main, ça va très vite, lui répondit-elle. Et je suis un génie, ne l‘oublie pas ! 

Cela expliquait donc l’absence de Finn et de Raven aux repas du soir ces trois derniers jours alors que tous les autres Skaikru se réunissaient et racontaient leur journée. 

Finn, Sterling, Murphy et Charlotte ramenaient un peu de blé, de riz et de pain le soir car c’était ainsi qu’ils étaient payés (en plus d’un repas à midi). Clarke, Raven, Misha, Scott et Travis gagnaient quelques marchandises non-alimentaires et ils s’en servaient pour les échanger contre de la nourriture pour compléter le dîner des Skaikru –viande, poisson, légumes et fruits. Seule Octavia ne gagnait rien puisqu’elle était apprenti et que s’entrainer n’était pas rémunéré. 

Clarke avait demandé la permission au Commandant d’utiliser les cuisines de la Tour et une cuisinière avait montré à Murphy, Misha et Clarke comment cuisiner ce qu’ils avaient ramené le premier soir. 

Raven, Clarke et Lexa sortirent de l’ascenseur et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Clarke au bout du couloir. La mécanicienne sautillait presque, ce qui amusa Clarke. Raven leur demanda de ne pas s’approcher, ni de regarder à l’intérieur et elle ouvrit un peu la porte du frigo pour vérifier s’il avait fonctionné. 

\- Commandant, à vous l’honneur, lui dit ensuite Raven avec un grand sourire. 

Lexa rencontra une résistance en essayant d’ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur à cause du joint –Raven lui expliqua que cela permettait à la fraicheur de bien rester à l’intérieur- puis elle fut surprise qu’il y ait une lumière à l’intérieur –là encore, Raven dû expliquer que la lumière ne s’allumait que quand la porte était ouverte. 

\- Prenez la cruche, l’incita Raven. 

\- C’est incroyable, dit le Commandant qui but l’eau dans la cruche. Seule Azgeda est capable de conserver leurs aliments longtemps car il y a de la neige toute l’année sur leur territoire. Ici, à Polis, nous avions des salles en sous-sol avec de la glace afin de garder des aliments au frais mais l’idée a été abandonnée car ça fondait trop rapidement. 

\- Et encore, vous n’avez pas ouvert ce compartiment, dit Raven en montrant le tiroir où elle avait rangé la viande. 

Le Commandant s’exécuta et prit le morceau de viande congelé, le tournant dans ses mains, les sourcils froncés, avant de s’abaisser de nouveau et de mettre sa main à l’intérieur du compartiment. 

\- On dirait de la neige, fit-elle remarquer. 

\- Exactement, dit Raven. Je ne suis pas une experte mais je vais essayer de ne pas dire de bêtise. Prenons ce morceau de viande pour exemple : après avoir tué un animal, vous devez manger sa viande dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent ; dans le frigo, vous pouvez la conservez deux à trois jours maximum ; alors que, dans le congélateur, vous pouvez le conservez plusieurs mois avant de la cuire. 

\- Nous pourrions ainsi faire des stocks de viandes, dit Lexa. Et ne plus dépendre d’Azgeda durant l’hiver. 

\- Et pas que, dit Raven. Du moment qu’un aliment contient de l’eau, il peut être congelé : légumes, fruits, viande, poisson, etc. 

\- Si la reine d’Azgeda venait à sortir de la Coalition ou à menacer de se retirer, vous pourriez très bien faire sans Azgeda, lui dit Clarke. 

\- Azgeda est aussi un grand importateur de fourure. Sans eux, beaucoup ne surviraient pas au froid de l’hiver, rétorqua Lexa en secouant la tête. 

\- Je ne dis pas que ça arrivera, ajouta la blonde, mais ce serait un problème en moins dont vous devrez vous occuper si cela arrivait. 

\- Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de faim, dit soudainement Raven en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

\- Et reposez-vous, leur conseilla Lexa. Demain sera une longue journée. 

* 

Clarke tirait sur les différentes attaches de son cheval et vérifia que le poids de ses deux sacoches était bien équilibré de chaque côté de la monture alors que les guerriers s’activaient autour d’elle. Une cinquantaine de natifs en armure préparaient le chargement des quelques chariots –armes, rations, matériel, tentes- et le Commandant donnait ses dernières directives à Titus avant de partir. 

Clarke avait parlé à Charlotte ce matin. Elle préférait que la jeune fille reste à Polis avec Finn et les autres et lui avait conseillé de dormir avec eux dans le dortoir afin de ne pas être seule dans sa chambre. Les garçons avait assuré à Clarke qu’il n’arriverait rien à Charlotte et Misha lui avait dit qu’elle veillerait sur elle. 

La blonde entendit des injures être prononcées non loin d’elle. Elle sourit en regardant ses deux amies se disputer : Octavia essayait d’aider Raven à monter sur un cheval mais la mécanicienne donnait involontairement des coups de pieds à la jeune Blake qui lui faisait la courte-échelle. Finalement, Gustus, qui passait par-là, empoigna Raven par les deux bras et la souleva avant de la poser sur la selle. 

\- Hey ! Merci ! Dit Raven à son encontre mais le colosse était déjà loin. 

Octavia monta ensuite devant Raven et Clarke s’apprêtait à monter elle-même sur sa selle lorsque quelqu’un l’appela : 

\- Hey Clarke ! 

La blonde se retourna et vit Sterling se frayer un passage parmi les natifs et les chevaux. Il s’arrêta devant elle, essoufflé. 

\- Il y a un problème ? S’inquiéta-t-elle. 

\- Non, non ! La rassura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Je voulais juste te parler avant que tu partes. 

\- D’accord. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

\- On n’a pas eu l’occasion de se balader tous les deux depuis qu’on est arrivé à Polis, lui rappela-t-il, et j’avais quelque chose à te dire. Alors je vais te le dire maintenant. Je sais que ce n‘est probablement pas le bon moment puisque tu dois partir… Grimaça-t-il. Mais je t’aime bien Clarke et, du coup, je me demandais si tu voulais bien devenir ma petite-amie… Et tu n’es pas obligée de répondre maintenant, lui dit-il rapidement. On pourrait peut-être parler de ça à ton retour ? 

\- _Osir bants_! Cria Lexa afin que tout le monde se mette en route. (Allons-y !) 

\- Ecoute Sterling, dit rapidement mais gentiment Clarke en posant une main sur son épaule, je t’apprécie vraiment et, dans un autre contexte, j’aurais dit oui. 

\- Mais… ? Demanda le garçon dont le sourire fana. 

\- Mais j’ai déjà des sentiments pour quelqu’un d’autre, lui révéla-t-elle, avec un sourire contrit. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te l’avoir dit avant. 

\- Non, non, tu n’as pas à être désolée, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. 

Mais Clarke ignorait s’il était sincère ou s’il disait ça juste pour la rassurer. 

\- Tu n’avais aucune raison de me le dire. Et ce n’est pas grave, en fait c’est même super que tu aimes quelqu’un, dit-il. C’est réciproque au moins ? 

\- Je ne sais pas encore, dit-elle en pensant qu’il était encore tôt pour dire si Lexa la voyait comme une potentielle amante ou non. 

Les natifs, tous à cheval, commencèrent à avancer. Clarke monta sur le sien et se tourna vers Sterling. 

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sterling. Je suis persuadée que tu n’auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu’un, lui dit Clarke avec un sourire encourageant. Peut-être une native, qui sait ? 

Sterling rit en secouant la tête. 

\- Qui sait ? Répéta-t-il. On se revoit dans une semaine Princesse ! 

Installée sur sa monture qui commença à avancer, suivant le mouvement, Clarke se retourna une dernière fois vers Sterling qui, bien que venant de se prendre un refus, lui fit un grand signe de la main, tout sourire. 


	13. Saison 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prise de contrôle du Mont-Weather (1/2)

**** Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à TonDC le soir-même, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Alors que les natifs vaquaient à leurs occupations, ceux se trouvant près des portes du village s’écartèrent pour laisser passer le Commandant et sa suite, accueillant leur chef par d’heureux mots de bienvenue.

Indra les attendaient quelques mètres plus loin, Anya et Lincoln à ses côtés. Lexa regarda Clarke et lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Le Commandant serra l’avant-bras de ses deux généraux et de Lincoln mais seul ce dernier salua la blonde en lui tendant le bras.

Sans rien dire, ni jeter un seul regard à Clarke, Indra conduisit le Commandant dans une grande tente. Anya passa devant Clarke mais Lincoln lui tint le rabat de la tente pour la laisser passer avant d’entrer à son tour.

\-  _ Swega sin em in as spek of Linkon, _ lui dit Indra avec agacement. _Emo non teik gran em in._ ( Arrête de lui témoigner autant de respect Lincoln.  Elle n’a rien fait pour le mériter.)

\-  _ C’est là que je dois te contredire Indra _ , intervint Lexa qui s’était assise sur le trône.  _ La Princesse du ciel a fait beaucoup pour notre peuple et c’est grâce à elle si nous avons de meilleures chances aujourd’hui de vaincre les hommes des montagnes. J’ai le plus grand des respects pour elle _ .

Indra se renfrogna mais ne pipa mot.

\- Lincoln, assure-toi que les deux Skaikru aient à manger et un endroit où dormir cette nuit, dit le Commandant en passant au Gonasleng.

\-  _ Sha Heda _ , dit-il en inclinant la tête avant de quitter la tente.

\- La Skaiprisa et moi-même avons rassemblé toutes nos connaissances ces deux dernières semaines, apprit le Commandant à ses deux généraux quand elles se tournèrent vers elle, et nous avons conçu un plan pour neutraliser Mont Weather et y entrer. Le plan se fera en plusieurs parties et vous deux avez un rôle très important dans son bon déroulement.

Elle se dirigea vers la table se trouvant sur le côté, sur laquelle il y avait une carte du territoire Trikru et ses alentours. Ses généraux se postèrent à ses côtés pour regarder ce que leur Commandant leur montrait.

\- Ici, il y a une antenne relais, c’est une structure permettant aux hommes des montagnes de communiquer et de s’envoyer des informations. De plus, Skaiprisa m’a informé que, dans les arbres, il y a des objets leur permettant de nous voir.

\- Ça s’appelle des caméras, les informa Clarke. 

Elle demanda un bout de papier et un bout de charbon et dessina approximativement une caméra. 

\- J’en ai déjà vu, confirma Anya. Près de votre camp, dit-elle ensuite en regardant Clarke.

\- Celui des cents ? 

Anya acquiesça.

\- Détruire l’antenne relais désactivera les caméras, poursuivit le Commandant. Pour cette mission, c’est toi que j’envoie Indra.

\-  _ Sha Heda. _

\- Pour détruire l’antenne, Raven kom Skaikru va fabriquer des explosifs. Tu prendras donc Octavia kom Skaikru avec toi car c’est elle qui les placera sur l’antenne et la fera exploser.

\-  _ Sha Heda. _

\- Ici, continua Lexa, se trouve le barrage. Les hommes des montagnes se servent de la force de l’eau pour avoir de l’électricité. Ta mission, Anya, sera de créer des dégâts dans leurs installations afin qu’ils croient à une défaillance. Ainsi, la destruction de l’antenne et notre entrée dans la Montagne devraient passer inaperçues pendant un moment. C’est Raven kom Skaikru qui t’accompagneras car elle saura où frapper et où poser des explosifs si nécessaire. 

\-  _ Sha Heda. _

\- Je ne pense pas que vous rencontrerez de problèmes pour parvenir jusqu’à l’antenne ni pour la détruire, dit Clarke à Indra, mais il se pourrait qu’il y ait des gens dans le barrage, des gardes ou des techniciens pour la maintenance, dit-elle ensuite à Anya. Je ne crains pas pour vos vies mais, sachant que ce sont des gens de mon peuple qui devront poser les explosifs, je vous demande de les protéger comme si vous vous protégiez vous-même, leur demanda Clarke.

\- Je protègerai Raven kom Skaikru, dit simplement Anya.

Si Clarke avait pensé la première fois qu’elle avait rencontré Anya qu’elle était une femme de peu de mots, Indra était parfois meilleur qu’elle à ce jeu.

\- Indra ? Insista Lexa.

\- Je protègerai Octavia kom Skaikru, finit-elle par dire.

\- Merci à vous deux, dit Clarke. 

\- J’ai une autre mission pour vous et elle commence dès que vous sortez de cette tente. Demain, pour le coucher du soleil au plus tard, il vous faut trouver une femme me ressemblant le plus possible. Qu’elle soit guerrière, cuisinière ou éclaireuse, peu importe. Son rôle vous sera expliqué demain en même temps que le reste du plan.

\-  _ Sha Heda _ , dirent-elles.

\- Avant que vous ne commenciez vos missions, je voudrais un rapport concernant les femmes enceintes de TonDC et l’organisation avec les guérisseurs Skaikru pour les groupes sanguins.

\- Les seize femmes ont été vues par la Chancelière Griffin en personne et son assistant Eric Jackson. Les femmes et les bébés sont toutes en bonne santé, dit Indra.

\- Et comment ont-elles réagit à la technologie Skaikru ? Voulut savoir le Commandant.

\- Elles étaient très étonnées mais heureuse de pouvoir voir leur bébé et d’en avoir une image, dit Indra à contrec œur.

\- Bien, fut ravie Lexa. Anya ?

\- Les guérisseurs commenceront par TonDC la semaine prochaine quand ils se seront occupés des survivants de la Station Agro. Puis ils s’occuperont des huit autres villages dans un mois, lui apprit-elle.

Lexa les rejeta et attendit qu’elles soient sorties avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

\- Je pensais rencontrer ton peuple en personne lorsque la Montagne sera vaincue.

\- Tout de suite après ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Aussitôt que possible, confirma-t-elle. Je dois affirmer ma puissance afin d’annihiler toute idée de rébellion mais aussi montrer que je ne suis pas un chef de guerre sanguinaire et qu’il est possible de vivre en paix.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a donné cette idée ? Voulut savoir Clarke.

\- Toi, dit Lexa. Tu sais des choses et ça peut te permettre d’anticiper afin d’arrêter les catastrophes avant qu’elles n’arrivent. Et tout peuple est susceptible de se rebeller à un moment donné. Est-ce le cas du tien ?

Clarke réfléchit. Son peuple n’avait vu Lexa que de loin, lorsque Finn devait subir la mort par mille coupes, puis seuls ses amis, Kane et sa mère l’avaient rencontrée en personne. Pike et ses fidèles ne l’avaient jamais rencontrée et ils s’étaient montrés hostiles envers les natifs parce qu’ils avaient vécu et perdus de nombreux êtres chers sur le territoire d’Azgeda pendant trois longs mois.

\- Je pense qu’il faudra surveiller les gens de la Station Agro pendant un moment. Leur premier contact avec les natifs est la mort. Ils feront peut-être l’amalgame entre les guerriers d’Azgeda et tous les autres natifs qu’ils rencontreront. Le fait que vous ayez envoyé vos guerriers aider les nôtres jouera peut-être en notre faveur mais je ne peux pas me prononcer.

Puis elle poursuivit :

\- Je ne pense pas que mon peuple ait des désirs de rébellion. En fait, je crois que ça les rassurera de mettre un visage sur votre nom. Sur l’Arche, nous savions tous à quoi ressemblait notre Chancelier et il était possible de le croiser parfois. Par contre, je crains qu’il y ait d’autre personne comme Jaha. 

\- Ceux qui me manqueront de respect devront en subir les conséquences, dit Lexa, catégorique.

\- Ou alors on pourrait éviter d’en arriver là, suggéra Clarke. Parmi les guerriers qui vous accompagneront, choisissez les plus grands, les plus costauds et les plus effrayants avec leur peinture de guerre. Si eux vous respectent pour les diriger, vous, une femme, et jeune qui plus est, alors mon peuple n’aura plus aucun doute sur votre leadership.

\- Il y a toujours des dissidents.

\- Ils seront en minorités, assura Clarke. Et quand mes amis rentreront de Polis et raconteront leur expérience positive, ils seront encore moins nombreux.

\- Au pire, dit Lexa en se dirigeant vers le rabat de la tente, s’ils se rebellaient, je les exécuterai. Mais seulement eux. Je ne vais quand même pas punir tout un peuple pour les actions de quelques-uns, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, faisant écho aux mots de la blonde.

*

Le lendemain, chacun fit ce qu’il avait à faire.

Les guerriers s’entrainaient, préparaient leur monture, leurs armes et leur plus belle armure.

Les généraux -les chefs de chaque village- étaient rassemblés autour d’une table sur laquelle figurait une carte en relief du Mont Weather.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs les chefs des opérations, c’est aujourd’hui que nous allons enfin récupérer les nôtres. Nos ennemis se croient à l’abri derrière leurs portes mais c’est complètement faux. Quand ils s’en rendront compte, ils riposteront. Fort. Il faudra être prêt. 

Ensuite le Commandant regarda Clarke pour qu’elle fasse passer son message.

\- Cette mission est une mission de sauvetage. Les anéantir n’est pas notre objectif. La montagne est habitée par des gens comme nous dont des enfants qui n’ont rien à voir avec cette guerre. Alors on tue leurs soldats et on tue leur chef s’il le faut mais on y va avant tout pour sauver votre peuple. C’est clair ?

Les chefs des opérations se regardèrent entre eux avant d’acquiescer. 

\- Alors commençons, dit Lexa.

Les généraux moins Indra et Anya, occupées à trouver une fille ressemblant au Commandant et ayant déjà leur ordre de mission, apprirent le plan du Commandant, aidée de Clarke pour les détails techniques et la mission des quatre groupes : celle d’Octavia et Indra, celle de Raven et Anya, celle de l’armée et celle de Clarke et du Commandant.

Si Tristan et Quint n’étaient pas ravi en apprenant que l’armée ne se battrait pas, servant uniquement de diversion devant les portes du Mont Weather, ils furent plus enclin à coopérer dans le calme quand Clarke leur dit qu’ils faisaient partis des vingt-cinq guerriers qui entreraient dans la montagne avec le Commandant.

\- Comme l’a dit la Skaiprisa, on épargne les innocents. Quant aux coupables :  _ jus drein jus daun _ , dit le Commandant. ( Le sang doit avoir le sang. )

Les chefs de guerre reprirent la phrase en c œur et la r épétèrent maintes et maintes fois.

Raven, Octavia et Lincoln étaient parti à cheval le matin pour rejoindre le camp Exodus. Raven devait récupérer plusieurs talkies et des matériaux pour fabriquer des explosifs. Octavia en profitait pour aller voir son frère, prendre un pistolet avec des cartouches de tranquillisants pour Clarke et pour annoncer avec Lincoln à la Chancelière que le Commandant souhaitait venir au camp dans quelques jours.

Au soir, dix femmes brunes d’une vingtaine d’années furent amenées devant le Commandant. Clarke aida Lexa, Anya et Indra à choisir celle qui lui ressemblait le plus et les autres furent renvoyées à leurs occupations. Le Commandant lui expliqua quel serait son rôle et ils la firent essayer une cape avec un capuchon, l’épaulette du Commandant et sa cape rouge. Son visage serait maquillé avec la peinture de guerre et serait légèrement caché par le capuchon. Mais Clarke leur avait dit que, puisque l’armée se déplacerait pendant la nuit, les hommes des montagnes auraient un bien moins bonne image des caméras. Le leurre serait donc parfait.

Peu de temps après Octavia, Lincoln et Raven revinrent à TonDC. La mécanicienne avait eu le temps, pendant le trajet, de préparer les appareils explosifs et Raven donna trois charges à Octavia sans connecter le dernier fil afin que cela ne s’active pas par accident. Bien sûr tout ça après lui avoir expliqué comment faire pour les activer le moment venu et surtout à quels endroits les poser.

Finalement, Raven et Octavia eurent à peine le temps de s’assoir pour manger qu’elles repartirent avec Anya et Indra respectivement. Afin d’être certaines d’être prêtes à temps  – devant faire la route à pieds car des chevaux pourraient attirer l’attention-, il leur fallait se mettre en route immédiatement. Clarke, le Commandant et vingt-cinq guerriers partirent juste après elles, devant se rendre aux mines.

L’armée partirait à cheval vers minuit, devant arriver à la limite du Mont Weather à cinq heures du matin et devant attendre le signal de Clarke.

*

Raven l’informa par le talkie-walkie qu’il était trois heures quarante quand Clarke, le Commandant et vingt-cinq de ses meilleurs guerriers arrivèrent à l’entrée du SAS entre les mines et le premier laboratoire de Mont Weather. Armée de son fusil à tranquillisants quelle rangea dans sa ceinture et de sa lampe torche qu’elle coinça entre ses dents, Clarke s’apprêtait à entrer dans le vide-ordure afin de le remonter quand elle fut retenue par le poignet. Le Commandant la regardait avec l’air le plus solennel qu’elle lui ai jamais vu et lui dit :

\- N’échoue pas.

Ce que le c œur d éraisonné de Clarke voulu interpréter par : « sois prudente » lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que le Commandant lui tenait le poignet bien plus longtemps qu’il le fallait et surtout quand la brune, le réalisant également, la lâcha rapidement.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de commencer son ascension. 

La lumière de la lampe torche lui permettait de voir où elle allait mais elle n’était pas très puissante. Au moins, elle n’attirerait l’attention de personne. Prenant appui sur ses pieds et son dos afin de remonter peu à peu les murs du conduit, il fallut beaucoup de temps à Clarke pour arriver devant la trappe par laquelle elle pourrait passer. Elle éteignit sa lampe torche et l’attacha à sa ceinture puis entrouvrit la trappe et jeta un  œil  à l’intérieur.

Personne.

La blonde se hissa tant bien que mal à travers l’ouverture et atterrit sans bruit. N’entendant aucun bruit, Clarke reprit sa lampe torche et l’alluma. Dans les coins de la pièce, il y avait des monts de vêtement  – sans doute, ceux des natifs capturés- et, devant elle, une porte. Pas de clavier, pas de scanner. Clarke appuya doucement sur la poignée et regarda derrière. Toujours personne.

Elle se retrouva dans un petit couloir avec deux portes : une face à elle qui, si elle se souvenait bien, menait à la grande salle avec les natifs enfermés dans des cages et l’autre, à sa droite, donnant sur un escalier pour arriver dans la petite pièce où les démons étaient drogués. 

Elle devait prendre en face, puis à droite où les scientifiques étudiaient les propriétés du sang des natifs avant de sortir de ce labo pour arriver dans les couloirs où seul le personnel scientifique était autorisé. Puis elle devait prendre l’ascenseur pour aller à l’étage du dessus, éviter les gardes si elle en croisait et aller dans la salle de stockage où se trouvait la cuve d’acide.

Bellamy avait mis des heures à y parvenir mais, contrairement à lui, elle avait l’avantage de la nuit : elle croiserait très peu de gens.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte en face d’elle après avoir à nouveau éteint et rangé sa lampe. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds, guettant le moindre bruit, mais il n’y en avait aucun à part la respiration sifflante de quelques personnes. Le silence était aussi rassurant qu’inquiétant car, bien qu’il fasse nuit, il n’était pas certain que les natifs soient tous en train de dormir. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à couper son talkie avant d’entrer dans le vide-ordure. 

Elle arriva ensuite à la dernière cage, juste avant la porte qui l’intéressait. Là, il y avait une petite vitre lui permettant de voir dans le laboratoire alors elle regarda à travers. Il n’y avait personne, bien qu’il y ait quelques lumières  – les voyants de machines- et des  écrans d’ordinateurs allumés. Elle entendit des mouvements dans les cages alors, plutôt que d’attendre que les natifs la repèrent et fassent du bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le laboratoire.

Comme elle ne pensait pas que quelqu’un viendrait pour le moment, elle regarda le premier écran : quatre heures et dix minutes. Elle alluma son talkie et se connecta au canal sur lequel tous les autres étaient connectés.

\- Raven ? Octavia ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis répéta :

\- Raven ? Octavia ?

\- Attends, murmura Raven dans son talkie. Je te réponds dans cinq minutes.

Puis elle entendit un grésillement, signe que la connexion était coupée.

\- Je suis là, dit la jeune Blake. Indra et moi sommes arrivées au pied de la tour. 

\- Très bien, dit Clarke. Je viens de sortit d’une salle avec une cinquantaine de cage et elles renferment presque toute quelqu’un. Là, je suis dans un des laboratoires.

\- Cinquante ? Répété Octavia. C’est horrible.

\- Notre mission consiste à les libérer, rappela Clarke. As-tu posé les explosifs ?

\- Pas encore, on vient tout juste d’arriver. 

\- D’accord. Commence à les poser mais attend le signal.

\- Ok. Terminé.

\- Terminé. Raven ?

Deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit un grésillement puis la mécanicienne parla :

\- T’as vraiment un timing d’enfer princesse, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? S’inquiéta Clarke. 

\- Il y avait deux gardes en combinaison et j’avais laissé mon talkie allumé. Tu as attiré leur attention mais Anya s’est occupé d’eux avant même qu’ils n’aient eus le temps d’alerter leur chef. Elle est badass, ajouta-t-elle, impressionnée.

Clarke soupira.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. Tu en es où avec les explosifs ?

\- J’en avais déjà posé un avant que les deux gardes n’arrivent. Il m’en reste encore quatre à mettre. Et toi ?

\- Je suis à l’intérieur mais je suis encore loin de la salle où se trouve la cuve d’acide. Quand tu auras posé tous les explosifs, attends bien mon signal d’accord ?

\- A tes ordres princesse, répondit la brune avec malice. Terminé.

\- Terminé.

Clarke éteignit son talkie puis fouilla dans le laboratoire. Dans les armoires, sur les chaises, sous les bureaux, rien à part des machines, des microscopes, des déchets ou des produits. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui était ouverte et qui donnait sur un petit hall entre un second laboratoire et l’accès aux couloirs. Elle regarda la porte et…

Une blouse, suspendue à un crochet.

Clarke l’enfila et la referma afin de cacher ses vêtements. Le bas de son pantalon noir et ses bottes ne devraient pas attirer l’attention et elle avait eu l’idée de faire une tresse simple, ce qui semblait ordinaire mais lui permettait également de ne pas la gêner dans ses déplacements.

Elle parcourut d’un pas rapide les couloirs jusqu’à l’ascenseur mais se rendit compte, une fois à l’intérieur, que, s’il ne fallait pas de pass pour remonter, il lui en faudrait un pour redescendre aux laboratoires plus tard. 

Elle regarda la montre de son père à son poignet et souhaita, pour une fois, qu’elle fonctionna et soit à l’heure. Il lui fallait se dépêcher car la réussite du plan se basait sur le fait que la plupart des montagnards dormaient encore à part les gardes de nuit.

Alors elle ressortit pour aller à nouveau dans les laboratoires et fouilla. Sur les bureaux, dans les poubelles, dans les tiroirs, jusqu’à trouver quelques cartes rouges. Elle regarda près des écrans et trouva des carrés blancs reliés par un câble à chaque écran. Elle posa l’une des cartes sur le carré et l’écran afficha « bienvenue ». Elle empocha la carte et retourna à l’ascenseur.

Arrivé à l’étage du dessus, elle dû regarder les deux côtés du long couloir afin de se repérer. Elle devait prendre à gauche en sortant. Le couloir permettait le passage d’une pièce à une autre, surtout des pièces donnant accès à des machines, du matériel pour les techniciens ou encore pour les quelques concierges devant laver l’étage.

Un docteur, un infirmier ou un scientifique n’ayant rien à faire dans la salle de stockage ou dans ce couloir à moins de venir chercher quelque chose de spécifique dans l’une des pièces de ce couloir, Clarke allait devoir être prudente.

Avant de s’éloigner de l’ascenseur, elle tendit l’oreille à la recherche de bruits de pas ou autres mais, n’entendant rien, elle commença à avancer dans le couloir. Toutes les trois portes, elle essaya les poignées pour vérifier si les portes étaient ouvertes ou fermées. Après une dizaine de portes, elle en vit une s’ouvrir plus loin et se dépêcha d’ouvrir celle à côté d’elle et de cacher dans la pièce.

Elle retint presque sa respiration, craignant qu’ils puissent l’entendre à travers la porte. Elle entendit deux personnes passer près d’elle, leurs bottes faisant beaucoup de bruit à chaque pas, et elle attendit qu’ils soient éloignés avant d’entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un  œil dans le couloir. Elle ne s’attendait pas  à ce que la porte s’ouvre brusquement, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre. Des bras forts la rattrapèrent et l’aidèrent rapidement à se remettre debout avant qu’elle n’ait finalement un aperçu de son sauveur  – ou de la personne qui ferait échouer son plan. 

Un garçon de son âge, cheveux bruns très courts, du chaume sur le visage et un air interrogateur dirigé vers elle.

Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Elle ne devait pas paniquer. 

\- Pourquoi tu t’es cachée là-dedans ? 

Quoi que, paraitre paniquée pourrait l’aider.

\- S’il te plait, ne dis rien à personne, je ne suis pas censé être ici à cette heure-là. C’est ma première semaine et je devais attendre des résultats hier soir avant de quitter le laboratoire et d’aller chercher une bobonne d’oxygène pour ma supérieure mais je me suis endormie et il faut que je ramène une bobonne avant qu’elle revienne travailler à six heures et …

\- Wow, wow, stop ! L’interrompit-il en riant alors que Clarke parlait rapidement et sans s’arrêter. Je comprends totalement, moi, j’en suis à ma troisième semaine. Je ne dirais rien, lui assura-t-il.

La blonde se permit de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- C’est normal, il faut s’entraider entre débutants, dit-il avec un clin d’ œil. Par contre, je ne t’ai jamais vue avant. Enfin, c’est normal puisqu’on ne devait pas suivre les m ême cours mais je ne me souviens pas t’avoir déjà croisée dans les couloirs ou dans les salles communes.

\- En fait, je suis plus studieuse que sociale. Ça m’est même déjà arrivé de louper un repas, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

\- Eh bien, c’est vraiment dommage qu’on ne se soit jamais vus avant… euh…

\- Clarke. Clarke Lex, inventa-t-elle rapidement.

\- Alors je suis ravi de t’avoir enfin rencontrée Clarke. Moi c’est Aaron Thomas. 

Tu le seras moins dans quelques heures, pensa tristement Clarke.

\- Moi aussi, mentit-elle. Il faut que j’aille chercher une bombonne, lui rappela-t-elle en pointant la porte du fond du doigt.

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai ! S’exclama-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant de croiser d’autres gardes parce que je ne pense pas qu’ils soient aussi compréhensifs que moi.

\- D’accord, dit-elle en commençant à marcher. Encore merci !

Elle parcourut le reste du couloir sans se retourner pour regarder si Aaron était parti et elle ne croisa plus personne. Arrivée devant la porte sur laquelle il y avait l’écriteau « salle de stockage », elle posa son pass sur le scanner à côté de la poignée et se hâta d’entrer.

*

La salle de stockage était bien plus grande qu’elle ne s’y attendait et, en plus, il y avait beaucoup d’escaliers tellement la hauteur sous plafond était gigantesque. Là, Clarke avançait à l’aveugle car elle ignorait où se trouvait le panneau de contrôle de la cuve d’acide. Alors, elle décida de suivre les tuyaux. 

Elle dû emprunter trois escaliers pour descendre et utiliser deux fois son pass avant de se retrouver au plus bas niveau de la salle, en bas d’un escalier s’arrêtant devant une cuve disant « Oxygène » puis « Attention : inflammable ». Là encore, elle aurait souhaité avoir une montre alors elle décida de prendre un risque et de contacter Raven.

\- Raven ? Appela-t-elle après avoir allumé son talkie.

\- Encore un problème Princesse ? Je suis un peu occupée là. 

\- T’en es où avec les explosifs ? 

\- J’installe le dernier paquet. 

\- Très bien ; et tu n’aurais pas l’heure par hasard ?

Elle entendit la mécanicienne soupirer.

\- Cinq heures et vingt minutes.

\- Merde, jura Clarke.

Elle avait perdu énormément de temps dans cette salle.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, la rassura Clarke. J’y suis presque. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que le temps passe si vite.

\- Ok. Sois prudente. Je devrais avoir fini dans moins de cinq minutes. Terminé.

\- Terminé.

Elle contourna la cuve d’oxygène et vit une énorme cuve horizontale. Ce devait être ça. Elle la suivit et chercha un panneau de contrôle. Sur le mur opposé à la cuve, elle vit un écran et s’en approcha.

L’écran était bleu et il y avait un menu avec beaucoup d’entrée. Elle les lit un par un, espérant que l’un d’eux lui rappelle quelque chose  – elle se souvenait assez bien de ce qu’il fallait faire mais elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment des termes scientifiques. Elle cliqua sur « nettoyage » puis fut soulagée en reconnaissant le mot « passivation ». Une nouvelle fenêtre s’ouvrit et lui indiqua « bain d’hydroxyde de sodium aqueux ». 

\- Raven ? Octavia ? Vous avez terminé ? Demanda Clarke à travers le talkie.

\- Ouais, lui répondit la première. C’est le signal ?

\- Attend, il faut être coordonné avec Octavia.

\- Moi, ça fait un moment que je vous attends, se vanta la jeune Blake.

\- Alors préparez-vous : à trois ! Un.

Elle lança le programme de nettoyage et le message « passivation en cours » s’afficha avant qu’un cadran de Ph ne s’affiche à son tour. 

\- Deux. Trois.

Alors qu’elle entendit distinctement des explosions via les talkies-walkies, Clarke fixa fixant l’aiguille passant tout doucement du 0 au 7. 

\-  _ Heda ? _ Appela Clarke alors que l’aiguille était arrivée au 5. Vous pouvez dire à l’armée d’avancer.

\-  _ Sha _ , répondit la brune sans cérémonie. C’est fait, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Le brouillard acide est désactivé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Alors que l’aiguille s’arrêtait enfin sur le 7, la blonde se rappela d’un détail dont Bellamy lui avait parlé. Elle s’éloigna de l’écran en direction de la cuve et chercha, entre les tuyaux, un cadran. Elle en trouva un dont le verre était poussiéreux. Elle le nettoya et fut soulagée de voir qu’il indiquait la même chose que sur l’écran.

\-  _ Skaiprisa  _ ? Insista Lexa.

\- Oui, oui, il est bien désactivé. Je vous rejoins le plus rapidement possible. Attendez-moi devant la porte.

*

Retourner à l’ascenseur fut aussi difficile qu’une partie de cache-cache avec une personne qui se cache et plusieurs qui fouillent toutes les cachettes. Non pas que les gardes soient à sa recherche car ils ignoraient qu’il y avait un intrus parmi eux mais ils étaient nombreux à passer dans le couloir entre la salle de stockage et l’ascenseur. En plus, elle avait dû se cacher et attendre un moment lorsque des techniciens étaient entrés dans la salle de stockage pour venir résoudre le problème du brouillard acide.

Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin devant la porte la séparant de Lexa et ses vingt-cinq guerriers, elle fut soulagée. Elle déverrouilla la porte à l’aide de son pass.

\- Désolée d’avoir mis autant de temps, s’excusa Clarke en récupérant son sac à dos, en rangeant le pistolet à fléchettes tranquillisantes dans son sac et en sortant son arme de la pochette avant.

\- Tu as mis le temps qu’il fallait, répondit le Commandant. Montre-nous le chemin.

Deux portes plus loin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle avec les cages. Clarke alluma la lumière et Lexa se posta au centre de la salle afin que tous les natifs, enfin réveillés, puissent la voir. Si la plupart était des Trikru, Clarke savait qu’il y avait trois ou quatre natifs d’autres clans voisins, dont Echo.

\-  _ Membre de la Coalition, votre Commandant est venu vous libérer _ ! Annonça Lexa.  _ Mais pour enfin atteindre complètement la liberté, il vous faut me suivre et tuer ceux qui vous ont fait du tort.  _

Clarke chercha les clés dans la salle et en trouva un trousseau accroché au mur. Elle le prit et commença à déverrouiller les cages une par une.

\-  _ Mais les innocents doivent être épargnés _ , reprit-elle.  _ Des vêtements et une arme vous sont distribués ; habillez-vous rapidement. _

En cinq minutes, les quarante-six natifs captifs furent sortis de leur cage respective, habillés et armés ; la plupart avaient une épée, certains une hache et trois avaient un arc et des flèches. Tous étaient tournés vers le Commandant, attendant les ordres.

\-  _ Pendant votre captivité, un nouveau peuple est arrivé sur Terre : les Skaikru. La Princesse du Ciel,  _ montra Lexa à côté d’elle,  _ est leur représentante et c’est grâce à elle si votre libération et la chute de la Montagne est possible. Elle est digne de confiance et, si elle vous donne un ordre, vous devrez le suivre comme s’il venait de moi. Compris ? _

Puisqu’il était prévu qu’elle reste avec Lexa durant toute l’opération, Clarke n’aurait jamais pensé à ce qu’elle ait à donner des ordres puisque Lexa le ferait. La brune n’avait jamais parlé de lui donner une certaine autorité sur son peuple.

Les quarante-six captifs acquiescèrent, ne mettant pas en doute les paroles de leur Commandant.

\- Cet étage et les deux en-dessous ne sont reliés que par un ascenseur, leur apprit Clarke après que Lexa lui laissa la parole. Un ascenseur ne pouvant supporter le poids que de dix personnes maximum, nous allons devoir faire huit groupes. Quand nous serons arrivés trois étages plus bas, nous devrons utiliser les escaliers pour rejoindre les salles communes où les gens d’ici seront en train de manger. Etant donné l’alarme que nous avons déclenchée en faisant diversion, nous rencontrerons beaucoup de techniciens et de gardes sur notre chemin.

\-  _ Seuls ces derniers sont armés et sont à neutraliser, _ précisa le Commandant après avoir traduit en Trigedasleng pour les quelques natifs qui ne comprenaient pas le Gonasleng.  _ S’ils se rendent, aucun mal ne leur sera fait mais s’ils attaquent ou refusent de se rendre, ils doivent être tués. Nous jugerons de la culpabilité de ceux qui se rendent plus tard. _

Clarke ouvrit la porte et prit les devants avec Lexa.

Sortir du labo et rejoindre l’ascenseur fut rapide. Clarke expliqua à sept personnes de groupes différents sur quel bouton appuyer pour que l’ascenseur les amène au bon étage puis monta dedans avec Lexa et cinq guerriers.

\- Nous sommes les premiers que les  _ maunon _ vont rencontrer. Rappelez-vous, dit Clarke à l’encontre des cinq guerriers, qu’on ne tue pas ceux qui se rendent.

Lorsque l’ascenseur arriva à l’étage voulut, Clarke appuya sur le bouton pour qu’il redescende au plus vite, avant de sortir. Deux gardes les virent et leur tirèrent dessus. Les cinq guerriers qui les accompagnaient n’avaient pas été choisis au hasard car ils étaient les seuls à avoir un bouclier. Ils protégèrent leur Commandant tout en avançant vers les deux gardes qui continuaient à vider leur chargeur sur eux.

Les deux gardes furent rapidement neutralisés.

Clarke entendit l’ascenseur s’ouvrir et ordonna à Tristan et deux autres guerriers ayant un bouclier d’aller se poster devant l’ascenseur pour protéger les guerriers qui en sortaient lors des nombreux allers-et-retour de l’ascenseur.

Deux groupes de quatre gardes arrivèrent par l’autre ascenseur au bout du couloir et les attaqua. Les dix natifs venant d’arriver vinrent leur prêter main forte et les huit gardes furent tués sans qu’aucun natif ne soit blessés.

L’ascenseur ouvrit ses portes trois fois avant que Clarke n’explique à trois guerriers sur quel bouton appuyer pour, cette fois, descendre à l’étage où se trouvaient les escaliers. Lexa et elle partirent les premières avec deux natifs ayant un bouclier et cinq autres n’en ayant pas. Arrivés à l’étage voulu ils rencontrèrent cinq gardes et trois techniciens surpris de leur présence. Si les gardes leur tirèrent dessus sans se poser de question, un garde alla se cacher dans un coin alors que les deux autres s’enfuirent. 

Un natif mourut sous l’assaut des balles et le Commandant lui abaissa les paupières.

\- Par pitié, ne me tuez pas ! Supplia le technicien que deux guerriers tenaient en joue avec leur épée.

\-  _ Gona, sis em op !  _ Ordonna Lexa. (Guerriers, emmenez-le !)

\- S’il vous plait, répéta le technicien, effrayé.

\- Si vous vous comportez bien, aucun mal ne vous sera fait, lui dit Clarke avec fermeté.

Comme plus haut, ils tuèrent les gardes qui les attaquaient en attendant qu’au moins trois groupes de natifs soient sortis de l’ascenseur avant d’aller plus loin. Arrivant devant la porte donnant sur les escaliers, celle-ci s’ouvrit et laissa apparaitre trois gardes dont un Aaron surpris, lorsqu’il reconnut la blonde.

\- Clarke ? S’exclama-t-il avant de voir les natifs à côté d’elle.

\- Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, lui dit-elle.

L’un des gardes lâcha son arme mais l’autre resserra sa prise sur la crosse.

\- Papa, dit Aaron les dents serrés en posant une main sur l’épaule de l’homme à ses côtés, fais ce qu’elle dit.

Aaron posa son arme au sol et son père finit par le faire également. Clarke pris leurs armes et les mis dans son sac.

\-  _ Gona, kom hir op ! _ Dit Lexa à l’intention de guerriers à l’autre bout du couloir. (Guerriers, venez ici !)

Vingt d’entre eux les rejoignirent.

\-  _ Ai em op _ , leur dit-elle alors qu’ils descendaient les escaliers avec les trois gardes et le technicien. (Suivez-moi !)

Ils descendirent les trois étages, rencontrant six autres gardes qu’ils désarmèrent après qu’ils se soient rendus arrivèrent au niveau cinq où ils débouchèrent sur le Grand Hall. 

Où une trentaine de gardes les attendaient.

\-  _ Gon raun !  _ S’exclama Lexa en tuant le premier garde. (Attaquez !)

Les natifs se jetèrent dans la bataille, l’un d’eux protégeant Lexa en restant près d’elle avec son bouclier et un autre faisant de même avec Clarke. Les dix montagnards qu’ils avaient emmenés avec eux étaient gardés par huit natifs derrière la porte, dans les escaliers, afin qu’ils n’aident pas leurs semblables. Quand un natif tombait, il emportait trois ou quatre gardes avec lui. A la fin, trois natifs tombèrent devant Clarke et la blonde riposta en tuant deux gardes d’une traite.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, dit Clarke quand ils n’y eu plus aucun garde dans la salle. Le bruit a probablement alerté d’autres gardes et les civils dans les salles communes.

Lexa rappela les natifs surveillant les prisonniers et, ensemble, ils entrèrent dans les salles communes ou deux grandes tables, remplis de nourriture, étaient entourées de gens, hommes, femmes, vieux, jeunes et enfants, probablement en train de manger quelques minutes auparavant mais s’étant arrêtés lorsqu’ils avaient entendus les coups de feu.

Les enfants se mirent à crier et les femmes à se lever pour protéger leurs enfants pour s’éloigner le plus possible des portes. Les hommes se plaçaient devant leur famille et les plus vieux se ratatinaient de peur sur leur siège.

Lexa et Clarke allèrent se placer à l’autre bout de la pièce, ordonnant à des guerriers de fermer les portes donnant accès à cette salle sauf celles par lesquelles ils étaient entrées, les derniers natifs arrivant en dix minutes.

Lorsque tous les guerriers furent présents et toutes les portes fermées, Lexa s’adressa aux gens de la Montagne :

\- Peuple de Mont-Weather, ici s’arrête le règne de terreur créé par vos dirigeants et vos guerriers. Je suis  _ Leksa kom Trikru _ , Commandant de la Coalition, et je viens réclamer justice ! 

Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule, croisant celui de femmes, d’hommes et d’enfants, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu’ils avaient fait de mal.

\- Mon peuple est capturé depuis des décennies par le vôtre, mes semblables sont pompés de leur sang pour vous guérir tandis que d’autres sont drogués et transformés en démons ne reconnaissant même pas leurs propres enfants. 

Mais les gens ne bougèrent pas, leur visage laissant simplement apparaitre de la surprise et de la confusion. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas et pleuraient. Les hommes et les femmes ne voulaient pas croire ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre.

\- Mon peuple a soif de sang, mon peuple a soif de justice, mon peuple veut voir tomber la Montagne ! Mais je ne vais pas condamner tout un peuple pour les actions de quelques-uns… Ce que je veux, ce que mon peuple veut, c’est la mort des coupables ! S’exclama fermement Lexa. Les innocents seront épargnés, les survivants se verront offrir la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie ! Mais… essayez de nous arrêter, essayez de vous mettre en travers de notre chemin, et vous en payerez les conséquences !

Lexa recula d’un pas et Clarke prit alors la parole :

\- Des guerriers vont rester ici pour vous surveiller, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme mais ferme. Restez sagement assis à votre place. Ne tentez pas de quitter votre siège et ne tentez pas d’attaquer l’un de nos guerriers, lista-t-elle. Si quelqu’un brave l’un de ces interdits, l’un de nos guerriers se verra obligé de tuer l’imprudent ainsi qu’un homme choisi au hasard, histoire de calmer les ardeurs de tout le monde. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les petits enfants, déjà gémissants, éclatèrent en sanglot alors que les plus grands serraient leurs frères et s œurs ou leur m ère.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et chuchota :

\-  _ Cette menace devrait calmer les potentiels rebelles, comme les gardes qui se sont rendus, mais ordonnez aux guerriers de ne surtout faire de mal à aucune femme et à aucun enfant.  _

_ \- Et si c’est une femme ou un enfant qui brave ces interdits ? Que voudrais-tu qu’ils fassent ? _

Le Commandant ne prenait pas plaisir à hôte la vies d'enfants mais la pitié ne faisait pas partie de ses principes et la demande de Clarke, bien que pas nouvelle, n'était pas habituelle.

_ \- Si c’est une femme ou un enfant de plus de dix ans, qu’ils les attachent, comme les gardes. _

La brune hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de parler à voix haute :

\-  _ Guerriers, quarante d’entre vous resteront ici et surveilleront les prisonniers ! Aucun mal ne doit être fait aux femmes et aux enfants ! S’ils posent problème, attachez-les ! Les autres, suivez-moi ! _

Passant entre les deux tables, vingt-sept guerriers suivirent Clarke et le Commandant jusqu’aux portes menant au Grand Hall alors que les autres se positionnèrent pour avoir une  œil sur tous les montagnards.

Il ne leur restait plus qu’à prendre un dernier ascenseur, descendant jusqu’au niveau sept. 

Là où se trouvait le bureau présidentiel.


	14. Saison 2

Clarke ignorait si c’était par loyauté pour Cage ou par peur en voyant les natif devant eux mais très peu de gardes déposèrent les armes sur leur chemin vers le bureau du Président.

Son groupe arriva devant les portes et, bien sûr, elles étaient fermées.

\- Ouvrez-les ! ordonna Lexa aux eux guerriers les plus proches d’elle.

Le chemin jusqu’ici n’avait pas été très long et ils n’avaient perdu que deux guerriers au combat. 

Les portes s’ouvrirent avec fracas et Clarke, qui avait une arme dans chaque main, tint en joue les deux gardes protégeant le Président Wallace.

\- Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, dit la blonde aux deux hommes qui la visait également de leur arme.

Ne les voyant pas bouger, Clarke tira aux pieds des deux gardes et celui de droite était sur le point de tirer…

\- Faite ce qu’elle dit, intervint Dante Wallace d’une voix calme, assis à son bureau. Agent Réginald, insista-t-il à l’encontre du garde qui n’avait pas posé son arme au sol.

L’homme finit par s’exécuter. Par un mouvement de la main, Lexa ordonna à ses guerriers d’attacher puis d’emmener les deux gardes. 

\-  _ Yo fou, lid honon in chojgeda bilaik Maunon. _ ( Vous quatre, ramenez les prisonniers dans les salles communes avec le Peuple de la Montagne.)

Les deux gardes du président et celui qui s’était rendu sur le chemin furent emmenés hors de la salle et un guerrier ferma la porte. Tous les natifs attendant dans le couloir, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent seules avec le vieil homme.

\- Savez-vous qui nous sommes, président Wallace ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Vous êtes le Commandant, répondit-il en hochant la tête, la cheffe des gens de l’extérieur. Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Clarke, j’avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d’informations sur vous. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’un nouveau peuple est arrivé près d’ici il y a quelques semaines, qu’il vient d’une station spatiale et que vous faites figure de chef pour ces gens.

\- Vous êtes bien informé, complimenta Clarke. Mais n’avoir que des images sans son est un véritable désavantage, n’est-ce pas ? Pointa-t-elle en parlant des caméras. Je suis Clarke Griffin, la représentante du Peuple du Ciel. 

\- En temps normal, je vous aurais serré la main mais j’ai l’impression que ce serait mal perçu dans la situation actuelle, dit Dante. Je suis Dante Wallace, Président du M-

\- Nous savons qui vous êtes, l’interrompit durement le Commandant. Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes là ? 

\- J’avoue ignorer votre but, dit-il, ses sourcils épais blancs froncés. Vous êtes ici par désir de conquête ? Par xénophobie ? 

\-  _ Seyon laik firness kaina non get in , _ expliqua Clarke en Trigedasleng quand elle vit que Lexa ne comprenait pas le dernier mot. ( C’est avoir peur de ce qu’on ne connait pas)

\- Nous sommes ici pour réclamer justice, claqua Lexa qui n’aimait pas qu’on la prenne pour une imbécile.

Nia le faisait déjà bien assez souvent.

\- Je crains ne pas comprendre, dit Dante, confus.

\-  _ Ai don tel yu op : em laik non ona don gon daun yun kru: emon nomfa laik, _ dit Clarke à Lexa. J’ai ouïe dire que votre Peuple était sensible aux radiations extérieures mais que vous aviez un remède pour les cas les plus bénins, dit-elle ensuite au président Wallace. Que savez-vous de ce médicament miracle ? ( Je vous l’ai dit : il n’est en rien responsable de ce qui arrive à votre peuple. Le responsable est son fils.)

Le vieil homme les regarda à tour de rôle.

\- Clarke  – je peux vous appeler Clarke ?-, j’avoue ne pas comprendre le lien entre nos médicaments et le désir de justice du Commandant.

\- Ça viendra, dit Lexa, les mâchoires serrées. Répondez juste à sa question !

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas scientifique, les prévint-il en écartant les deux mains pour exprimer ses hésitations, mais, il y a quelques décennies, nos médecins ont découvert, après une première sortie autorisée à l’extérieur, que les plantes trouvées en forêt contenaient assez de radiations pour nous guérir mais pas suffisamment pour nous tuer. J’ai autorisé des sorties une fois par mois afin de recueillir plus d’échantillons mais il a fallu près de vingt-cinq ans pour arriver à un premier médicament efficace.

\- Grâce à des plantes ? Répéta Clarke. Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- J’ai moi-même supervisé le projet, acquiesça Dante, avant que mon fils ne soit assez âgé pour s’y intéresser et n’ait demandé à prendre ma place.

\-  _ Quand exactement les disparitions ont commencées  _ ? Demanda Clarke au Commandant.

\-  _ C’était avant ma naissance, _ dit Lexa.  _ Selon les anciens de Trikru, il y a eu quelques disparitions il y a trente ans. Mais c’était rare. Ça ne s’est intensifié qu’il y a vingt-sept ans, peu après l’apparition des premiers démons. _

_ \- C’est à ce moment-là, qu’ils ont commencé leurs expériences,  _ comprit Clarke. _ Ils ont dû tuer les premiers Trikru parce qu’ils étaient trop proches de leurs portes puis ont commencé à les transformer en démons pour faire fuir les imprudents, en gardant quelques sujets pour expérimenter votre résistance aux radiations. Puis, quand ils ont réalisé que votre sang soignait les effets indésirables des radiations, ils se sont servis des démons pour capturer leurs semblables. _

\- Quand avez-vous arrêté de superviser ce projet exactement ? Demanda le Commandant au président Wallace.

\- Il y a vingt-neuf ans, leur dit-il. J’aimerai vous demander si mon peuple est sain et sauf, demanda-t-il tout de suite après leur avoir répondu.

\- Nous avons proposé à chaque personne croisée de se rendre, leur disant qu’aucun mal ne leur serait fait, mais la plupart de vos gardes préfères tirer et discuter après donc… Lui dit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Mais s’agissant des civils, ils sont tous gardés dans les salles communes. Nos guerriers ont pour ordre de ne pas leur faire de mal, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce qui sembla soulager Dante.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, le Dr Tsing n’a pas fabriqué de médicaments miracle à partir de plantes, dit Clarke. Oh, peut-être a-t-elle essayé au début, précisa-t-elle devant l’incompréhension du président, mais ce qui vous est injecté dans les veines lorsque vous êtes brulés par les radiations, ce n’est rien d’autre que le sang des natifs que votre fils fait capturer et vider comme des animaux. 

\- Mon fils ?! S’exclama Dante, plus que choqué. Mais Cage n’aurait pas- 

\- Vous traitez la Skaiprisa de menteuse ?! Réagit le Commandant, les mains serrées sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Non mais-

\- Savez-vous vraiment ce qu’il se passe dans les laboratoires des niveaux un et deux ? Intervint Clarke. Ou avez-vous raté les cages lors de votre dernière visite ?

\- Vous allez venir avec nous, dit Lexa qui commençait à en avoir assez de perdre du temps à parler. 

Elle le prit par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Une minute, l’arrêta Clarke. Vous allez d’abord faire une annonce au micro, dit-elle à l’intention de Dante. Dites à toutes personnes ne se trouvant pas dans les salles communes de s’y rendre immédiatement. Et dites que c’est urgent.

Lorsqu’il l’eut fait, Lexa ouvrit la porte et envoya Quint expliquer la situation aux guerriers du niveau cinq afin qu’ils ne tuent pas les nouveaux arrivants. Puis elle fit à nouveau se lever le vieil homme et ils quittèrent son bureau.

\- Ainsi toute personne que nous croiseront sur notre chemin seront des gens qui n’obéissent plus à vos ordres mais à ceux de votre fils, lui expliqua Clarke.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il alors que les guerriers suivaient leur Commandant, trois d’entre eux la protégeant en prenant les devants.

\- Dans la salle de contrôle pour que vous puissiez voir de vos propres yeux les laboratoires dont je vous ai parlé. De plus, il est plus que probable que votre fils y soit en train de nous observer, dit la blonde. 

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Demanda-t-il, effrayé pour la première fois.

\- Mon peuple exige le sang, répondit Lexa. Le sang de tous les coupables.

\- Votre fils, le Dr Tsing et leurs complices devront répondre de leurs actes, précisa Clarke. Maintenant taisez-vous et avancez.

Arrivés au niveau cinq, ils ont dû attendre quelques minutes que toutes les personnes arrivant dans le Grand Hall entrent dans les salles communes puis que les guerriers referment les portes derrière eux.

Reprenant le chemin des escaliers, ils sortirent au niveau quatre, la salle de contrôle se trouvant au bout du couloir. Le Commandant ordonna à la moitié de ses guerriers de rester dans le couloir et de tuer tous ceux qui tenteraient d’entrer et à l’autre moitié de la suivre. Grâce au Président Wallace, qui était avait l’autorisation d’entrer dans presque toutes les salles du Mont Weather, ils purent ouvrir la porte sans difficulté.

\- Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus si j’étais vous, leur dit une voix au fond de la salle.

\- Cage ! S’exclama Clarke en voyant l’homme face à elle, bien que quelques bureaux les séparaient.

Près de lui, Clarke reconnut même Carl Emerson.

\- Clarke Griffin ! S’exclama-t-il à son tour avec un sourire narquois. Les caméras extérieures sont peut-être dépourvues de micro mais pas celles à l’intérieur du complexe, dit-il. Commandant, c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

\- Plaisir non partagé Cage, répondit Lexa en sortant son épée de sa ceinture.

\- Tututu, fit-il en bougeant son index. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j’ai ma main positionnée au-dessus un bouton et, si j’appuie dessus, j’enverrai un missile pointé vers votre village. Comme l’appelez-vous déjà ? Demanda-t-il en réfléchissant. Ah oui ! TonDC ! Donc si j’étais vous, j’éviterais d’entrer davantage dans cette pièce.

\- Cage, l’interpella son père, cesse tout ceci immédiatement ! Cessez tous ce que vous êtes en train de faire en ce moment, ajouta-t-il à l’intention des techniciens devant leurs écrans et les quelques gardes présents.

\- Désolé père, mais ils ne suivent que mes ordres, dit Cage.

Clarke avança d’un pas, se plaçant plus près de Lexa et lui prit discrètement l’un des poignards coincés dans sa ceinture.

\- Clarke, restez où vous êtes, dit-il en haussant la voix. Il serait dommage que toutes les personnes innocentes de ce village meurent par votre faute, n’est-ce pas ?

\- En fait, je me fiche complètement que vous appuyez sur ce bouton, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Le village est vide : tous les guerriers de TonDC sont, comme vous pouvez le voir sur vos écrans, devant la porte principale. Et un village, ça se reconstruit.

Le sourire narquois de Cage faiblit alors qu’il tournait le regard vers les écrans en question. 

\-  _ Gon raun _ ! Cria soudainement Clarke en lançant son poignard dans le bras de Cage. (Attaquez !)

\- Argh ! Cria-t-il de douleur. Attaquez-les ! Cria-t-il ensuite aux gardes. Emerson, avec moi !

Ils fuirent par la seconde porte, qui était cachée par un rideau.

Ne pouvant traverser la salle à cause des bureaux, des techniciens qui cherchaient à sortir, des gardes qui attaquaient et des guerriers qui répliquaient, Clarke ressortit dans le couloir et courut vers les escaliers.

\- Skaiprisa ! L'interpella Lexa avant de la suivre sans poser de question.

La seule sortie était les mines et, pour y accéder, il devait passer par les laboratoires du niveau un.

\-  _ Ai em op _ ! Ordonna le Commandant aux guerriers restés dans le couloir. (Suisvez-moi !)

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu’au troisième niveau puis allèrent prendre l’ascenseur pour monter au niveau un, ne croisant que deux gardes et les tuant sans difficulté. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’entrée du labo, ils ouvrirent la porte et virent trois scientifiques déchirer des dossiers et ranger des échantillons de sang et des seringues dans des valises, sous les ordres du Dr Tsing.

La porte menant au couloir menant lui à la salle où les natifs étaient drogués était entrouverte, signe que Cage était passé par-là.

\- Tous coupables ! Déclara Clarke à l’intention du Commandant en courant et poussant les scientifiques sur son chemin.

\-  _ Frag em op _ ! Ordonna Lexa en suivant la blonde. (Tuez-les tous !)

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à la porte où tout avait commencé, près du conduit d’évacuation des cadavres. Suivies de quatre guerriers, elles parcourent les mines, arrivant devant une bifurcation.

\- Vous à gauche ! Dit le Commandant à trois guerriers. Arrêtez-les mais ne les tuez pas ! Toi avec nous ! Dit-elle au dernier.

\- Inutile de courir Cage ! Tu ne peux pas allez bien loin ! Cria Clarke en espérant qu’il l’entende.

Vingt mètres plus loin, un coup de feu retentit et le guerrier qui les accompagnait s’effondra. Lexa plaqua Clarke contre le mur, évitant une autre balle. Emerson sortit de sa cachette, tirant dans leur direction alors que Cage courait vers la sortie.

\- Allez-y ! Je vous couvre ! Dit Clarke à Lexa en tirant vers Emerson.

Le soldat se jeta derrière le wagon qui lui avait servi à se cacher et, trop occupé à se protéger des nombreuses balles que Clarke tirait en se rapprochant de lui, il ne tira pas sur Lexa qui put poursuivre Cage et le rattraper quelques mètres plus loin.

\- C’est fini Emerson ! Dit Clarke en s’approchant du wagon. Penses à ta femme et à tes deux enfants et rends-toi ! 

Lexa se rapprochait en tenant Cage devant elle, l’épée posée sur sa gorge, au cas où Emerson aurait dans l’idée de tirer vers elle.

\- D’accord ! D’accord ! Dit-il en levant les deux mains et en se levant.

\- Lâche ton arme ! Lui dit Clarke.

\- Doucement ! Doucement ! Je vais la poser au sol, d’accord ? Dit-il en s’accroupissant. 

Puis, alors qu’il approchait son pistolet du sol, il remonta son bras et la visa mais Clarke fut plus prompte à réagir : elle le tua de deux balles dans la tête.

Elle lui avait laissé une chance, d’être différent, de penser à sa famille. Mais Emerson restait Emerson. Son devoir avait été pour lui plus important que son épouse et ses deux enfants maintenant orphelins de père.

Elle pouvait sentir les gouttes du sang encore chaud du garde qui l'avaient éclaboussée couler sur son visage. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et le sang sur son visage et ses vêtements, elle devait faire peur à voir même si elle pouvait parier qu’elle n’était pas aussi effrayante que Lexa avec ses deux épées et sa peinture de guerre.

Lexa, elle, n’avait pas bougé et tenait toujours Cage avec son autre épée posée sur sa gorge pour le dissuader de faire tout mouvement.

\- Et lui ? Demanda le Commandant à la blonde.

\- Il est responsable de tout ça, dit Clarke. Je vous le laisse.

Sans une seconde pensée, Lexa lui trancha la gorge et le corps de Cage tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

_ Ils ne portent pas de combinaison _ , réalisa Clarke.  _ Et l’air extérieur n’a pas brulé leur peau…Ils avaient déjà commencé... _

\- Il faudra qu’on sorte les corps pour les bruler à l’extérieur, dit Clarke en essuyant le sang sur son visage avec la blouse qu’elle enleva et laissa par terre. On pourra demander aux hommes de Mont Weather de nous aider pour que les femmes et les enfants ne voient pas ça…

Quand Clarke n’entendit aucune réponse de la part de la brune, elle tourna la tête vers elle. Lexa la regardait comme si elle était une énigme difficile à résoudre.

\- Lexa ? Vous allez bien ?

Le Commandant ne répondit toujours pas, continuant de la regarder, avant de s’avancer d’un pas vers elle, puis d’un second, et de mettre une main sur la nuque de la blonde pour avancer son visage vers le sien. Clarke n’eut pas le temps de penser ou faire quoique ce soit que la bouche de la brune était déjà sur la sienne.

Exit le Mont Weather et les deux cadavres près d’elles.

Exit la sueur et le sang séché sur leurs vêtements et leur visage.

Clarke posa les mains sur les hanches de Lexa, se perdant dans la familiarité des sensations qu’elle goutait à nouveau des années après. Les lèvres dodues et douces de la brune sur les siennes, son souffle chaud se mélangeant au sien et sa main sur sa nuque qui tenait son visage proche du sien sans l’y forcer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais réussi à s'empêcher de pleurer.

La blonde ne demandait rien de plus que ce baiser dure plusieurs minutes -inconsciemment, elle serra les doigts autour de la ceinture de Lexa- mais, après une trentaine de secondes seulement, le Commandant se recula soudainement tout en évitant son regard. A moitié sous le choc de ce baiser inatendu, cela permit néanmoins à Clarke de frotter ses yeux sans que la brune ne le voit.

\- On devrait retourner dans les salles communes, dit le Commandant en essuyant le plat de ses deux épées sur le veston de Cage.

Clarke acquiesça, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, et retourna sur leurs pas, sachant Lexa à sa suite. Elles n’évoquèrent pas le baiser durant la marche les séparant des gens de la Montagnes rassemblés mais Clarke savait qu’elles en reparleraient tôt ou tard. 

*

Lorsque tous les guerriers encore vivants dans les niveaux un et trois furent ramenés dans le Grand Hall et Dante Wallace et les six techniciens de la salle de contrôle qui s’étaient rendus ramenés dans les salles communes, Clarke sentit la tension quitter ses épaules.

C’était terminé. 

Mont Weather était tombé.

Le peuple de Lexa était libéré et son propre peuple était sauvé de subir une mort douloureuse en étant transpercé par une perceuse à moelle.

Maintenant, un nouveau chapitre allait pouvoir commencer pour le peuple de la Montagne. 

\- Raven ? Octavia ? 

\- Présente, dit la première.

\- Je suis là ! S'exclama la seconde.

\- Vous pouvez dire à Anya et Indra que la Montagne est tombée. Le Commandant est train de gérer les choses avec le président Wallace, dit-elle alors qu’elle voyait Lexa discuter avec le président dans un coin.

\- Anya est ravie de l’apprendre, dit la mécanicienne. Elle fait même la danse du ventre et tout !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

\- Indra a entendu, dit la jeune Blake. On est sur la route du retour, on est presque arrivé devant l’entrée principale du Mont Weather. Terminé.

\- Pareil pour nous, dit Raven. Je suis contente que tu sois en un seul morceau Princesse. Terminé.

\- Moi aussi Raven. Terminé, conclut Clarke avant d’éteindre son talkie.

Le Commandant vint vers elle.

\- Skaiprisa, j’ai besoin de ton expertise en technologie pour la première réunion. 

\- Bien sûr, accepta Clarke. 

Un garde qui s’était rendu accompagna le président Wallace lorsque Lexa, Clarke et lui se rendirent au bureau présidentiel pour discuter en privé. Cette première réunion devait se faire immédiatement afin de permettre aux civils de rentrer chez eux au plus vite. Les gardes et techniciens qui s’étaient rendus attendraient ; ils étaient étroitement surveillés en attendant que la discussion porte sur eux.

Lorsqu’elles étaient revenues au niveau trois, Dante était assis devant un écran montrant la salle avec les cages où les natifs étaient enfermés et, à côté, il y avait un autre écran montrant la salle où les natifs étaient suspendus et saignés. Le vieil homme était choqué et avait semblé encore plus vieux qu’une heure plus tôt.

Le président s’assis à son bureau et invita les deux femmes à s’asseoir face à lui.

\- Vous pouvez attendre dehors, dit-il au garde.

\- Bien Monsieur, acquiesça-t-il.

Lexa donna le même ordre au guerrier avant de se tourner vers Dante.

\- Maintenant que justice a été rendue, dit-elle, il nous faut établir comment vous allez vivre à partir d’aujourd’hui.

\- Il faudra aussi demander à des volontaires de venir vivre un moment au camp Exodus, dit Clarke. 

\- Nous sommes limités en combinaisons et en bombonnes d’oxygènes, d’inquiéta Dante. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu’on a fait tout ça pour vous laisser à nouveau vivre la même vie sous terre ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Il faudra des mois voire même des années à certains clans pour vous accepter à la surface mais, selon la Skaiprisa, il existe une solution pour que vous ne mourriez pas des radiations.

\- C’est impossible, dit Dante. Si mon fils n’a trouvé qu’un médicament pour guérir les blessures dues aux radiations avec votre sang, qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien f-

\- Il y en a une, je vous assure, insista Clarke avec calme. Bien sûr, la solution ne vous sera donnée ni gratuitement ni facilement.

\- Et si j’accepte ce que vous me demandez, qu’est-ce qui me garantit que vous tiendrez parole ?

\- Rien du tout, dit Clarke. Mais pourquoi s’embêterait-on à vous demander poliment ce que nous voulons plutôt que vous menacer de tous vous tuer si on mentait ?

Le vieil homme soupira puis acquiesça.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Commandant ?

Si détruire les deux missiles du Mont Weather et toutes les caméras autres que celles devant la porte principale fut facilement accepté, Dante fut un peu plus hésitant lorsqu’elles lui demandèrent à ce que toutes les armes soient rendues. Il finit par accepter lorsque Lexa lui dit que certaines seraient rendues pour leur sécurité si tout le Peuple de la Montagne venait à vivre à l’extérieur dans le futur.

\- Combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour ouvrir la porte principale pour faire entrer un groupe de guerriers ?

\- Le temps d’activer la sécurité de la seconde porte pour que les radiations n’entrent pas lorsque la porte principale s’ouvrira… Quarante secondes environ.

Clarke regarda Lexa et hocha la tête.

\- Sans prévenir, un groupe de cinquante guerrier viendra vous rendre visite deux fois par mois afin de vérifier que tout se passe bien, qu’aucune arme n’est cachée et que vous ne prépariez pas une rébellion, dit le Commandant. Lorsque mes guerriers se présenteront devant votre porte, vous aurez une minute pour les faire entrer.

\- Si la minute passe et que la porte ne s’ouvre pas, vous vous risquez à de graves représailles, continua Clarke.

\- Et par graves représailles, reprit Lexa, nous entendons la mort de tout homme et de toute femme. Seuls les enfants de moins de six ans seraient épargnés.

Si Clarke n’avait pas digéré ce fait lorsqu’elles en avaient discuté au préalable, elle avait ensuite compris que les enfants plus jeunes seraient plus faciles à placer dans des villages sans grandir avec des envies de vengeance  – bien qu’il puisse exister des exceptions. De toute façon, avait dit Lexa, il était peu probable qu’ils en arrivent là.

\- Les enfants peuvent aller à l’école, dit Clarke, et les instituteurs peuvent aller en classe pour les accueillir et leur donner cours. Les femmes et les enfants qui ne sont pas encore en âge d’aller à l’école peuvent retourner chez eux. 

\- Mais les hommes devront attendre, décida Lexa. Et, s’il y a des femmes parmi les gardes, elles devront attendre aussi.

Personnellement, Clarke n’en avait vu que deux et seule l’une d’elle s’était rendue.

\- Aujourd’hui, nous nous occupons des caméras et des armes, dit le Commandant. Ce soir, nous quittons Mont Weather mais nous reviendrons dans deux jours avant midi. Expliquez la situation à votre peuple et faites en sorte que dix personnes se portent volontaires.

\- Comme ils seront les premiers à avoir le traitement, ils devront venir au camp Skaikru en combinaison. Quand ils arriveront là-bas, ils seront traités chacun leur tour donc faites en sorte qu’ils aient assez d’oxygène pour tenir pendant vingt-quatre heures, expliqua Clarke.

\- Si les premiers volontaires s’acclimatent bien au mode de vie Skaikru pendant deux semaines, ils iront ensuite dans ma capitale pour une durée de deux semaines et un autre groupe de volontaires sera accueilli dans le camp Skaikru ensuite, ajouta Lexa.

\- Si tout va bien avec le premier groupe, nous vous donnerons le traitement pour le deuxième groupe afin que vos médecins l’administrent au groupe suivant afin qu’ils soient immunisés aux radiations avant de quitter la Montagne.

\- Il y a aussi les démons, ajouta Lexa. Votre fils donnait une drogue à certaines personnes de mon peuple, les transformant en monstres cannibales. Il ne doit plus en rester beaucoup actuellement mais les tunnels des mines sont immenses. Je vais donc avoir besoin d’une carte détaillée des galeries pour que mes guerriers puissent les parcourir et capturer les démons afin de les amener au camp Skaikru pour qu’ils puissent être guéris.

Dante fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une carte. 

\- Je n’en ai qu’une pour le moment mais je pourrais en faire des copies pour vos guerriers, dit-il en la lui montrant.

Le Commandant acquiesça en regardant la carte avant de la lui rendre.

\- Pourquoi nous aider après tout ce que Cage et ses complices vous ont fait ? Demanda finalement Dante.

\- Je ne vous aide pas, dit Lexa. Mon peuple a craint la Montagne pendant bien trop longtemps. Lorsque tout le monde sera immunisé, j’attends de votre peuple qu’il vive à plein temps à l’extérieur. La Montagne devra alors être scellée.

\- A plein temps ? Mais… Et nos installations ? Nous avons de l’électricité, du chauffage, des cultures et des foyers ici !

\- L’hiver arrivant, vous pourrez le vivre ici, négocia Clarke en regardant discrètement Lexa qui hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Puis, à l’approche du printemps, des ingénieurs de mon peuple viendront aider les vôtres à déplacer toutes vos installations à l’extérieur. Quand tout ça sera fait, la Montagne pourra être scellée et vous serez tous aptes à vivre à l’extérieur.

\- Je comprends, finit par accepter Dante, résigné.

En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Nous devrons discuter ultérieurement de ce que vous avez à offrir, lui dit néanmoins le Commandant. 

\- Je suis persuadée que nous trouverons quelque chose, assura Clarke à Lexa. Le barrage, par exemple, est sous votre contrôle, ajouta-t-elle l’intention de Dante. En faire profiter mon peuple serait un début. Et cela permettrait à Skaikru d’offrir plus de choses à Trikru par la suite, dit-elle ensuite à Lexa.

\- En supposant que tout se passe bien, appuya la brune en regardant le président Wallace avec un regard acéré.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer la survie et le bon comportement de mon peuple sur vos terres, acquiesça le vieil homme. 

La première réunion s’arrêta là.

*

L’armée du Commandant  – moins un dizaine de guerriers- repartit joyeusement vers le camp Skaikru pour installer un camp de fortune pour leur Commandant au m ême endroit que la dernière fois. Les guerriers que Lexa avait choisis devaient sortir les corps des morts puis organiser un bucher afin de les brûler plus tard. Les natifs qui avaient été emprisonné dans la Montagne se firent soigner par Nyko. Ils en avaient perdus plusieurs pendant l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi dans le hall devant la salle-à-manger mais il en avaient quand même sauvé beaucoup. La plupart étaient Trikru mais il y en avait deux ou trois appartenant à Ouskejon Kru, le clan étant de l'autre côté de la Montagne même s'il n'était pas tout prêt, et seule Echo appartenait à Azgeda. 

Lorsque Clarke était allée accueillir Raven à la porte principale parce qu’elle avait besoin de son expertise sur les installations du Mont Weather, le Commandant était restée quelques minutes à la porte pour expliquer le bon déroulement du plan et la mort des coupables. 

Si cela n’avait pas étonnée Clarke que les natifs se mettent à chanter en l’honneur du Commandant, elle avait été surprise lorsque la brune avait pointé toutes les choses qui avaient réussies grâce à l’aide de Clarke, insistant que, sans la Princesse du Ciel, les coupables se seraient enfuis, que la blonde avait déterminé qui était coupable et qui était innocent, décidant de la vie et de la mort de tous. 

Elle n’était pas restée jusqu’à la fin du discours du Commandant mais, lorsqu’elle croisa des natifs dans les couloirs du Mont Weather aux côtés de Raven quelques heures plus tard, elle ne fut pas troublée lorsque certains l’appelèrent Wanheda à la place de Skaiprisa.

\- Wanheda ? Répéta Raven. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Clarke qui n’était pas certaine que son amie doive le savoir aussi tôt. C’est peut-être un nouveau surnom.

Au soir, les dix-huit caméras éparpillées dans les bois furent ramenées par les natifs envoyés les chercher et deux cents armes furent récupérées par Clarke. Ne sachant pas si elle pouvait vraiment faire confiance à son peuple pour les garder, elle préféra donner les sacs aux natifs rentreraient à TonDC avec Indra le lendemain.

Lorsqu’elle eut rejoint le camp des natifs avec Raven, elle vit au loin Indra discuter avec Octavia avant qu’elle ne rentre dans sa tente. Octavia semblait satisfaite de leur discussion si on en croyait son sourire puis elle alla rejoindre Lincoln.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas toi mais, moi, je suis crevée, dit Raven en s’étirant.

\- Il faut que je parle au Commandant d’abord. Je te rejoins plus tard.

\- D’accord, dit la mécanicienne en baillant. 

Clarke marcha vers la plus grande tente du camp, celle de Lexa. Gustus était devant l’entrée et ne bougea pas lorsqu’elle arriva devant lui.

\- Il faut que je parle au Commandant.

\- Le Commandant a demandé à ne voir personne ce soir, dit-il de son ton bourru.

\- C’est important, insista Clarke. 

\- Je le dirai au Commandant, dit-il sans bouger d’un cil.

La blonde regarda le guerriers quelques secondes et écouta. Aucun bruit ne venait de l’intérieur de la tente et aucune lumière ne se voyait par le pan de la tente. Lexa dormait-elle déjà ? Cela semblait surprenant puisque Clarke savait que le Commandant dormait toujours tard et se levait toujours tôt.

Peut-être était-elle vraiment fatiguée après cette journée et qu’elle faisait exception aujourd’hui ? Clarke n’insista pas davantage et repartit vers la tente qu’elle partageait avec Raven. Elle verrait le Commandant le lendemain.

*

Elle fut réveillée par des bruits de pas près de sa tente et par des rires non loin.

Clarke s’habilla avant de sortit sa tête de la tente et vit que le soleil était en train de se lever. Une dizaine de guerriers étaient déjà debouts, alimentant les braises pour raviver les feux et cuire quelques morceaux de viandes d’animaux attrapés la veille.

En mettant ses bottes, la blonde jeta un regard vers la tente de Lexa. Gustus était toujours posté devant son entrée, comme s’il n’avait pas bougé d’un poil de toute la nuit. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Puis elle repensa au baiser. Lexa l’évitait peut-être à cause de ça. Mais c’était la brune qui l’avait initié, pas Clarke ! Peut-être le regrettait-elle… 

Clarke préféra ne pas trop y penser. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien changer à la situation pour le moment. Elle alla prendre de quoi manger autour du feu  – un morceau de lapin et quelques baies- puis se dirigea vers Gustus.

En la voyant, son air se renfrogna. Malgré son aide avec Mont Weather, le guerrier ne l’aimait toujours pas.

\- Le Commandant n-

\- Le Commandant ne veut voir personne, finit-elle. Je sais. Je voulais juste vous dire que, si le Commandant me cherche, je serais au camp Skaikru.

Ils avaient peut-être vaincu la Montagne mais il leur restait encore des choses à faire avant de retourner à Polis. Peut-être que la situation avec Lexa évoluerait à leur retour à la Capitale.

Il ne lui fallut qu’une quinzaine de minutes pour se retrouver devant les portes fermées du camp. Heureusement, le Major Byrne la reconnut aussitôt qu’elle s’approcha et fit ouvrir la porte. A part les gardes de nuit qui devraient bientôt aller dormir, il n’y avait que quelques personnes déjà réveillées et en train d’installer quelques tables ou de cuire les maigres rations des Skaikru. 

Malgré l’alliance entre Skaikru et Trikru, qui avait permis à son peuple de goûter à la viande pour la première fois, les volontaires pour la chasse n’étaient pas très doués et ne ramenaient pas grande chose. Heureusement, certains natifs dont Lincoln leur donnaient des conseils pour la chasse et la cueillette était moins difficile. De plus, Trikru avait offert quelques sacs de blé et de pomme de terre en attendant que les gens de la Station Agro n’arrivent avec leur matériel et leurs ressources. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que les Skaikru puissent profiter de leurs cultures hydroponiques, soigneusement gardées dans la Station Agro.

Quelques personnes et quelques gardes la saluèrent alors qu’elle traversait le camp jusqu’à l’entrée de l’Exodus où sa mère et quelques familles dormaient. 

Depuis qu’elle était venue deux semaines plus tôt, une vingtaine de cabanes avaient été construites et six personnes habitaient dans chacune en attendant que d’autres soient construites. Et comme il n’y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde en même temps à la fois dans l’Exodus et les cabanes, le peuple de l’Arche devait faire un roulement : certains se couchaient à vingt heures et se levaient à quatre heures du matin, tandis que les autres se couchaient à minuit et se levaient à huit heures. Le fait qu’il y ait des gardes qui travaillaient la nuit  – et ils étaient nombreux- aidaient à faire de la place mais il y avait encore beaucoup de gens  – surtout des hommes ou des couples sans enfants- qui devaient dormir dans des tentes de fortune.

Sans surprise, lorsque Clarke entra, sa mère et quelques Conseillers étaient déjà levés et attablés dans la même salle que la dernière fois.

\- Clarke ! S’exclama sa mère en l’apercevant. 

\- Bonjour maman, la salua-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu m’as manquée ma chérie.

Elle s’assit à table avec elle. Seuls Callie et le Conseiller Cole étaient présents.

\- Comment vont les blessés de la Station Agro ramenés par Bellamy ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un homme est mort en cours de route, lui dit Callie, avec un sourire trsite.

\- Et une jeune femme enceinte est morte d’hémorragie sur ma table d’opération, lui apprit tristement sa mère. Nous avons réussi à sauver le bébé mais le père est encore en chemin. Je vais devoir lui apprendre la nouvelle lorsque tout le monde sera là ce soir.

Abby baissa la tête. Même si elle aimait son métier, les mauvais côté comme un décès ou l'annonce de la morte d'un patient à un proche étaient lourd émotionnemment même si elle en avait l'habitude après autant d'années d'expérience.

\- Il y en avait beaucoup ? Demanda Clarke en parlant des blessés.

\- Neuf, dit Abby. Bellamy a fait deux voyages.

Clarke acquiesça, en soupirant. C’était une bonne nouvelle que le bébé ait pu être sauvé mais que la mère n’ait pas survécu, non…

\- Tu sais, j’aurai préféré que tu me parles de ce qui était prévu avec Mont Weather plus tôt, dit sa mère une minute plus tard en changeant de sujet.

\- J’ai proposé mon aide au Commandant et j’ai demandé à Raven et Octavia de nous aider et elles ont accepté de leur plein gré. Notre peuple n’est pas impliqué dans cette bataille qui s’est produite.

\- Mais n’allons-nous pas être impliqués plus tard puisque nous sommes sur le territoire Trikru ? Demanda le Conseiller Cole.

Clarke soupira.

\- Les discussions avec le président Wallace -le président du Mont Weather- ne font que commencer. Ceux qui ont fait du mal aux natifs ont été neutralisés et les autres, innocents, recevront l’aide du Commandant. D’ailleurs, le Commandant souhaite se présenter à notre peuple. J’ignore si ce sera aujourd’hui ou demain ou après-demain mais ce sera ces jours-ci.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Abby, méfiante. Il était convenu que nous nous occupions de notre peuple, que le Commandant ne dirigerait pas ce que nous faisons ici.

\- Et c’est toujours le cas. Mais nous appartenons à quelque chose de bien plus grand que juste nous-même. Le Commandant ne dirige pas simplement Trikru mais est à la tête de tous les clans et si, elle laisse chaque clan gouverner son peuple comme il le souhaite, elle reste l’autorité suprême de la Coalition, expliqua Clarke. C’est pourquoi elle voudrait se présenter à notre peuple afin que chacun sache qui elle est.

\- Tant que cela ne change en rien notre mode de vie, intervint Callie en voyant Abby ouvrir la bouche, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un problème.

\- Il y autre chose, ajouta Clarke quand le sujet fut clos. Quelque chose en rapport avec le Mont Weather. Il est prévu, si tout se passe bien, que le peuple de la Montagne finisse par vivre exclusivement à l’extérieur sur le territoire Trikru dès le printemps et que le Mont Weather soit scellé. Mais dès qu’ils sont en contact avec l’air extérieur, les radiations les brulent. 

\- Parce qu’ils ne se sont jamais acclimaté à l’air extérieur comme l’ont fait les natifs, réfléchit sa mère en hochant la tête.

\- Lorsque quelqu’un était brulé, il était guéri par une injection de sang de natif. Sauf que, le sang se renouvelant, il ne restait plus rien du sang natif dans leur organisme après quelques heures, dit Clarke. Mais si quelqu’un de la Montagne recevait de la moelle osseuse de l’un d’entre nous …

\- …Alors leur corps pourrait créer du sang supportant les radiations et ce de manière continue, termina Abby. C’est une idée, ajouta-t-elle. 

\- Pas juste une idée, dit Clarke. C’était leur prochaine étape. 

\- Si tu peux me trouver des notes de recherches, je peux me pencher dessus, dit sa mère.

\- Ils ont tout détruit, dit Clarke, mais on n’en pas besoin. Le Commandant et moi avons rattrapé Cage Wallace, le fils du Président et responsable de la capture des natifs ainsi que de l’utilisation de leur sang, et Carl Emerson, un garde qui lui était fidèle, dans les mines. Et ils ne portaient pas de combinaison, ce qui me laisse penser qu’ils avaient déjà découvert les bienfaits de la transfusion de moelle osseuse.

\- Et je suppose que, si tu nous parle de tout ça, c’est pour… ? Interrogea Abby.

\- Les natifs continueront de craindre les gens de Mont Weather s’ils vivent encore dans la Montagne et ne sortent qu’en combinaison. Comme je l’ai dit, le Commandant préférerait qu’ils puissent vivre à plein temps à l’extérieur, sur les terres de Trikru, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu’ils aient tous une transfusion de moelle osseuse. 

\- Combien sont-ils ? Demanda le Conseiller Cole.

\- Deux-cents quarante-deux, révéla Clarke.

\- Puisque qu’il est possible de faire deux dons de moelle par personne, réfléchit sa mère, le Commandant doit trouver cent vingt-et-un volontaires.

\- En fait, c’est plus compliqué que ça… Soupira Clarke. Les natifs ne voudront jamais faire de don. Non seulement ce genre de médecine leur est inconnue mais, en plus, ils refuseront d’aider les gens de Mont Weather.

\- Tu voudrais donc que nous soyons volontaires, réalisa Callie.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu demandes ? Dit Abby.

\- Ca se ferait sur plusieurs mois, expliqua rapidement la blonde. Il ne faudrait que cinq volontaires d’ici demain et seulement dix pour le mois prochain. Et j’ai émis l’idée au président Wallace de nous faire profiter de l’électricité produite par le barrage !

\- Ce serait un avantage considérable pour les mois à venir, réfléchit le Conseiller Cole. Nous n’avons pas encore assez d’espace à chauffer mais, dans deux ou trois mois, nous aurons assez agrandi l’Exodus et construit assez de cabanes pour que tout le monde puisse dormir à l’intérieur et l’électricité supplémentaire nous permettrait de passer l’hiver au chaud.

\- Très bien, accepta la Chancelière. J’expliquerai la situation à notre peuple afin qu’il y ait des volontaires. A toi de me dire combien il en faut et quand. Mais pour les cinq premiers, tu vas devoir les trouver toi-même, imposa-t-elle à sa fille.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être un problème, dit Clarke.

Seulement cinq.

Elle arriverait bien à persuader cinq délinquants de faire un don de moelle, non ?


	15. saison 2

Devant demander à Monty de l’accompagner au Mont-Weather afin que le problème des missiles soit réglé au plus vite, Clarke sortit de l’Exodus, prenant conscience que la réunion avait duré environ une heure et donc que son ami serait peut-être réveillé.

Près de la cafétéria, assis à même le sol, elle vit une trentaine des délinquants rassemblés pour le petit-déjeuner. Wells, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Roma, Fox, Michelle, Lisa, Trina, Connor, Miles, Tim, Mike, Justin, Rebecca, Katherine, Robert, Brenda, Shalia, Pascal, Stud, Paul, Dereck Brad, Jeff, Marc et quelques-uns dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom  – elle connaissait le nom d ’ environ la moiti é des cents, ce qui était pas mal. En plus, il y avait beaucoup de filles qui avait travaillé au camp sans rechigner, sans faire d’éclats et qui tellement réservées que Clarke n’avait encore jamais eu à leur parler.

Assis à une table et habillés en tenue de garde ou de technicien, Bellamy était assis avec John, Drew, Atom, Nathan, Monroe, Guy, Amanda, Megan, Kath, Olivier, Masayo et Dax.

Clarke passa devant la table pour brièvement saluer les treize délinquants  – elle n ’ était vraiment proche que de Bellamy, Nathan et Monroe mais prit le temps de saluer chaque adolescent- puis alla rejoindre le grand groupe dont Wells qui l’aperçut de loin.

\- Hey Clarke ! S’exclama-t-il en se décalant pour lui faire une place. 

\- Salut tout le monde, les salua-t-elle. 

\- Tu es toute seule ? Demanda Michelle alors qu’ils l’avaient tous joyeusement saluée à leur tour. Scott et Travis ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non, tous les autres sont encore à Polis, sauf Raven et Octavia. Mais ne t’en fais pas, ils vont très bien.

\- On a croisé les filles hier, acquiesça Wells. 

\- On a aussi remarqué qu’elles avaient l’air pressée, ajouta Monty. Il se passe quelque chose ? 

\- Avec le Commandant et ses guerriers, nous sommes entrés dans le Mont Weather, avons arrêté ceux à l’origine de la capture de nombreux natifs et nous sommes en train de discuter avec le président de la Montagne de leur nouveau mode de vie. D’ailleurs, dit Clarke en regardant Monty, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Monty. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes au Mont-Weather avec moi pour faire quelques réglages techniques.

\- Mais la Station Agro devrait arriver ce soir, dit Monty, hésitant.

\- Je vais demander à emprunter un cheval pour qu’on soit revenus avant la nuit. Tu ne manqueras pas le retour de tes parents, promit Clarke.

\- Alors, c’est d’accord. On part quand ?

\- Dans quelques minutes, dit la blonde. Discutons un peu avant, proposa-t-elle à tout le monde.

Après que Jasper ait taquiné Monty et Harper qui se tourneraient autour depuis des jours, Wells, Fox, Michelle, Katherine et Tim lui parlèrent de leurs jours avec le peuple de l’Arche, sur l’absolution de leur crime et de leur formation respective dans divers domaines. Puis Clarke leur parla du marché de Polis, des aliments découverts là-bas et du quotidien des Skaikru dans la capitale.

\- J’ai un servie à vous demander, dit Clarke. Vous êtes libre de refuser mais j’aurai besoin de cinq personnes. Et bien sûr, vous ne devez pas me donner votre réponse tout de suite. Mais ce serait bien que je sache ce qu’il en est quand je reviendrai ce soir.

Quand les délinquants hochèrent la tête, prêts à l’écouter, elle expliqua le problème de santé empêchant le gens de la Montagne de sortir et d’être en contact avec l’air extérieur. Bien qu’elle ne connaisse pas la procédure dans les détails, elle leur expliqua du mieux qu’elle put comment se passerait une transfusion.

\- En somme, si vous la faites le soir, vous pourrez quitter l’infirmerie le lendemain matin sans problème.

\- Ça sera fait quand ? Demanda Wells.

\- Demain soir.

\- Et quand repars-tu pour Polis ?

\- Dans trois jours, répondit-elle.

\- Alors je me porte volontaire, sourit-il. 

\- T’es sûr ? Tu peux encore réfléchir jusqu’à ce soir, lui dit Clarke.

\- Pas besoin, je suis sûr de moi.

Les autres délinquants préférèrent ne pas se prononcer pour l’instant, voulant y réfléchir, bien que Miles, Studd, Shelia et Rebecca aient préféré refuser car ils ne connaissaient pas les gens de la Montagne.

Clarke respecta leur choix.

\- Comment se porte ton père Wells ? Finit par demander Clarke lorsqu’ils furent seuls.

Tous les autres délinquants étaient partis pour aller à leur formation ou à leur travail.

\- Ta mère a dû le faire enfermer à nouveau la semaine dernière, dit-il piteusement. Il essayait d’amener les gens à demander un nouveau vote pour redevenir le Chancelier. Il a été libéré hier mais je pense qu’il va recommencer.

\- Je suis sûre qu’il se calmera avec le temps, essaya de le rassurer Clarke. S’il pose problème ou que tu veux juste parler, tu peux toujours me contacter via la radio, d’accord ?

\- En fait, dit-il pensivement, je pensais venir à Polis avec toi, si c’est possible.

\- Tu es sûr ? 

\- Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à essayer d’empêcher mon père de faire des erreurs, dit-il. Et ta mère semble savoir le gérer. En plus, tu m’as donné envie de voir Polis de mes propres yeux.

\- J’en parlerai au Commandant, dit Clarke en souriant, mais je pense que ça pourra se faire.

*

\- Jasper ! Jasper ! Appela Monty.

Clarke marchait à côté de lui, exaspérée. 

Jasper avait demandé à les accompagner au Mont-Weather et Clarke avait accepté bien que ça l’ait obligée à demander à un guerrier dans le camp temporaire près de l’Exodus de venir avec eux  – puisque ses deux amis ne savaient pas comment monter  à cheval.

Et, alors que Clarke regardait Monty désactiver les missiles puis les rendre inutilisables  – une commande tr ès courte et sans danger que Clarke n’avait pas trop comprise mais elle avait confiance en son ami-, Jasper était allé errer dans les couloirs puis avait disparu.

Ils avaient déjà cherché le garçon dans tout le niveau quatre et ils cherchaient maintenant au niveau cinq quand Monty fit un arrêt brusque.

\- Ah ! Trouvé ! Dit-il à Clarke.

Dans le Grand Hall, aux portes des salles communes, Jasper parlait, tout sourire, à une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs qui lui souriait timidement.

\- Attends, l’arrêta-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Je ne l’ai pas vu comme ça depuis son béguin pour Octavia. Laissons-le encore un peu avant de repartir, proposa-t-elle.

Monty sourit, d’accord avec elle.

Jasper et sa nouvelle amie continuèrent de discuter jusqu’à ce que son père n’arrive et qu’elle le suive dans la salle commune pour le repas. Jasper lui dit au revoir avant d’afficher un air gêné lorsqu’il se retourna en les voyants le regarder plus loin.

\- Alors, on a rencontré quelqu’un d’intéressant ? Demanda Clarke avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ou de joli ? Ajouta Monty avec le même sourire.

\- Elle s’appelle Maya, dit-il, les joues rouges. Et elle s’est portée volontaire pour venir dans notre camp.

\- Jolie et courageuse, dit Clarke à Monty en chuchotant.

\- Pas besoin de sauver la fille cette fois, hein Jasp’ ? Le taquina Monty.

\- Roooh c’est bon, maugréa-t-il en rougissant de plus bel. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Jasper annonça son envie de faire un don de moelle osseuse aux gens de la montagne. Et, puisqu’ils faisaient toujours tout à deux, Monty dit à Clarke qu’il le ferait aussi.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près du camp, ils virent les portes ouvertes et de nombreuses personnes entrer et sortir, certaine debout, quelques-unes sur des brancards fabriqués avec les ressources trouvées sur place. Des chevaux, dont la bride était tenue par des natifs, entraient dans le camp, transportant du matériel sur leur dos, avant que les natifs ne repartent du camp afin de rencontrer leur Commandant dans le camp voisin.

\- Ils sont là ! S’exclama Monty qui descendit du cheval de Clarke avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Euh… Il est au courant qu’il aurait été bien plus vite à cheval ? Demanda Clarke en se tournant vers Jasper qui était sur l’autre cheval, derrière le guerrier natif.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Il est tellement pressé de revoir ses parents que son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ils arrivèrent à l’entrée du camp et descendirent des chevaux. Clarke remercia le guerrier qui les avait accompagnés et celui-ci repartit avec les deux chevaux vers le camp natif. Jasper alla rejoindre Monty, qui était dans les bras de sa mère, afin de saluer les Green qu’il connaissait depuis tout petit. Clarke sourit en les voyants  – m ême si Hanna avait été complice des atrocités qui s’étaient produite, elle restait la mère de Monty et Clarke espérait qu’elle n’ait plus la même opinion des natifs cette fois-ci car elle n’avait jamais vu Monty avec son père, celui-ci étant mort à Azgeda la première fois. 

Puis son sourire s’effaça lorsqu’elle vit Pike être accueilli par sa mère au camp. Revoir Pike n’était pas ce qui la gênait le plus, mais le fait que Jaha était tout sourire à ses côtés ne présageait rien de bon. Car, si Pike, par miracle, ne faisait plus d’amalgame entre guerriers d’Azgeda et les natifs en général, Jaha pourrait peut-être le faire changer d’avis afin de provoquer une rébellion et redevenir Chancelier.

A surveiller de près, donc.

\- Ah, Clarke ! L’appela sa mère en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

La blonde arbora son plus beau sourire alors qu’elle approchait son professeur d’apprentissage de la survie.

\- Je disais à Charles que c’était grâce à toi si la Station Agro avait été trouvée aussi rapidement et si des secours avaient été envoyés, dit Abby.

\- Je n’ai fait que demander l’aide du Commandant, dit Clarke en souriant à Pike. Dès qu’elle a su où vous vous trouviez, elle a envoyé cinquante de ses meilleurs guerriers pour aider nos gens à vous rejoindre au plus vite et vous protéger en cas d’attaque des guerriers du territoire d’Azgeda.

\- Comme c’est généreux de sa part, dit-il d’un ton ironique. 

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point, rétorqua Clarke d’un ton mielleux. La reine Nia, qui dirige le clan Azgeda, a demandé justice pour les guerriers que vous avez tué la première fois. Mais le Commandant a fait savoir que, comme vous ignoriez où vous étiez, à qui vous aviez affaire et que c’était de la légitime défense, elle n’avait qu’à s’en prendre à elle-même. Bien sûr, le Commandant n’a pas utilisé ces mots, elle sait faire preuve de diplomatie, ajouta Clarke avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sembles bien connaitre cette Commandante, dit Pike, mi-curieux, mi-méfiant. 

\- Jaha a failli tous nous faire tuer en lui manquant de respect lorsqu’il l’a rencontrée. Heureusement, j’ai évité qu’on soit obligés de partir d’ici en rattrapant le coup et j’ai réussi à établir une trêve entre nous et Trikru.

\- Trikru, acquiesça-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Marcus m’en a parlé. Il m’a même dit qu’on devait leur rendre service pour rester ici.

\- C’est ce qui est initialement prévu mais, finalement, nous commençons à nous entraider. J’ai vu que certaines personnes apprenaient à chasser avec des chasseurs natifs, dit Clarke à sa mère.

Bien qu’elle doive rester méfiante à l’égard, elle fit de son mieux pour ne lui parler que de choses positives sur les natifs afin qu’il est une bonne opinion d’eux.

\- Apparemment, nous sommes bruyants, dit Abby en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça, c’est parce que nous n’avons que nos armes à feu et des couteaux pour chasser alors forcément…

\- Marcus m’a dit que quelques jeunes étaient partis à la Capitale.

\- Oui, le Commandant m’a invité à vivre à Polis pendant quelques semaines pour découvrir leur culture. J’y suis depuis quelques jours avec des amis. Nous y travaillons pour gagner notre nourriture mais nous sommes logés gratuitement.

\- Vous travaillez ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé. Qu’est-ce que vous faites exactement ?

\- Finn et Sterling aident les paysans à ramasser les récoltes, Travis et Scott travaillent à la forge, Octavia suit une formation avec les guerriers, Raven et Misha aident une artisane à fabriquer des bougies et à vendre ses produits, Murphy travaille en boulangerie, Charlotte aide en boulangerie le matin et apprends les soins avec moi à l’infirmerie l’après-midi et moi je travaille toute la journée avec les guérisseurs et parfois j’assiste à des réunions avec les Ambassadeurs des autres clans. 

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il à Clarke, étonné. Abby, Kane ou toi devriez y assister, pas ta fille, dit-il à la Chancelière.

\- Malheureusement, elle ne fait confiance qu’à Clarke. Elle ne négocie avec nous qu’à travers elle.

\- Et Clarke fait du très bon travail, dit Callie en s’approchant. N’est-ce pas Abby ?

\- Il est vrai que Clarke prend des décisions en notre faveur et que le fait qu’elle s’entende avec le Commandant soit un avantage, admit sa mère à contrec œur.

\- Le Commandant m’a même permis de parler aux ambassadeurs de ce qu’on avait à offrir pour créer des échanges commerciaux avec les autres clans et quelques ambassadeurs semblaient intéressés mais ils doivent en parler avec leur chef d’abord. Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous assommer avec des détails, dit Clarke avec un sourire faux, vous devez tous être épuisé après cette longue route entre Azgeda et ici. 

\- C’est gentil à toi Clarke, dit-il en souriant. 

\- Suivez-moi Charles, je vais vous montrer où vous allez pouvoir dormir cette nuit, dit sa mère en s’éloignant avec l’homme.

\- Je ne l’ai jamais vraiment apprécié, dit Callie en regardant Pike. Pas qu’il fut un mauvais professeur mais, lorsqu’il rencontre un avis opposé au sien, il est très catégorique.

\- C’est bien ça qui me fait peur, révéla Clarke.

Callie avait toujours été comme une tante pour elle, une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier quand son père n’était pas là ou quand elle avait eu son premier béguin pour une fille. Elle n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de lui parler toute seule depuis qu’elle était revenue dans le passé mais elle était heureuse de la retrouver. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi et quand elle avait été dérivée mais elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de faire son deuil avec tout ce qu’il se passait sur Terre.

\- J’espère qu’il ne fera pas l’amalgame entre Azgeda et les autres natifs. 

\- Ce Lincoln devrait venir plus souvent ici, dit Callie. Il est venu à quelques reprises aider Bellamy Blake et quelques jeunes à chasser. Il est fort sympathique.

\- Il est très calme et gentil, confirma Clarke. L’exact opposé d’Octavia. C’est pour ça qu’il est exactement celui qu’il lui fait, sourit-elle.

\- Je les ai vus ensemble avant que votre départ pour Polis. Ils semblent vraiment complémentaires, acquiesça-t-elle. Et toi ? Quelqu’un de mignon ou de mignonne en vue ? A moins que tu n’aies pas le temps pour ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Clarke sourit.

\- J’ai dû remettre Finn sur le droit chemin car il était certain que l’Arche ne descendrait pas et donc qu’il ne reverrait plus sa petite amie Raven. Puis Sterling m’a tourné autour ces deux dernières semaines et j’ai dû le repousser en douceur au moment où on quittait Polis pour revenir ici.

\- Que d’aventures, rit Callie. Mais, et toi, tu ne t’intéresse à personne ?

\- Peut-être, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, pensant à Lexa. Ça reste encore à déterminer.

\- Alors je te souhaite que ton « peut-être » devienne un « c’est sûr ! », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bon, je vais aider Abby avec les nouveaux venus. A plus tard, Clarke !

\- A plus tard Callie !

Sachant que sa tante de c œur aurait surement un œil sur Pike, Clarke se dit qu’elle pourrait demander des comptes rendus de son comportement  à Callie via la radio lorsqu’elle sera de retour à Polis.

*

Avant de revenir au camp natif, Clarke était allée voir les délinquants afin de connaitre leur décision. Si elle s’attendait à avoir facilement ces cinq volontaires, elle fut surprise lorsque sept d’entre eux se proposèrent en plus de Wells, Jasper et Monty. Elle les avait remerciés et leur avait demandé d’en avertir sa mère qui, en plus de Wells, choisirait ceux qui ferait le don de moelle osseuse le lendemain et ceux qui le feraient le mois prochain.

Lorsqu’elle s’assit à côté de Raven sur le tronc d’arbre devant l’un des feux, Clarke soupira.

\- Un problème ? S’inquiéta son amie.

\- En fait, non, pas vraiment. 

\- Alors pourquoi ce soupir ?

\- Parce que la journée est terminée et que j’ai résolu plusieurs problèmes mais qu’il y en a encore à résoudre demain.

\- Ah ! Comprit la brune. Ça ne s’arrête jamais, c’est ça ?

\- Ouais, répondit Clarke. Les problèmes surviennent, se résolvent puis se font remplacer par d’autres problèmes… Mais c’est ça, être leader : faire face aux problèmes et les résoudre en prenant parfois des décisions difficiles pour que les autres n’aient pas à le faire…

Clarke laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu’elle voyait Anya sortir de la tente du Commandant. 

Alors qu’elle ne voulait voir personne.

La blonde se leva brusquement, laissant Raven seule devant le feu, et se dirigea d’un pas déterminé vers Gustus, qui gardait toujours l’entrée de la tente.

\- Le Commandant ne veut voir personne, répéta-t-il quand il la vit.

Ou plutôt, tout le monde sauf elle. C’est bien ce qu’elle pensait : Lexa l’évitait. 

Mais elles pouvaient être deux à jouer.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle, mais j’ai un message pour elle, si vous voulez bien le lui transmettre. 

Alors qu’elle parlait, elle regardait le guerrier mais elle faisait surtout au bruit qu’elle pourrait entendre venant de la tente.

\- J’ai décidé de ne pas revenir à Polis. C’est mon ami Wells qui va prendre la relève en tant que représentant des Skaikru à la Capitale.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, Gustus ne donnant aucune indication qu’il l’avait écoutée ou qu’il acceptait de transmettre son message, puis :

\-  _ Teik em min op _ ! Ordonna le Commandant au guerrier de l’intérieur. (Laisse-la entrer !)

Ce dernier, l'air renfrogné, fit un pas de côté, laissant Clarke entrer. 

Bien que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel, il ne faisait pas très clair dans la tente  – la pointe  étant fermée alors qu’elle servait habituellement à faire passer la lumière- mais cela n’empêcha pas Clarke de voir Lexa appuyée contre la table sur la gauche, regardant une carte du territoire Trikru.

\- Les Ambassadeurs ne prendront jamais Skaikru au sérieux si vous changez de représentants ou de chef toutes les semaines, dit le Commandant sans se retourner.

Clarke alla s’asseoir sur une des chaises à côté de la table et soupira.

\- En fait, j’ai menti : Wells ne prends pas ma place. 

\- Alors, tu reviens à Polis ? Demanda immédiatement Lexa.

\- Bien sûr, dit Clarke. Mais Wells a demandé s’il pouvait se joindre à nous. Est-ce possible ?

Le Commandant acquiesça. Elle n’avait toujours pas tourné son regard vers elle.

\- Pourquoi avoir menti ?

\- Je cherche à vous parler depuis hier soir mais Gustus m’a dit que vous ne vouliez voir personne. Il m’a répété la même chose ce matin, ce que j’ai trouvé assez étrange mais je n’ai pas insisté. Cependant, quand j’ai vu Anya sortir de votre tente il y a quelques minutes, j’ai compris qu’il n’y avait que moi que vous ne vouliez pas voir.

Clarke regarda Lexa qui avait le regard fixé sur la carte.

\- Pourquoi m’éviter ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce. Est-ce que c’est à cause du baiser ?

Si c’était le cas, Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa l’évitait puisque c’était elle qui, comme la première fois, avait initié le baiser. 

\- Je n’aurai pas dû t’embrasser Clarke, dit-elle dans un murmure.

La blonde déglutit alors que son coeur battait la chamade. Elle avait peur que Lexa ne change d'avis et s'éloigne. Elle se leva, les sourcils froncés et s’approcha de la brune.

\- Bekka a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance et que je devais te considérer comme mon égale… Continua-t-elle. Que ça me permettrait d’avoir ce que j’ai toujours voulu…

\- Vous m’avez dit que ce que vous vouliez, vous ne pouviez pas l’avoir, dit Clarke d’une voix douce. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- La paix… murmura Lexa.

\- Je sais que vous voulez la paix pour votre peuple, lui dit gentiment la blonde. Tout comme moi. Mais que voulez-vous pour vous ?

\- Je ne peux pas penser à ce que je veux, dit le Commandant en tournant la tête. Depuis que j’ai gagné mon conclave, mes pensées ont appartenues à mon peuple.

\- Ca n’a pas toujours été le cas, rétorqua doucement Clarke en pensant Costia.

\- Et on me l’a fait regretter, dit amèrement Lexa en serrant soin poing sur la table.

Clarke posa sa main sur le poing du Commandant, s’attendant à ce que son geste soit rejeté à tout moment, mais la brune ne bougea pas.

\- Tu regrettes vraiment d’avoir aimé Costia ? Demanda-t-elle en passant au tutoiement. Tu regrettes qu’elle t’ait aimée ? 

\- Bien sûr que non ! S’exclama-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers Clarke. Mais-

\- Il n’y a pas de ‘mais’ ! L’interrompit-elle gentiment. Tu as passé outre tes sentiments pour pouvoir offrir la paix et le bonheur à ton peuple. Maintenant, c’est à ton tour, en maintenant cette paix, de goûter au bonheur, tu ne crois pas ?

Le c œur de Clarke battait  à tout rompre. C’était l’instant de vérité : Lexa allait-elle écouter son c œur ou d écider avec sa tête ?

\- Quelles sont les probabilités que mon peuple ne soit pas mené à sa perte si je choisis d’écouter mon c œur ? Chuchota la brune en regardant dans ses yeux bleus. 

Clarke déglutit. Si Lexa choisissait à nouveau la raison sur les sentiments, elle ne savait pas si elle s'en remettrait. Mais elle devrait mettre ses sentiments de côté pour son peuple, comme toujours. Même si elle avait désespérément envie que Lexa choisisse de l'aimer librement.

\- Je ne peux pas influencer ton choix, dit-elle malgré tout. C’est à toi de voir. Sache juste que je serais là, quoi que tu décides.

Peut-être avait-elle choisi les bons mots, peut-être que le Commandant en avait juste assez de diriger son peuple avec un c œur aussi froid et dur car, une seconde plus tard, Lexa approcha son visage et l’embrassa. Clarke ne put s’emp êcher de sourire et mit une main sur la joue droite de la brune, la caressant de son pouce. Lexa mit ses mains sur sa taille et la blonde posa sa deuxième main sur le bras gauche du Commandant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure quand elles furent interrompues :

\-  _ Heda ! Honta en Indra kom op ! _ L’informa Gustus en haussant la voix pour qu’elle l’entende, n’entrant pas dans la tente. (Les chasseurs et Indra sont arrivés !)

Lexa et Clarke rompirent le baiser mais ne s’éloignèrent pas, appuyant leur front l’un contre l’autre.

\- Pourquoi te prévient-il du retour des chasseurs ? Demanda Clarke tout bas, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Lexa se redressa, éloignant son visage, mais gardant ses mains sur la taille de la blonde.

\- Je t’ai entendue dire à Gustus ce matin que tu partais pour le camp Skaikru. Je suppose que, comme prévu, tu t’es occupée des missiles ?

\- Exact, confirma Clarke.

Emerson ayant été tué et les missiles ayant été désactivés, Nia ne pourrait pas faire exploser la Montagne cette fois.

\- J’ai donc envoyé les chasseurs et Indra en mission de préparation pour célébrer notre victoire, sourit Lexa. Je n’imaginais pas il y a quelques heures qu’il y aurait autre chose à célébrer, ajouta-t-elle timidement en murmurant.

Clarke sourit et l’embrassa à nouveau.

Juste parce qu’elle le pouvait.

*

La célébration se fit assez sobrement bien que joyeusement.

Indra avait été envoyé à TonDC avec des guerriers pour récupérer de la bière Trikru. Clarke n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’y goûter, n’étant pas restée assez longtemps à Polis ou dans un village Trikru pour que cela lui soit proposé. 

Les chasseurs, eux, étaient revenus avec des sangliers et des lapins.

Les survivants de la Montagne assez en forme pour tenir debout participaient à la fête en étant assis sur des troncs servant de bancs. Clarke étaient passé voir les autre dans plusieurs tentes mis à la disposition de Nyko pour soigner les blessés et elle avait remarqué que les natifs d'Ouskejon Kru et Echo étaient déjà repartis pour le clan.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé, dit Clarke à Lexa. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait de l’aigle ?

Elle était passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans s’en rendre compte plus tôt et la brune l’avait invitée à continuer de la tutoyer mais seulement en privé.

\- L’aigle ?

\- _S_ _ kaigona _ , traduisit Clarke. 

\- A part le manger, tu veux dire ? Demanda Lexa avec un sourire taquin.

Clarke roula des yeux, profitant de l’inattention des natifs, trop occupés à boire, à rire et à faire des jeux avec des cailloux et une branche.

\- J’ai gardé les plus belles plumes pour mes flèches, répondit le Commandant, et j’ai donné les autres aux enfants de TonDC. 

\- Ca a dû leur faire plaisir, sourit Clarke.

\- Les skaigona ne sont pas rares par ici mais ce ne sont pas des prises faciles, confirma Lexa.

Des éclats de rire leur firent tourner la tête. Deux guerriers se tournaient autour avant de se lancer dessus, le sourire aux lèvres. L’un des deux plaqua l’autre au sol qui se débattit avant de frapper la bras de l'autre avec sa main. Le gagnant le lâcha en criant sa victoire.

\- Vous voulez un autre verre ? Demanda Clarke en voyant le verre vide de Lexa.

\- Je m’arrête à un seul, dit-elle. Et tu devrais en faire de même. 

\- Elle n’est pas si forte, rétorqua Clarke qui vidait son premier verre.

\- Tu ne diras peut-être pas la même chose demain matin, sourit le Commandant. Il nous faudra avoir l’esprit clair lorsque je rencontrerai ton peuple demain.

Comme Lexa, Clarke dirigea son regard vers l’Exodus.

\- Toi qui a accueilli les gens de la Station Agro tout à l’heure, est-ce qu’il y en a dont je devrais m’inquiéter ? 

\- J’ai la situation sous contrôle, dit Clarke en secouant la tête. J’ai déjà parlé des bienfaits de notre alliance avec Charles Pikes, un homme qui a dirigé les gens de la Station Agro depuis leur arrivé sur terre, mais ce serait bien que vous en parliez aussi, histoire de leur montrer que les natifs ne sont pas tous comme les Azgeda et qu’il n’y a aucune raison de vouloir se rebeller contre vous.

\- C’était prévu, confirma Lexa. Mais j’apprécie tes conseils Skaiprisa.

Regardant son verre vide, Clarke regarda le Commandant avec un sourire en coin.

\- J’ai encore soif, je vais aller me chercher un verre d’eau. Car, si la bière est aussi forte que vous le dite, je pourrais très bien être ivre après deuxième verre. Et qui sait ce que je ferais alors ? 

\- Sage décision, lui dit la brune avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je pourrais me retrouver dans votre tente en pleine nuit, continua Clarke tout bas, son sourire menaçant de s’élargir. Vous imaginez ? Dit-elle en se levant, feignant l’indignation.

Jamais Clarke n’aurait osé parler comme ça à Lexa par le passé mais, cette fois, elle profitait du temps qu’elles avaient, sachant que, si elle allait trop loin, le Commandant l’en informerait. Et puis, avec tout le bruit que faisaient les natifs, personne n’entendait leur conversation.

La blonde se demandait comment serait leur relation par la suite autant en privé qu’en public, sachant que le Commandant ne souhaitait pas que leur relation soit connue, car elle n’avait pas pu expérimenter cela la première fois, Titus ayant tué Lexa bien avant qu’elles n’aient la chance de vivre leur amour nouvellement avoué.

\- Non, vraiment, un verre d’eau ne m’a jamais semblé être une aussi bonne idée. Vous en voulez un ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Lexa.

\- Ce serait affreux, en effet, répondit la brune avec malice. Et non merci, je n’ai plus soif.

Clarke lui fit un clin d’ œil avant de partir avec son verre.

\- Hey Clarke ! Viens jouer avec nous ! S’exclama Raven plus loin.

Raven et Octavia jouaient au jeu du doigt avec Lincoln et trois autres guerriers. Préférant regarder que jouer, surtout après avoir appris que la bière était plus forte qu’elle ne le pensait, Clarke s’assit près de Raven, de bien meilleure humeur que lorsqu’elle avait parlé à la mécanicienne deux heures plus tôt.

\- T’as l’air d’aller mieux, remarqua cette dernière. T’as fini de régler des problèmes pour aujourd’hui ?

\- En fait, j’ai réglé le problème le plus « problématique » que j’avais sur les bras, lui apprit Clarke.

\- Tant mieux alors, dit Raven en revenant au jeu. Je te préfère souriante Princesse !

Soupirant de soulagement  – elle se sentait en effet beaucoup mieux, elle s ’ appuya contre son amie pour regarder les guerriers jouer, profitant de la bonne ambiance de la f ête et de cette courte période de calme avant la tempête.


	16. Saison 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive à la fin de la saison 2 !
> 
> Je rappelle que "Maunon" signifie "homme(s) des Montagne" en Trigedasleng ;)
> 
> Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais je n'ai pas de beta, donc toutes les erreurs sont les miennes :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une estrade avait été installée à l’avant du camp Exodus afin d’accueillir Lexa et sa garde rapprochée.

Clarke et sa mère était d’un côté de l’estrade parce qu’elles représentaient le leadership Skaikru, Kane et le Major Byrne de l’autre pour la sécurité. Le Commandant était au bord de l’estrade, les mains jointes dans le dos, avec Gustus, Anya et Tristan à sa droite et Nyko, Indra et Quint à sa gauche. Les six guerriers avaient revêtu l’intégralité de leur armure de combat et avaient mis leur peinture de guerre sur leur visage. Lexa, contrairement à eux, avaient revêtu une armure légère et n’avait pas appliqué sa peinture de guerre.

Les gardes et les guerriers natifs étaient postés à l’intérieur du camp, en alternance devant le mur de fils électriques à la fois pour protéger la population et le Commandant et pour pouvoir agir en cas de problème.

Les mille six cents personnes furent regroupées devant l’estrade. Clarke avait proposé le mégaphone à Lexa, lui expliquant que les gens à l’arrière ne l’entendraient probablement pas, mais la brune avait refusé, arguant qu’elle avait l’habitude de parler à son armée et à se faire entendre. Clarke avait gardé le mégaphone en main au cas où elle changerait d’avis mais n’insista pas.

\- Peuple du Ciel ! Commença Lexa d’une voix forte. Je suis Lexa kom Trikru, Heda kom Kongeda, ou comme vous le dites dans votre langue, Commandant de la Coalition.

Des gens à l’arrière parlaient encore quelques secondes auparavant mais s’étaient finalement tues, surpris par la puissance de la voix de la jeune femme qui leur parvenait clairement.

\- A défaut d’avoir pu le faire il y a trois semaines, je vous souhaite aujourd’hui la bienvenue sur Terre ! 

Il y eut des applaudissements polis, initiés par les délinquants sur la demande de Clarke, suivis par une bonne partie de la population. 

\- Aux habitants de la Station Agro, je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous, avec votre peuple, et j’espère que vous ne ferez pas l’amalgame entre les vils guerriers de la nation des glaces, Azgeda, et les autres gens de la Coalition, dit-elle faisant voyager son regard dans la foule. Je sais que vous avez perdu des êtres chers des mains des guerriers d’Azgeda mais aucune justice ne sera rendue ni aucune vengeance ne sera tolérée, que ce soit de votre part ou de celle de la reine Nia d’Azgeda.

Une centaine de personnes se mirent à huer le Commandant, probablement des gens de la Station Agro, mais Lexa ne se laissa pas perturber.

\- Vous êtes nouveau ici ! S’exclama-t-elle en haussant tellement la voix que les huards ne s’entendaient même plus. Les clans se méfient de vous ! Au moment où je vous parle, seule votre alliance avec Trikru les apaisent et les dissuadent de s’allier pour vous anéantir. La reine Nia a même demandé justice pour les guerriers que vous avez tué lors de la première attaque. Justice que je lui ai refusée car vous étiez autant dans l’ignorance et dans la peur que les guerriers qui vous ont attaqués. J’ai répondu pour vous que ce n’était que de la légitime défense et donc qu’aucune justice ne serait rendue pour les guerriers d’Azgeda. Mais ce qui vaut pour eux vaut également pour vous !

De plus en plus de personnes se mirent à parler, débattant de ce qui venait d’être dits, beaucoup en désaccord avec les propos du Commandant.

\- Et si nous cherchions à venger nos morts ? Demanda Pike, utilisant un mégaphone pour se faire entendre de tous.

\- Et si c’était nous qui vous anéantissions ? Demanda ensuite Jaha en prenant le mégaphone des mains du professeur de survie.

Clarke jura. Où avaient-ils eu ces mégaphones ? Elle regarda Lexa mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le moins du monde troublée par les questions des deux hommes.

\- Cherchez vengeance et toute la nation des glaces nous anéantira, Skaikru et Trikru. Rebellez-vous, déclenchez une guerre, attaquez toute personne que vous croiserez : l’alliance avec Trikru sera rompue et les armées des douze clans de la Coalition vous anéantiront, déclara calmement le Commandant. Vous avez peut-être la technologie mais nous avons la connaissance du terrain. Vous avez peut-être des armes à feu mais vous êtes limités en projectiles. Vous êtes peut-être nombreux mais nous sommes en supériorité numérique, leur apprit-elle.

Un silence de mort accueilli ses mots.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire des menaces, leur dit-elle ensuite. Mais pour vous faire comprendre que vous avez de la chance que je sois le Commandant. Mon prédécesseur déclarait la guerre à tout peuple qui était en désaccord avec lui. Lors de mon ascension, tout le monde avait peur, tout le monde profitait du jour présent, persuadé de mourir le lendemain, de nombreux enfants devenaient orphelins, de nombreux guerriers, hommes et femmes, mourraient chaque jours sur le champ de bataille, énuméra Lexa. Je n’avais que treize étés lorsque j’ai été appelée à diriger mon peuple et je n’en avais que seize lorsque je réussi à créer la Coalition, rassemblant la plupart des clans sous la même bannière. Je suis un Commandant de paix, ajouta-t-elle. C’est ce que je veux pour mon peuple et pour vous. 

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser la méfiance et la crainte d’une bonne partie des Skaikru, du moins c’est ce que supposa Clarke en voyant le soulagement sur le visage de certains.

\- Et on est supposé vous faire confiance ? Demanda Pike.

\- Il n’est en aucun cas question de confiance, répliqua le Commandant. Personnellement, je ne fais pas confiance à votre peuple. Votre représentante, Clarke Griffin, a demandé la paix pour les siens et une terre où vivre et j’ai accepté. Je vous ai donné une chance mais ne la gâchez pas car vous n’en aurez pas d’autre.

\- Et si des guerriers de la nation des glaces nous attaquent ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Vous êtes sur le territoire Trikru alors, s’ils vous attaquent, non seulement ils franchissent la frontière sans autorisation mais, en plus, ils attaquent aussi mon peuple. Je vous encourage alors à tirer à vue. Les guerriers d’Azgeda ayant pour signes particuliers d’avoir le visage scarifié et d’utiliser de la peinture de guerre blanche, aucune erreur avec un guerrier Trikru ne sera acceptée.

Clarke vit Pike abaisser son mégaphone, quelque peu satisfait.

Après cela, Abby s’assura auprès du Commandant qu’elle n’avait plus rien à dire au peuple du Ciel avant d’autoriser les gens à se disperser pour vaquer à leurs occupations. 

*

Il fut très intéressant pour Clarke de voir sa mère et le Commandant discuter  – ou plutôt de voir Lexa imposer des choses et sa mère être obligée de les accepter après moult débats.

Après s’être assuré que le Peuple du Ciel continuerait de guérir les derniers démons qui devraient être capturés dans les prochains jours, le Commandant parla du Mont Weather.

En plus de soigner le Peuple de la Montagne, Lexa demandait  – ou plutôt imposait- que des groupes de ce peuple soit accueilli pendant deux semaines au camp Exodus – car le Peuple du Ciel leur était le plus semblable- avant qu’ils n’aillent à Polis pour la même durée.

Durant toute la discussion, Clarke avait vu sa mère froncer de plus en plus les sourcils et c’est à ce moment-là qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’Abby refuse, car ils n’avaient ni assez de place pour dormir ni assez de nourriture pour des gens en plus.

Mais alors, avant que sa mère n’ait le temps de parler, Lexa lui fit une offre :

\- Bien sûr, chaque groupe devra ramener de la nourriture pour compenser son séjour ici et contribuer à la vie du camp. Et je m’engage à fournir à votre peuple dix habits de fourure et deux couvertures pour chaque personne du Mont-Weather que vous accueillerez.

\- C’est une offre inattendue, dit Kane alors qu’Abby n’avait dit mot. Mais plus que bienvenue, ajouta-t-il.

\- C’est pour cette raison qu’il fallait cinq volontaires pour aujourd’hui, dit sa mère en regardant successivement Clarke et Lexa. Parce qu’ils vont venir prochainement.

\- Ce soir, en fait, lui apprit Clarke. Je t’avais dit que les transfusions de moelle osseuse devraient se faire avant qu’on ne retourne à Polis. Eh bien, dès qu’ils l’auront eu, je ne vois pas pourquoi les dix premiers volontaires de Mont-Weather devraient retourner dans la Montagne et attendre avant de revenir ici, expliqua la blonde.

\- Est-ce faisable ? Demanda Lexa.

\- A quelle heure seront-ils là ? Demanda la Chancelière en regardant sa montre.

\- Environ dix-sept heures, lui répondit Clarke. Des natifs sont allés les chercher à cheval pour éviter qu’ils ne perdent trop de temps et qu’ils ne consomment trop d’oxygène. Leur bombonne ne leur en donne que pour vingt-quatre heures. 

\- Ça devrait suffire, acquiesça Abby en regardant la brune. Combien de personnes devrons-nous accueillir les prochaines fois ? 

\- Dans deux semaines, le groupe sera composé de vingt personnes puis de quarante pour le mois d’après, puis de trente-cinq personnes pour le mois suivant et le dernier groupe sera composé de trente-deux personnes. 

\- C’est un petit peuple, réalisa Abby.

\- Ils sont deux-cent quarante-deux actuellement, dit Lexa. Ils étaient à peine trois-cent avant notre arrivée, ajouta-t-elle avec nonchalance.

La Chancelière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les calculs se faisant probablement dans sa tête, avant qu’elle ne se lève, les lèvres pincées.

\- Si vous voulez bien m’excuser Commandant, je vais préparer l’infirmerie et tester les volontaires pour le don de moelle osseuse pour assurer la compatibilité avec les gens de Mont-Weather.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lexa.

Kane en profita ensuite pour poser des questions sur Polis, exprimant sa curiosité et son envie d’un jour se rendre à la Capitale. Lexa l’y invita, intéressée d’avoir le point de vue d’un adulte expérimenté et important  – puisqu’il faisait partie du Conseil. Kane l’en remercia et dit qu’il allait d’abord aider son peuple à s’installer et à passer l’hiver mais qu’il répondrait avec plaisir à l’invitation au printemps.

Ayant encore deux heures à tuer avant que les gens de la Montagne n’arrivent, Clarke fit visiter le camp au Commandant, suivies d’Anya  – par curiosité- et Gustus  – par sécurité. 

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à voir du côté des cabanes, mais l’un des ingénieurs leur fit visiter une cabane presque terminée et leur expliqua comment ils avaient renforcé la structure et isolé les murs avec le peu de ressources en leur possession. Le Commandant fut intéressé par les connaissances du Peuple du Ciel lorsqu’elle constata, la porte fermée, qu’il y faisait bien moins froid qu’à l’extérieur  – les tentes apportaient une protection contre le vent mais très peu contre le froid. Il n’y avait qu’une seule fenêtre par logement car les cabanes servaient essentiellement pour dormir et entreposer ses affaires donc elle apportait le minimum de lumière nécessaire. S’il y avait besoin de plus de luminosité, il y avait une lampe rechargeable par énergie solaire par cabane. 

Puisque le temps le permettait, les gros  œuvres se faisaient  à l’extérieur ces derniers jours. Faisant le tour des ateliers, Clarke montra des pans de métal  – morceaux de l’anneau de l’Arche, qui ne leur servait à rien sur Terre- être découpés à la scie à métaux, des plaques être soudées ensemble pour former le mur d’une futur cabane et du verre être découpé afin de faire des fenêtres.

Voulant savoir ce qui avait été récupéré comme graines et comme cultures dans la Station Agro, Clarke monta l’échelle qui avait été placée à l’avant de l’Exodus, le toit servant de terrain pour l’hydroponie. Gustus avait décidé de rester en bas, mais n’avait pas l’air ravi de sa propre décision. Lexa suivait Clarke et Anya monta la dernière. Il y avait dix serres devant elles et Clarke les fit entrer dans la première.

\- Salut Clarke ! La salua Michelle, occupée d’écrire quelque chose sur une tablette, lorsqu’elle la repéra dix mètres plus loin.

\- Salut Michelle ! Je voulais savoir ce qu’on avait réussi à récupérer dans la Station Agro pour voir si on a quelque chose que le Commandant ne connait pas.

\- Je suis justement en train de faire l’inventaire, dit-elle. Depuis hier soir, Monty et moi, on aide les agriculteurs à installer toutes les cultures qui ont survécu à l’atterrissage. Il n’y en a que neuf sur les dix-sept mais on a beaucoup de graines donc ce n’est pas trop grave.

Les clans étant nombreux et habitant des régions différentes, la Coalition marchandait de multiples fruits, légumes, épices et autres denrées. Ainsi, comme l’Arche avait limité le nombre de légumes différents qui pouvaient être cultivés et comme l’hydroponie ne permettait pas de faire pousser des arbres  – limitant la culture de fruits aux fruits rouges, Lexa et Anya avait gout é à la plupart de ceux que Clarke mangeait sur l’Arche. Mais ils trouvèrent quelques exceptions.

Alors que c’était des légumes que le Peuple du Ciel connaissait très bien, les épinards, fèves, pois chiches et lentilles étaient totalement inconnus des natifs. Le Commandant fut intéressé par les haricots rouges semblable aux flageolets, mais différents en goût assura Clarke. Il y avait aussi les fraises, les mures, les framboises et les groseilles qui étaient nouvelles pour les deux guerrières  – contrairement aux poivrons. Apr ès avoir demandé l’aide de Michelle pour les cueillir correctement, Clarke leur fit gouter à chacune une fraise, une framboise, une groseille et une mure. A part les cerises, les natives ne connaissaient pas les fruits rouges et furent conquises  – Anya davantage par la framboise et Lexa par la fraise.

En ce qui concerne les épices, le Commandant pouvait certifier que le clan Trikru, qui en cultivait diverses variétés, ne connaissait ni la vanille ni la cannelle.

\- Il serait judicieux d’en apporter à Polis pour que les cuisiniers de la Tour les préparent et que les ambassadeurs les goûtent, dit Lexa. Personne n’achètera un aliment qu’il n’a pas gouté et dont il ne sait pas qu’il lui plait. Je te ferai savoir ce que j’en pense, dit-elle ensuite à Anya.

\- Je pense qu’on peut déjà faire des échanges, dit cette dernière. Ces fruits vont plaire à Triku, assura-t-elle, surtout aux enfants.

La visite terminée, elles redescendirent par l’échelle et se dirigèrent vers la porte du camp, suivi de Gustus puis attendirent une vingtaine de minutes avant d’apercevoir au loin les gens de la Mont Weather arriver. Si cela leur causait de l’inconfort ou les rebutait, les dix natifs ne montraient rien de leur sentiments alors qu’ils avaient chacun une personne de la Montagne avec eux sur leur cheval.

Abby étant occupée à l’infirmerie, ce furent Kane et Callie qui les accueillirent. Clarke reconnut Maya et son père et fut étonnée de voir Aaron et son père suivre. Il y avait un jeune couple, un homme de trentaine d’année et une femme qui semblait être sa mère si elle en jugeait la ressemblance  – ses cheveux clairsemés lui dit deviné qu’elle devait avoir environ soixante ans- deux s œurs de dix-neuf et vingt-et-un ans.

N’ayant rien d’autre à faire ici, le Commandant décida qu’ils reviendraient le lendemain soir au camp Skaikru afin de vérifier la réussite du traitement.

*

Le lendemain, Clarke décida de passer la journée au camp Skaikru puisque, le jour suivant, elle repartirait pour Polis. 

Son premier arrêt fut pour l’infirmerie. Sa mère y était, l’air fatigué, enlevant les aiguilles des bras de certains, vérifiant l’état de santé des autres.

\- Salut Clarke ! La salua Jasper, la voyant le premier. 

\- Salut Jasper, salut tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle quand les autres la remarquèrent.

Jasper, Monty, Harper et Tim sortirent de l’infirmerie après l’avoir saluée. Elle se dirigea vers sa mère qui auscultait Wells.

\- Salut maman, salut Wells ! Leur dit Clarke.

\- C’est bon, tu peux y aller Wells. Bonjour ma chérie, dit ensuite la Chancelière en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Salut Clarke ! Lui sourit-il. 

\- Tu as préparé ton sac ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est prêt, confirma-t-il. Je n’ai plus qu’à l’annoncer à mon père, grimaça-t-il en quittant l’infirmerie.

\- Son sac ? Il part quelque part ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, pour Polis, répondit Clarke. Il en a assez d’avoir à surveiller son père. Est-ce que les transfusions se sont bien passées ?

\- Il n’y a eu aucun rejet, l’informa sa mère. Ce soir, à tour de rôle, on les exposera à un peu d’air extérieur, pas assez pour les tuer, mais suffisamment pour provoquer quelques plaques dans le cas où ça n’aurait pas marché. S’ils sont guéris, ils pourront sortir, sinon je traiterai leurs brulures avant qu’on ne trouve un autre donneur.

\- Le Commandant viendra voir ça ce soir, lui dit Clarke. 

Sa mère hocha la tête puis s’assit sur le lit médical.

\- Quand repartez-vous ?

\- Demain matin.

\- Est-ce qu’on pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir ? Juste toi et moi ? Lui demanda sa mère.

Par le passé, Clarke aurait trouvé une excuse mais elle se rendit compte que, depuis son retour, elle avait à nouveau adopté un comportement distant avec sa mère. Oui, elle prenait de ses nouvelles et donnait des siennes plus souvent mais elle ne passait du temps avec elle que pour parler de politique et de solution pour sauver leur peuple.

\- Avec plaisir, lui dit Clarke en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu devrais prendre du repos, ajouta-t-elle en reculant. Combien de temps as-tu dormi cette nuit ?

\- Une heure, je pense, lui dit Abby. Depuis quand nos rôles se sont-ils inversés ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

_ Depuis que je t’ai perdu deux fois _ , pensa Clarke.  _ Et depuis que je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. _

\- Kane gère la sécurité et les Conseillers s’occupent du reste. Tu devrais dormir un peu. 

Après que sa mère eut accepté, Clarke quitta l’infirmerie.

*

\- Chancelière, la salua Lexa d’un rapidement mouvement de tête.

\- Commandant, la salua à son tour Abby. Suivez-moi.

Comme la veille, seuls Anya et Gustus accompagnaient le Commandant. Clarke venait plus par curiosité ; son rôle de représentante ne l’y obligeait pas mais le Commandant ne l’en interdisait pas non plus. Et puis, elle voulait s’assurer que le traitement fonctionnait pour tout le monde afin de pouvoir repartir pour Polis l’esprit tranquille  – bien que ses pensées soient parasitées par Pike et Jaha.

Durant l’après-midi, Lexa avait invité Clarke à chasser avec elle et Anya les avait accompagnée  – elle se méfiait beaucoup moins de Clarke mais préférait veiller sur son Commandant. Différents groupes de chasseurs étaient parti dans plusieurs régions de la forêt et avaient apporté de quoi nourrir tout le camp natif mais le Commandant avait souhaité attraper un animal assez volumineux pour faire gouter la viande aux volontaires Maunon. Les compétences de Clarke n’étaient pas suffisamment bonnes pour attraper quelque chose de plus gros qu’un sanglier mais cela suffit à satisfaire Lexa et Anya.

Alors que les natifs mis à la tâche de préparer à manger pour tout le monde faisaient du ragout, Anya avait dépecé et coupé le cerf que le Commandant avait tué avant de laisser Clarke le cuire pour les Maunon.

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, Abby entra dans une pièce. A l’intérieur une grande vitre laissait voir une autre pièce avec des lits et des chaises où se trouvaient les dix premiers volontaires de la Montagne.

\- Ils n’ont eu aucune réaction de rejet lors des transfusions donc la prochaine étape sera de faire entrer un faible pourcentage d’air extérieur. S’il ne se passe toujours rien, il faudra augmenter le pourcentage dans la pièce, expliqua la mère de Clarke.

\- Est-il possible qu’ils n‘aient aucune brûlure à un faible pourcentage de l’air extérieur mais qu’ils en aient à l’étape suivante ? Demanda le Commandant en regardant les Maunon qui les observaient calmement.

\- Dans leur cas, c’est peu probable mais ça reste possible.

La brune acquiesça.

\- Alors commençons.

Abby avait déjà pris le temps d’expliquer aux dix personnes ce qui allait suivre avant l’arrivée du Commandant. Elle demanda à Clarke de s’occuper de l’écran et de faire entrer cinq pourcents d’air dans la pièce. Les volontaires devaient les prévenir à la moindre sensation désagréable alors tout ce qui leur restait à faire était d’attendre.

Ils attendirent dix minutes avant que les volontaires ne les autorisent à augmenter progressivement le pourcentage. Alors Clarke l’augmenta tous les dix minutes jusqu’à arriver à cinquante pourcents une heure et demie plus tard.

Là, Abby entra avec une combinaison dans un sas sur le côté afin de purifier le matériau la protégeant pour ne pas irradier les volontaires. Elle les ausculta avec du matériel stérile laissé dans la pièce plus tôt mais constata qu’il n’y avait rien à signaler. Alors elle dit à Clarke d’augmenter le pourcentage à quatre-vingt pourcents. Après vingt minutes d’attente, la Chancelière demanda à Clarke d’aller jusqu’à cent pourcents.

C’est avec appréhension que Clarke et Abby observaient les Maunon à travers la vitre. Eux ne bougeaient pas, assis ou debout, regardant leur mains, attendant le moindre signe de brulure ou le moindre picotement. Lexa, Anya et Gustus restaient calme, comme si le sort de ces gens leur importait peu  – ce qui était probablement le cas.

Après une demi-heure d’observation sans qu’aucun symptôme ne soit survenu, Abby leur proposa de sortir un par un. Ce n’était pas l’idéal car pour être certain qu’ils soient maintenant complètement immunisés, il aurait fallu les tester plus longtemps mais cette sensibilité aux radiations était quelque chose de nouveau pour Abby et ses collègues du domaine médical.

Ce fut Aaron qui sortit le premier en passant par le sas. 

Il ne devait normalement pas y avoir de différence entre le moment où l’air extérieur était complètement entré dans la pièce et le moment où Aaron en était sorti, mais cela n’empêcha pas Clarke et sa mère regarder le garçon, attendant presque qu’il s’effondre alors que ça peau se recouvrerait de cloques.

Mais rien ne se passa et Aaron prit une profonde inspiration, souriant.

\- Je vais bien Dr Griffin, lui assura-t-il. Aucun picotement, aucune brulure ni sur la peau ni aux poumons. En fait, je me sens en pleine forme !

\- Merci pour cette analyse Aaron, le remercia la Chancelière avec un sourire. Au suivant !

Le père d’Aaron suivi puis celui de Maya, enfin sa fille puis l’homme de trente ans. Puis le jeune couple sorti, d’abord le garçon puis la fille. Les deux s œurs attendirent que la femme ayant la cinquantaine, peu rassur ée, sorte avant de sortir chacune à leur tour.

Abby les ausculta un à un avant de conclure qu’ils étaient immunisés. Cela avait pris plus de deux heures depuis le début de la procédure et, bien que la Chancelière l’ait proposé, le Commandant avait refusé de s’asseoir. Elle attendait les résultats du traitement avec calme et patience, les mains jointes derrière le dos. 

\- Félicitations, leur dit le Commandant. Vous êtes les premiers de votre peuple à fouler de nouveau les terres de vos ancêtres à l’air libre. Votre président compte sur vous pour montrer que le Peuple de la Montagne mérite de vivre en paix sur ces terres et la Chancelière Griffin et moi-même comptons sur votre meilleur comportement. 

\- Chaque cabane construite peut accueillir six personnes, reprit Abby. Il y en a deux à votre disposition. Elles servent essentiellement pour y entreposer vos affaires personnelles et pour dormir. Ce soir, reposez-vous car, demain matin, vous serez intégré à des binômes de gardes, agriculteurs, infirmiers, ingénieurs, électriciens et charpentiers.

\- Si votre groupe et les suivants se comportent correctement, nous n’aurons pas à vous déclarer la guerre et vous pourrez devenir votre propre clans devant la Montagne, termina Lexa en les regardant d’un air sans équivoque. Alors, faites de votre mieux pour vous faire accepter.

Clarke espérait qu’il n’y aurait pas d’incidents forçant Lexa à répliquer. Car une guerre contre Mont-Weather, bien que ses habitants soient affaiblis, n’était pas une guerre qu’elle voulait mener.

*

\- Ca m’avait manqué, dit Abby après qu’elles aient commencé à manger.

Elles s’étaient servies à la cafeteria avant d’aller s’installer dans la salle du conseil afin d’être tranquilles. 

\- Quoi ? Le silence ? La tranquillité ?

\- Il y a ça aussi, dut convenir sa mère. Mais je parlais de ça, dit-elle en montrant l’espace qui les séparait. Pouvoir être toutes les deux, passer un moment en famille.

Clarke sourit, bien que tristement.

\- Ça aurait été encore mieux si on avait été trois, dit Clarke. Mais je suis vraiment contente que ça, ça ce soit possible, ajouta-t-elle en mettant sa main sur celle de sa mère.

\- Ça pourrait arriver plus souvent si tu ne retournais pas à Polis, suggéra Abby avec espoir.

\- Je fais ça pour nous, dit Clarke en secouant la tête, pour la prospérité de notre peuple.

\- Quelqu’un d’autre pourrait y aller à ta place, insista-t-elle. Callie est plus que qualifiée dans la négociation, elle est sage, diplomate et très intelligente…

Clarke soupira.

\- Je ne doute pas des compétences de Callie mais tu sais que le Commandant me fait confiance, rappela-t-elle. En puis, crois-le ou non mais mon rôle me plait. Et tu devrais venir un jour à Polis : ça te plairait, j'en suis sûre.

\- Oui, j’imagine qu’ils ont plus de ressources que nous, répondit sa mère avec les lèvres pincées, et que tu dois avoir une meilleure vie là-bas qu’ici avec nous.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, dit Clarke alors que c’était pourtant la vérité mais pour une tout autre raison. Mais leur culture est différente de la nôtre et vraiment intéressante. J’aime la découvrir entre deux réunions ou après avoir soigné des gens toute la journée. Leur mode de vie est dur mais aussi simple alors que, sur l’Arche, tout ce qu’on a connu, c’est la difficulté et la peur. 

Sa mère ne dit rien pendant un temps, s’occupant en mangeant le contenu de son plateau.

\- Ce n’est que pour encore quelques semaines de toute façon, relativisa sa mère avec un sourire.

Clarke lui retourna son sourire à contre c œur.

La blonde ignorait si elle rejoindrait son peuple dans quelques semaines lorsque ses amis reviendraient ici ou si elle resterait à Polis.

*

N’étant pas l’égale du Commandant ni le chef de son peuple, Clarke ne pouvait pas se tenir à ses côtés car, à moins que Lexa ne le lui demande elle-même, ce serait mal vu par les guerriers.

Elle faisait donc le voyage avec ses amis. 

Puisque les guerriers de TonDC étaient retournés dans leur village, il y avait eu assez de cheval pour tout le monde. Wells montait seul, comme Clarke, mais Raven montait avec Octavia car, si la mécanicienne pouvait conduire une voiture sans problème, ce n’était pas le cas d’un cheval.

Anya n’avait pas rejoint son village. Bien qu’elle soit le chef de Trikru et non son ambassadrice  – Lexa étant de ce clan, il n’était pas nécessaire qu’il y en ait un-, le Commandant avait demandé sa présence à Polis car Nia devait normalement arriver dans quelques jours pour être jugée. Tris suivait derrière son mentor.

Regardant devant elle et écoutant ses amis discuter d’une oreille distraite, Clarke observait en fait le Commandant. Elle n’était pas loin derrière elle donc elle pouvait voir son dos et ses cheveux et parfois même son visage de profil lorsqu’elle disait un mot à Anya qui chevauchait juste derrière elle.

A Polis, il leur serait plus facile de se parler en privé que dans le camp de fortune où elles avaient dormi ces derniers jours même si Clarke savait que Lexa serait tout autant occupée que lors de leurs planifications pour vaincre les hommes de Mont-Weather. De plus, Clarke ne savait pas vraiment comme serait Lexa ces prochains jours, avec l’arrivée supposée mais encore non confirmée de Nia et l’incertitude sur le déroulement des événements futurs.

Elle ne voulait pas être égoïste  – et en même temps, si. Elle voulait avoir Lexa pour elle seule, elle voulait que ce « un jour » dont elles avaient parlé dans la chambre de Lexa soit proche et bien plus long qu’une journée mais elle savait que, peut-être, Lexa voudrait qu’on la laisse tranquille pour méditer et se préparer à recevoir la reine d’Azgeda. Et si c’était le cas, elle laisserait la brune tranquille. Mais la blonde espéra aussi que, si le Commandant avait besoin de conseils ou de réconfort, elle laisserait Clarke être là pour elle.


	17. Saison 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la deuxième fois que j'oublie de publier un chapitre le lundi. Décidément, j'ai une petite mémoire ^^
> 
> Voici la saison 3 qui commence !  
> Bonne lecture !

Deux jours passèrent sans qu’elle ne voie Lexa. 

Ou plutôt sans qu’elles ne soient dans la même pièce, puisqu’elle avait vu le Commandant en passant devant la salle du trône la veille. C’était même Anya qui lui avait appris, à la demande de Lexa, que Nia arriverait à Polis quatre jours plus tard car la brune était encore plus occupée avec les ambassadeurs à discuter de ce qui allait se passer le jour de l’arrivée de Nia et Clarke n’était pas autorisée à assister à ces réunions-là. Lexa lui avait expliqué, avant qu’elle ne quitte leur camp de fortune près du camp Skaikru, qu’elle avait pu assister aux précédentes réunions parce qu’elle l’y avait invitée et pour prétexte d’apprendre la politique des natifs et présenter son peuple et leurs biens à échanger mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire pour le moment car ce serait vu comme du favoritisme.

Wells s’était mis à poser beaucoup de questions sur divers sujets à plusieurs natifs. Il avait fait le tour des ateliers le soir de leur arrivée afin de voir tout ce que les natifs étaient capables de faire et cela avait prit beaucoup de temps car la plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient que quelques mots de Gonasleng. Au soir, il avait mangé le dîner tellement lentement  – il n ’ en revenait pas que les natifs puissent cuisiner des aliments aussi d élicieusement- que seule Clarke était restée dans la salle à manger pour ne pas le laisser seul et, le lendemain, alors qu’il devait trouver un travail qui lui plaisait, il avait hésité entre aider les agriculteurs avec Finn et Sterling, travailler à la forge avec Travis et Scott ou travailler dans les cuisines de la Tour.

Wells avait eu l’autorisation d’essayer les trois avant de faire son choix. Il travaillerait une journée dans chaque endroit avant de se décider. Il avait aidé dans les cuisines la veille et aujourd’hui, il devrait aider à ramasser le blé devant les portes de Polis. 

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! La héla Raven alors qu’elle se trouvait devant la porte de la salle à manger. Une seconde !

La blonde se retourna et sourit en voyant la mécanicienne venir vers elle avec des yeux brillants. La brune passait toutes ses soirées au sous-sol et parlait avec animation lors du petit-déjeuner de tout ce qu’elle avait l’intention de faire.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Raven, la salua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. La dernière fois que je t’ai vue aussi excitée, tu travaillais sur le réfrigérateur. Tu as fait des choses intéressantes hier ?

\- Disons que j’ai fait le tour de ce qu’il y avait et que j’ai quelques petits projets. D’ailleurs, j’aurai besoin de ta montre !

Clarke plaqua rapidement sa main sur son poignet.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- J’avais déjà remarqué avant qu’on ne parte pour Polis qu’elle ne fonctionnait pas. Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu la gardais et Wells m’a dit qu’elle était à ton père.

\- Oui, et… ?

\- J’ai trouvé une caisse contenant une cinquantaine de montres au sous-sol et je me suis dit que je pourrais en utiliser deux ou trois pour les pièces afin de réparer la tienne.

Clarke s’humidifia les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle allait dire.

\- Ecoute Raven, c’est vraiment gentil de ta part, ça me touche que tu veuilles faire ça pour moi, mais les montres ont des mécanismes complexes avec des tas de pièces minuscules… 

\- Je comprends, l’arrêta la brune. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai su remettre en état de marche une capsule vieille de 97 ans que je peux réparer une montre mais ! … Si tu me fais confiance, je te promets de ne pas endommager davantage ta montre. Je jette juste un  œil et , si je ne peux rien faire parce que c’est trop d élicat, je te la rends telle quelle !

Il était vrai que Raven était capable de beaucoup de chose. Entre la vieille capsule, la navette qui avaient emmené et gardé ses amis dans l’espace pendant six ans et le formatage de la Flamme, la brune avait multiplié les exploits.

\- D’accord, accepta finalement Clarke en enlevant sa montre de son poignet. Mais, s’il te plait, prends-en soin !

*

Clarke se réveilla alors que la lune éclairait toujours la Tour. A sa gauche, Charlotte dormait à poing fermé, le visage apaisé. La jeune fille ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars, et quand elle en faisait, elle se rendormait rapidement dans les bras de Clarke. La blonde se retourna et repoussa la fourure qui lui donnait trop chaud. Elle regarda l’unique bougie qui brulait encore sur la table. Il ne restait plus que quatre anneaux de cire, alors qu’avant de s’endormir, il y en avait sept. Il était donc minuit passé. Elle referma les yeux dans l’intention de se rendormir quand elle entendit un léger bruit venant de la porte. 

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s’assit. On aurait dit que quelqu’un toquait à la porte. Mais, sachant qu’il y avait quatre gardes dans le couloir dont deux surveillant sa porte, cela ne pouvait être qu’une seule personne.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu’à la porte et l’ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller Charlotte.

\- Commandant ?

La guerrière, qui était quelques mètres plus loin, était encore dans son armure légère et portait son épaulette avec sa cape rouge. Elle se retourna lorsque Clarke l’appela et s’approcha de quelques pas. Les deux guerriers qui surveillaient la porte de la chambre de la blonde n’était pas en vue, fait récurent lorsque leur Commandant voulait de l’intimité.

\- J’ai toqué deux fois mais, comme tu ne répondais pas, dit-elle d’une voix douce, j’ai supposé que tu devais dormir. Je m’excuse si je t’ai réveillée.

\- Non, ce n’est rien, l’excusa Clarke, ravie de la voir. Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Voulut-elle savoir, se demandant s’il y avait un problème.

\- Non, non, dit Lexa. J’ai enfin terminé de résoudre tous les menus problèmes qu’il y a eu pendant mon absence. J’avoue complètement ignorer l’heure qu’il est.

\- Il est plus de minuit, l’informa Clarke.

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux puis la regarda, les yeux plein d’excuses.

\- J’aurais dû prendre connaissance de l’heure avant de venir à ta porte, je suis désolée Clarke. Je vais te laisser te rendormir, ajouta-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

\- Lexa, attends, l’appela-t-elle sans hausser la voix afin que les gardes ne l’entendent pas. Pourquoi tu venais me voir ? Voulut savoir Clarke.

\- Eh bien, si l’heure nous l’avait permis, répondit Lexa en prenant son temps pour s’expliquer, j’avais pensé à t’inviter dans ma chambre afin de passer un moment en ta compagnie.

Clarke sourit.

\- Je reviens !

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte et se rendit près de la table, son sac étant accroché à l’une des deux chaises. Elle prit les feuilles de papier et les quelques crayons qu’elle possédait puis rejoignit Lexa devant la chambre après avoir lentement fermé la porte.

Le Commandant l’attendait, les mains jointes dans le dos, et se dirigea vers sa chambre à dizaine de mètre de celle de Clarke, faisant un signe de tête aux deux gardes au passage qui se remirent à leur poste. La brune ouvrit sa porte et laissa Clarke entrer en première puis refermant derrière elle.

Clarke sourit en voyant une dizaine de bougies de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs illuminer la pièce. Si le ciel étoilé n’était pas visible par le balcon, on aurait pu croire qu’on était en fin ou début de journée, au moment où le soleil se levait ou se couchait. Un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée sur sa droite, offrant une douce chaleur à la pièce, mais il s’éteindrait bientôt, si elle en croyait l’était des trois buches qui étaient presque entièrement en cendres.

Lorsqu’elle se retourna au bruit de ferraille qu’elle entendit, la blonde vit la brune enlever les pièces de son armure, une à une, et les déposer sur une chaise haute. Lorsqu’elle eut placé ses bottes sous la chaise, il ne resta plus à Lexa qu’un haut à manche longue et son pantalon en cuir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux un verre d’eau ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la table où se trouvait une cruche.

\- Non merci, refusa poliment Clarke en observant la brune avec un sourire.

Clarke avisa le canapé et s’assit, disposant ses crayons sur la petite surface sur pied à côté d’elle, trop petite pour être considérée comme une table. Voyant que Lexa, qui avait terminé de se déshydrater, ne se retournait pas, l’air pensive, Clarke étala sa feuille sur ses genoux et commença à esquisser.

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu avais passé la journée à ausculter les enfants de l’orphelinat, dit Lexa en se retournant après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle, arrêtant de dessiner. Le guérisseur en chef a été appelé pour un accouchement tôt ce matin donc quand un enfant est venu à l’infirmerie pour dire qu’une fille à l’orphelinat était tombée et s’était fait mal au poignet, il n’y avait que moi et les apprentis. J’y suis allé, j’ai traité l’entorse de la petite et j’ai proposé aux autres enfants de les examiner.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

\- Il n’était même pas midi et la plupart avait déjà des bleus et des coupures partout, dit Clarke en soupirant d’exaspération. Rien de bien méchants mais j’ai insisté pour les désinfecter. Ces enfants sont de véritables petits guerriers en herbe, ajouta-t-elle, attendrie par le souvenir de leurs visages juvéniles.

\- Tu leur as fait forte impression, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire amusé. Ils ont parlé de toi à tellement de monde en ville, que j’en ai moi-même entendu parler en début d’après-midi lorsque des marchands sont venus régler un problème de prix.

\- Je n’ai fait que mon travail, minimisa Clarke en haussant les épaules. Et puis ça m’a fait plaisir de passer la matinée avec eux, j’ai passé un très bon moment.

Le Commandant vint s’asseoir à l’autre bout du canapé, tournée vers Clarke, un bras posé sur le dessus.

\- Il n’y a pas qu’à eux que tu as fait forte impression, dit la brune en la regardant dans les yeux.

Clarke se tourna complètement vers le Commandant, un sourcil levé.

\- A qui d’autre alors ? Demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le regard de Lexa voyagea sur le visage de la blonde, allant de sa bouche à ses yeux.

\- A Titus, répondit-elle avec un sérieux sans faille.

Clarke cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise puis éclata soudainement de rire avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. C’était la nuit et Clarke ne voulait pas que les gardes entendent quoi que ce soit provenant de la chambre de Lexa, même si elle se doutait qu’ils avaient fait une sorte de serment –officiel ou officieux- de ne rien révéler de ce qu’ils voyaient ou entendaient. Et ils tenaient certainement à garder la vie sauve.

Lexa la regarda avec un sourire amusé mais son regard était affectueux.

\- Tu plaisantais, n’est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit.

\- Titus n’est jamais impressionné par quoi que ce soit, répondit-elle simplement.

Clarke secoua la tête, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire. Elle regarda Lexa plusieurs secondes, alors que la brune la regardait aussi, avant de se rapprocher d’elle sur le canapé et de caresser sa joue avec son index.

\- Et toi, dit la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, c’est sur moi que tu as fait forte impression.

Puis, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, elle se pencha pour l’embrasser.

Il n’y eut aucune précipitation, chacune goutant aux lèvres de l’autre avec douceur et délicatesse. Lexa rapprocha Clarke d’elle en la tirant par la taille et garda ses mains sur la joue et la hanche de la blonde. Leurs lèvres dansaient les unes avec les autres, leur nez se touchant affectueusement à quelques reprises alors que Clarke souriait dans le baiser.

Elle recula, plaçant un dernier baiser plus chaste sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de soupirer de contentement lorsque Lexa plaçant ses bras autour d’elle. La blonde souhaitait presque que la respiration ne soit pas un besoin biologique afin de pouvoir embrasser le Commandant toute la nuit.

Elles restèrent ainsi en silence, Clarke plaçant de temps à autre un baiser dans le cou de Lexa, cette dernière caressant son dos du bout des doigts, avant que la brune ne l’embrasse sur la joue et ne lui demande :

\- Parmi toutes les choses que tu savais, est-ce que ça, précisa-t-elle en les pointant toutes les deux, en faisait partie ?

\- Je n’avais aucune certitude que ça arriverait, dit Clarke. Mais je l’espérais fortement.

Lexa soupira en souriant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me fais, Skaiprisa ? Murmura-t-elle en la regardant avec tendresse.

Clarke rapprocha son visage pour l’embrasser de nouveau.

Il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, pour que Clarke lui révèle ses sentiments, puisque pour Lexa, cela faisait moins de quatre semaines qu’elles se connaissaient. Mais elle avait bien l’intention de lui dire les trois mots qui étaient sur le bout de sa langue quand la brune serait également prête à les lui répéter.

*

Des piaillements la réveillèrent.

Clarke ouvrit un  œil en se retournant avant de s’arr êter, sur le point de tomber du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée. Elle bailla et enleva la couverture qui la recouvrait puis s’assit en se frottant les yeux.

Elle regarda autour d’elle, mais elle ne vit personne. Lexa était partie. Le soleil se levant à peine, Clarke comprit que le Commandant avait tout simplement commencé sa journée et l’avait laissée dormir. La couverture sur ses genoux était en laine, chaude mais plus fine que la fourure habituelle. Plutôt que de la réveiller pour qu’elle rejoigne sa chambre, Lexa l’avait couverte pour qu’elle n’attrape pas froid et dorme confortablement.

Se levant, Clarke sourit et plia la couverture qu’elle posa sur le rebord du canapé.

Sur la table, il y avait un bol de fruits : pommes, raisins, poires, oranges et bananes. Clarke prit le temps de manger une poire puis prit une banane pour la route. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre du Commandant mais aucun garde ne la regarda lorsqu’elle passa devant eux pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Charlotte était allongée en travers du lit, la bouche ouverte, sa respiration fort bruyante. Clarke entra dans la salle de bain et se rafraichit avant de s’habiller et d’aller réveiller la jeune fille.

Quand Charlotte ne faisait pas de cauchemars  – ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent-, elle avait le sommeil plutôt lourd. Heureusement,  ça avait été le cas cette nuit et sa petite protégée ne s’était donc pas rendu compte de son absence.

Aujourd’hui, Wells allait travailler dans la même forge que Travis et Scott et, au dîner, il allait leur dire ce qu’il avait choisi de faire. Si la plupart de ses amis repartaient pour le camp Skaikru dans environ deux semaines, Clarke n’était pas certaine de les suivre. Et si c’était le cas, Wells, qui commençait à Polis, resterait probablement ainsi que Charlotte qui n’avait aucun intérêt à revenir vivre parmi leur peuple. Le déroulement des événements de jours à venir déterminerait donc leurs décisions.

*

Elle n’avait toujours pas vu ni parler à Lexa depuis qu’elle s’était endormit dans sa chambre il y a deux soirs et ça commençait à l’inquiéter puisque Nia devait arriver à Polis le lendemain et qu’elles n’en avaient pas encore parlé.

Il était minuit et Charlotte dormait déjà depuis deux heures mais Clarke ne parvenait pas à fermer l’ œil. Elle regarda la bougie fondre lentement mais surement, puis la table basse et enfin son sac accroch é à l’une des chaises.

Elle se redressa en position assise en se rendant compte que son papier et ses crayons étaient toujours dans la chambre de Lexa. Réfléchissant, Clarke finit par se lever discrètement et à se diriger vers la porte. Il lui fallait voir la brune et y aller récupérer son nécessaire à dessin était l’excuse parfaite pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Les gardes ne l’empêchèrent pas d’approcher de la chambre du Commandant ni de frapper à sa porte. Elle n’entendit aucun bruit pouvant lui faire deviner si Lexa était bien dans sa chambre ou non et personne ne lui dit d’entrer. Regardant les gardes du coin de l’ œil, elle posa sa main sur la poign ée et l’abaissa mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ne voulant pas tester sa chance, elle se dépêcha d’entrer avant qu’ils ne changent d’avis.

Là, sur le tapis en peau d’ours juste devant son lit, Lexa méditait.

Elle s’arrêta, là où elle se trouvait pour l’observer. Quand le Commandant était dans cette position, les yeux fermés, nul ne pouvait dire quand elle rouvrirait les yeux.

Avisant son papier et ses crayons sur la table basse, Clarke s’assit sur le canapé et commença à dessiner la brune. Elle avait l’air si paisible, les traits de son visage étaient doux et détendus, elle ne portait ni peinture de guerre ni son bindi. On voyait bien qu’elle n’était qu’en début de vingtaine et Clarke la préférait comme ça.

La brune n’ouvrit pas les yeux avant une trentaine de minutes, ce qui laissa à Clarke le temps de dessiner la base du visage et le nez et la bouche de Lexa mais pas de dessiner des détails tels que ses cheveux ou ses yeux.

\- Bonsoir Clarke. Excuse-moi de t’avoir fait attendre, dit-elle en se levant. Je parlais aux anciens Commandants.

\- Ne t’excuse pas pour ça, Lexa. Je comprends que tu aies des choses importantes à faire, même dans ta chambre.

La brune alla s’asseoir sur le canapé et regarda Clarke.

\- J’ai été très occupée depuis notre retour à Polis, lui dit Lexa. Les ambassadeurs ont posé de multiples questions sur ce qu’il s’était passé à la Montagne, sur ton implication et celle de ton peuple et ils n’ont pas été vraiment heureux d’apprendre que tous les Maunon n’avaient pas été tués.

\- Mais tu leur as dit que les coupables étaient morts ?

\- Malheureusement, dit Lexa après avoir acquiescé, ils jugent que  _ Jus drein jus daun _ n’a pas été suffisamment appliqué, que tous méritaient de mourir étant donné le nombre de morts qu’ils ont causé. 

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.

\- Ca a déjà été réglé : les victimes étaient essentiellement Trikru et, si Trikru est satisfait, les autres clans n’ont rien à dire. 

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, pensive.

\- Tu penses que Nia va essayer quelque chose à propos de Mont-Weather ?

\- Tout est possible avec elle, dit Lexa en tournant son regard vers le balcon  – d ’ ici, elle pouvait voir la pleine lune. Mais avec les informations que tu m ’ as donn ées, je suis plus préparée que jamais à ce qui pourrait arriver. 

\- Si elle te défie, comme je pense qu’elle va le faire, qu’est-ce que tu feras ?

\- Ca va dépendre du champion qu’elle va choisir, dit Lexa. Si elle choisit Roan comme tu le crois, j’ai le choix entre trois morts. Tuer Roan me ferait gagner le défi mais ne me servirai à rien d’autres. Si je tue Ontari, Nia pourrait retourner mon geste contre moi et convaincre les ambassadeurs que c’est un meurtre sans fondement. 

\- Alors que tuer Nia te débarrasserai de ton plus gros problème et tu pourrais faire de Roan le nouveau roi d’Azgeda.

\- Mais Ontari serait toujours en vie, déclara Lexa en la regardant. Bien qu’inéligible au statut de Commandant, elle pourrait encore tuer tous les autres natblidas.

_ Mais Ontari ne l’avait fait que parce que le Conclave allait commencer. _

\- Elle n’a aucune raison de le faire ni rien à y gagner si tu n’es pas morte, lui dit Clarke en prenant la main de Lexa.

Elle n’aimait pas parler ou penser à la mort de la brune.

\- C’est pourquoi je vais devoir ajouter des conditions à ce défi. Je ne la laisserai pas devenir Heda, Clarke, lui dit gravement Lexa en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Et je ne la laisserai pas me tuer non plus.

_ Et moi, je ne laisserai pas Titus intervenir dans notre relation _ , pensa Clarke.  _ Même s'il veut à nouveau me tuer et que je dois mourir pour que tu ne te prennes pas la balle métaphorique qui m’est destinée. _

\- Pour en revenir à ton peuple, dit Lexa avec un petit sourire, caressant la main de Clarke avec son pouce, bien que vous n’ayez été que trois, c’est ton infiltration dans la Montagne qui nous a permis d’entrer et ce sont les connaissances de ton peuple qui t’ont permis d’arrêter le brouillard acide. Il n’a donc pas été difficile de convaincre les ambassadeurs que Skaikru méritait sa place auprès de nous.

\- Tu veux dire… ?

_Était_ _ -ce ce qu’elle pensait ? Et aussi vite ? _

\- Ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais, si Skaikru continue à montrer sa valeur, je pourrais vous accueillir dans la  _ Kongeda _ dans un mois ou deux. Mais d’abord, occupons-nous de Nia.  _ Si vis pacem, para bellum. _

_ Si vous voulez la paix, préparez la guerre,  _ traduisit Clarke dans sa tête.

_ * _

Deux files de quinze guerriers sur chevaux noirs suivaient la reine Nia, chevauchant un cheval blanc et parée d’un manteau de fourrure blanche, à travers les portes de Polis. Juste derrière elle, Ontari et Roan, la première le menton levé, le second, le regard froid, montaient des alezans.

Le Commandant, Titus et Gustus attendaient devant les portes de la Tour que le cortège d’Azgeda arrive devant eux, les ambassadeurs restaient sur le côté, pour la plupart ennuyés d’attendre.

Clarke n’avait pas souhaité rater une journée à l’infirmerie juste pour voir Nia arriver. De plus, bien que Skaikru soit monté dans l’estime des natifs en général et des ambassadeurs, il restait un peuple allié des Trikru et rien d’autre. Clarke n’avait donc pas un statut assez important pour assister aux réunions. Et puis elle savait que Lexa devait être intérieurement soulagée que la blonde ne soit pas à proximité de la reine des glaces.

Moins Nia voyait Clarke, mieux ce serait.

Lorsque le cortège arriva à quelques mètres de Lexa, la reine, son fils et Ontari descendirent de leur destrier respectif et s’inclinèrent.

\-  _ Heya Heda Kom Jus _ , dit Nia, suivie des deux autres. (Salutations Commandant de sang).

\-  _ Haiplana Nia _ , salua Lexa.  _ Hainofa Roan, natblida Ontari.  _ (Reine Nia. Prince Roan, Nightblood Ontari).

Des écuyers prirent en charge les trois équidés alors que les guerriers de la nation des glaces s’occupaient de leurs propres chevaux.

\- Nou drop oso of taim en klam oso op ! Ordonna le Commandant.  _ ( _ _ Ne perdons pas de temps et montons !) _

*

Si cela avait été sincère, Lexa aurait pu intérieurement jubiler à la détresse de son ennemie. Malheureusement, tout n’était qu’un spectacle rempli de mensonges et de fausses excuses.

Ontari aurait été élevée par la reine comme sa propre fille lorsqu’elle avait trouvé l’enfant, à peine âgé d’un an, dans les bras de sa mère mourante, n’ayant aucune idée de la couleur de son sang jusqu’à l’âge tendre de six ans. Sauf que c’était trois ans avant la mort du précédent Commandant et donc que ça n’expliquait pas qu’elle n’ait pas été amenée à Polis pour combattre au même conclave que Lexa ni pour se préparer avec Aden et les autres natblida ensuite.

\-  _ Cela ne change rien Nia,  _ la coupa le Commandant.  _ L’inéligibilité d’Ontari au Conclave a déjà été votée. Seul le sort qui vous attend n’a pas encore été décidé. _

\-  _ Soulou Gonplei !  _ S’exclama la reine, coupant presque le Commandant. (Combat en un contre un !)

\-  _ Vous voulez me défier ? _ S’enquit Lexa, pas surprise pour un sou. 

Les ambassadeurs parlèrent entre eux, ne s’étant pas attendu à ce revirement de situation. 

_ \- Et pour quel motif ?  _ Demanda Lexa bien qu’elle sache depuis bien avant l’arrivée de Nia ce qu’elle manigançait.

\-  _ Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher un natblida de participer au Conclave, son sang lui donne ce droit ! Un Commandant qui ne respecte pas ces lois n’est pas le Commandant que nous voulons suivre !  _

Deux ambassadeurs semblaient d'accord avec les propos de Nia et se levèrent pour montrer leur soutient mais les autres ne partageaient pas son avis.

_ \- C’est vous qui n’avez pas respecté le droit d’Ontari !  _ Répliqua calmement mais fermement le Commandant.  _ Elle aurait dû combattre contre moi au Conclave de mon prédecesseur mais vous l’avez gardée cachée afin d’avoir une natblida d’Azgeda assez âgée pour combattre plus aisément ses concurrents plus jeunes au prochain Conclave !  _

_ \- Vous n’avez pas exécuté Luna kom Flukru alors qu’elle a fui le Conclave !  _ Rappela Nia _. Pourquoi punir Ontari et pas elle ? _

_ \- Luna a été mise en exil et a fondé son propre clan ! Elle n’est plus éligible au poste de Commandant et elle n’a plus mis un pied sur les terres de la Coalition depuis sa fuite. Je traite Ontari comme j’ai traité Luna et encore, je n’ai pas imposé le bannissement à votre protégée ! Mais soit,  _ dit Lexa d’un ton solennel _ , j’accepte votre défi. Vous mettez votre vie en jeu pour qu’Ontari soit à nouveau éligible au Conclave et je risque la mienne pour qu’Ontari soit à jamais bannie des terres de la Coalition. _

Les ambassadeurs furent surpris de la condition qui avait été ajoutée et discutaient entre eux.

_ \- Qui est votre champion, reine Nia ?  _ Demanda Titus après avoir ramené le silence.

_ \- Ai nomfri Roan, hainofi kom Azgeda,  _ dit Nia en souriant _. (Mon fils Roan, prince d'Azgeda). _

_ \- Nach,  _ acquiesça le Commandant. (Bien sûr).

Ce n’était une surprise pour personne que Nia ne se batte pas par elle-même.

\- _En yu Heda ?_ Demanda Titus. (Et vous Commandant ? )

_ \- Ai laik Heda,  _ déclara-t-elle en en se levant de son trône. _Non na throu daun gon ai._ __ (Je suis le Commandant. Personne ne se bat pour moi.)

*

Il était de tradition que les citoyens assistent aux festivités ou aux condamnations, pouvant alors fermer temporairement leurs ateliers et commerces. Les guerriers ne venaient pas regarder le combat mais assuraient la sécurité. Les mouvements de foule étaient vite arrivés et pouvaient causer de nombreux morts et blessés.

Clarke se dressait à l’avant de la foule avec ses amis. Tous étaient excités par le combat, même Charlotte. Aucune d’eux ne semblaient comprendre la gravité de l’issue du combat. Si le Commandant perdait, il leur faudrait quitter Polis dans l’heure afin de rejoindre leur peuple et avertir la Chancelière que la nation des glaces pouvait attaquer leur camp à tout moment.

C’est les poings fermés contre ses cuisses et les mâchoires serrées que Clarke regardait le combat commencer. 

Elle n’avait donné aucun détail à Lexa sur la façon dont ça se déroulerait. Elle était une guerrière accomplie et redoutée, il était inutile de la mettre en garde de quoique ce soit au risque que sa concentration soit centrée au mauvais endroit. Clarke avait confiance en Lexa et en sa capacité à combattre. La brune ferait le reste.

Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de s’inquiéter et elle ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler son rythme cardiaque ou ses pensées.

Après une série d’échanges de coups où Lexa démontrait sa force et son agilité face à la taille imposante de Roan, ce fut le prince d’Azgeda qui, comme la dernière fois, prit finalement le dessus et mit Lexa à terre. La brune n’avait peur de rien et, sans armes pour se protéger, elle usa de ses mains pour repousser la lame de Roan, profitant de cet effet de surprise pour déséquilibrer le prince avec ses jambes. Là, elle récupéra l’épée du prince, ce dernier prenant la lance d’un garde, avant de fuser vers la brune.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, murmura Murphy derrière elle.

\- C’est mal la connaitre, rétorqua-t-elle, tournant la tête pour se faire entendre mais ne lâchant pas les deux guerriers du regard. Le prince Roan n’a aucune chance.

\- Mais ça ne sera pas facile pour autant, ajouta Sterling. Il a une plus grande portée avec sa lance que le Commandant avec son épée.

\- Taisez-vous et regardez, les fit taire Clarke, déjà bien assez stressée comme ça.

Lexa avait retourné la situation et avait récupéré la lance de Roan. Ce dernier, au sol, ne faisait aucun geste pour contre-attaquer. Il était à sa merci.

Clarke les regarda, alors que Roan disait quelque chose et que la brune lui répondait. Alors le Commandant lança son arme en direction des tribunes et toucha la reine Nia en pleine poitrine sous les halètements choqués des spectateurs.

\-  _ Haiplana laik stedaun !  _ S’exclama Lexa en aidant Roan à se lever.  _ Feva kikplei haihefa _ _ !  _ Déclara-t-elle ensuite en prenant le poing de l’homme et en le levant. (La reine est morte ! Longue vie au roi !)

Un guerrier escorta le prince en-dehors de l’arène, surement jusqu’à l’infirmerie de Polis alors que Lexa laissa son peuple l’acclamer quelques secondes de plus avant de se diriger vers Gustus, Anya et Titus dans les tribunes pour vérifier que la reine était bel et bien morte. Ontari n’était déjà plus là lorsque le Commandant s’approcha du siège de la défunte et Clarke s’inquiéta qu’elle se fût enfuie car, si c’était le cas, elle pourrait très bien revenir tuer les nightblood plus tard quand il s’y attendrait le moins.

*

Clarke ne put approcher le Commandant de toute l’après-midi. 

Elle avait passé quelques heures à l’infirmerie et avait même aperçu Roan se faire soigner par le guérisseur en chef. Il n’avait que quelques blessures, la plupart superficielles, et pourrait se reposer dans sa chambre dans la Tour plus tard. La blonde demanda si un guérisseur avait été appelé pour le Commandant mais le guérisseur en chef lui répondit par la négative.

En fin de journée, elle se lava et aida même Charlotte à tresser ses cheveux quand elle les eut lavés avant qu’elles ne rejoignent la salle-à-manger pour le dîner. Les Skaikru parlaient encore avec animation du combat, commentant l’agilité du Commandant et trouvant vraiment impressionnant le fait qu’elle ait tué la reine des glaces avec son lancer tout en respectant les conditions du combat. 

Secouées par les émotions de la journée, Charlotte s’endormit tôt et Clarke suivit peu de temps après. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car, deux heures plus tard, réglée comme une horloge, la blonde se réveilla.

Elle voulait voir Lexa.

Elle passa sa porte, ne prêta pas attention aux gardes qui la laissait de toute façon passer, toqua à la porte de la brune et, même si elle ignorait si le Commandant était dans sa chambre, entra. Elle ne vit personne. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s’avança dans la pièce puis entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain.

\- Lexa ? Appela-t-elle.

\- Clarke ? Entendit-elle au loin. Une minute !

Elle entendit à nouveau du bruit puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la brune arriva, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps et ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son épaule.

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Demanda le Commandant, inquiet, venant précipitamment jusqu’à la blonde.

Clarke déglutit en voyant la peau nue exposée de Lexa.

\- Non, tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues soudainement sèches.

La brune leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je voulais juste te voir, avoua Clarke, détournant le regard, les joues rosies. Et j’ai appris que personne n’avait soigné ta blessure, alors j’aimerai m’en occuper.

\- C’est superficiel, dit Lexa en montrant sa main bandée.

\- Peut-être, mais ça peut s’infecter, insista-t-elle, regardant le Commandant dans les yeux. Et le bandage est déjà plein de sang. Laisse-moi le changer pour toi, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la table où un grand bout de tissu déchiré était posé.

Clarke le prit et en déchira une bande plutôt uniforme avant de rejoindre Lexa qui n’avait pas bougé de là où elle était. Elle l'emmena jusque dans la salle de bain et la brune se laissa faire. Elle enleva doucement le tissu mouillé et ensanglanté de sa main et rinça le sang et la coupe avant de bander correctement la blessure de la brune. Quand elle eut terminé, elle posa affectueusement un baiser sur la paume de Lexa, juste au-dessus de la blessure et lui rendit sa main.

La brune la fixait d’un regard étrange.

\- Tu savais comment ça se finirait alors pourquoi t’inquiéter ? Ne comprit pas Lexa.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi, répondit Clarke sans hésitation.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Puis le Commandant s’approcha de Clarke et l’embrassa. Sa main ne tenant plus sa serviette, celle-ci tomba au sol mais aucune des deux filles n’y prêta attention. La blonde posa ses mains sur la taille nue de Lexa, l’approchant encore plus d’elle, collant leur corps. La brune avait une main posée sur la joue de Clarke et l’autre dans ses cheveux blonds, tenant son visage comme si la Skaiprisa pouvait partir à tout moment et qu’elle voulait l’en empêcher.

Mais il leur fallu reprendre leur souffle et leurs lèvres se séparèrent de quelques millimètres.

\- Mais tu tiens à tout le monde, rétorqua Lexa. Tu tiens à tes amis, tu tiens à ton peuple. 

Clarke mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la brune puis répondit :

\- Je ne veux pas les embrasser ni les tenir dans mes bras ou caresser leur corps nu. Mais je te veux toi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pour une nuit ? Demanda Lexa dans un murmure.

La blonde secoua la tête.

\- Pour toutes les nuits, chuchota-t-elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le petit rouage que les Commandant collent sur leur front, j'ai appelé ça un "bindi" comme le petit bijou indien parce que je ne savais pas comment ça s'appelait... Vous appelez ça comment vous ?


	18. Saison 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je vous ai fait deux fois le coup du retard (même si ce n'était que d'un jour), je vous publie pour une fois un chapitre à l'avance.  
> Bonne lecture !

Clarke inspira l’odeur de feu de bois et de jasmin qui imprégnait le tissu sous son nez et s’étira langoureusement, alors qu’une brise fraiche caressait son dos nu et la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit un œil en gémissant et vit Lexa assise sur le bord du lit, la fourrure laissée derrière elle, qui enroulait les bandes qui lui servaient à compresser sa poitrine. 

Qu’est-ce qu’elle aimait les tatouages de Lexa... 

La blonde leva un bras mollasson mais sa main atteignait à peine l’épaule du Commandant, alors elle la laissa tomber, ses doigts frôlant le dos tatoué de son amante. Celle-ci se retourna et regarda Clarke avec un doux sourire. 

\- Je t’ai réveillée ? Désolée... 

La blonde inspira l’odeur de Lexa sur l’oreiller avant de répondre : 

\- La vue en vaut la peine, murmura-t-elle, faisant rougir la brune. 

\- Rendors-toi, il est tôt, dit cette dernière avant d’embrasser sa joue 

\- Tu dois vraiment te lever ? Demanda Clarke en se redressant à moitié contre les oreillers, remontant la fourrure contre sa poitrine. 

Même si elles s’étaient déjà vues nues, Clarke restait pudique. 

\- Si je veux avoir le temps de m’habiller et manger à mon aise avant les premières réunions de la journée, oui, répondit Lexa en enfilant un sous-vêtement puis son pantalon. 

\- Je te rejoins alors, décida Clarke en sortant du lit. 

L’air frais venant de la porte entrouverte du balcon et le sol froid sous ses pieds la firent se précipiter vers ses vêtements et elle s’habilla presque aussi rapidement qu’elle s’était déshabillée la veille. 

On toqua à la porte et Clarke regarda Lexa, s’attendant à ce que la brune lui demande de se cacher dans la salle de bain ou, au moins, d’hésiter avant de laisser la personne qui toquait entrer mais il ne se passa rien de tout ça. 

\- Entrez ! S’exclama le Commandant alors qu’elle mettait son haut à longue manche et s’asseyait sur la chaise -où se trouvaient ses différentes sangles et son haut d’armure souple- pour mettre ses bottes. 

Clarke était debout entre le lit et le fauteuil quand deux servantes entrèrent avec des plateaux en mains qu’elles déposèrent sur la table, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les cartes enroulées, et s’inclinèrent devant le Commandant avant de sortir. La blonde avait suivi les servantes du regard du début à la fin, sans bouger de là où elle était. 

\- Ce n’est rien si elles m’ont vue dans ta chambre ? S’enquit Clarke, confuse quant à la nonchalance de Lexa. 

\- Ce qui se passe dans ma chambre reste dans ma chambre, dit simplement Lexa. J’ai choisi les gardes et les servantes de cet étage moi-même ; ils sont fidèles et discrets et connaissent les conséquences d’une langue bien pendue. 

\- Je n’en doute pas, répondit Clarke en regardant la brune bouger dans la pièce. Mais je veux dire que... ça ne fait rien ? Que je sois restée cette nuit ? Le Commandant est censé être seul, non ? 

\- Mes servantes sont les mêmes depuis que j’ai gagné le conclave, lui apprit Lexa en s’approchant de la table où se trouvait le petit-déjeuner. Elles ont connu Costia et l'ont vue dans ma chambre à plusieurs reprises. 

Clarke était étonnée que Lexa parle de Costia aussi ouvertement. Même si la jeune femme était morte une an et demi plus tôt, Lexa n'en parlait que très rarement. 

Lexa alla s'asseoir à table et Clarke s'assit face à elle. 

\- Donc que les gardes et les servantes sachent que j’ai passé la nuit ici, ce n’est pas grave, du moment que ça reste dans ta chambre ? Détailla Clarke, soucieuse d’avoir une relation avec Lexa tout en respectant le fait qu’elle était le Commandant. Ca ne pose vraiment aucun problème que tu sois avec moi ? 

La brune déposa la cuillère qui lui avait servi à tartiner sa tranche de pain de miel. 

\- J’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, dit alors Lexa en la regardant. 

Les craintes de Clarke par rapport à Gustus, qui avait trahi Lexa parce qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à son peuple, et Titus, qui avait voulu la tuer parce qu’il pensait qu’elle influençait trop le Commandant, revenaient au galop. Les penchants meurtriers de Gustus à son égards s'étaient amenuis mais Titus restait un potentiel danger. Mais comment lui en parler ? 

\- Notre relation, quelle qu’elle soit, pourrait ne pas plaire à certaines personnes, dit juste Clarke. Et je m’inquiète de ce qu’il pourrait penser de toi et de ton règne à cause de ça. 

Lexa tendit le bras et attrapa la main de la blonde dans la sienne. 

\- Ce que je fais durant mon temps libre et avec qui je le passe reste mon affaire et uniquement la mienne. Cela n’a rien à voir avec ma façon de régner, peu importe ce que les gens peuvent en penser. 

Clarke serra sa main, pour la remercier de tenter de la rassurer. 

\- Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un dont je devrais me méfier en particulier ? S’enquit Lexa. 

Clarke lui sourit tendrement. 

\- Non, décida-t-elle de dire. 

Titus ne semblait pas l'aimer mais elle n'avait encore rien vu qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'il pensait d'elle qu'elle était un danger pour le Commandant. Inutile d'embêter Lexa avec ça tant que rien ne se passait. 

* 

Avant la fin du petit-déjeuner, elles eurent le temps de parler d’Ontari. Clarke s’était rappelé ne plus avoir vu la nightblood dans les tribunes après la mort de Nia mais Lexa l’avait rassurée : deux gardes l’avaient attrapée comme elle l’avait ordonnée avant le combat et, dès la mort de la souveraine d’Azgeda, étaient parti vers la zone morte. Mais contrairement à ce qu’elle avait décidé suite au vote des ambassadeurs, elle avait ordonné aux gardes d’exécuter la natblida et de cacher son corps quelque part dans la zone morte. Personne ne la retrouverait et les gardes avaient fait serment de garder le secret. 

Au soir, une petite cérémonie avait eu lieu durant laquelle Roan, nouveau roi d’Azgeda, prêtait allégeance à Heda, promettant de mettre son peuple au service du Commandant et de redresser les torts de sa défunte mère. Le roi et ses guerriers repartaient pour leur territoire le lendemain matin avec le corps de l’ancienne Reine afin de faire leur propre rite. Anya, que Clarke avait peu vu, surement occupée chaque jour sur les terrains d’entrainement, repartait également avec Tris dans son village le lendemain matin. 

Le lendemain, Clarke fut approché par l’ambassadeur de Trishanakru. 

\- La chancelière et ses conseillers vous écoutent, ambassadeur, lui dit Clarke. 

Adriel devait avoir trente ans ou presque et était très musclé. Quand on ne l’entendait pas parler, sa carrure et l’expression de son visage laissaient penser qu’il était quelqu’un de bourru. Or il était d’une grande gentillesse et semblait trouvait sa radio très intéressante. 

\- Mon peuple souhaite marchander avec vous, dit-il au micro. Nous, Trishanakru, sommes un peuple pacifique. Nous comptons essentiellement des guérisseurs et des bergers et nous avons souvent des vols de bétails. C’est pourquoi mon chef souhaite fermer nos portes avec des serrures. 

Il regarda Clarke qui lui assura qu’ils l’entendaient. 

\- Nous en avons une trentaine mais nous n’avons pas les clés et nous n’avons pas les compétences nécessaires pour les mettre sur nos portes. 

\- C’est un problème que nous pouvons régler, assura Abby. Les conseillers Kaplan et Cole, respectivement en charge du travail et du commerce, vont négocier avec vous. 

\- Si vous amenez des portes, nous pourrions poser les serrures, proposa Kaplan. Fabriquer des clés pour chaque serrure ne sera pas difficile avec notre savoir-faire. 

\- Le conseiller Kaplan m’informe que ça devrait prendre une semaine de notre temps. Que proposez-vous en échange ? Demanda le conseiller Cole. 

\- Pour chaque serrure installée et sa clé, expliqua Adriel, nous vous donnerons un pot de miel et mon chef propose également de vous donner quatre agneaux, deux mâles et deux femelles, si c’est fait au plus vite. 

Il y eut un long silence à la radio et l’ambassadeur de Trishanakru se tourna vers elle. 

\- Ils réfléchissent à votre proposition, lui dit Clarke. Le silence est normal. 

Cinq minutes plus tard –Clarke avait vérifié avec sa montre que Raven lui avait rendu la veille-, Abby reprit la parole : 

\- Nous avons une condition. 

\- Dites toujours, répondit Adriel en haussant les épaules, bien que la chancelière ne puisse pas le voir. 

\- L’un de vos bergers doit venir avec les agneaux et nous expliquer comment les élever. 

Adriel leva un sourcil en regardant Clarke. 

\- Nous n’avions pas d’animaux dans le ciel, lui expliqua-t-elle. 

\- Nous avons un accord, dit alors l’ambassadeur au micro. 

* 

Les jours suivants, il y eut beaucoup de communication entre Polis et l’Exodus. 

Sa mère fit un compte-rendu au Commandant de ce que Skaikru avait fait pour Trikru. 

Toutes les femmes enceintes de Trikru avaient passé un premier examen et une échographie et deux femmes enceintes de huit mois étaient suivies de près. 

Les prises de sang avançaient à grande vitesse et déjà une bonne partie des natifs de TonDC en ayant fait une avaient tatoué leur groupe sanguin sur leur corps. 

En ce qui concerne les démons, ils en étaient à seize natifs guéris. Selon le général Anya, les démons étaient une quarantaine la dernière fois qu’ils avaient attaqué un village. Cela devrait donc prendre entre quarante et soixante jours pour guérir les derniers démons, leur capture s’avérant plus difficile au fur et à mesure que leur groupe diminuait. 

Et, enfin, la première semaine passée à l’Exodus s’était bien déroulée pour les Maunkru. Ils s’acclimataient bien au peuple du Ciel, ce qui était couru d’avance puisque le mode de vie des Skaikru n’était pas si différent du leur, et étaient en parfaite santé. 

Le Commandant remercia la Chancelière pour les services rendus et la contribution de Skaikru à la sécurité du territoire Trikru et l’informa qu’un convoi avec les fourrures et les vêtements promis seraient envoyés au camp Skaikru dans cinq jours afin que les guerriers devant revenir guident les gens de la Montagne jusqu’à Polis. 

Ensuite, Clarke parla en privé avec Callie qui l’informa que Pike semblait s’entendre avec Indra et Lincoln et avait changé d’avis sur les natifs. Au début, Jaha et lui étaient souvent vus ensemble mais depuis quelques jours Jaha ne passait plus du temps avec lui, préférant rester seul dans son coin ou en compagnie d’un groupe des mêmes quatre personnes. Callie le surveillait mais il ne causait pas de problème pour le moment, le départ de son fils semblant l’avoir attristé. 

Deux jours plus tard, les ambassadeurs d’Ouskejon Kru et de Yujleda ont voulu commercer. 

La première voulait des vitres pour toutes les maisons de son peuple. Cette transaction commerciale se ferait sur plusieurs semaines, les maisons les plus importantes seraient équipées en premier par rapport à l’hiver approchant. Ouskejon Kru proposait en échange des fruits secs et des tomates durant l’hiver. 

Le chef de Yujleda voulait, comme celui de Trishanakru, faire amener les portes des maisons de son peuple pour y faire poser des serrures, toutes n’ayant pas besoin de clés, car ils en possédaient certaines. Ils n’avaient par contre pas assez de serrures pour équiper toutes les portes et demandaient s’il était possible aux Skaikru de fabriquer des serrures. Ce processus prendrait plus de temps pour Yujleda que pour Trishanakru mais Skaikru accepta lorsque l’ambassadeur informa la chancelière que son chef proposait trois légumes pour l’hiver : du chou blanc, du chou rouge et de la laitue. 

* 

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Répéta Clarke. 

Les trois garçons et Misha acquiescèrent. Ils voulaient aller au camp Exodus ; ils avaient apprécié ces semaines de liberté à Polis mais leurs parents commençaient à leur manquer et ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement : après tout, l’invitation du Commandant n’était que pour quelques semaines. Octavia partait également : elle voulait revoir Lincoln et donc rester à TonDC mais elle accompagnerait les quatre autres jusqu’au camp Skaikru afin de revoir son frère avant de rejoindre le village Trikru. 

\- Et vous autres ? Demanda la blonde à Murphy, Raven, Finn et Charlotte. Si j’en parle au Commandant, je ne pense pas que ça la dérange que vous prolongiez votre séjour ici. 

\- Moi je reste avec toi, dit la plus jeune. 

\- Je n’ai rien à faire là-bas, répondit Murphy en haussant les épaules. Je vais encore rester ici un moment et après on verra. 

\- Il faut que j’y réfléchisse, dit Raven. Il y a tellement de choses que je peux faire ici mais tellement d’autres que je peux aussi faire avec Sinclair. 

\- Et moi, je vais où Raven va, dit Finn en haussant les épaules. 

Sa petite amie sourit et l’embrassa. 

\- Et toi, Wells ? J’imagine que tu ne vas pas déjà repartir alors que tu n’es là que depuis neuf jours ? 

\- Je préfère rester avec toi, répondit-il en souriant. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, ajouta-t-il en blaguant. 

Clarke cogna son épaule, tout sourire. 

\- Un convoi partira vers notre camp dans quatre jours, les informa Clarke. Ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir, ajouta-t-elle ensuite à l’adresse de Raven. 

\- Au cas où je m’en irais avec ces dégénérés, dit la mécanicienne en parlant de Travis, Scott et Sterling, je vais préparer quelque chose pour le Commandant avant de partir. 

\- Et je peux savoir quoi ? Demanda Clarke, méfiante. 

\- Rien d’explosif, lui dit la brune en roulant des yeux. Mais les natifs ne pourront plus dénigrer notre peuple en voyant ce qu’on peut faire, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

*****

C’est la troisième fois cette semaine que Clarke se réveille dans le lit de Lexa. 

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait dormi avec la brune chaque nuit mais le Commandant passait parfois peu de temps à dormir, les réunions pouvant se terminer tardivement et les autres commencer très tôt le matin. Lexa lui avait dit que ça serait mieux que Clarke dorme dans sa propre chambre ces jours-là car elle ne voulait pas perturber le sommeil de la blonde. 

Et même si Clarke s’en fichait car elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec Lexa et voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle -même juste pour dormir-, il lui fallait aussi penser à Charlotte qui s’était réveillée une nuit d’un cauchemar et avait constaté qu’elle était absente. Pour cette fois, Clarke avait dit qu’elle était sortie se promener une heure parce qu’elle n’arrivait plus à dormir, mais si cela arrivait à nouveau, elle ne pourrait plus utiliser la même excuse. 

Lorsqu’elle sortit de la chambre de Lexa, vingt-minutes après cette dernière, sa route fut barrée par Titus. 

\- Klark kom Skaikru, la salua-t-il avec un mépris non dissimulé. J’ai à vous parler. 

Il la prit par le bras et la fit à nouveau entrer dans la chambre du Commandant. Aucun des gardes ne réagit. Si elle avait l’autorisation d’entrer dans cette chambre quand bon lui semblait, sa sécurité n’était pas de l’essor des gardes, surtout que le Gardien de la Flamme était quelqu’un de haut placé et de très respecté. 

Mais que cet homme ose la toucher en pensant qu’il avait tous les droits de se comporter ainsi avec elle la mit hors d’elle. Clarke lui retira son bras et se tourna vers lui, le regard froid mais le cœur battant rapidement d’appréhension. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez _Fleimkepa_ ? 

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que vous quittez les quartiers du Commandant après une nuit à ses côtés. Le Commandant est peut-être aveuglé par les nuits de luxure que vous lui offrez mais je vois clair dans votre jeu, dit-il avec hargne. Vous ne sauverez pas votre peuple seulement en réchauffant son lit. 

Clarke serra les dents mais ne répondit pas à ses accusations et se contenta juste de dire : 

\- Vous devriez faire part de vos inquiétudes aux Commandant. Je suis persuadée qu’une discussion à cœur ouvert avec elle éclairera votre esprit. 

Il tenta de lui barrer la route, ce qui l’affola, mais elle le repoussa violemment et sortit en trombe. 

Leur discussion avait été courte mais avait suffi à provoquer une crise de panique chez la blonde. Elle courut jusqu’à sa chambre, referma brusquement la porte et s’appuya contre elle, se laissant glisser jusqu’au sol. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait l’impression que l’air refusait d’entrer dans ses poumons et seuls la partie logique de son cerveau et son apprentissage passé de la médecine lui permirent de connaitre les méthodes pour calmer son esprit. 

Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter. Sa respiration était encore erratique mais c’était mieux qu’il y a deux minutes. 

_\- Skaiprisa ? Yu ste stanop ?_ (Princesse du ciel ? Vous allez bien ?) 

\- _Sha ! Moshof !_ Réussit-elle à répondre entre deux profondes inspirations. (Oui ! Merci !) 

Elle entendit les pas du garde s’éloigner de sa chambre alors que sa respiration reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal. 

* 

Lorsque le Commandant arriva à son étage le soir-même et s'approcha de sa chambre, elle sentit que quelque chose s’était produit rien qu’en regardant ses gardes, celui de droite encore très expressif à cause de son jeune âge. 

\- _Chit don gon em daun_ _?_ Demanda-t-elle au plus jeune. (Que s’est-il passé ?) 

Ce dernier regarda son aîné avant de se mettre à parler. 

\- _La Princesse du Ciel est sorti de votre chambre en courant ce matin. Elle avait l’air malade_ , précisa-t-il. _Elle est rentrée dans sa chambre et je suis allé voir si elle allait bien. Elle m’a assuré que oui,_ a-t-il conclu. 

\- _Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose d’inhabituel entre mon départ et sa sortie précipitée ?_ Demanda-t-elle ensuite. 

\- _Lorsqu’elle est sortie la première fois, tout allait bien_ , dit l’autre garde. 

\- _Le Gardien de la Flamme est arrivé et a demandé à lui parler. Ils sont restés seuls dans votre chambre moins d’une minute._

\- _Et c’est là que la Princesse du Ciel est sortie rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre ?_ Voulut savoir la brune. 

\- Sha, Heda _,_ confirma le plus jeune. 

\- _Souda ai get moun in ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _(_ _Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?)_

\- _La Princesse du Ciel est entrée dans votre chambre il y a quelques heures et n’en est pas ressorti._

\- Daun ething, dit Lexa avant d’ouvrir la porte. _Que personne ne vienne me déranger,_ ajouta-t-elle à leur intention avant de refermer derrière elle. (Ce sera tout.) 

Il était tard. Le dîner avait été avalé rapidement pendant sa dernière réunion et la lune éclairait le ciel depuis un moment. Pourtant, elle était dans sa chambre avant que minuit ne soit passé, ce qui était un exploit cette semaine. 

La lumière tamisée des quelques bougies encore allumées lui permit de voir que son lit était occupé. Elle enleva ses sangles et son armure souple avant de les déposer sur la chaise haute et retira ses bottes qu’elle rangea sous la chaise puis elle se dirigea vers le lit. 

La blonde était enroulée dans la couverture de fourrure, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller mais tourné vers elle. Elle s’assit sur le rebord du lit et remit une mèche de cheveux trainant sur la joue de Clarke derrière son oreille. 

Elle pensa quelques secondes à réveiller la Skaikru avant de décider de se déshabiller et se pelotonner contre elle sous la fourrure. Son amante semblait avoir passé une matinée compliquée et devait avoir besoin de sommeil. Elles parleraient le lendemain matin. 

* 

Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller avant l’heure à laquelle elle devait se lever. Si auparavant, elle se levait pour entrainer durement son corps, elle avait appris à apprécier le confort de son lit lorsque Clarke s’y trouvait. Levant la tête pour regarder la grande bougie blanche, elle compta les marques et, après un calcul rapide, réalisa qu’il lui restait une heure avant de devoir se lever. 

Regarder Clarke dormir faisait partie des meilleurs moments de ses matinées. Son grain de beauté détonnant sur sa peau pâle et la courbe de son petit nez faisaient toujours naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa et elle ne se lassait pas d’observer la poitrine de la blonde se soulever à chaque inspiration. 

La jeune femme dans son lit dormait d’un sommeil profond et paisible car elle se sentait en sécurité aux côtés de la brune. Et ça, Lexa avait encore toutes les difficultés à y croire. Et bien qu’elle aurait voulu laisser Clarke dormir plus longtemps, elle savait qu’il leur fallait parler de ce qui était arrivé à la blonde la veille. 

Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts en appelant son amante par son prénom mais n’obtint rien d’autre que des soupirs. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l’effleura de ses lèvres, d’abord sur son front, puis ses joues, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Ce ne fut qu’en approchant ces dernières que la blonde commença à sortir de l’inconscience. Elle chercha à approfondir le baiser mais Lexa se recula en souriant. 

\- _Heya Klarke,_ la salua-t-elle alors qu’elle ouvrait les yeux. As-tu bien dormi ? 

La blonde soupira avant d’hocher la tête avec un fin sourire. 

\- Il est déjà l’heure de te lever ? Demanda Clarke. 

\- Non, la rassura la brune. J’ai encore une heure pour profiter de ta présence... et pour te parler. 

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se redressa, la fourrure glissant de ses épaules. Elle n’était pas complètement nue, elle portait encore sa culotte et un débardeur. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Lexa et demanda : 

\- Il y a un problème ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour son peuple. 

\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas, rien de grave, dit rapidement le Commandant. Enfin... Je ne sais pas. Mes gardes m’ont dit qu’il t’avait vu sortir rapidement d’ici hier et que tu n’avais pas l’air bien. Et ce serait à cause de Titus, ajouta-t-elle. Est-ce qu’il t’a fait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu’elle ne pense pas que son Fleimkepa puisse faire du mal à la blonde. 

\- Il voulait juste me parler, minimisa Clarke. Il sait que je passe certaines nuits ici et pense que je joue avec toi. 

\- Il n’aimait pas non plus que je voie Costia, dit Lexa, les lèvres pincées. J’ai ravalé mon envie de vengeance envers Nia et accepté Azgeda dans ma Coalition après sa mort et, pourtant, il pense toujours aujourd’hui que je ne suis pas capable de séparer mes sentiments de mon devoir. Mais, ajouta Lexa en regardant la blonde dans les yeux, mes gardes ont dit que tu n’avais pas l’air bien. Qu’est-ce qu’a dit ou fait Titus pour te mettre dans cet état ? 

Clarke regarda Lexa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de mettre sa main sur la nuque de la brune pour approcher son visage et l’embrasser avec force. La brune ne repoussa pas son amante bien qu’elle comprenait que Clarke l’avait embrassée pour ne pas répondre. Elle sentit un gout salé et réalisa qu’une larme avait échappé à la blonde. 

\- Clarke ? Murmura Lexa. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? 

\- Je t’assures qu’il n’a rien fait que je ne t’ai pas dit, répondit-t-elle. 

Après tout, ce n’était pas faux. 

\- Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, insista Lexa en posant une main sur la joue de Clarke.. S’il t’a fait des menaces... 

\- Non, dit Clarke en secouant la tête. Il dit voir clair dans mon jeu, que tu es aveuglée par ma beauté et les nuits de luxure que je t’offre et que je te manipule pour sauver mon peuple. Mais je ne l’ai pas laissé aller plus loin. Je lui ai dit qu’il devrait te faire part de ses inquiétudes. 

La brune serra les dents et détourna le regard quelques instants. 

\- Et si, dit-elle l’air pensif, on lui disait que tu es Wanheda ? Qu’on lui disait ce que tu sais et comment tu nous as aidé jusqu’à présent ? 

\- Il pourrait ne pas nous croire, répondit Clarke qui n’aimait l’idée d’inclure Titus dans le secret. 

Ou plutôt dans le mensonge. 

\- Et selon comment les événements se sont déroulés, tout ce que je savais ne sert plus à rien maintenant. 

\- Et tu n’as pas de nouvelles connaissances ? Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, essaya d’expliquer Clarke, s’enfonçant dans le mensonge. Je savais ce qui aurait pu arriver et, quand ce n’était pas bénéfique pour mon peuple, j’ai choisi d’agir afin que ça ne se produise pas. Et comme ce qui aurait pu arriver n’est pas arrivé, les connaissances que j’avais ne nous sont plus d’aucune utilité. 

\- Comme, par exemple ? 

Clarke réfléchit. 

\- Je savais où se trouvait la station Agro, avoua-t-elle. Pas l’endroit exact mais je savais qu’elle avait atterri sur le territoire d’Azgeda. 

\- Alors pourquoi n’avoir rien dit ? 

\- Nous venions de nous rencontrer et aucun appareil de l’Arche ne permettait de connaitre leur position. Ma connaissance serait sortie de nulle part. Tu aurais trouvé ça bizarre et mon peuple aussi. 

\- Et ensuite ? 

\- Si la Station Agro avait été sauvée bien plus tard, il y aurait eu plus de victimes et les survivants auraient fait l’amalgame entre la nation des glaces et les natifs en général, expliqua Clarke. Pike aurait provoqué une révolte et beaucoup l’auraient suivi. Il y aurait eu une guerre entre Skaikru et la Coalition. Il y aurait eu beaucoup de morts, surtout de votre côté, ajouta Clarke en murmurant, ses pensées dirigées vers les guerriers Trikru tuées durant leur sommeil alors qu’ils protégeaient les Skaikru d’Azgeda. 

Elle soupira, baissant les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau le Commandant. 

\- Si je n’avais pas pris Charlotte en charge comme je l’ai fait, elle aurait tué Wells, à défaut de pouvoir tuer son père qui a exécuté ses parents. Et ensuite, elle se serait suicidée pour éviter qu'on ne blâme quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. 

Clarke se tut. 

\- Je crois comprendre, dit finalement Lexa. Tu sais comment les choses auraient pu être. Quand elles ne sont pas, ce que tu sais ne sert plus à rien, continua-t-elle en s’allongeant sur son dos. 

Puis elle tourna la tête vers Clarke. 

\- Je vais dire à Titus que Bekka m’a parlé de toi et qu’elle m’a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance, que tu nous aiderais à atteindre la paix. Ça ne suffira peut-être pas à annihiler sa méfiance mais il ne me désobéira pas si je lui ordonne de ne plus t’approcher. 

\- Ma réaction était peut-être un peu exagérée, dit Clarke en lien avec sa brève discussion avec Titus. 

Elle devait arrêter d’agir par rapport au passé. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer d’avoir peur de lui pour ce qu’il pourrait ou pas essayer de faire contre elle ou Lexa. Elle devait rester prudente mais elle devait aussi réaliser que certaines choses n’arriveraient peut-être pas. 

Lexa posa à nouveau sa main sur la joue de Clarke. 

\- Je suis sûre que non, murmura-t-elle. Mais tu m’en parleras quand tu seras prête. 

* 

Deux jours plus tard, c’est le cœur lourd que Clarke se dirigea vers l’infirmerie. 

Ses amis venaient de quitter Polis et, bien que les au revoir ne fussent pas larmoyants, elle redoutait le dîner de ce soir. Murphy, Wells et Charlotte étaient toujours là mais se retrouver à quatre après avoir mangé à une table accueillant onze personnes pendant des semaines allait être bien différent. 

Les ambassadeurs ne penseraient peut-être pas la même chose depuis le “cadeau” de Raven. La mécanicienne avait détourné les panneaux solaires qu’elle avait utilisé pour le frigo dans la chambre de Clarke pour brancher un poste-radio et y avait glissé un CD. Dire que les ambassadeurs avaient été surpris par la musique qui en était sorti était un euphémisme. Certains avaient sursauté de peur et d’autres s’étaient levés, la main sur leur taille à la recherche d’une arme qu’ils avaient dû laisser à l’entrée de la salle du trône, comme si le poste était un ennemi à abattre. Si elle avait su à l’avance ce que Raven avait prévu, elle aurait pu prévenir le Commandant mais il fallait avouer que voir la brune sursauter avait été aussi drôle qu’adorable. 

Certains jours à l’infirmerie étaient moins occupés que d’autres. La plupart des patients étaient des guerriers –bien amochés, sinon ils ne viendraient pas- ou des citoyens faisant des métiers nécessitant des outils dangereux ou du feu comme les forgerons. Rares étaient les enfants ou les adultes n'entrant pas dans ces catégories à venir à l'infirmerie. 

Mais il n’y avait pas des patients toutes les heures donc il lui fallait s'occuper et trouver des tâches comme refaire l’inventaire des matériaux -bandages, herbes ou fioles- ou aller consulter certains patients trop vieux ou trop enceintes pour qu’il soit conseillé qu’ils viennent d’eux-mêmes jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Et dans ces cas-là, il était agréable d’avoir Charlotte à ses côtés, lui servant à la fois d’assistante et d’apprentie. 

Depuis le malentendue à propos du pain volé, la boulangère était moins sur le dos de Murphy. Et heureusement car son ami n’étant pas encore l'homme mur qui avait subi l'influence bénéfique d’Emori et vécu six ans avec Bellamy, Raven, Echo, Monty et Emori dans un vaisseau et il aurait pu provoquer un incident diplomatique toutes les cinq minutes. D’ailleurs, cela avait étonné Clarke qu’il n’y ait pas eu de problèmes avant cette histoire de vol et qu'il n'y en eu plus après ça. 

Wells se plaisait bien dans les cuisines. Apparemment la cuisinière en chef –qui ne connaissait pas un seul mot de Gonasleng- lui aboyait des ordres en Trigedasleng avant de lui montrer ce qu’il devait faire et le laisser exécuter ses tâches pendant des heures. Quand il avait raconté ça à Clarke, la blonde ne comprenait pas ce qui lui plaisait mais son meilleur ami avait alors dit qu’il recevait des félicitations d’une voix plus douce à chaque fin de journée de cette même cuisinière, toujours en Trigedasleng bien sûr. Il aimait qu’on le traite comme n’importe qui –et non pas comme le fils du Chancelier comme le faisaient les archéens avant- et il aimait travailler avec ses mains. Deux arguments positifs lui ayant fait décider de travailler dans les cuisines de la Tour. 

Mais ce qui surprit vraiment Clarke alors qu’elle attendait l’arrivée des dix personnes de Maunkru cinq jours plus tard, c’était l’attitude de Titus. Il était impossible pour elle de ne pas le croiser au moins une fois par jour dans la Tour ou devant les grandes portes alors qu’il accompagnait les nightblood, mais, à chaque fois, il évitait son regard, bien qu’elle pût voir sa mâchoire se serrer quand il passait à côté d’elle. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole sauf une fois où, accompagnant le Commandant, cette dernière les avait salués et le Gardien de la Flamme l’avait brièvement mais respectueusement saluée à son tour. Lexa avait probablement eu le temps de lui parler et la discussion, même si elle ne lui avait pas plu, avait fait son petit effet. 

Elle n’avait pas vu Lexa ces cinq derniers jours, l’arrivée de Maunkru ne ravissant pas les ambassadeurs ou les citoyens de Polis en général, privant ainsi le Commandant de temps libre et de beaucoup d’heures de sommeil. Même si leurs peuples n’avaient presque pas été touchés par les actions du Mont-Weather –les Trikru étant les plus touchés car vivant autour de la montagne et Azgeda n’ayant perdu que quelques guerriers par années-, les clans avaient été spectateurs de cette guerre Trikru/Maunon ces trente dernières années et, même si les gens qui venaient dans la capitale avaient été jugés innocents par le Commandant, ils n’étaient pas obligés d’apprécier leur venue. 

Les portes de la Capitale étaient ouvertes, des gardes postés sur les côtés, laissant passer avec méfiance les dix nouvelles personnes accompagnées de dix guerriers de TonDC. Aaron et son père étaient devant; le jeune homme appréciant ce qu’il voyait de la ville, le père n’étant apparemment pas ravi de sa présence ici. Les autres étaient partagés entre leur émerveillement en voyant les bâtiments au bord de la ville et l’appréhension alors que les citoyens s’étaient rassemblés pour voir les Maunkru de près. Un chemin était dégagé pour leur permette d’avancer jusqu’à la Tour où Clarke, le Commandant, Titus et les ambassadeurs attendaient l’arrivée des nouveaux venus. 

Parmi les guerriers escortant les dix personnes de la Montagne, certains comme ces derniers portaient des sacs ou des paniers et les déposèrent à leurs pieds, devant les marches menant à la Tour. Les chuchotements de la foule créaient un bourdonnement désagréable qui s’arrêta aussitôt que le Commandant leva le poing. 

\- Maunkru, peuple de la Montagne, déclara la brune à l’intention des nouveaux arrivants, soyez les bienvenues dans notre belle capitale qu’est Polis. Vous êtes invités ici pour découvrir notre façon de vivre et pour développer vos compétences sur Terre afin de permettre à tout votre peuple de survivre en-dehors de la Montagne. 

Bien que stoïque tout au long de son discours, Clarke entendit bien la différence de ton entre avant et maintenant. 

\- En tant que Commandant, reprit-elle plus durement, je me dois de vous avertir que la violence et l’irrespect ne seront ni tolérés de votre part envers mon peuple, ni tolérés de la part de mon peuple envers vous, ajouta-t-elle cette fois à l’intention de tous. Tout crime commis contre vous, dit-elle aux Maunkru, et tout crime commis par vous sera jugé par moi et les ambassadeurs. 

Puis le Commandant se détourna d’eux et rentra dans la Tour, suivie de Titus et de ses gardes. 

\- Suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle. 

Les ayant accueillis à l’Exodus et étant plus proche d’eux en ce qui concerne leur culture, Clarke avait été invitée par la brune à les suivre dans la salle du trône. Les ambassadeurs, eux, retournaient à leurs quartiers ou vaquaient à leurs occupations ; il n’y aurait pas de réunion avec le Commandant avant un moment. 

Ils étaient trop nombreux pour prendre l’ascenseur alors seuls le Commandant, Titus et Gustus le prirent alors que Clarke, les Maunkru et les gardes montèrent les escaliers. Habituellement, la blonde ne les empruntait que pour descendre puisque sa chambre se trouvaient dans l’un des derniers étages avec la chambre de Lexa mais là elle devait tout de même monter jusqu’à la salle du trône qui se trouvait au quarantième étage. Et il était inutile de dire que son cardio était mauvais : lorsqu’elle arriva en haut, elle était fortement essoufflée mais moins que les Maunkru qui avait dû faire une pause au milieu des escaliers. Aaron et son père étaient des exceptions : leur formation de garde devait y être pour quelque chose. 

Lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée dans le vaisseau des cents, elle avait remarqué qu’elle était à nouveau dans son corps plus jeune et fragile, qui n’avait pas vécu tout ce qu’elle avait traversé. A Trikru, elle avait fait de l’exercice en allant chasser, en allant chercher de l’eau, ou simplement en marchant dans les bois pour rejoindre le bunker où se trouvait le matériel à dessin ou celui avec le nécessaire de soin et les armes mais, à part pour se rendre à l’infirmerie qui se trouvait au bout de la ville, elle ne s’exerçait plus. Il allait falloir qu’elle y remédie car rester en forme était important pour rester en vie sur Terre. 

Enfin arrivés dans la salle du trône, le Commandant congédia la moitié des gardes et invita Clarke à venir près d’elle entre Gustus et son trône, Titus étant de l’autre côté. 

\- Les ambassadeurs et la population en général ne sont pas ravis de votre présence, leur apprit Lexa, bien qu’ils doivent déjà être au courant de ça. La plupart aurait préféré que vous soyez morts avec les autres car ils sont convaincus que la culpabilité de certains d’entre vous est la culpabilité de tout votre peuple. Fut un temps où j’aurais pensé comme eux mais plus aujourd’hui. 

Elle s’interrompit, les regardant à tour de rôle. 

\- C’est à vous de leur prouver qu’ils ont torts. Montrez-leur que, même si nos cultures diffèrent, nous pouvons vivre ensemble, en paix, en nous aidant les uns les autres plutôt qu’en nous craignant et en nous combattant les uns les autres. Montrez-leur que vous n’êtes plus les Maunon que nous avons craint mais que vous êtes désormais Maunkru, un peuple pacifique habitant au pied d’une montagne. 

Même s’ils n’avaient rien à voir avec ce que Cage, Emerson et les scientifiques avaient fait aux natifs, la responsabilité leur incombait en tant que survivant de faire mieux. 

\- Clarke kom Skaikru, ajouta Lexa en désignant Clarke, s’est portée volontaire pour vous montrer les lieux. 

Puis, suivie de Gustus et Titus, le Commandant quitta la salle du trône. 

\- Suivez-moi, dit alors Clarke aux Maunkru, je vais d’abord vous montrer où vous aller dormir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les longues conversations en Trigedasleng où je ne traduis en Trig' que les courtes phrases et où je laisse le reste en français mais en italique, ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? (Comme dans la conversation entre Lexa et les deux gardes devant sa chambres).
> 
> Ou vous préférez que je fasse tout en Trig (quand je peux) et que je laisse tout en français que je ne peux pas traduire beaucoup ?


	19. Saison 3

\- Normalement, ce sont mes amis et de jeunes guerriers qui occupent cette salle mais, pour que vous vous sentiez plus à l’aise, les guerriers ont été changés de dortoir. 

\- Comme c’est prévenant de leur part, dit Maya, très sincère.

Clarke lui sourit. Les nouveaux venus n’avaient pas encore quitté leur veste ou leur sac à dos, regardant les moindres recoins de la salle de là où ils étaient. 

\- Le Commandant fait de son mieux pour que vous puissiez vous intégrer et, si vous n’êtes pas à l’aise avec l’endroit où vous dormez, elle sait que ce sera difficile. Alors s’il y a un problème, venez me voir et j’en parlerai au Commandant.

\- Nous pouvons parler pour nous-mêmes, rétorqua Andrew Thomas, le père d’Aaron, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, dit Clarke pour l’apaiser. Mais le Commandant est quelqu’un de très occupé et, comme il m’arrive de la croiser fréquemment, je pourrais plus facilement que vous lui parler des soucis sur votre séjour ici. Mais si vous préférez lui en parler vous-même, vous pouvez demander une audience. 

\- Merci Clarke, lui dit Farel, le père de Maya. Nous apprécions beaucoup ce que tu fais pour nous, ajouta-t-il en regardant les autres.

Elle reçut des sourires de presque tout le monde, les femmes étant plus à l’aise. Le père d’Aaron restait plus fermé mais acquiesça et Aaron montra son assentiment sans croiser son regard. Clarke n’y avait pas vraiment fait attention au camp Skaikru mais, en y repensant, il évitait déjà son regard il y a deux semaines.

Elle les laissa choisir leur lit et y déposer leurs affaires.

\- Vous devez être affamés, dit-elle ensuite avec un sourire chaleureux. Je vais vous montrer la salle-à-manger que le Commandant a laissée à notre disposition pour nous réunir matin et soir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y manger le midi ? S’intéressa Maya.

\- Nous mangeons là où nous travaillons, l’informa Clarke. Vous devrez également travailler ici mais vous en saurez probablement plus demain matin sur le déroulement de la journée.

\- J’imagine qu’ils ne font pas d’ingénierie ici, dit l’homme de trente-deux ans qui s’appelait Michael.

\- Non, désolée, lui dit la Skaikru alors qu’ils montaient les escaliers.

Les dortoirs étaient entre le deuxième et le cinquième étage et leur salle à manger était au vingtième.

\- Nous trouverons quelque chose Micky, le rassura sa mère, Véronica, en tapotant son épaule. 

\- Et vous, que faites-vous Clarke ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J’étais en apprentissage pour devenir médecin sur l’Arche alors j’ai rejoint l’infirmerie de Polis.

\- Nous pourrions la rejoindre aussi ? Demanda Veronica. J’étais infirmière et Maya était stagiaire en laboratoire, nous avons travaillé dans l’infirmerie dans votre camp.

\- Bien sûr, confirma la blonde, mais attendez-vous à être dépaysé, les avertit-elle avec sérieux. Ils n’ont que très peu de matériel comme le nôtre et ont leurs propres médicaments.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Charlotte avait déjà dressé la table et Wells déposait divers plats.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! S’exclama ce dernier. Le Commandant a ordonné en cuisines qu’on vous prépare tout ça. 

\- Par pitié, dis-moi qu’il y a du dessert, dit Clarke sur un faux ton suppliant.

\- J’ai le regret de t’annoncer que je n’ai rien pu amener des cuisines.

\- Il faut toujours tout faire soi-même ici, se plaignit faussement Murphy en arrivant derrière eux. J’ai ramené des pains au miel.

\- Il y en a assez pour tout le monde ? Demanda Clarke, surprise.

\- N’exagère pas, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il faudra les couper en deux.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire, je t’aurai donné quelques pièces pour que tu en ramène davantage. 

\- Eh bien, comme je partage mon salaire avec des étrangers, je veux bien que tu me payes.

\- Être sympas de temps en temps ne te tuera pas Murphy, répliqua Charlotte en tapant son épaule avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Installez-vous, dit Clarke aux Maunkru, se rappelant soudainement leur présence. Et ne faites pas attention à Murphy, il est toujours comme ça. 

Charlotte et Wells se présentèrent à leur tour puis Aaron, Maya et les autres en firent autant. Les Maunkru posèrent beaucoup de questions aux Skaikru, à part Andrew qui écoutait mais parlait peu. Clarke le surveillerait car, même s’il n’avait pas causé de problème à l’Exodus, il pourrait peut-être en causer dans la Capitale.

Maya lui apprit que plusieurs de ses amis  – dont Nathan, Harper, Fox, Trina, Justin, Pascal et Paul- et quelques adultes s ’ étaient portés volontaires pour donner de leur moelle osseuse pour les deux prochains groupes. Apparemment, le premier groupe avait fait bonne impression et le fait que leurs deux peuples soient plus semblables qu’avec les natifs avaient mis les Skaikru assez à l’aide à l’idée de faire un don de moelle.

Sa mère avait été sceptique mais Clarke savait que ses amis accepteraient de l’aider et il semblerait que son peuple fasse bien les choses pour une fois.

*

Deux jours plus tard, Clarke s’avançait sur le terrain d’entrainement aux abords de la ville. Déjà quelques guerriers s’échauffaient en échangeant quelques coups d’épées ou de bâtons, mais le terrain était presque vide. 

La Skaikru n’avait jamais vraiment utilisé une autre arme que les fusils ou les pistolets et ne prévoyait pas encore de changer cela, bien qu’un jour prochain elle devrait s’y mettre. Alors pour commencer, elle décida d’améliorer son cardio. 

Les guerriers déjà présents ne firent pas attention à elle, mais ceux qui arrivèrent au compte-goutte lui jetèrent de drôles de regards, surement se demandant pourquoi elle courait. Les natifs n’avaient pas besoin de courir autour d’un terrain, ayant l’habitude, selon leur clan, de parcourir de longues distances ou de faire des efforts tels que monter dans des arbres depuis leur plus jeune âge. Malheureusement, Clarke ayant vécu dans un lieu où l’oxygène était précieux, courir était presque interdit et les activités physiques inutiles étaient prohibées. 

Clarke ignorait si Lexa s’entrainait ici le matin mais elle ne la vit pas. Probablement le faisait-elle dans la petite arène d’entrainements des natblida. 

Après cinq tours, elle s’arrêta, non pas dans l’optique de cesser son entrainement mais dans l’idée de faire une pause avant d’essayer de faire davantage de tours.

\- Sans échauffement, vous serez incapable de courir demain  _ Skaiprisa _ , dit une voix derrière elle.

Lorsqu’elle se retourna, c’est avec étonnement qu’elle découvrit Gustus, la regardant quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Vous m’observez depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, répondit-il sur un ton bourru.

Clarke le regarda, pensive. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser du grand guerrier, l’ayant peu rencontré durant sa première vie. Il ne s’était pas passé une semaine entre sa rencontre avec Lexa et la mort de Gustus, après que ce dernier ait essayé de mettre la tentative d’empoisonnement sur le dos de Raven. Et dans cette vie-ci, il avait été assez calme et ne l’avait pas trop approchée. Tout ce qu’il avait fait avait été de la regarder avec haine et dégout quand elle était venue négocier la trêve pour son peuple ainsi qu’avec méfiance quand Lexa l’avait invitée à chasser avec elle. Mais plus rien depuis.

\- Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, avoua Clarke en haussant les épaules. Sur l’Arche, il n’était pas nécessaire de courir, se muscler ou de savoir attaquer et se défendre.

Il s’avança vers elle, son épée à la main, trainant sur le sol. Elle ne recula pas. Même si elle ignorait ce qu’il faisait, elle restait persuadée qu’il n’allait pas lui faire de mal. Ou, du moins, elle l’espérait très fort. Il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres d’elle et la poussa avec un doigt. Ne s’y attendant pas, elle trébucha mais, heureusement, ne tombas pas.

\- Il y a du travail, fit-il remarquer avec un reniflement de mépris.

Puis il s’en alla.

Clarke reprit sa course, sans s’étirer. Elle ignorait ce qu’elle devait faire exactement et pariait qu’elle le regretterait le lendemain mais elle demanderait à Lexa ou quelqu’un d’autre plus tard en quoi ça consistait.

*

Au soir, elle entendit toquer faiblement.

Ne pouvant savoir à l’avance quand les réunions se termineraient, Lexa et elles avaient convenu que la brune toquerait à sa porte pour la prévenir qu’elle était libre s’il n’était pas passé vingt-trois heures. Elle se leva pour souffler la bougie qu’elle avait allumée pour pouvoir continuer à dessiner malgré le soleil couché. Clarke sourit en regardant la bougie avant que la flamme ne soit éteinte : depuis une dizaine de jour, elle trouvait une nouvelle bougie colorée et à la forme originale dans sa chambre. Les serviteurs ne mettant principalement que des bougies blanches normales en plus de remplacer la bougies avec les marques servant à suivre le cours du temps, elle avait vite deviné qu’il s’agissait de cadeaux de la part de Lexa. 

Ne portant qu’une tunique sans manche, elle se dépêcha de mettre son pantalon et ses bottes avant de rapidement rejoindre la porte. Le Commandant lui adressa un bref sourire, les gardes étant assez loin pour ne pas le voir, et elles marchèrent jusqu’aux portes de la chambre de Lexa. Quand la porte fut fermée, Clarke embrassa chastement la brune avant de l’aider à défaire toutes les sangles de son armure puis alla s’asseoir au bord du lit pendant que Lexa se déshabillait.

Clarke enleva ses bottes et son pantalon et les laissa sur le rebord du fauteuil avant que Lexa, qui était maintenant seulement habillée d’une nuisette, ne s’assoie à côté d’elle sur le lit. Voyant la brune bouger sa tête pour dénouer les muscles de son cou, Clarke grimpa derrière elle sur le lit et se mit à masser sa nuque et ses épaules. Les soupirs du Commandant apprirent à Clarke que la pression qu’elle exerçait avec ses doigts était la bienvenue.

\- Tu sais, je me sens en quelque sorte honorée que tu me laisses te toucher comme ça, avoua Clarke. Je me rends compte à quel point tu as confiance en moi pour me laisser être derrière toi.

\- Est-ce que c’est le moment où tu vas sortir une dague et me trancher la gorge ? 

Clarke se pencha en avant pour regarder le visage de Lexa. La brune souriait, amusée, et avait les yeux fermés.

\- Tu as un bien trop joli cou pour ça, rétorqua la blonde en l’embrassant sur la joue avant de continuer son massage.

Le Commandant soupira.

\- Est-ce qu’on pourrait juste dormir ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

Cette dernière leva un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je suis incapable de me retenir de te sauter dessus ? 

\- Non ! S’exclama immédiatement Lexa en se retournant. Je ne voulais pas dire-

\- Ah bien ! L’interrompit Clarke, amusée. Parce que, du moment que suis à tes côtés, je suis tout à fait disposée à passer la nuit à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux si c’est ce que tu veux.

Le Commandant leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On peut très bien parler aussi, dit la brune en se levant.

Clarke se leva également et Lexa souleva la fourrure, laissant entrer la blonde dans le lit avant de la suivre. La brune se blottit contre la blonde, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et son bras sur son ventre. Clarke embrassa Lexa sur sa tête, posée sous son menton, et traça des motifs apaisant sur le dos du Commandant.

\- Bien installée ? Demanda Clarke.

Lexa répondit par un bourdonnement dont elle ressentit toutes les vibrations.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le battement de ton c œur pouvaient avoir un effet aussi apaisant, dit la brune.

\- Endors-toi si tu veux, suggéra la blonde, souriant avec affection.

Mais la brune secoua la tête.

\- Parle-moi de ta journée, demanda-t-elle. 

\- Il ne s’est pas passé grand-chose, commença Clarke en réfléchissant. Je me suis levée un peu plus tôt pour courir et Gustus m’a parlé.

\- Qu’a-t-il dit ? Demanda Lexa en baillant.

\- Que j’aurai dû m’échauffer.

\- Il n’a pas tort.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment... Tu pourrais me montrer ? 

Le Commandant acquiesça.

\- Demain matin.

\- Il y a eu une naissance ce midi, dit ensuite Clarke avec un grand sourire. C’était des jumelles. J’ai aidé le guérisseur en chef et Veronica, l’une des Maunkru, nous a assistés. Maya est plutôt du genre à rester en arrière, pour préparer les onguents, les pates ou les infusions. Elle a aussi accompagné l’un des apprentis à récolter des herbes pour remplir les réserves de l’infirmerie. Je n’ai pas encore beaucoup croisé les autres, à part pendant les repas mais la vie à Polis a l’air de plaire à la plupart d’entre eux. Pour les autres, je pense qu'il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour s’adapter... 

Elle fit un pause, regardant Lexa qui avait les yeux fermés.

\- Lexa ? L’appella-t-elle tout bas.

Mais la brune ne répondit pas.

Clarke sourit et remonta la fourrure jusqu’aux épaules de son amante avant de fermer les yeux.

*

Durant les trois jours suivants, Clarke fut invité à la dégustation des fruits Skaikru par les ambassadeurs, devint la messagère de Jasper à qui Maya manquait et reçut des conseils de la part de Lexa pour son entrainement.

Le peuple de Clarke n’avait pas retrouvé énormément de plants intacts dans la Station Agro. C’est pourquoi les échanges commerciaux les plus bénéfiques aux Skaikrus étaient quand ils échangeaient du matériel ou des services contre de la nourriture. Mais, afin de faire découvrir les quelques aliments que le peuple du Ciel avait réussi à conserver malgré le siècle passé après le Praimfaya et que les natifs ne connaissaient pas, la Chancelière avait accepté de faire apporter une petite quantité de chaque à Polis afin que les ambassadeurs y goutent, en parlent à leur chef et réfléchissent à des échanges commerciaux. Heureusement, même si personne d’autres que les trois premiers clans à les avoir approchés ne voulaient faire d’échanges avec eux, leurs serres leur permettraient de continuer à faire pousser leurs légumes et leurs fruits ainsi que leur avoine même pendant l’hiver.

Les fruits avaient été lavés, les légumes préparés et les épices ajoutés à des brioches. L’avoine avait, quant à lui, servi à faire du pain et de la bouillie. Les ambassadeurs adorèrent les fruits rouges ainsi que les brioches à la vanille et à la cannelle. Le pain ne convaincu pas les natifs mais ils trouvèrent la bouillie très bonne et cela ferait une très bonne alternative à la soupe ou au ragout. Tous les légumes ne plurent pas à tout le monde, surtout les épinards, mais chacun d’eux plu au moins à la moitié des ambassadeurs.

Les ambassadeurs de Delphikru, Podakru et Ingranronakru étaient certains qu’il serait possible de faire du commerce avec eux pour les deux épices mais les autres ne se prononcèrent pas.

En ce qui concerne Jasper, Clarke fut surprise un soir, alors qu’elle revenait du dîner, par un cri venant de la radio. 

\- Claaaaaarke ! Claaaaaaaaaarke !

\- Qui est-ce ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, après s’être précipitée sur le micro.

\- Elle me maaaaanque tell...

\- Jasper ! Lâche ça ! S’exclama une autre voix.

Des grésillements se firent entendre et Clarke roula des yeux, ayant reconnu Monty et Jasper.

\- Les gars, dit-elle, qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ah, salut Clarke ! Excuse Jasper, Maya lui manque et il a bu un peu trop de notre mélange.

\- Et je peux savoir comme il est arrivé jusqu’à la radio ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Personne ne garde la radio pendant le dîner, répondit simplement Monty. 

\- Maaaayaaaaa... Gémit Jasper.

\- Jasper, lâche mon bras ! Bon Clarke, Jasper veut te parler.

\- Claaaaarke ! Dis à Maya que je suis amoureux d’eeeeeeelle.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je lui dise ça ? Hésita Clarke, attendrie. Tu ne préfères pas le lui dire toi-même ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

\- Dis-lui qu’elle me manque, dit-il tout bas.

\- C’est bien Jasper. Maintenant, dis bonne nuit à Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Claaaarke. Et désolé de t’avoir dérangééééée.

\- C’est rien Jasp’, répondit la blonde, tout sourire. Je passerai ton message à Maya. Bonne nuit.

\- Merci Clarke ! T’es la meilleeeeuuuure ! Répondit-il.

\- Désolé Clarke ! Reprit Monty. J’espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien à Polis ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, le rassura Clarke. J’appellerais Bellamy dans quelques jours pour avoir de vos nouvelles ; n’hésitez pas à être présents Jasper et toi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ça marche ! Bonne nuit Clarke !

\- Bonne nuit Monty !

Le lendemain matin, c’est à une Maya rougissante qu’elle rapporta une grande partie de la conversation ivre qu’elle avait eue avec Jasper.

Après le petit-déjeuner, alors que Clarke s’apprêtait à se rendre à l’infirmerie -partant toujours un peu tôt, elle prenait son temps et observait les citoyens ouvrir leurs ateliers et les commerçant disposer leurs marchandises dans les rues-, elle vit Lexa devant les doubles portes de la Tour.

La blonde marcha vers elle, regardant à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre que le Commandant pouvait attendre, mais elle ne vit personne.

\- Heda ? L’interpela-t-elle en souriant  – cordialement, bien s ûr.

Elles ne s’étaient pas vues ce matin car les réunions avaient gardé la brune éveillée jusqu’à tard dans la nuit et elles n’avaient donc pas dormi ensemble.

\- Skaiprisa, la salua la brune d’un mouvement de la tête. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-elle sans lui dire où elles allaient.

Elles sortirent et contournèrent la Tour par la droite, marchant en silence. Elles s’échangeaient quelques regards mais ne se souriaient pas ; elles devaient faire attention aux apparences au cas où elles croiseraient quelqu’un. 

Trois minutes de marche suffirent à les amener jusqu’à l’endroit voulu. 

\- Tu veux que je te regarde t’entrainer ? Demanda Clarke en s’arrêtant au bord de l’arène.

En ce lieu, seuls les natblida avaient le droit de s’entrainer, il n’y avait donc personne pour les voir ou les entendre. La brune lui sourit, la prit par la main et l’emmena avec elle au centre du terrain sablonneux.

\- Hier, je t’ai montré comment t’échauffer. Aujourd’hui, je vais t’apprendre des exercices qui vont renforcer ta force, ta vitesse, ta précision et tes réflexes.

\- Mais... Et ton entrainement ? Demanda la blonde, hésitante. Je sais que c’est important pour toi de t’entrainer tous les jours.

\- Cela ne consiste pas seulement à frapper le sol ou des cibles, Clarke, lui apprit Lexa. Enseigner est également une partie cruciale de mon entrainement. 

Elles s’échauffèrent toutes les deux en prévision des efforts qu’elles demanderaient à leurs muscles puis se positionnèrent côte à côte. 

Lexa lui apprit d’abord à faire des pompes. Clarke connaissait cet exercice mais le Commandant l’aida à avoir la bonne position car, apparemment, elle n’avait pas le dos droit quand elle avait fait ses premières pompes. Ensuite, elle lui apprit à faire des  _ gafen _ . Si le nom la fit rire quand elle comprit pourquoi l’exercice s’appelait ainsi, ça la fit moins rire quand elle dû le faire à son tour. Qui aurait cru que s’accroupir et se relever plusieurs fois était si fatiguant ? Enfin, Lexa lui apprit un dernier exercice qui semblait être une variante sadique de la pompe : faire une pompe puis se mettre accroupi et sauté en levant les bras avant de refaire une pompe. Clarke était essoufflée et commençait à avoir mal aux bras et jambes mais comprit que ces exercices l’aideraient à la rendre plus forte et plus endurante.

Lexa lui refit faire les trois exercices pour s’assurer qu’elle avait bien compris comment se positionner car elle ne voulait pas que la blonde se blesse. Puis elle lui montra un enchainement de mouvements nécessitants les bras et les jambes avant de lui enseigner chaque geste un par un. Sauf que lorsque Clarke faisait l’enchainement, elle avait l’air de se battre avec le vide alors que le Commandant semblait danser avec le vent. La brune la rassura : elle s’entrainait depuis qu’elle avait appris à marcher et ces mouvements étaient devenus des réflexes. Ces gestes ainsi enchainés devaient lui apprendre la retenue et le contrôle et améliorer sa vitesse.

La brune répéta ses mouvements, corrigea la position de Clarke, l’empêcha de trop bouger ses hanches quand c’était inutile puis la fit recommencer encore et encore. Bien qu’appréciant ce moment seul avec Lexa et le fait que la brune prenait sur son temps d’entrainement pour l’entrainer personnellement, Clarke en vint presque à regretter d’avoir parlé au Commandant de son envie de renforcer son corps tant son c œur battait vite et ses poumons r éclamaient de l’oxygène.

\- Je viens de réaliser que je suis censé être à l’infirmerie, se rappela Clarke, penchée avec les mains sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle.

\- Le guérisseur en chef a déjà été prévenu que tu serais indisponible pendant un moment.

\- Merci, dit la blonde, touchée que Lexa y ait pensé. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps ; je te laisse t’entrainer, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la sortie de l’arène. 

\- Un peu d’exercice n’a jamais fait de mal à personne Clarke, lui dit Lexa, amusée, sachant que la blonde fuyait.

La blonde marcha plus vite, malgré ses muscles en feu, faisant rire le Commandant.

*

Le lendemain, alors qu’elle appelait le camp Skaikru à la radio afin d’avoir des nouvelles de son peuple et des cents, ce fut Callie qui lui répondit.

\- Salut Callie, dit Clarke, ravie de pouvoir parler à celle qu’elle considérait comme une tante. Dis-moi, comment ça se passe au camp ?

La femme soupira, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement la blonde.

\- Pike ?

\- En fait, non. Pike a suivi Kane lors de parties de chasse avec Indra et il semble l’apprécier et n’a plus rien dit de négatif sur les natifs depuis. En fait, il y a eu un accident avec Jaha, en quelque sorte... Il y a eu des morts, Clarke. 

\- Qui ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Jaha était plus calme ces derniers jours et il a décidé d’aller chasser avec un groupe. Quand il est revenu seul, il a dit que des guerriers Trikru les avaient attaqués et qu’ils s’étaient défendus mais qu’il était le seul survivant.

Clarke ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Quoi qu’elle fasse pour assurer la sécurité de son peuple et la paix avec Trikru, il fallait toujours qu’il y ait un problème.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’en disent les guerriers Trikru en question ? S’il y a bien des guerriers en cause, bien sûr, ajouta la blonde qui doutait de Jaha.

\- Ils sont mort aussi, révéla Callie. Ils ont été retrouvés dans la même clairière que les corps de notre peuple. Ta mère et Kane en ont bien sûr parlé avec Indra et nos morts ont bien des blessures dues à des flèches -flèches qui sont faite par des Trikru- et les guerriers natifs ont des blessures par balles. Mais Indra ne comprend pas ce qui a bien pu pousser ses guerriers à attaquer nos chasseurs, ajouta-t-elle. Pour l’instant, nous pensons à un cas isolé, peut-être que ces guerriers étaient contre la trêve avec nous mais ça, on ne le saura jamais.

Après ça, Callie lui parla de sa mère qui fatiguait entre ses devoirs de Chancelière et son rôle dans l’infirmerie, de son amie Octavia qui était restée quelques heures au camp pour voir son frère avant de repartir pour TonDC et que leurs cultures dans les serres poussaient bien.

Ses amis étant tous au travail, Callie lui raconta quelques choses qu’elle savait : apparemment, Jasper diminuait sa consommation d’alcool depuis son délire à la radio et Bellamy sortait avec une certaine Gina qui était de la Station Agro. Callie lui conseilla de rappeler plus tard si elle voulait parler à ses amis mais Clarke l’informa qu’elle prendrait de leurs nouvelles une autre fois, rassurée pour le moment qu’aucun des cents ne faisait partie des victimes dont elles venaient de parler.

*

\- Skaiprisa ! L’interpella-t-on avec une grosse voix.

En se retournant, Clarke vit un bâton arriver vers elle alors elle l’attrapa. 

\- Vous, Skaikru, avez des réflexes lents, critiqua Gustus en marchant vers elle. 

Après avoir fait ses échauffements et ses exercices physiques dans sa chambre, Clarke était descendu sur le terrain d’entrainement mais n’avait pas eu le temps de commencer à courir comme elle le faisait chaque jour que le grand guerrier l’avait accostée.

\- Mettez-vous en garde, lui dit-il en se positionnant lui-même.

Elle regarda comment il s’était mis et se plaça dans la même position.

\- Votre main dominante ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Alors inversez vos pieds, dit-il quand elle lui répondit qu’elle était gauchère.

Elle s’exécuta, ne se posant pas de question sur ce qu’il se passait. Peut-être était-ce Lexa qui avait demandé à son garde de l’entrainer, peut-être en avait-il juste assez de la voir juste courir, elle n’en savait rien. Est-ce que c’était l’histoire d’une fois ou l’entrainerait-il souvent ? Elle l’ignorait mais ne chercha pas à savoir.

\- Contrez mes attaques ! S’exclama-t-il ensuite avant de commencer à la frapper avec son propre bâton.

Elle rata presque à chaque fois, se faisant frapper les mains, lâchant presque son bâton. Elle ne reçut cependant aucun coup à la tête, Gustus ne frappant jamais au-dessus de ses épaules. Il la fit tomber, beaucoup de fois, et la poussa du bout de son bâton, souvent. Le guerrier ne parlait presque pas, jetant seulement un mot par-ci par-là en Trigedasleng, certains qu’elle connaissait, d’autres qu’elle ne comprit pas.

Mais il allait beaucoup trop vite, elle voyait à peine le bâton et il était à chaque fois presque trop tard pour qu’elle bloque son coup avant qu’il ne frappe l’un de ses membres.

Il arrêta ses coups lorsqu’elle dut incapable d’en contrer une dizaine d’affilé.

\- Vous n’êtes pas rapide, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur. Suivez-moi.

Il n’attendit même pas qu’elle se relève et partie vers une partie déserte du terrain près d’un cabanon. Clarke regarda sa montre, heureusement elle n’avait pris aucun coup et vit qu’elle se faisait battre à plate couture depuis une vingtaine de minute. Elle enleva sa montre de son poignet afin de la mettre en sécurité pour le reste de l’entrainement et rejoignit le garde de Lexa.

\- Vous allez attraper ça avec une main, la même pour tout l’exercice et les mettre dans ce panier, dit-il en posant un panier en paille à ses pieds.

Il lui lança une sorte de boule en tissu, assez lourde qui, selon le toucher, semblait contenir du blé ou du riz et qui faisait à peu près la taille d’une pomme. Elle la laissa tomber dans le panier et se dit que ça ne devrait pas être si difficile.

Finalement, bien qu’elle ne soit pas douée pour cet exercice, ce fut moins un échec que lors de l’exercice précédent. Il lui lançait les boules à une vitesse décente au début avant d’accélérer. Si elle aurait pu ne laisser tomber que très peu de boules avec ses deux mains, elle en fit tomber beaucoup avec sa main droite. Heureusement, elle se débrouilla bien mieux avec sa main gauche.

Pour l’exercice suivant, il la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres et les lança plus fort, mais cette-fois-ci elle avait droit à ses deux mains. C’était davantage pour tester ses réflexes que sa vitesse. 

\- Hm, renifla-t-il, pensif. Tout n’est peut-être pas perdu.

Les mains endolories, Clarke fit son chemin jusqu’à l’infirmerie, extenuée mais ravie.

*

Au soir, Clarke quitta l’infirmerie presque une heure plus tard que d’habitude, ayant dû s’occuper de deux jeunes enfants à la dernière minute. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, éclairant le ciel d’une lueur dorée et donnant une couleur rosée aux nuages. Elle atteignit la Tour, le ventre gargouillant et les pieds lourds. L’entrainement du matin mélangé aux multiples allers-et-retours dans la ville durant la journée renforçait ses muscles tout en les fatiguant.

Devant les escaliers, elle souffla et se dirigea plutôt vers l’ascenseur. Tant pis, elle avait droit à quelques privilèges et elle ne lésinerait pas dessus alors que ses jambes la faisaient souffrir.

Le couloir était calme, la porte de la salle où elle avait l’habitude de manger était fermée. Clarke l’ouvrit mais il ne restait que trois personnes à l’intérieur : Maya, Aaron et Farel. Le père et la fille étaient debout, s’apprêtant à partir.

\- J’ai raté le repas, constata la blonde, dépitée, en voyant les plats pratiquement tous vidés.

\- On ne savait pas que tu arriverais si tard, avoua Maya, compatissante. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, Aaron a pensé à te garder une assiette.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce avec son père.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Clarke au garçon resté silencieux.

\- Ouais, dit-il en soulevant une loche qui cachait une assiette contenant du poisson, des carottes, un morceau de pain et quelques pommes de terre.

\- Je meurs de faim, dit-elle en s’asseyant face à lui. Merci d’avoir pensé à moi, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Mais comme à son habitude, il ne la regardait pas. Il avait une jambe pliée devant lui, les bras croisés sur son genou relevé, et regardait le mur.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de rester, lui dit Clarke qui sentait qu’il n’était pas à l’aise d’être seule avec elle.

\- Ce n’est pas agréable de manger seul, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mange, plutôt que de me regarder, lui dit-il en suite.

Elle mangea alors en silence, lui jetant quelques regards de temps en temps.

Aaron était une énigme. Quand elle l’avait rencontrée, il avait été sympathique, extraverti et chaleureux. Mais depuis qu’il avait suivi son groupe à l’Exodus puis ici à Polis, il n’était plus le même avec elle. Il était quelqu’un de joyeux en général et un bon vivant mais il ne croisait plus son regard et ne lui avait pas directement parlé jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Elle avait pensé qu’il la détestait ou lui en voulait pour son rôle dans la chute des coupables de Mont Weather, mais il venait de garder de la nourriture pour elle. Donc ça ne collait pas. Mais il fallait qu’elle sache.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes Aaron ? Demanda-t-elle franchement en posant ses couverts.

\- Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tournant la tête vers elle.

Enfin, il la regardait.

\- Non, je ne te déteste pas Clarke ! Appuya-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi tu évites mon regard depuis des semaines ? Insista-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

Il baissa les yeux et se lécha les lèvres, nerveux.

\- Tu n’es pas ce à quoi je m’attendais, c’est tout, avoua-t-il.

Mais Clarke ne comprenait pas.

\- Ce à quoi tu t’attendais ?

\- Tu n’es pas Clarke Lex, la fille studieuse du Mont Weather, expliqua-t-il. 

L’expression de la blonde s’adoucit.

\- Je l’étais autrefois. Bien avant tout ça, soupira-t-elle. 

\- C’est dommage que tu ne le sois plus, dit-il avant d’ajouter : mais c’est bien aussi que tu sois ce que tu es aujourd’hui. La vie à Polis a l’air de te convenir, nota-t-il.

\- J’aime le mode de vie des natifs, acquiesça-t-elle. En général en tout cas. Mais ce sont les gens que j’aime le plus. Et la nature aussi, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant ses couverts et mangeant une carotte.

Aaron sourit.

\- C’est vrai que la nature est quelque chose que nous avions sous-évaluée quand on était sous terre. C’est tellement plus beau que ce qu’on s’imaginait.

Clarke termina son assiette.

\- Alors, tu vas oser croiser mon regard de temps à autre à partir de maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit mine de réfléchir Aaron. Tu sembles pas mal intimidante par moment, blagua-t-il.

Clarke leva un sourcil.

\- Comme maintenant, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Clarke secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Si tu me trouves intimidante Aaron, alors ton peuple n'est pas prêt à vivre en dehors de Mont Weather. Les guerriers Trikru sont cent fois pire que moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Hé, j’en ai déjà vu, j’te rappelle ! Et eux, au moins, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, ils ont l’excuse d’être né comme ça. Pas toi.

Clarke lui jeta des miettes de pain au visage.


	20. Saison 3

Clarke est en plein milieu d’une consultation quand un garde de la Tour vient la chercher.

Elle ignore alors ce qu’il se passe mais si Lexa lui demande de venir en pleine journée, c’est que son peuple est impliqué. Elle pria dans sa tête toutes les divinités dont elle a un jour entendu parler pour que Murphy n’ait pas causé plus d’ennuis.

La salle du trône est presque entièrement vide à l’heure où le Commandant est normalement en réunion avec les ambassadeurs. Lexa est assise sur son trône, Gustus à ses côtés. Titus est absent, soit parce qu’il s’occupe des nighblood, soit parce qu’il conseille Lexa principalement sur la Coalition et que, cette fois, la Coalition n’est pas directement menacée. Clarke s’avança et découvrit Anya, dos à elle. 

\- Heda, vous m’avez fait demander ?

Lexa hocha la tête alors qu’elle donnait l’ordre aux gardes de fermer les portes.

\- La générale Anya m’apporte des nouvelles troublantes de Trikru et Skaikru. 

Clarke s’approcha des natifs pour avoir à la fois Anya et Lexa dans son champ de vision.

\- Général, répétez ce que vous m’avez dit à la Skaiprisa.

La native à la tresse blonde et aux traits asiatiques lui parla des groupes Trikru et Skaikru qui s’étaient entretués il y a six jours et dont Clarke avait déjà entendu parler. Mais il y a deux jours, c’était arrivé de nouveau : un groupe de chasseurs Trikru a été tué et le groupe de chasseurs Skaikru est rentré à l’Exodus, blessé par des flèches mais encore en vie.

\- Vous ne semblez pas surprise Skaiprisa, fit remarquer le Commandant.

\- J’ai entendu parler des premiers morts il y a quelques jours. La chancelière pensait que peut-être ceux qui se sont entretués étaient des gens qui ne supportaient pas la trêve entre nos deux peuples, tenta de justifier Clarke en voyant le froncement de sourcils des natifs. Je n’ai pas eu d’autres informations. Nous pensions que c’était un cas isolé mais j’ignorais que c’était arrivé une seconde fois.

Le Commandant renvoya Anya. Elle devrait venir l’informer si quelque chose d’autre survenait mais, pour le moment, c’était à Trikru et Skaikru de régler cette histoire.

En passant devant elle, Anya inclina la tête puis sortit.

\- Commandant, je vais de ce pas parler avec la Chancelière grâce à la radio. Souhaitez-vous venir ?

\- Essayons d’en savoir plus, acquiesça la brune.

Gustus suivit sans un mot. Ils prirent l’ascenseur pour monter les dix étages puis entrèrent dans la chambre de Clarke.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que sa mère soit de l’autre côté de la radio, celle-ci étant surveillée par Raven  – elle se trouvait  à côté de son atelier- et la brune dû parcourir la moitié du camp Skaikru pour trouver la Chancelière.

\- Maman, je peux savoir pourquoi c’est par la générale Anya que j’apprends qu’il y eu d’autres morts lors de la chasse ?

\- Ce n’est rien que je ne puisse pas régler moi-même Clarke, soupira sa mère. 

\- Si c’était vrai, explique-moi alors pourquoi c’est arrivé deux fois ? 

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Est-ce que tu es seule, Clarke ? Demanda sa mère.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Sa mère cachait quelque chose ? Elle regarda le Commandant à ses côtés, pensive. Gustus, lui, était posté devant la chambre sur ordre de Lexa. Regardant toujours la brune, Clarke appuya sur le micro.

\- Oui, je suis seule. Tu peux parler.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, tu dois le garder pour toi, commença la Chancelière. Si le Commandant ou Trikru venait à l’apprendre, notre trêve pourrait en pâtir.

\- Est-ce que c’est notre peuple qui a attaqué Trikru ? Demanda fébrilement la blonde, ne croisant pas le regard de Lexa.

Car si c’était le cas...

\- C’est ce que je crois. Malheureusement, je n’ai aucune preuve mais c’est la réponse la plus logique, ajouta Abby.

\- Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas. Que crois-tu exactement ?

\- Théolonius faisait partie des deux groupes qui ont été attaqué, lui apprit sa mère.

Clarke savait pour le premier groupe mais ignorait que Jaha faisait partie du deuxième. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Lexa la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

\- C’est Jaha, lui dit-elle sans activer le micro.

\- Le problème, c’est que certains détails racontés par Thelonious n’ont pas de sens. Mais ça, je ne l’ai compris que lorsqu’Indra m’a raconté ce qui devait s’être passé, selon la disposition des corps des Trikru.

\- Tu penses que Jaha ment ?

\- Oui, déclara Abby sans détour. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Tu as surement remarqué qu’il était d’humeur agressive depuis qu’on vous a envoyé sur Terre.

\- Oui, confirma Clarke, attendant de voir où sa mère voulait en venir.

\- Ces dernières semaines, il a agi... Il n‘était pas comme d’habitude, hésita-t-elle. Il était d’abord agressif quand nous avons fait les élections puis encore plus quand le Commandant est venu à l’Exodus. Il restait principalement avec Charles Pike, mais Charles en est venu à passer plus de temps avec les natifs et surtout Indra alors Thelonious s’est replié sur lui-même pendant un temps. 

Lexa restait calme, attendant comme Clarke la fin de cette histoire.

\- C’est à ce moment-là qu’il a commencé à chasser ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Oui. Ça a été une surprise. C’était comme s’il était quelqu’un d’autre du jour au lendemain.

Elle entendit sa mère soupirer.

\- Quand il est revenu seul de la chasse, ses propos étaient incohérents. Tout ce qu’on a compris c’est qu’ils s’étaient fait attaquer par des natifs. Je pensais que c’était le choc de l’attaque qui l’avait rendu comme ça, surtout qu’il allait mieux le lendemain, se justifia Abby. Même si on ne comprenait pas ce qu’il s’était passé et pourquoi, Indra et moi avons convenu que c’était un cas isolé. Nous ne pensions pas que ça se reproduirait.

\- Maman, tu t’éloignes du sujet, lui fit remarquer Clarke. Qu’est-ce qu’il en est de Jaha ?

\- Nos chasseurs sont tous revenus en vie, blessés mais en vie, et ils soutiennent la même version des faits, que Trikru les a attaqués. Mais Thelonious n’a pas été touché, ce qu’il s’est produit ne pas affecter non plus, expliqua sa mère. Je ne peux pas en être certaine sans examens médicaux mais je pense qu’il est dément, Clarke.

*

TAC ! TAC ! TAC !

Clarke avait appris à la dure que, pour éviter d’avoir des doigts endoloris, il fallait contrer les frappes de Gustus. S’il ne l’entrainait pas tous les jours, la laissant avec des mains intactes plusieurs jours de la semaine, le guerrier lui lançait un bâton avant de la frapper avec le sien tous les trois jours.

Quand elle en avait parlé à Lexa, la brune lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait pas ordonné quoique ce soit à son garde du corps, que cette initiative devait venir de lui. Clarke ne savait pas trop ce qu’elle devait en penser.

Il parlait peu, comme toujours, se renfrognait quand elle réagissait mal et se renfrognait encore plus quand elle réussissait à combattre ses assauts. Mais au moins elle avait l’impression que ses efforts payaient, bien qu’ils soient peu visibles.

Et qu’elle réussisse ou non à contrer les frappes de Gustus, ça la défoulait. Toute sa frustration due aux problèmes potentiellement causés par Jaha s’évacuait lentement. Mais elle se blessait dans le processus.

Heureusement, Veronica avait des doigts de fées. Quand Clarke arrivait à l’infirmerie, elle appliquait une crème à base de lait et de bave d’escargot -du moins, c’était les ingrédients les moins dégoutants dont elle se rappelait- sur ses mains et les massait jusqu’à pénétration complète de la crème afin que Clarke puisse travailler avec plus d’aisance.

La femme de plus de cinquante ans était chaleureuse avec tout le monde et pas qu’avec son fils Michael. Elle était comme une seconde maman pour les Maunkru et les Skaikru à Polis. Même les patients venant à l’infirmerie l’adoraient. Bien que la barrière de la langue ne leur permette pas de converser, Veronica avait ce don pour faire passer sa gentillesse et sa préoccupation pour les autres à travers ses gestes tendres et ses regards bienveillants.

Elle s'entendait également bien avec Maya qui travaillait un peu à l'infirmerie et son père Farel qui était un homme très gentil et compréhensif. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui raisonnait le père d'Aaron lorsqu'il se montrait très méfiant envers les natifs et qu'il commençait à se montrer irrespectueux. Aaron aidait en parlant à son père mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer dès qu'un citoyen de Polis les regardait un peu trop fixement.

Aaron avait changé de comportement avec elle depuis leur conversation. Il restait plus souvent le soir après le repas avec Maya, Clarke et ses amis pour discuter et il lui arrivait de lui tenir compagnie quand elle marchait jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il lui rappelait ses amis restés avec son peuple. Il était un mélange des personnalités de Bellamy et Jasper et il était facile de parler avec lui. C'était vraiment dommage que les Maunkru ne restent que deux semaines car Aaron était un ami qu'elle n'attendait pas et qu'elle espérait continuer à voir après son départ de Polis.

*

Elle avait déjà plusieurs dessins de Lexa : assise avec un livre en main, debout avec les mains croisées dans le dos, allongée dans le canapé en train de se reposer mais elle n’avait pas encore dessiné la brune penchée sur la table de sa chambre en train de regarder des cartes. 

Ces moments-là étaient précieux : il n’était pas assez tard pour dormir mais ses devoirs de Commandant n’étaient pas encore terminés. Heureusement, certaines de ses tâches pouvaient se faire seule et dans l’intimité de sa chambre, ce qui permettait à Clarke d’être dans la même pièce qu’elle et d’esquisser sa silhouette svelte.

Dessiner était une autre façon d’évacuer sa frustration.

Comme ils n’étaient sûrs de rien, Lexa avait recommandé à la blonde que Jaha soit surveillé. Clarke avait ensuite relayé l’idée à sa mère. Malheureusement, rien d’autres ne pouvait être fait pour le moment.

Elle avait pu parler à Raven par radio qui lui avait fait part des avantages à pouvoir utiliser l'énergie du barrage contrôlé par Mont-Weather. Le peuple Skaikru avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt à construire et installer des radiateurs dans les cabanes et l'énergie supplémentaire donnée par le barrage permettrait à tout le monde de dormir au chaud pendant l'hiver, que ce soit dans les petites habitations ou dans l'Exodus.

Lexa et Clarke restèrent dans le silence pendant une bonne heure, Clarke traçant des traits sur son papiers, Lexa traçant des lignes et des cercles sur sa carte, quand une question qu’elle ne s’était jamais posée lui vint à l'esprit et elle la posa, ne sachant pas si elle dérangeait la brune ou si elle y répondrait.

\- Quelles sont les étapes d’une relation amoureuse chez Trikru ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Lexa arrêta son mouvement et tourna la tête vers Clarke, un sourcil levé.

\- Les étapes ? Répéta-t-elle pour avoir des précisions.

\- Plus généralement, pour mon peuple, quand il s’agit de relations amoureuses sérieuses et non passagères, deux personnes flirtent, se mettent ensemble et s’appellent mutuellement petit-ami ou petite-amie puis, lorsque l’un des deux demande l’autre en mariage, on dit qu’ils sont fiancés puis ils se marient et sont des époux.

Lexa lâcha son crayon et s’adossa à la table, les bras croisées, pensive.

\- Et à quelle étape nous trouvons-nous selon toi ?

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, espérant ne pas dire n’importe quoi.

\- Je suppose qu’on est ensemble, finit-elle par dire. Puisqu’on passe du temps ensemble sans coucher ensemble à chaque fois, c’est du sérieux et, que je sache, nous sommes exclusifs.

\- Exclusif ? Je ne comprends pas le sens de ce mot par rapport aux relations, dit Lexa.

\- Ca veut dire qu’on ne couche avec personne d’autre, que nous ne partageons pas l’autre avec une tierce personne.

\- Et ce garçon Maunon ? Demanda Lexa, le sourcil levé.

Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon de Mont-Weather de son âge, Clarke sut tout de suite de qui elle parlait.

\- Aaron ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu dis qu'être exclusif, c'est ne pas coucher ou partager mais est-ce que tu flirtes avec lui ? Voulut savoir Lexa.

\- Non, répondit Clarke, surprise. C'est un juste un ami.

\- Comme Sterling ? Insista Lexa.

\- Aaron n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, répondit la blonde. A part amicaux, bien sûr. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de lui. Je t'assures que je ne le regarde pas comme je te regardes.

Lexa sourit.

\- Alors, nous sommes exclusifs, confirma la brune sans répondre au fait que Clarke l'ait appelée jalouse.

Elle s’approcha ensuite du fauteuil et prit place à côté de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu me poses ces questions sur les relations dans ma culture parce que tu as des inquiétudes ? Se soucia Lexa en prenant les mains de la blonde dans les siennes.

\- Nous avons une façon de vivre différente, nos peuples ont des m œurs, des traditions diff érentes et je voulais seulement savoir où on en était.

Le Commandant prit un air sérieux et hocha la tête.

\- Pose tes questions, lui dit-elle alors.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comme se passe les relations amoureuses sur Terre. Est-ce que tous les clans ont des façons différentes de se mettre en couple ? Est-ce que vous faites la cour ? Est-ce que vous célébrez le mariage comme nous Skaikru le faisons ?

La brune réfléchit.

\- Faire la cour est très important. Selon la gravité voulue de la relation, ça va prendre plus ou moins de temps. Si c’est juste parce que la personne nous plait et qu’on veut avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle mais sans s’engager pour une relation plus sérieuse...

Lexa hésita mais Clarke lui fit un signe de tête pour qu’elle poursuive :

\- Il faut juste montrer que nous sommes meilleurs que les autres dans ce domaine, dit-elle en grimaçant. S’il est question d’engagement, faire la cour est un processus plus long et beaucoup plus sérieux. Et il est possible d’avoir déjà couché avec la personne avant même d’avoir commencé à lui faire la cour. Le sexe n’est pas la garanti d’un engagement.

\- Chez nous non plus, répondit Clarke. Mais généralement, nous ne couchons pas avec quelqu’un sans savoir ce qu’il en est. Ainsi on évite les malentendus.

Comme ne pas dire qu’on a déjà une petite amie sur l’Arche. Merci Finn.

\- Chez nous également, dit Lexa. Il est très important que ce soit clair entre les deux partis. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faite pour faire la cour ?

\- Ca dépend de la personne à qui on la fait, dit Lexa, tenant son regard. Il s’agit surtout de gestes et de cadeaux. Ils doivent plaire et être pratique, ils doivent montrer qu’on fait attention à notre potentiel partenaire, qu’on veut le meilleur pour lui ou pour elle et qu’on a tout ce qu’il faut pour que la relation soit vouée à la réussite.

\- Alors... Les bougies, c’est pour ça ? Demanda Clarke avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as dit qu’elles étaient jolies et que la lumière d’une bougie était plus apaisante que la lumière des lampes qu’il y avait sur l’Arche, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules. J’ai bien fait ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite timidement.

Clarke l’embrassa chastement et sourit.

\- Très bien fait, confirma-t-elle.

\- Et chez les Skaikru ? Vous le faites aussi ?

\- Pas comme ça. Enfin certains le font peut-être mais la plupart du temps, rectifia Clarke, c’est surtout verbal. Il s’agit de compliments, d’être soi-même, parfois on peut dire des choses suggestives ou juste être sincère. 

Clarke réfléchit et pensa à comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Lexa, à comment elle avait perçu sa douce personnalité derrière son masque de Commandant.

\- La personne qui flirte montre les plus belles parties de sa personnalité mais elle doit aussi penser à la personnalité de l’autre pour éviter de la rendre mal à l’aise. Il peut aussi y avoir quelques contacts, comme prendra la main, dit-elle en serrant la main de la brune, mettre un bras sur les épaules, montrer qu’on pense à cette personne par ce qu’on dit ou ce qu’on fait, la prendre dans nos bras. Il peut aussi y avoir des cadeaux, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à Finn qui lui avait offert un crayon lors de sa première vie. Sur l’Arche, quelque chose de rare, appartement à l’ancien monde ou quelque chose que l’on ne produisait que très peu ou tout simplement une ration supplémentaire, c’était déjà un très grand geste.

\- Chez nous, dit alors Lexa, la cour ne se termine vraiment jamais, mais telle que je te la décris, elle doit mener au mariage. 

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dit Clarke en souriant. Ce n’est pas parce que deux personnes se sont mariées qu’elles doivent arrêter les petites attentions envers l’autre.

\- C’est tout à fait ça, dit Lexa, ravie qu'elle comprenne son point de vue.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu as prévu d’autre ? Fut curieuse la blonde.

\- La prochaine étape serait de te montrer que je peux subvenir à tes besoins, répondit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils. Mais la plupart des femmes Trikru n’ont plus besoin de leur mari pour se trouver à manger ou pour se construire une maison, alors depuis quelques années, les hommes démontrent qu’en temps de faiblesse comme lors de la grossesse ou de l’accouchement ou de la maladie, ils peuvent protéger l’être aimée.

\- Et comment font-il ça ?

\- Chaque personne trouve une idée qui lui est propre pour montrer qu’il est un guerrier habile, fort et prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver sa femme.

\- J’ai certaines connaissances, lui rappela Clarke, qui me rassure totalement sur le fait que tu sois l’une des meilleures guerrières de la Coalition.

\- Mais... dit Lexa en baissant la tête, ses mains tenant toujours celle de Clarke. Si je dois un jour choisir entre toi et mon peuple... 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Clarke n’en eut pas besoin.

\-  _ Yu laik Heda _ , lui dit doucement Clarke en relevant le menton de la brune. (Tu es le Commandant.) Ton peuple vient en premier, je le sais. 

Lorsque Lexa l’avait trahi au Mont-Weather, elle avait d’abord été blessée et furieuse. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de comprendre que, lorsqu’Emerson avait fait sa proposition, la brune avait dû prendre la solution la moins risquée pour son peuple. Elle avait regretté que son choix ait blessé Clarke et l’ai obligée à tuer les trois cents habitant de la Montagne mais elle n’avait pas regretté son choix.

La blonde savait que Lexa ne pourrait jamais la prioriser et qu’il lui faudrait l’accepter si elle voulait continuer à l’aimer, et savoir que Lexa aurait voulu pouvoir penser à elle en premier, mais que c’était ses devoirs de Commandant qui l’en empêchaient et non pas ses sentiments, ça aidait Clarke à accepter la situation.

\- Tout comme je sais que si quelqu’un essayait de me tuer juste devant toi, ton premier réflexe serait de me sauver. 

Clarke était comme Lexa. Madi avait été sa priorité. Si elle avait été obligée de tuer Bellamy, Raven, Octavia ou même sa propre mère pour sauver sa fille, elle l’aurait fait. Mais elle se serait pris une balle pour eux, pour les sauver, oubliant dans l'instant qu’elle avait aussi une fille à protéger. C’était l’instinct. Et l’instinct ne ment jamais.

\- Tu as dit un mot que je ne connais pas, dit Lexa. Tu demandais si on le célébrait comme ton peuple.

\- Le mariage ?

La brune acquiesça. Clarke s’appuya contre elle et Lexa passa un bras derrière son dos pour la tenir.

\- C’est une cérémonie durant laquelle les deux personnes se jurent d’être ensemble jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare. Ils mettent un anneau -qu’on appelle des alliances- sur le doigt de l’autre...

Clarke montra l’annulaire de la main gauche de Lexa.

\- Puis ils s’embrassent pour sceller leur engagement.

\- Je vois, dit Lexa en hochant la tête. Nous avons la liaison physique quand on a des relations sexuelles puis la liaison d’âme quand nos deux âmes fusionnent pour n’en former plus qu’une. Je pense que c’est notre mariage ici.

\- Et en quoi ça consiste ? Voulut savoir Clarke. Et comment vous demander à la personne que vous aimez de faire cette liaison d'âme avec vous ? Nous, on met un genou à terre, on montre une bague et on pose juste la question.

\- Les bijoux ne sont pas pratiques, dit Lexa. Bien sûr, ça ne nous empêche pas d’en avoir pour certaines occasions, mais si c’est une bague qu’on est censé porter tous les jours, on pourrait la perdre pendant les batailles ou l’abimer pendant un combat.

\- Nous n’avions pas vraiment ce problème sur l’Arche, répondit Clarke en embrassant la brune sur la joue. Et c’est une coutume qui vient de l’ancien monde donc je pense que les gens n’étaient pas non plus nombreux à avoir ce problème.

\- Nous, nous marquons cette fusion par un tatouage, lui apprit Lexa. Plusieurs clans le font, mais pas tous. Par exemple, à Azgeda, ils se font des cicatrices similaires. Si la personne qu’on aime accepte d’être liée à toi, elle doit porter un signe distinctif comme un vêtement pour que tout le monde sache qu’elle n’est plus libre. Ça aussi, c’est propre au clan.

\- Est-ce qu’un Commandant s’est déjà marié ? 

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes.

\- L’amour est faiblesse. Être Commandant, c’est être seul, lui rappela Lexa en soupirant. Ça ne vient pas de Titus, il ne fait que répéter ce que son mentor lui a appris. 

\- Mais tu n’es pas seule, dit Clarke en levant la tête pour regarder Lexa.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, confirma-t-elle en l’embrassant. J’y pense, tu as dit qu’on était ensemble tout à l’heure et tu as dit ce mot...

La brune réfléchit.

\- Petite-amie ? Hésita-t-elle car ce mot était nouveau pour elle.

\- Oui, dit Clarke en souriant. Tu es ma petite-amie et je suis ta petite-amie.

\- J’aime bien, acquiesça Lexa après l'avoir répété à plusieurs reprises.

Puis elle posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde pour la faire la regarder.

\-  _ Smuch ai op, strik lokut _ . (Embrasse-moi, petite amie).

Clarke rit et s’exécuta.

\- Entre nous, je préfère  _ niron _ , ajouta la Skaikru contre ses lèvres. (amante/amour).

Lexa lui sourit affectueusement.

\-  _ Belike yu gaf, ai hodness _ . (Comme tu veux, mon amour).

*

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal de tomber du ciel Skaiprisa ? Demanda Rafa, le garçon de neuf ans.

Même si elle était très sérieuse, la question eut le mérite de la faire rire.

\- Eh bien, personnellement je n’ai pas eu mal car j’avais une ceinture de sécurité m’attachant à mon siège et le vaisseau dans lequel je me trouvais était fait exprès pour un atterrissage en douceur. Enfin, autant en douceur que possible, ajouta-t-elle en repensant aux secousses dues à l'entrée du vaisseau dans l'atmosphère terrestre.

Les enfants étaient assis en demi-cercle devant elle. Lexa lui avait proposé de parler de son peuple aux natblida mais ces derniers posaient davantage de questions sur son vécu dans l’espace que sur la culture de son peuple. Ça ne la dérangeait pas et elle voyait que la brune n’avait rien contre non plus. Même s’ils s’entrainaient à devenir le potentiel futur Commandant, ils restaient des enfants curieux.

\- Est-ce que les Skaikru peuvent voler ? Demanda Ferno après avoir levé la main.

\- Mais non Ferno, personne ne peut voler, répliqua Elio envers le plus jeune.

\- Elio soit plus gentil avec Ferno, le réprimanda Lexa.

Le Commandant était assis en tailleur derrière les enfants afin de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, même si Clarke était confiante qu’ils ne poseraient pas de problème.

\- La question de Ferno est intéressante, intervint Clarke, parce que nous ne pouvons pas voler mais, dans l’espace, il était possible de flotter.

\- Et tu as déjà flotté ? Demanda Ferno, les yeux écarquillés, en oubliant de lever la main.

Le souvenir de la mort de sa mère -quand elle fit dériver Simone dans le corps d’Abby- lui revint à l’esprit. Si elle ne s’était pas accrochée, elle aurait également fini dans l’espace.

\- Ca m’est arrivé une fois, acquiesça la blonde. Mais il fallait être très expérimenté en ingénierie ou que ce soit une urgence pour que quelqu’un ait l’autorisation de sortir dans l’espace. 

\- Pourquoi ? C’est dangereux l’espace ? Demanda Aden quand Clarke lui donna la parole.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a des animaux dangereux ou des monstres ? Ajouta Ortance, la plus jeune des filles.

\- Non, dit Clarke en souriant, il n’y a ni animaux ni monstre dans l’espace. C’est juste que s’y déplacer est difficile et risqué puisqu'on y flotte sans pouvoir décider de nos déplacements. Et le plus gros problème c’est qu’il n’y a pas d’air et donc il est impossible de respirer. Ceux qui sortaient devaient mettre une combinaison spéciale.

\- Il n’y a pas d’arbres non plus dans l’espace ? Demanda à nouveau Ferno.

\- Comme il n’y a pas d’oxygène, il n’y a pas de vie, donc pas d’animaux, pas d’humains ni de végétaux. Seulement les planètes et des gros cailloux, dit Clarke, ne voulant pas s’épancher sur les astéroïdes, météores et autres débris de l’espace.

\- Et les étoiles ? A quoi elles ressemblent de là-haut ? Demanda Mira, la plus âgée des natblida.

\- Je les voyais de la même manière que je les vois depuis la Terre, répondit Clarke. Et, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais certaines étoiles sont si éloignées et si vielle qu’elles ne ressemblent aujourd’hui plus du tout à ce à quoi elles ont l’air quand on les regarde.

\- Comment c’est possible ? Demanda Elio, confus. 

Clarke réfléchit. En plus de la biologie, elle avait beaucoup aimé la physique et le thème des étoiles et des planètes avait été son préféré.

\- Imaginez que j’allume une bougie juste devant vous le soir, dit-elle à l’ensemble des enfants, quand verrez-vous la lumière de la flamme ? Au moment où je l’aurai allumée ou bien plus tard ?

\- Au moment où vous l’allumez Skaiprisa, répondit Gana.

\- Parce que la bougie est juste devant vous, dit la blonde après avoir acquiescé, et donc la lumière n’a qu’un très court voyage à faire jusqu’à vos yeux et elle le fait très vite. Mais les étoiles sont très loin, tellement loin que leur lumière, aussi rapide soit-elle, met des milliers d’années pour arriver jusqu’à vos yeux. 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Ortance qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Eh bien, je sais que le soir vous ne voyez que des points blancs mais s’il était possible de mieux les voir et qu’une des étoiles était, disons, réfléchit Clarke pour faciliter l’exemple, bleu avec des bosses, alors l’étoile aujourd’hui n’est peut-être plus bleue et n’a peut-être plus de bosse. Ce que l’on voit aujourd’hui, c’est ce à quoi les étoiles ressemblaient il y a milliers ou des millions d’années.

\- Est-ce que votre vaisseau se voyait du sol ?

\- Bien sûr, mais surtout quand il faisait sombre : il brillait comme une étoile mais bougeait dans le ciel.

Aden leva la main.

\- Est-ce que ça vous manque de ne plus vivre dans l’espace ?

\- Certaines choses oui, confirma Clarke en pensant à son enfance dorée avec ses parents et Wells avant que son père ne découvre la faille dans le système de filtrage d’air. Mais notre mode de vie ne me manque pas : l’oxygène était précieux car limitée, la nourriture était très mauvaise et les couples ne pouvaient avoir qu’un seul enfant. 

\- Vous n’avez pas de frère ou de s œur Skaiprisa ? Fut  étonné Rafa.

\- Aucun Skaikru n’en a. Enfin, il y a une exception mais maintenant que nous sommes sur Terre, les couples pourront avoir plus d’un enfant et les enfants uniques seront plus rares.

\- Et pourquoi il y a une exception ? Demanda Ferno, oubliant de lever la main.

\- Ferno ! Ta main ! Rouspéta Gana.

\-  _ Moba Skaiprisa _ , dit-il en baissant la tête. (Pardon.)

\- Ce n’est pas grave Ferno, je suis contente que tu sois autant intéressé par ce que je raconte, dit Clarke en lui souriant. Pour répondre à ta question, deux de mes amis sont frère et s œur. Mais comme il  était interdit d’avoir plus d’un enfant, mon amie Octavia a dû vivre cachée sous le plancher pendant seize ans. 

\- Seize ans ? Murmurèrent les enfants, étonnés.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Ortance. 

\- Elle s’est fait attraper. Leur mère a été exécutée et Octavia a été mise en prison.

\- Est-ce que vos amis qui sont frère et s œur  étaient avec vous quand vous êtes tombé du ciel ? Demanda Elio.

\- Oui, ils faisaient partie des cents, confirma Clarke. Ou plutôt, cent un.

Lexa attira l’attention des enfants en tapant des mains. 

\- Natblida, il est temps que vous rejoignez le Fleimkepa pour votre prochaine leçon. Mais vous pouvez poser une dernière question.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous aimez le plus sur Terre Skaiprisa ? Demanda Mira.

Le regard de la blonde se dirigea vers le Commandant qui, l’attrapant, fut surprise.

\- Les gens, dit-elle, pensive, après avoir baissé les yeux. Les couleurs que nous offrent la nature. Et les animaux aussi.

\- Vous avez une couleur préférée ? Demanda ensuite Ferno.

\- Le vert, répondit Clarke sans réfléchir, son regard croisant à nouveau celui de Lexa.

\- Tous en ligne natblida, ordonna le Commandant. 

Les enfants se levèrent et se mirent en ligne, Titus arrivant dans l’arène pour prendre la relève. Les natblida s’inclinèrent pour dire aurevoir à la Skaikru puis marchèrent jusqu’au Gardien de la Flamme.

\- Le vert, hein ? Ce n’est pas très originale étant donné toute la verdure qu’il y a autour de nous.

\- C’est le vert de tes yeux que j’aime le plus, révéla Clarke en jetant un regard en coin à la brune.

Si elle vit les joues de Lexa rosir, la blonde ne le fit pas remarquer.

*

Elle n’entendait que les battements de son c œur et la respiration tranquille de Lexa derri ère elle. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Parler aux jeunes nightblood aujourd’hui lui avait fait beaucoup bien. C’était un changement bienvenu par rapport à ses longues journées passées à l’infirmerie mais l’innocence qu’ils dégageaient tous malgré le sort qui les attendait avait remué en elle des sentiments mitigés, enfouis au plus profond de son être, menaçant de revenir à la surface.

Combien de temps arriverait-elle à repousser son chagrin et son inquiétude pour Madi ? Comment pourrait-elle oublier celle qu’elle avait élevée, considérée comme sa fille, celle pour qui elle avait failli se suicider dans l’espérance que ça suffise à lui donner la force nécessaire à combattre Sheidheda et reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps ?

S’occuper des cents avait suffi au début à lui changer les idées, à l’empêcher de penser à la jeune natblida. Savoir que ses parents étaient en vie et que Madi n’était pas seule l’avait rassurée mais... sa fille lui manquait.

Madi lui avait raconté que ses parents la cachaient quand les Fleimkepa passaient par leur village. Mais cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement ; ça, Clarke le savait car Octavia, qui s’était cachée pendant seize ans, avait fini par se faire prendre à cause d’un malheureux concours de circonstances.

La dernière fois, Madi n’avait pas été découverte car les événements avaient dérapés : la mort de Lexa, la mort des natblida, la mort de Titus, sa fuite avec la Flamme pour trouver Luna, Jaha et Alie persuadant tout le monde d’avaler la puce menant à la Cité des Lumières, la menace des centrales nucléaires réactivées par Alie, le bunker de la Seconde Aube, le conclave entre tous les clans, …

Mais cette fois, Clarke s’assurerait que Lexa et natblida ne meurent pas -déjà Ontari n’était plus un problème- et qu’Alie ne soit pas réactivée et les puces distribuées -Callie surveillait Jaha pour elle. Mais alors, les chances que Madi soit découverte cette fois-ci étaient grandes.

Clarke sentit Lexa embrasser son épaule.

\- Tes pensées sont bruyantes  _ niron _ . Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? S’enquit la brune d’une voix ensommeillée.

Clarke serra la main de son amante et la tint plus près de son c œur.

\- Tout va bien,  _ hodness _ , rendors-toi.

Le Commandant resserra sa prise autour de la blonde et soupira.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t’inquiète. Je peux peut-être apaiser ton esprit, suggéra-t-elle, un peu plus éveillée.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- S’il te plait, demanda la brune en se relevant.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke pour rencontrer son regard.

\- S’il te plait, parle-moi.

Mais Clarke ne savait pas comment parler de Madi. Et elle savait que, si elle parlait d’une natblida encore inconnue de six ans, il était du devoir de Lexa de la faire venir à Polis.

\- Je veux parler à Lexa, pas à Heda, insista la blonde en s’allongeant sur le dos.

\- Clarke, dit Lexa en fermant les yeux, tu sais bien que je ne peux p-

\- S’il te plait, supplia-t-elle. Je sais que je te demande quelque chose de compliqué mais j’ai vraiment besoin que tu laisses le Commandant en dehors de cette pièce pendant cette conversation. C’est important pour moi, insista-t-elle à nouveau.

\- D’accord, capitula la brune. Je t’écoute.

\- Il y a une nightblood à Louwoda Kliron Kru.

Clarke serra la main de Lexa alors que cette dernière fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu m’apprends qu’il y a un natblida dont je ne connais pas l'existence, dit la brune. Mais tu n’a pas été aussi hésitante à me parler d’Ontari.

\- Elle n’a que six ans, lui apprit Clarke. Ses parents la cachent à chaque fois que les apprentis de Titus passent dans leur village. 

\- Tu ne voulais pas m’en parler de peur que je punisse ses parents ? Chercha à comprendre Lexa, les sourcils froncés.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- Je sais que quelqu’un finira par la découvrir, dit-elle, réaliste. Mais, s’il te plait, ne la fait pas amener à Polis, ne la fait pas s’entrainer pour ton Conclave.

\- Tu ne la connais pas, dit Lexa, qui ne comprenait pas l’inquiétude de Clarke. Pourquoi t’inquiètse-tu pour ça ? Mes natblida sont très bien traités, tu as pu le constater par toi-même.

\- Je m’inquiète parce que je ne veux pas de cette vie-là pour elle ! S’exclama Clarke sans trop hausser la voix.

Elle ne voulait pas alerter les gardes inutilement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, mais si ton Conclave devait arriver, je ne veux pas que Madi combatte Aden et les autres à mort !

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de nos traditions et surtout du Conclave mais, Clarke, pourquoi t’inquiètes-tu pour cette petite fille que tu n’as jamais rencontrée ? Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Clarke secoua la tête et se retourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Lexa. 

Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

\- Laisse tomber, murmura-t-elle. Rendors-toi.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire comment elle connaissait Madi ni pourquoi elle se préoccupait d’elle. Parler de la petite fille à son amante était une mauvaise idée.

Elle sentit Lexa bouger derrière elle sans la toucher. Elle ne sentit pas son corps contre son dos, ni son bras autour de sa taille. 

Elle s’endormit en ayant froid.


	21. Saison 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je vais plutôt publier chaque dimanche, j'ai plus de chance comme ça de ne plus être en retard ^^

C’est avec une certaine fierté que Clarke déposa ses trouvailles sur la table : un jeu d’échec en bois et des paquets de cartes encore emballés. Wells se leva avec un sourire ravi et passa une main sur la surface du plateau noir et blanc.

\- Où t’as trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il aussi excité que les autres.

\- Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, dit Clarke en lui faisant un clin d’ œil. Comme vous partez demain, dit-elle aux Maunkru, je me suis dit qu’une soir ée jeux pouvait être sympas.

\- Ca fait un moment qu’on n’a pas pu se détendre comme ça, dit Veronica. Merci d’y avoir pensé Clarke.

\- Tu me dois une revanche, dit Wells en prenant le plateau. 

\- Ton plateau et tes pions en marbres te manquent, n’est-ce pas ? Le taquina la blonde.

\- Peu importe le matériau, je te battrai ! Fut-il certain.

Cette soirée permit à Clarke de connaitre un peu plus toutes les personnes du Mont-Weather car, à part Maya, Aaron et Veronica, les autres ne lui parlaient que par politesse, elle ne les côtoyait pas à part pendant le petit-déjeuner et le dîner.

Comme pour les cents qui étaient presque tous morts dans sa première vie, elle n’avait pas connu les noms de tout le monde et, cette-fois, elle voulait connaitre tous ces gens même un peu afin que leurs existences laissent une empreinte positive dans ses souvenirs plutôt qu’un souvenir amer comme des corps carbonisés tapissant le sol du Mont-Weather.

*

Après le départ des dix Maunkru, le groupe suivant arriva. Composé essentiellement d’une dizaine d’adolescents de quatorze à dix-huit ans, de six parents et de quatre enfants entre cinq et dix ans, ce groupe respirait la joie de vivre.

Les jeunes étaient émerveillés par ce qu’ils voyaient et étaient excités de partir à l’aventure. Les parents, plus méfiants, restaient calmes mais curieux.

Trouver l’atelier, la boutique ou le commerçant idéal pour travailler durant les deux prochaines semaines ne fut pas difficile pour les adultes et les jeunes de plus de quatorze ans. Même si ceux entre quatorze et dix-sept ans n’avaient pas l’habitude de travailler beaucoup dans la Montagne  – ils  étaient scolarisés et avaient donc peu de temps pour aider la communauté-, ils étaient tout de même motivés. 

Placer les enfants de moins de dix ans fut un problème pour les parents. S’ils faisaient confiance aux Skaikru et pouvaient travailler l’esprit tranquille en sachant que leurs enfants jouaient avec les autres et avaient droit à quelques heures d’école, il n’en était pas de même à Polis. 

Clarke trouva la solution qui soulagea les Maunkru.

\- Skaiprisa ! Skaiprisa !

\- Skaiprisa ! S’exclamèrent les enfants en courant vers elle.

\-  _ Heya yongon  _ ! Les salua Clarke en souriant. (Salutations les enfants.)

Un homme en toge grise et à la barbe courte et blanche arriva lentement, s’appuyant sur sa canne.

\-  _ Heya Skaprisa. Yu lid yongon Maunkru  _ ? (Salutations Princesse du Ciel. Vous amenez les enfants Maunkru ?)

\-  _ Sha amin _ , acquiesça Clarke. (Oui, maitre).

Puis elle se tourna vers les Maunkru qui l’avaient suivie.

\- Galagos est un ancien guerrier. Suite à sa blessure et à la mort de sa femme il y a quelques années, il a décidé de s’occuper bénévolement des enfants de l’orphelinat, expliqua-t-elle. Je lui ai parlé de votre problème et ça ne le dérange pas que vos enfants restent ici pendant que vous travaillez. Il leur faudra juste aider un peu les autres enfants dans leurs tâches.

\- Quelles tâches ? S’inquiéta Malorie, la maman du petit Mathéo, âgé de cinq ans.

\- Ils devront aider le matin à nettoyer les chambres et la salle-à-manger pour avoir leur repas à midi, répondit Clarke. L’après-midi, ils pourront jouer mais il est demandé aux enfants de plus de huit ans de surveiller les plus jeunes.

\- C’est honnête, acquiesça Agatha, la mère des jumeaux de huit ans. Merci Clarke.

Quand Clarke avait évoqué l’idée à Lexa la veille, le Commandant avait été impressionnée par la solution de Clarke. Non seulement cela arrangeait les parents mais cela permettait aussi aux enfants Maunkru de se mélanger aux enfants d’autres clans. Et en plus les enfants de l’orphelinat voyageant dans toute la ville et parlant à tout le monde, tous les citoyens de Polis entendraient parler de la bonne entente entre Maunkru et l’orphelinat.

*

Après le dîner, alors qu’elle lisait dans sa chambre un livre trouvé dans la petite bibliothèque de Lexa quelques jours plus tôt, Clarke entend les grésillements de la radio, signe que quelqu’un a activé le micro, et entend Bellamy l’appeler.

\- Clarke ! Clarke, réponds !

\- Bell ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle après s’être précipitée vers la radio.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Octavia ? Est-ce qu’elle est à Polis avec Lincoln ? Demanda-t-il, agité.

\- Je pensais qu’ils étaient à TonDC ! Dit Clarke, inquiète.

\- Indra a fait d’Octavia sa seconde, expliqua-t-il. Et tous les nouveaux seconds de TonDC devaient passer une épreuve dans les bois. C’est Lincoln qui devait les conduire à l’endroit où ça se déroulerait mais ils n’y sont jamais arrivés. C’était il y a deux jours, Clarke, dit-il, inquiet.

\- Je pars demain à l’aube, décida la blonde. Je devais revenir à l’Exodus à un moment donné de toute façon. Et ne t’en fais pas pour Octavia, Lincoln la protégera. 

\- C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète, répondit Bellamy. Qu’il y ait quelque chose dont elle doit être protégée.

\- Appelle ma mère, il faut que je lui parle, demanda Clarke.

Ce n’était pas une discussion mère/fille que Clarke voulait. Lorsque sa mère fut derrière le micro, elle lui dit d’organiser des groupes de deux Skaikru et deux Trikru mais uniquement des Skaikru qui n’avaient ni peur des Trikru ni ne leur voulait du mal, de préférence des gens faisait partie des cents qui avaient l’habitude de côtoyer les Triku depuis un peu plus longtemps que les autres habitants de l’Arche.

Abby avait été hésitante, non pas qu’elle ne croit pas sa fille assez intelligente pour proposer de bonnes idées, mais parce qu’elle n’aimait pas particulièrement que sa fille lui dise quoi faire. Alors la blonde menti et lui dit que c’était un ordre du Commandant. Clarke espérait que ces groupes mixtes permettent une meilleure entente entre les deux peuples.

Lexa toqua à sa porte deux heures et demi plus tard. 

Jetant un bref coup d’ œil  à Charlotte qui se retourna dans le lit sans se réveiller, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. 

La brune l’attendait, comme à son habitude, les mains croisées dans son dos. Si elles n’avaient pas évoqué la conversation que Clarke avait abruptement terminée quelques jours plus tôt, la blonde sentait que Lexa imposait une certaine distance entre eux, même si elle ne l’évitait pas.

Mais devant rejoindre l’Exodus le lendemain, Clarke ne voulait pas partir sans essayer de réparer les choses entre elles.

Lorsque les portes de la chambre du Commandant furent refermées, Clarke s’empressa d’aider Lexa à retirer les diverses sangles et l’épaulette de la brune, voulant instaurer une certaine intimité entre eux afin de pouvoir lui parler et s’expliquer. Elle n’avait pas pu le faire les autres soirs, soit parce que Lexa terminait sa journée vers minuit soit parce que sa proposition d’aide avait été refusée par le Commandant. Mais là, Lexa ne la rejeta pas et se déshabilla avec l’aide de la blonde.

Quand la brune se retrouva en débardeur et pantalon, Clarke embrassa son cou et l’enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule. D’abord tendue, Lexa se détendit peu à peu et soupira de contentement.

\- J’ai confiance en toi Lexa. Un jour, je te dirais tout, promit la blonde en posant un baiser sur l’épaule de la brune avant de la retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Si tu me fais confiance, alors pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas maintenant ? Demanda son amante en prenant les joues de Clarke en coupe pour rencontrer son regard.

\- J’ai peur que ça crée des désaccords tellement grands entre nous qu’on ne puisse pas les résoudre et que je finisse par te perdre, avoua la blonde dans un murmure.

Lexa secoua la tête et sourit tendrement.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, lui dit-elle pour la rassurer. Et même si je venais à mourir, la m-

\- Ne me dit pas que la mort n’est pas la fin, l'interrompit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux entendre. Et tu sais bien que c’est peut-être vrai pour la Coalition mais que ça ne veut pas dire la même chose pour nous deux.

Lexa la serra dans ses bras et hocha la tête.

\- Je te fais confiance aussi, dit-elle ensuite, faisant écho aux paroles de Clarke.

La blonde comprit que la brune ne la forcerait pas à parler, attendant qu’elle soit prête à le faire un jour. 

Au bout d’un moment, renversant les rôles, la brune aida Clarke à quitter ses vêtements pour enfiler sa tunique de nuit. Les habits n’avaient rien d’aussi compliqué que ceux que portait le Commandant durant la journée : il n’y avait ni sangle, ni cuir ; que du tissu et de la fourrure. Mais les gestes partagés faisaient de ce moment un moment intime. Malheureusement, l’ambiance paisible se devait être perturbée par une nouvelle peu agréable.

\- Je dois quitter Polis demain matin, soupira Clarke quelques minutes plus tard alors qu’elles s’étaient installées dans le lit, prêtes à dormir. Il s’est produit quelque chose d’autre à Trikru et je dois rejoindre mon peuple pour aider à régler le problème.

\- Reviendra-tu bientôt ? Demanda Lexa sans questionner son départ.

La brune savait que le problème était entre Trikru et Skaikru et qu’il ne mettait pas en péril la Coalition donc elle ne s’en préoccupa pas davantage pour l’instant.

\- Aussi tôt que je le pourrais, répondit la Skaikru en embrassant la brune.  _ Reshop ai hodness. _

\-  _ Reshop niron _ , répondit Lexa en resserrant davantage ses bras autour de Clarke.

*

Quelqu’un d’extérieur à son peuple pourrait penser que les Skaikru agissaient comme d’habitude : de manière bruyante et désordonnée. Pourtant, à l’approche de l’Exodus, Clarke remarqua tout de suite l’agitation de son peuple. Des groupes quittaient le périmètre du camp, ceux de son peuple armé de fusils alors que les Trikru étaient armés d’épées, dagues et arcs.

Elle repéra Raven au volant du rover et ses amis Finn, Bellamy et Miller s'installer à l’intérieur. Quatre Trikru grands et musclés attendaient à côté de la porte du véhicule et Bellamy commençait à s’énerver de le voir hésiter à monter.

Clarke se dirigea vers eux, autant pour éviter que le frère d’Octavia n’explose inutilement mais aussi pour inciter les guerriers à monter à bord.

\-  _ Gona !  _ Les interpella-t-elle quand elle ne fut plus qu’à quelques mètres d’eux. (Guerriers !)

\-  _ Wanheda !  _ La saluèrent-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

\- Heda a eu vent de votre implication dans les recherches des seconds, leur dit-elle sans réagir au titre qu’ils avaient utilisé, et compte sur vous pour que cette mission soit un succès.

\-  _ Sha Wanheda  _ ! Acquiescèrent-ils en se tenant plus droit.

Sur ce, ils montèrent sans plus aucune hésitation dans le rover. Clarke fit de gros yeux à Bellamy qui roula des yeux et ferma la porte arrière.

\- C’est la deuxième fois que j’entends ce mot, là... Dit Raven qui avait abaissé la vitre. Wanheda ? T’es certaine de ne pas savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C’est un titre que me donne les Trikru à cause de ce que j’ai fait et aidé à faire à Mont-Weather.

\- Cool ! Réagit Raven avec un sourire en coin. 

_ Tu trouverais ça moins cool si tu savais ce que ça voulait dire _ ...Pensa Clarke.

\- Je peux en avoir un moi aussi ? Comment on dit génie dans leur langue ? Ou... Oh ! Déesse ! Comment ont dit ça ?

Clarke sourit, amusée.

\-  _ Branwoda _ , lui dit-elle avec le plus grand calme.

\- Ca veut dire génie ou déesse ? S’excita la brune.

\- Ca veut dire imbécile, lui répondit-elle en s’éloignant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé !

Clarke entendit le ronronnement du moteur puis le véhicule démarrer alors qu’elle s’approchait des portes de l’Exodus. Cela lui faisait presque bizarre de sentir son pistolet dans la ceinture de son pantalon alors qu’elle ne l’avait plus porté depuis un mois mais cela rassurait maintenant qu’elle était entourée de son peuple, non pas qu’elle pensait se faire tirer dessus mais elle préférait être à arme égale avec les gens qui l’entouraient.

Devant le grand vaisseau, le Conseiller Kane et sa mère discutaient avec le garde Miller, le père de Nathan.

\- Maman, Conseiller Kane, les salua-t-elle. Mr Miller, demanda-t-elle après avoir serré sa mère dans ses bras, vous vous joignez aux recherches ?

\- C’est exact Miss Griffin.

\- Nous n’attendons plus qu’Indra et ses guerriers, l’informa Kane.

\- J’espère que vous retrouverez Octavia et les autres rapidement, leur souhaita Clarke.

\- Nous quadrillons la zone et restons tous en contact grâce aux talkies, dit le Conseiller. Et même si la forêt est grande, les guerriers d’Indra la connaissent comme leur poche donc je pense que les trouver ne sera pas le problème. 

Clarke avait pensé la même chose.

\- Ils pourraient être morts, conclut sobrement la blonde.

Si la mort des seconds ne la touchait pas particulièrement, elle savait que ce serait un coup dur pour Trikru et Lexa et la mort d’Octavia et Lincoln serait un coup dur pour elle, ses amis et surtout Bellamy.

\- Garde Miller, il est temps d’y aller, lui dit soudainement Kane en voyant Indra approcher des portes du camps avec trois guerriers.

Les deux hommes quittèrent Clarke et la Chancelière.

\- Tu sembles bien t’adapter à la vie sur Terre, lui dit sa mère après quelques secondes de silence. C’est comme ça qu’on s’habille à Polis ?

La dernière fois qu’elle était revenue à l’Exodus, c’était pour infiltrer le Mont-Weather donc elle avait lavé et repris ses vieux vêtements qu’elle avait porté depuis que l’Arche les avait envoyés les cents et elle sur Terre. Mais aujourd’hui, elle était habillée de ses vêtements de voyage, offerts par Lexa : un pantalon en tissus épais gris, un t-shirt à manches longue noir simple et une veste en cuir noir reprise au niveau des épaules. La seule différence entre les vêtements des natifs de Polis et des Skaikru était la qualité et la couleur du tissu, on voyait que les natifs les fabriquaient alors que les Skaikru les recyclaient.

\- En fait non, ce sont des vêtements de voyage, répondit Clarke, imperturbable, sachant que sa mère n’aimait pas le fait qu’elle reste à Polis. J’aimerais qu’on dîne à nouveau ensemble avant que je ne reparte pour Polis, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J’en serais ravie, dit sa mère en souriant. Mais pour l’instant, séparons-nous et surveillons Thelonious. Callie nous épaule.

Clarke acquiesça et partit à la recherche de l’homme afin d’avoir un  œil sur lui.

*

La première journée de recherche ne mena à rien.

Des pistes furent trouvées, Lincoln ayant menés les seconds sur le bon chemin mais ensuite, leurs traces disparaissaient et ça, ce n’était pas normal. Chercher de nuit était inutile alors les gardes et les guerriers revenaient à leur camp respectif le soir avant de repartir le lendemain matin.

Entre les charges de Chancelières et les allers-et-retours à l’infirmerie, Abby ne pouvait que très peu surveiller Jaha alors ce fut surtout Callie et Clarke qui gardaient un  œil sur lui. Callie  étant proche du peuple, cela ne paraissait pas suspect si elle s’approchait des ouvriers ou si elle allait parler aux chasseurs. Jaha et son groupe avait été “médicalement” interdit de chasse pendant une certaine période par Abby afin que l’ex-Chancelier ne se montre pas soupçonneux et reste dans le camp. 

Clarke faisait des allers-et-retours dans le camp, allant parler et aider certains des cents travaillant dans divers domaines. Elle prenait des nouvelles de tout le monde, restant plus ou moins longtemps selon l’endroit où se trouvait Jaha puis changeait de zone. Jaha restait parfois avec ses amis chasseurs, parfois partait seul se balader dans le camp, l’air distrait. 

A un certain moment, Clarke craignit que Jaha ne soit dans cet état à cause d’A.L.I.E. et la Ville de La Lumière mais la logique finit par la rassurer : l’homme n’avait jamais quitté le camp plus de quelques heures et le Manoir où se trouvait l’I.A. se trouvait à des jours de marche à travers le désert avant la traversée d’une grande étendue d’eau où vivaient des créatures aquatiques géantes.

Donc non, pas de puces, donc pas d’A.L.I.E.

Le deuxième jour de recherche se révéla plus fructueux bien que malheureux : huit seconds avaient été retrouvés, tous morts, par l’équipe d’Indra et Kane. Avec son talkie, le Conseiller appela l’équipe de Bellamy afin qu’ils viennent avec le rover, les morts furent ensuite ramenés rapidement devant le camp Skaikru afin d’être brulés sur un bûcher quand les autres seraient trouvés. Mais, au plus grand malheur de Bellamy qui revint avec le rover à l’endroit où les corps avaient été trouvés, il n’y avait aucune trace d’Octavia.

*

Le troisième jour, les équipes s’apprêtaient à continuer les recherches.

L’équipe de Bellamy n’avaient plus l’autorisation d’utiliser le rover, le véhicule ayant déjà consommé beaucoup de carburant ces deux derniers jours, alors ils devraient continuer à pied. Les guerriers attendaient leurs coéquipiers gardes derrière les portes du camp.

Finalement, ce fut un garde sur l’une des tours de guet qui interpella tout le monde.

\- Il y a quelqu’un qui sort de la forêt ! S’exclama-t-il.

Kane demanda les jumelles du garde et il reconnut Octavia venir vers eux, moitié courant, moitié boitant.

\- Ouvrez les portes ! C’est Octavia Blake ! Commanda-t-il.

A l’entente de ce nom, Bellamy s’empressa de dépasser l’entrée du camp quand elle fut ouverte pour rejoindre sa s œur en courant. Clarke le vit l’attraper dans ses bras puis v érifier qu’elle allait bien avant de la porter dans ses bras jusqu’au camp. Indra s’approcha des portes pour attendre avec eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’entrée du camp, Clarke questionna tout de suite Octavia :

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Clarke, ma s œur est bless ée, râla Bellamy. En tentant de passer.

\- Rien de grave, minimisa la brune. On a été attaqués, dit-elle en répondant à Clarke. Et Jaha était là, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

Clarke partagea un regard avec Kane qui était à côté et écoutait la conversation.

\- Continue, l’exhorta la blonde.

\- Jaha et plusieurs autres de Skaikru nous ont arrêtés en chemin et, au même moment, nous avons été attaqués par derrière, par des flèches. Je n’ai pas vu nos assaillants mais Jaha et ses complices nous ont tirés dessus ensuite.

Clarke regarda Kane qui hocha la tête. Il donna un ordre au garde Miller qui se trouvait à quelques mètres puis revint écouter la suite des événements.

La jeune Blake ferma les yeux avant de reprendre :

\- Je me suis pris une flèche à la jambe et Lincoln s’est pris une balle à ma place. Avec Artigas, on a réussi à se sauver de là en trainant Lincoln mais les autres seconds sont morts.

\- Nous les avons retrouvés hier, l’informa Kane. Ils seront brulés avec honneur.

Octavia hocha la tête, soulagée que les corps aient été trouvés mais triste qu’il n’y ait aucun survivant.

\- On s’est abrités dans une grotte et Artigas m’a retiré la flèche. Heureusement, ça n’a rien touché de grave mais je ne pouvais pas marcher les premiers jours. Artigas, lui aussi, avait été touché par une balle et saignait beaucoup mais il ne s’en est pas rendu compte sur le coup de l’adrénaline. J’ai essayé de les soigner tous les deux avec l’aide de Lincoln qui est resté conscient le premier jour mais...

La voix d’Octavia trembla.

\- Artigas est mort hier... Et Lincoln est toujours inconscient. Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait les choses mais je ne pouvais pas continuer de le regarder et ne rien pouvoir faire alors je suis sorti chercher de l’aide.

Indra posa une main sur l’épaule d’Octavia.

\- Tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour ceux qui sont tombés mais tu as tout fait pour garder les autres en vie. Tu as bien fait  _ seken _ , la complimenta son mentor. (second.)

\- Je me fiche de ce que ma mère a dit pour le rover : aller chercher Lincoln et le ramener ici est un cas d’urgence ! Dit Clarke à Kane. Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour indiquer le chemin à Raven dans le rover ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à la jeune Blake.

La brune hocha la tête.

\- J’irais avec elle, dit ensuite Bellamy. Raven et Octavia ne pourront ni soulever Lincoln ni le corps d’Artigas.

\- Attendez ! Il y a autre chose ! Je n’ai pas vu ceux qui nous ont attaqués par derrière mais Lincoln a reconnu leurs flèches : c’était des guerriers de la nation des glaces.

*

Des ordres furent donnés dans plusieurs directions.

Kane ordonna à plusieurs gardes d’arrêter Jaha et ses complices et à deux autres gardes d’aller menotter les deux derniers chasseurs de son groupe à leur lit d’infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, Raven alla chercher le rover et Octavia et Bellamy y montèrent.

Clarke, elle, alla rapidement à l’infirmerie prévenir sa mère de ce qui était arrivé, lui demanda de se préparer à soigner Lincoln et prit une trousse de soins avant de rejoindre le rover. Elle ne pourrait pas faire de miracle mais selon l’état du natif, elle pourrait peut-être soigner certaines blessures ou le garder en vie le temps de l’amener jusqu’à l’Exodus.

Indra était déjà à l’intérieur, attendant que Clarke arrive avant de fermer les portes. Raven était au volant, Bellamy sur le siège passager et Octavia entre les deux pour indiquer la route. Le trajet avait duré presque une journée pour la jeune Blake qui boitait à cause de sa blessure à la jambe mais, grâce au rover et à la conduite experte de Raven, ils trouvèrent la grotte au bout d’une heure.

Lincoln était toujours inconscient lorsqu’ils le trouvèrent.

\- Il tremble et fait de la fièvre, fit remarquer Clarke.

Il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements et sur le sol mais il ne semblait plus saigner.

\- Il m‘a fait chauffer la lame de son épée dans un feu et bruler sa blessure, expliqua Octavia.

Clarke regarda la blessure qui avait été refermée mais ne trouva pas de blessure de sortie. 

\- La balle n’est pas ressortie, ma mère doit l’opérer, dit la blonde à la jeune Blake alors que Bellamy et Indra transportaient Lincoln dans le rover. Mais il a perdu trop de sang, il ne survivra pas au trajet si je ne lui en donne pas, l’informa-t-elle en posant une main sur l’épaule de la brune. C’est déjà un miracle qu’il ait tenu jusqu’à maintenant.

\- Il est B+, dit Octavia. Il faut être quoi pour lui donner son sang ? S’enquit-elle.

\- O ou B, lui dit la blonde. Et comme je suis O-, je suis donneuse universelle, dit-elle ensuite en montant dans le rover derrière Lincoln et cherchant le matériel nécessaire pour une transfusion dans le kit médical d’urgence. Viens ici, tu vas m’aider.

Alors qu’Indra recouvrait le corps d’Artigas d’une couverture et l’attachait sur le toit du véhicule, Clarke prépara le tuyau et les aiguilles pendant qu’Octavia nettoyait la zone où la blonde allait piquer Lincoln.

\- On est prêts à partir, les informa Raven en les regardant dans le rétroviseur central.

Comme Octavia était à l’arrière, Indra avait pris sa place à l’avant.

\- Une seconde, lui dit Clarke en piquant enfin son bras. 

Elle tapota le tuyau jusqu’à ce que son sang y circule puis appuya sa tête contre la paroi du véhicule.

\- Tu peux démarrer !

*

Quand Clarke se réveilla, ce sont les lumières artificielles de l’infirmerie qui l’aveuglèrent avant qu’un rire n’attire son attention.

\- Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, hein ?

Elle se retourna et vit Raven, assise sur une chaise près de son lit, un talkie à la main.

\- Je me suis évanouie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ses souvenirs étaient brumeux. Elle avait arrêté de donner son sang au bout d’une dizaine de minutes mais l’état de Lincoln ne s’était pas amélioré. Elle avait donc repris la transfusion quelques minutes avant qu’ils n’arrivent au camp Skaikru.

\- Ta mère a dit que tu avais donné trop de sang d’un coup.

\- Et Lincoln ? Voulut-elle savoir.

\- Il s’en sortira, répondit Raven en souriant. Grâce à toi et à Abby.

La mécanicienne se leva et tira le rideau qui cachait Clarke du reste de l’infirmerie et la blonde vit, quelques lits plus loin, Lincoln dans un lit et Octavia endormie à son chevet.

\- O’ est aussi têtue que toi. Elle a refusé de le quitter ne serait-ce que d’un mètre alors Jackson a soigné sa jambe sur sa chaise.

Clarke se redressa contre ses oreillers et enleva l’aiguille dans son bras qui était relié à la poche qui la gardait hydratée avant de sortir une jambe du lit.

\- Il faut que j’envoie un message au Commandant pour lui expliquer ce qu’il se passe.

\- Hé ! Tout doux ! S’exclama Raven en la repoussant dans son lit. Indra s’en est déjà chargé. Toi, tu dois continuer de te reposer.

\- Mais-

\- Jaha et ses complices ont été arrêté, Octavia et Lincoln sont sains et saufs et les morts seront brulés demain soir. Tu n’as plus rien d’autre à faire que te reposer. Et je vais rester là à bricoler pour veiller à ce que tu le fasses, la prévint la brune.

Clarke se remit sous la couverture en soupirant. 

\- Merci, dit-elle tout de même.

Puis elle se retourna en souriant. Elle avait des gens à qui elle tenait qui étaient en bonne santé et qui tenait aussi à elle. Elle pourrait repenser aux problèmes et à leur solution le lendemain.

*

Anya arriva le lendemain pour allumer le bûcher avec Indra.

C’est le spectacle des flammes dansant jusqu’au plus haut dans le ciel qui accueillit le nouveau groupe de Maunkru alors que le groupe précédent avait quitté le camp au matin. Clarke ne connaissait qu’Artigas dans le groupe de seconds attaqués et elle tint à lui faire ses adieux à la manière des natifs. Si cela surprit Indra, Anya ne le fut pas. La guerrière savait que Clarke avait connu l’apprenti guerrier dans son village lorsque le premier démon avait été capturé. Mais Artigas avait fait bien plus que ça, il avait aussi aidé à retrouver les stations éparpillées sur le territoire Trikru et avait été un ami d’Octavia.

Le bûcher lui rappela celui qu’elle avait allumé avec Lexa pour les victimes qu’avait fait Finn lors de sa première vie. Elle n’avait quitté Polis que trois jours et demi plus tôt mais déjà la brune lui manquait. Elle avait vécu plus de six ans sans elle, avait attendu un mois avant de la revoir à nouveau dans cette seconde vie et pourtant son c œur  était déchiré par la centaine de kilomètres qui les séparaient. Elle n’avait qu’une envie : retourner à Polis et prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Malheureusement, elle devait attendre encore quelques jours.

Le lendemain, Indra et une cinquantaine de guerriers ont commencés à fouiller leur territoire à la recherche des assassins de la nation de glace.

Le surlendemain, un messager à cheval arriva de Polis. Le sort des meurtriers et complices Skaikru était entre les mains des proches des victimes Trikru mais le Commandant exigeait qu’ils soient punis à Polis pour montrer l’exemple : Skaikru était un allié et ne rechignait pas à punir ses propres citoyens.

Cette décision ne plut pas à Abby et les Conseillers Kapla, Fudji et Moure qui voulaient des preuves de la mauvaise santé mentale de Jaha avant d’accepter quoi que ce soit mais les Conseillers Kane, Cartwig et Cole comprenaient la nécessité de la faire à la manière du Commandant. Et santé mentale de Jaha en cause ou pas, les complices de l’ex-Chancelier étaient responsables des choix qu’ils avaient faits.

Le sort des cinq Skaikru devait être décidé par les Trikru le lendemain et amené à Polis deux jours plus tard. En attendant, des guerriers Trikru les garderaient prisonniers dans les cellules de l’Exodus.

*

Si l’état de santé ne remettait pas en cause la culpabilité de Jaha pour les natifs, cette information rentrait en ligne de compte dans la décision de sa punition. Jaha serait exécuté par décapitation puisqu’il souffrait d’une maladie mentale. Ce serait propre, net et rapide. Inutile de faire souffrir davantage quelqu’un qui souffrait déjà. Les quatre complices de l’ex-Chancelier, par contre, subirait la mort par mille coupes. Les proches des victimes tailladeraient les quatre hommes à tour de rôle et autant de fois qu’il le fallait avant que le Commandant ne donne le coup fatal.

Anya et sa seconde Tris était à l’avant du groupe de guerriers venus chercher les meurtriers. Certains Skaikru, toujours méfiants des natifs, voyaient d’un mauvais  œil que la Chanceli ère et les Conseillers les laissent emmener cinq des leurs pour les exécuter dans leur capitale. Les autres citoyens du peuple du Ciel étaient presque soulagés de ne pas avoir à décider et à assister à l’exécution. Heureusement, ceux étant contre l’exécution -après tout, qui se souciait que ces sauvages aient été tués ?- pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main et Pike n’en faisait pas partie.

Kane dirige la sortie des prisonniers et le transfert de leur garde aux guerriers Trikru sous l’ œil vigilant d’Abby Griffin. Il discute bri èvement avec la cheffe de clan pour demander si la présence de quelques-uns de ses gardes est nécessaire mais Anya répondit par la négative. Lorsque le groupe de natifs disparut dans les bois, Clarke entra dans l’Exodus afin de passer la matinée avec Raven dans son atelier. 

Les couloirs étaient calmes, les gardes patrouillant à l’extérieur et sa mère étant probablement dans l’infirmerie. Au détour d’un couloir, la blonde entend des voix ; elle n’est plus qu’à quelques mètres de l’atelier de mécanique où son amie l’attend.

\- Je sais, c’était également mon ami, dit une voix masculine.

Clarke tourna à droite et vit sa mère dans les bras de Kane. 

Bien qu’elle eût été au courant de leur relation pendant les six années dans le bunker, les batailles qui avaient suivis entre elle et Wonkru puis le cryo-sommeil pendant cent vingt-cinq ans et enfin leur arrivée sur Sanctum ne lui avaient pas permis d’être témoin de leur affection mutuelle. Alors même si elle était au courant que ça pouvait arriver de nouveau, elle fut un peu prise au dépourvue en les voyant dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Sa mère la vit avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de faire demi-tour.

\- Clarke ! S’exclama sa mère avec surprise en s’éloignant rapidement de Kane.

\- Maman, salua-t-elle. Conseiller Kane, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n’était. Etant donné que je repars pour Polis demain, je me demandais si tu étais toujours d'accord pour qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir.

\- Oui bien sûr ma chérie, répondit sa mère, encore un peu troublée.

\- Alors à ce soir, lui dit la blonde.

Bien que concentrée sur ce qu’elle faisait, Raven ne perdait jamais une occasion pour parler, la faire sourire ou pour parler de ce crétin de Wick qui, selon elle, faisait du grand n’importe quoi. Heureusement, Finn arriva vers midi pour rappeler à sa petite-amie qu’il était temps de faire une pause pour manger. Clarke les laissa en amoureux et partit en direction de la cafétaria.

Sur le chemin, elle passa devant l'enclos où les quatre agneaux apportés par le clan Trishanakru quelques jours plus tôt gambadaient joyeusement. Ils étaient sevrés depuis trois semaines et n'avaient donc plus besoin du lait maternel mais ils étaient encore petits. Clarke resta devant l'enclos une dizaine de minutes, attirant l'un des agneaux à elle avec un fétu de paille pour lui caresser la tête avant de rejoindre Sterling, Scott, Travis, Michelle et Misha à la cafétaria.

Elle regrettait de ne pas être aussi proche de Bellamy et Nathan qu’autrefois mais Sterling lui avait proposé de manger avec eux et elle n’avait pas pu refuser. De plus, voir Nathan en couple avec Brian était étrange tant elle avait eu l’habitude de le voir avec Jackson et Bellamy passait tout son temps avec sa petite-amie Gina. Son meilleur ami lui manquait mais ils n'avaient plus la même relation et il lui était difficile de parler à ce Bellamy encore si jeune et si peu mature.

Penser à Nathan et Jackson lui fit penser à Emori. En évitant l’apparition d’A.L.I.E., elle avait empêché la rencontre en Murphy et la native. Elle ne pouvait pas s’impliquer dans la relation entre Nathan et Brian uniquement parce que Nathan avait été en couple avec Jackson après le deuxième Praimfaya. Mais Emori avait été l’élément déclencheur de la prise de maturité de Murphy et Clarke avait été plusieurs fois témoin de l’amour que Murphy portait à Emori. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle essaierait de les réunir à nouveau.

*

Son stress fut totalement oublié alors qu’elle passa l’après-midi au bord de la rivière à pêcher avec ses amis et quelques adultes. D’autres groupes pêchaient plus loin car il y fallait attraper de nombreux poissons s’ils voulaient en faire profiter un maximum de personnes.

Ils rentrèrent tard mais Clarke ne s’en inquiéta pas, sachant que sa mère avait beaucoup de travail en tant que Chancelière et qu’elle mangeait probablement plus tardivement que les autres. Alors qu’ils apportaient les poissons dans l’entrepôt où ceux chargés de la cuisine videraient les poissons pour le lendemain midi, Clarke fut interceptée par Octavia.

\- Clarke ! 

Sterling lui prit ses poissons avec un clin d’ œil et, les mains libres, elle put s’arr êter pour écouter ce que la brune voulait lui dire.

\- Salut O’, comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Lincoln ?

\- Ma jambe ne sera entièrement guérie que dans quelques jours mais ça ne m’empêche pas de reprendre l’entrainement avec Indra.

Octavia regarda le sol avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Clarke. La blonde savait que, n’ayant pu compter que sur son frère et sa mère durant les seize premières années de sa vie, remercier quelqu’un ou faire confiance à quelqu’un était difficile pour la jeune Blake.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour Lincoln. Tu lui as donné ton sang jusqu’à t’évanouir et ta mère nous a dit que ce que tu avais fait était dangereux. 

Clarke n’a jamais su comment accepter les remerciements. Pour elle, c’était normal d’aider ses amis, c’était dans sa nature. 

\- Lincoln se sent probablement redevable même s’il ne le dira pas, continua-t-elle avant que Clarke ne puisse lui dire que ce n’était rien. Mais grâce à toi, il est encore en vie et il va pouvoir quitter l’infirmerie demain matin. Alors...

Octavia la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Merci Clarke.

Ce que la brune ne savait pas, alors que Clarke la serrait à son tour dans ses bras, c’est que la blonde s’était fait une promesse à elle-même et qu’elle n’avait fait que la tenir. 

Finalement, Octavia repartit pour l’infirmerie et Clarke pu se servir un plateau et en remplit un autre pour sa mère. Plutôt que les barre de ration ou la bouillie qu’elle avait l’habitude de manger sur l’Arche, il leur était servi de la viande ou du poisson en petite quantité, un mélange de légumes car il n’y en avait pas assez d’une seule sorte pour tout le monde et un peu de d’avoine ou de blé. 

Ne voyant pas Abby à l’extérieur, elle fit son chemin jusqu’aux portes de l’Exodus et entra : sa mère devait être à l’infirmerie ou dans une des salles du conseils. Puisque la salle où les Conseillers se rassemblaient était la plus proche, elle s’y rendit d’abord. Du coude, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte et vit sa mère endormie sur une chaise, la tête posée sur l’accoudoir. Clarke posa les plateaux sur la table et alla réveiller la Chancelière en secouant doucement son épaule.

\- Maman... Maman... 

Sa mère ouvra les yeux et sursauta.

\- Du calme, c’est juste moi, la rassura Clarke. On devait manger ensemble, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh, je me suis endormie, réalisa Abby.

\- Tu dors la nuit ? Demanda la blonde à moitié amusée, à moitié inquiète.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se mit à penser que peut-être sa mère n’avait pas de nuit complète de sommeil à cause de Kane et frissonna. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça...

\- Depuis quand avons-nous inversé nos rôles ? Demanda sa mère avec un sourire.

\- Depuis que je t’ai retrouvée endormie dans la salle du Conseil à seulement dix-neuf heures trente, répondit Clarke tout aussi amusée. Mais plus sérieusement, maman, tu devrais peut-être déléguer certaines responsabilités pour pouvoir dormir.

Clarke eut l’impression d’entendre Lexa parler. Il fallait dire que la brune avait raison pour beaucoup de chose.

\- Un Chancelier qui ne dort pas et qui ne peut donc pas diriger correctement n’est pas un bon Chancelier, ajouta la blonde, inquiète. Est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd’hui ?

\- Au petit-déjeuner, réfléchit Abby. Et un fruit ce midi...

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et ramena les plateaux jusqu’à elles. Elle mit la moitié de ses légumes et de son blé dans le plateau de sa mère.

\- En tant que médecin, tu dois savoir que ce n’est pas suffisant pour fonctionner correctement.

\- Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi.

\- Demain, je serais à Polis et, là-bas, la nourriture est plus abondante et bien meilleure qu’ici. Ce n’est pas un dîner plus léger qui va me tuer. Alors mange s’il te plait.

Elles commencèrent à manger en silence. Clarke termina rapidement son plateau ayant moins de nourriture puis elle regarda sa mère manger. La chancelière semblait avoir vieilli depuis leur arrivée sur Terre et ça ne faisait pourtant que deux mois que sa mère y était. Le stress de son poste sans doute. Même si Clarke avait négocié la trêve avec Trikru, elle savait que ce devait être difficile de diriger tout un peuple, alors qu’elle-même n’avait dû diriger que cent personnes. En voyant dans quel état était sa mère, Clarke se demanda comment Lexa faisait pour diriger tout une Coalition.

\- Selon Indra, il ne reste que trois ou quatre démons dans les mines, l’informa sa mère en terminant de manger. Et, si tout se passe bien, on a deux naissances de prévu ces deux prochaines semaines.

\- Des femmes Trikru ?

\- Une femme de TonDC et une de chez nous, dit sa mère en souriant.

\- J’ignorais qu’il y avait une femme enceinte dans notre camp, dit Clarke, surprise.

\- Elle a fait un déni de grossesse, lui apprit Abby en souriant tristement. La nouvelle qu’il n’y avait plus assez d’oxygène, le stress de l’atterrissage de l’Arche...

\- Mais c’était il y a trois mois, réfléchit Clarke. Cette femme était enceinte d’environ six mois avant que je ne sois envoyé avec les cents sur Terre.

\- C’est son deuxième enfant, Clarke, l’informa sa mère. Pour elle, c’était inconcevable qu’elle soit enceinte. Mais le fait d’arriver sur Terre, d’avoir cette trêve avec Trikru, commencer à commercer et le fait d’avoir la possibilité d’avoir plus d’un enfant, ça lui a fait réaliser quelque chose et tous les symptômes de la grossesse sont apparus en seulement quelques heures. Son mari et elle étaient très surpris quand je leur ai confirmé la grossesse, se rappela Abby avec un sourire. 

\- C’est un nouveau départ pour notre peuple, fit remarquer Clarke. La loi de l’enfant unique... Vous l’avez bien abolie alors ?

\- J’ai bien dû le faire officiellement après ça, dit sa mère. Je n’aurai pas voulu lui provoquer plus de stress. 

Clarke sourit.

\- En parlant de nouveau départ, commença la blonde, qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre le Conseiller Kane et toi ?

\- Si c’est à propos de ce que tu as vu ce matin, il me consolait juste par rapport à Thelonious, se justifia sa mère en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu sais, ça fait plus d’un an maintenant que papa est mort. Tu n’as pas à rester seule jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Tu as le droit d’être heureuse ; c’est ce que papa aurait voulu.

\- Il n’y a rien entre nous, Clarke, appuya fermement Abby.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit la blonde qui ne préféra pas insister.

S’ils devaient se mettre en couple, les choses se feraient d’elle-même.


	22. Saison 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de la saison 3 !   
> Ce chapitre se concentre sur les exécutions de Jaha et ses complices Skaikru alors ne lisez pas la partie indiquée entre deux indications en gras si ça vous dérange.  
> Bonne lecture !

Clarke descendit de sa selle et attacha les rênes du cheval à un arbre. Dans une des sacoches, elle prit deux carottes et prit le temps de nourrir sa monture. La pause était autant pour elle que pour le cheval.

Les infirmiers envoyés aux quatre coins de Trikru revenaient dans la journée à l'Exodus, ayant fait toutes les prises de sang. Leur dernière mission serait d’informer les derniers natifs de leur groupe sanguin pour qu’ils puissent se le faire tatouer.

Les proches des victimes de Jaha et ses complices arriveraient probablement avant elle à Polis. Les exécutions étaient prévues pour le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, et en tant que représentante de son peuple à Polis, il était important qu’elle y assiste du début à la fin.

Elle reprit la route et arriva une heure et demi plus tard à la capitale. Il y avait du monde au marché, les commerçants et les marchands ambulants devaient servir du monde puisqu’il était l’heure de manger, les ateliers étaient même fermés pendant quelques minutes le temps que leur propriétaire mange.

Clarke n’était pas d’humeur à aller travailler aujourd’hui, les exécutions du lendemain occupant toutes ses pensées. Et elle se demandait dans quel état d’esprit se trouvait son meilleur ami depuis qu’il avait appris ce qu’avait fait son père et le sort qui l’attendait. 

Elle avait besoin d’un endroit calme pour réfléchir. Sa chambre aurait fait l’affaire si elle ne savait pas que des servantes venaient astiquer les bibelots, allumer les bougie, s’occuper du feu et changer les draps du lit pour son arrivée. La seule autre pièce vide où personne ne devait se trouver avant au moins plusieurs heures, c’était la salle-à-manger où elle mangeait habituellement avec Murphy, Charlotte, Wells et les deux premiers groupes Maunkru. Le groupe actuel étant composé de quarante personnes, Clarke supposa qu’ils mangeaient dans une autre salle.

En arrivant près des écuries, Clarke donna les brides de son cheval à l'un des écuyers présents puis elle suspendit ces sacoches sur son épaule et entra dans la tour. Le hall d'entrée était vide et silencieux mais, dans l'ascenseur, les deux gardes habituels attendaient avec les portes ouvertes. Elle entra dans la cage de l'ascenseur et demanda à ce qu'il monte jusqu'au vingtième étage. 

Les couloirs étaient également vides à cet étage même si elle croisa deux servantes portant des paniers de linges avant d’arriver dans la salle-à-manger. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle posant son menton sur son poing puis ferma les yeux. Le silence lui permet de réfléchir longuement à l'avenir de son peuple, à son avenir à Polis et aux événements du lendemain. 

Une heure passa sans qu'elle ne soit dérangée puis les porte s’ouvrirent brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Wells portait un plateau de nourriture qu'il s’empressa de déposer sur la table lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Clarke ! S’exclama-t-il, surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà revenue !

\- Je voulais profiter du calme avant la tempête, lui avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Son ami hocha la tête, l’air sombre.

\- J’ai essayé de le voir, tu sais.

Il était inutile de demander de qui il parlait. 

\- On te l’a interdit ? 

\- Le gardien de la flamme m'a empêché d'avoir une audience avec le Commandant et, sans son accord, je ne peux même pas l'approcher, lui expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Clarke, ajouta-il avec désespoir. J’ai su ce qu’il avait fait et je veux croire qu’il y a une explication à ses actions. C’est quand même mon père ! Il est la dernière famille qu’il me reste ...

Clarke se leva et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. C’était probablement la chose à faire à en croire la force avec laquelle il la serra.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, lui dit-elle ensuite en s’asseyant afin qu’il s’assoie aussi. Ma mère n’a pas pu lui faire passer d’examen mais elle a établi un diagnostic par rapport à son comportement et... ce que nous a raconté Octavia ne fait que le confirmer. 

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu’elle pouvait à travers son regard.

\- Il souffre de démence, Wells.

Son ami détourna les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Murmura-t-il. Non, je l’aurai remarqué, dit-il en regardant à nouveau Clarke.

\- Ce n’était pas facile à voir, lui répondit la blonde. Ma mère n’en était même pas certaine quand elle en a parlé la première fois mais... Quand il a attaqué le groupe de seconds et aidé les guerriers d’Azgeda, il n’a même pas reconnu Octavia.

\- Elle se tresse les cheveux, elle met de la peinture de guerre et mon père ne peut pas reconnaitre tout le monde ! Essaya-t-il de justifier en se levant de chaise. Ce ne veut pas dire qu’il est dément ! S’exclama-il en haussant la voix, les bras levés.

Il soupira puis s’assit de nouveau, passant sa main sur son visage.

\- Tout ce que je demande, c’est à lui parler... lui dit-il, la voix rauque.

\- Titus est une teigne, acquiesça la blonde, la voix douce. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il savait que sa meilleure amie ne pouvait rien lui promettre mais il lui était reconnaissant d’essayer.

*

Il est proche de minuit lorsque Clarke entend du bruit dans le couloir. C’était très sourd : des paroles lointaines, des pas et une porte qui s’ouvre puis se referme.

Si après vingt-deux heures trente, Clarke va habituellement se coucher sachant que Lexa ne viendra pas frapper à sa porte, ce soir elle avait des difficultés à fermer l’ œil. Elle le regretterait probablement le lendemain mais elle savait que son sommeil ne serait pas tranquille, ses pens ées ne cessant de revenir sur les exécutions qui se feraient dans quelques heures. Et puis, elle devait à tout prix parler au Commandant.

Elle se leva, jetant un dernier coup d’ œil sur Charlotte qui dormait  à poings fermés puis quitta la chaleur de sa chambre pour les couloirs froids menant à la chambre de Lexa. Les gardes ne lui barrèrent pas le chemin, Lexa n’ayant donné aucun ordre contre sa venue, et elle entra dans la chambre de la brune.

Le plastron et ses nombreuses sangles était posé sur la chaise dans un coin et les bottes de Lexa étaient posées juste en-dessous de l’assise. Mais la brune n’était nulle part en vue. Les bruits d’eau venant de la salle de bain lui indiquèrent que sa petite-amie devait s’y trouver alors elle s’assit sur le canapé et l’attendit patiemment.

La brune apparut dans la pièce principale deux minutes plus tard, les cheveux tombant librement sur son épaule. Un fin sourire illumina son visage lorsqu’elle aperçut la Skaikru.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit, dit Clarke avec regret. 

\- Mon lit et le confort de mes bras te permettront peut-être de trouver le sommeil, suggéra Lexa en l’approchant pour l’embrasser chastement.

Clarke posa une main sur la nuque de la brune et approfondit le baiser.

\- Tu m’as manquée, révéla la blonde quand elle se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Je vois ça, répondit le Commandant avec malice.

Clarke lui frappa l’épaule, faussement outrée.

\- On prend de l’assurance, Heda ? Je peux encore retourner dans ma chambre, tu sais ? Ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en se tournant pour partir.

Mais Lexa l’attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Tu m’as manquée aussi Clarke, murmura-t-elle. 

La Skaikru se retourna et prit son amante dans ses bras, respirant son parfum à plein poumon et oubliant une minute le but premier de sa visite.

\- Je ne suis pas juste venue pour passer la nuit dans tes bras, l’informa Clarke en soupirant. Mon ami Wells a essayé d’avoir une audience avec toi et Titus l’a empêché de t’approcher. 

\- Je l’ignorais, révéla la brune alors qu’elle faisait des va-et-vient dans le dos de la blonde avec ses mains. J’ai été tellement occupée entre l’organisation des exécutions, les réunions avec les ambassadeurs et les audiences avec mon peuple que je n’ai pas vu Titus de la journée. 

Elles restèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre, trop confortables pour bouger.

\- Pourquoi ton ami veut-il une audience ? Demanda Lexa dans le cou de la blonde. Son père est coupable et son sort est scellé, je ne peux rien y changer.

\- C’est la dernière famille qui lui reste. Il veut juste lui parler une dernière fois pour essayer de comprendre, pour lui faire ses adieux, expliqua Clarke. Je sais que ça peut sembler être du favoritisme : je n’ai pas demandé d’audience et je profite de notre temps ensemble pour te faire cette demande mais je ne le ferai pas si ce n’était pas aussi important, insista-t-elle.

\- L’exécution de Jaha est la première à se faire : lorsque le soleil se lèvera et que ses rayons atteindront la place du marché. 

Lexa se recula, les mains sur la taille de son amante.

\- Dormons, suggéra-t-elle. Je vais ordonner aux gardes de me réveiller plus tôt pour vous conduire Wells et toi jusqu’à Jaha. Il aura trente minutes et pas une de plus. 

\- Merci, dit Clarke en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Les prisonniers n’ont pas le droit de voir leur famille le jour de leur exécution mais puisque ce n‘est pas sa demande mais celle de son fils, je l’y autorise. Mais, Clarke, si ça venait à se savoir, on risque de contester ma position. Ton ami devra être discret et n’en parler à personne, compris ?

\- Il ne dira rien, acquiesça la blonde. 

Le Commandant attira Clarke par la main jusqu’à son lit puis termina de se déshabiller avant de la rejoindre. La Skaikru avait juste enfilé un pantalon pour compléter sa tunique de nuit, elle l’enleva rapidement.

\- Profitons du peu de temps de sommeil qu’il nous reste, lui dit Lexa. Demain sera une longue journée.

*

\- Clarke...

La jeune femme sentit une main sur son épaule qui la secouait doucement. 

\- Clarke, il est temps.

Elle ouvrit un  œil et la seule bougie allum ée de la pièce lui permit de voir Lexa, habillée de son armure simple et portant ses peintures de guerre sur le visage. Elle s’assit et s’étira avant de se lever rapidement et de s’habiller. Elle n’avait pas une minute à perdre.

\- Tiens, met-ça dit la brune en lui tendant un espère de toge ouverte brune avec un capuchon. Il fait froid dans les cachots et ça nous permettra de nous déplacer sans attirer les regards. 

Si l’extérieur de la toge paraissait être fait d’un matériau rudimentaire et rugueux, l’intérieur était doublé d’une fourrure chaude et douce. Le Commandant avait déjà enfilé la sienne, prête à partir, n’attendant plus que Clarke.

\- Et ta seconde ? Demanda Lexa avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Clarke sourit et embrassa chastement Lexa, émue par son inquiétude pour Charlotte.

\- Elle sait qu’elle ne me verra pas de la journée et que je ne serais pas là à son réveil. Elle et Murphy vont rester avec Wells ce matin, pour qu’il ne reste pas tout seul.

Le Commandant acquiesça puis ouvrit la porte.

Remontant le capuchon sur leur tête, elles marchèrent jusqu’à l’ascenseur et descendirent de quarante-huit étages. Seuls les gardes postés aux portes par lesquelles elles passaient ou ceux postés dans l’ascenseur savaient que leur Commandant avait quitté sa chambre mais leur accoutrement cachait leur identité des yeux des rares serviteurs de nuit. Lexa lui tendit la toge supplémentaire qu’elle avait à son bras puis attendit près de l’ascenseur que Clarke aille chercher son ami. 

La blonde savait où se trouvait le dortoir et heureusement, quand elle y entra, une bougie était encore allumée, lui permettant de voir un peu devant elle. Elle prit une bougie éteinte et l’alluma afin d’éclairer son visage. Elle ignorait où dormait Wells mais elle savait que les Maunkru ne se mélangeaient pas à son peuple quand il s’agissait des lits. Quand elle trouva Murphy, elle trouva Wells en-dessous. Elle le secoua doucement, prête à mettre sa main devant sa bouche au cas où il crierait mais il ne fit qu’ouvrir grand les yeux, paniqué avant de la reconnaitre.

\- Clarke ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Suis-moi, lui dit-elle avant de se lever et de l’attendre près de la porte du dortoir.

Elle le vit enfiler un pantalon et mettre ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre et elle lui donna la toge.

\- Enfile ça et met le capuchon sur ta tête.

Il ne lui posa pas de question. Clarke savait que Wells avait une confiance aveuglante en elle. Elle ignorait si, sur Terre, c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais, pour le moment, ça leur servait à tous les deux. 

Ils rejoignirent Lexa devant l’ascenseur et le Commandant montra son visage au garçon qui dû comprendre ce qu’ils faisaient si l’on en croyait les expressions de son visage : surprise, confusion puis reconnaissance. Ils prirent l’ascenseur pour atteindre le hall du rez-de-chaussée en silence puis Clarke arrêta Wells avant qu’ils ne quittent le bâtiment.

\- On doit rester en silence jusqu’à la cellule de ton père et même chose pour le retour. Tu n’as le droit qu’à trente minutes, pas plus, l’informa Clarke. Et cette visite n’a jamais été organisée, tu comprends ?

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête avant de s’adresser au Commandant.

\-  _ Mochof Heda _ , murmura-t-il.

Le Commandant accepta ses remerciements d’un hochement de tête avant d’ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent de la Tour, les cellules se trouvant dans le sous-sol n’étaient accessible que par une porte à l’extérieur. Aucun garde ne se trouvait devant cette porte : le sous-sol était un véritable labyrinthe pour tous ceux qui n’avaient pas appris le chemin menant aux cellules et donc le Commandant préférait laisser entrer les personnes indésirables afin qu’elles s’y perdent. De toute façon, une inspection des lieux était organisée tous les dix jours et cela arrivait souvent qu’un proche d’un des prisonniers soit retrouvé mort de faim et de soif. 

La brune prit l’un des flambeaux accrochés au mur juste en bas de l’escalier pour éclairer leur voie car le reste du chemin était dans le noir complet afin de ne pas diriger les inconnus dans la bonne direction. Clarke resta derrière elle, ne s’accrochant qu’à sa toge. Au cas où un garde reviendrait vers la sortie, elles ne se feraient pas surprendre la main dans la main et Wells posa une main sur l’épaule de la blonde. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Clarke avant qu’ils n’arrivent enfin dans un couloir avec une porte et un garde devant celle-ci. Une torche tenait sur un poteau à son côté, n’éclairant que quelques mètres devant lui. Le garde se redressa, la main posée sur la garde de son épée, attendant probablement de connaitre l’identité des personnes face à lui.

\-  _ Dauntaim bloka _ , lui dit le Commandant en retirant sa capuche pour lui montrer son visage avant de la remettre.  _ Oso sin honon. _ (Repos, garde. Nous venons voir un prisonnier).

Le garde hocha la tête, ne répondant pas à voix haute pour garder l’identité du Commandant secrète. Clarke ignorait s’il y avait beaucoup de gardes et de prisonniers derrière cette porte mais c’était apparemment une précaution nécessaire. 

Derrière la porte, il y avait un long couloir. Il y faisait sombre et Clarke n’en voyait pas le bout. A sa gauche et à sa droite, il y avait de nombreuses cellules, la plupart vides alors qu’elle suivait Lexa qui semblait savoir où ils devaient se rendre. Leur flambeau n’éclairait pas grand-chose mais la blonde vit que sur les douze premières cellules devant lesquelles ils étaient passés, seules trois étaient occupées, et qu’un garde était posté toutes les cinq cellules. Ils arrivèrent finalement tout au bout du couloir après avoir compté qu’il y avait trente cellules et vu que quatre autres cellules étaient occupées. Un dernier garde était posé devant eux, n’ayant qu’une bougie avec des marques pour connaitre l’heure pour s’éclairer ; une torche aurait donné beaucoup trop de lumière et les prisonniers devaient rester dans le noir.

Avec son propre flambeau, le Commandant alluma celui à côté de la cellule de Jaha afin de permettre à Wells de voir son père pendant leur discussion. L’ex-Chancelier avait une chaine à la cheville avec assez de mou pour qu’il soit debout devant la grille mais trop courte pour qu’il en franchisse la porte si cette dernière était ouverte. L’homme était allongé sur un lit de paille mais ne semblait pas dormir puisqu’il releva immédiatement la tête lorsque la lumière éclaira l’intérieur de sa cellule.

Le Commandant donna pour ordre au garde d’éteindre le flambeau dans une demi-marque de bougie  – ce qui correspondait à une trentaine de minutes- et de faire sortir le garçon du couloir. Clarke posa une main sur l’épaule de Wells et lui fit un signe vers l’autre bout du couloir et il hocha la tête. Lexa et elle sortirent, dépassant le premier garde de plusieurs mètres et attendirent en silence dans le sous-sol que le Skaikru parlent à son père.

Toujours le flambeau à la main, la brune passa le temps, le regard plongé dans celui de Clarke. La Skaikru essaya de garder son sérieux mais l’affection qu’elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Lexa la firent sourire malgré elle. A chaque fois qu’elle s’en rendait compte, elle devait se reprendre et, au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit manège, elle détourna les yeux du Commandant, ne pouvant supporter son regard alors qu’un garde était non loin.

Elles entendirent deux ou trois cris venant des cellules derrière la porte puis plus rien. Quand la demi-heure fut passée, la porte s’ouvrit et un Wells au regard larmoyant les rejoignit. Son meilleur ami tournant son regard vers le sol, Clarke lui prit la main pour lui transmettre du réconfort et Lexa montra le chemin jusqu’à la sortie.

A l’extérieur, Clarke en profita pour prendre Wells dans ses bras et le garçon renifla mais ne pleura pas. Le Commandant s’éloigna de quelques pas pour leur laisser une certaine intimité et ne pas écouter leur conversation.

\- Il ne m’a même pas reconnu au début, dit-il, la voix tremblotante. J’ai dû lui dire qui j’étais et puis il s’est énervé : il ne comprenait pas où il était et pourquoi il était enfermé. 

Il se tut quelques secondes et Clarke le sentit resserrer sa prise sur elle.

\- Le garde a dû l’assommer parce qu’il s’est mis à crier, ajouta-t-il. Cet homme n’est pas mon père, dit-il ensuite en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite. Je l’ai perdu, bien avant tout ça, bien avant les meurtres.

Il se recula et une larme dévala sa joue, larme que Clarke effaça avec son pouce.

\- Je suis désolée, Wells. 

Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle pouvait bien dire à un moment pareil.

\- Il est ma dernière famille par le sang, mais je ne suis pas tout seul, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. 

\- Tu n’es pas tout seul, acquiesça la blonde avec un petit sourire. Murphy et Charlotte vont rester dans le dortoir avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seul aujourd’hui mais ils te laisseront tranquilles, lui dit-elle. Je te reverrai ce soir, d’accord ?

Il acquiesça et ils rentrèrent dans la Tour.

*

Clarke fixa son regard sur Jaha. Elle n’aimait pas l’ex-Chancelier mais sa mort ne la réjouissait pas même si elle reconnaissait que ses crimes ne pouvaient pas rester impunis. Elle pensa à Lexa, qui devait exécuter elle-même le prisonnier, non pas en enfonçant son épée dans son c œur comme elle l’avait d éjà vu faire avec Gustus dans sa première vie, mais en lui coupant la tête.

Elle ignorait comment la brune se sentirait. Le fait que Jaha soit un criminel Skaikru atténuera-t-il les sentiments désagréables et sombres qui obscurciraient le c œur du Commandant ou la proc édure lui rappellerait-elle la façon dont son premier amour était mort ? Clarke savait que son amante, bien qu’elle paraissait dure et impitoyable à cause de son statut de Commandant, ne prenait aucun plaisir à tuer que ce soit pour sauver sa propre vie, que ce soit pendant une guerre ou lors de l’exécution d’un criminel.

Les citoyens de Polis encerclaient la place où les cinq criminels Skaikru se trouvaient. Les quatre complices de Jaha étaient attachés à des poteaux, les bras levés au-dessus de leur tête. Trois d’entre eux injuriaient les natifs, les traitant de sauvages, disant qu’ils le payeraient. Le dernier pleurait et suppliait le Commandant de ne pas le tuer, l’informant qu’il avait une famille et qu’elle devait avoir pitié de lui.

La foule autour d’eux ne cessait de croitre, les gardes étaient nombreux afin d’empêcher tout mouvement de foule. Seuls le Commandant et les proches des victimes étaient autorisés à s’approcher des prisonniers. Clarke elle-même étaient dans la foule mais au-devant de la scène, non loin des ambassadeurs.

_**-ATTENTION ! EXECUTION !-** _

Lorsqu’un premier rayon de soleil atteint Jaha, à genoux devant un bloc de pierre, le Commandant appuya un pied sur son dos pour l’obliger à se pencher. L’ex-Chancelier se débattit, hurlant contre le Commandant.

\- Mon peuple finira par vous voir tel que je vous ai vu ! Cracha-t-il. Et alors ils me vengeront ! Ils vous anéantiront tous !

\- Ton peuple t’as livré à nous ! Répondit la brune, implacable.  _ Jus drein jus daun !  _

\-  _ Jus drein jus daun ! Jus drein jus daun ! Jus drein jus daun ! _

La foule leva le poing, répétant leur dogme. Clarke se joignit à eux, alors que le Commandant levait son épée avant de l’abattre d’un geste vif, réduisant alors la foule au silence. Clarke fixa la pierre, à défaut de regarder le cou tranché et la tête sans vie qui roula au sol. Le souvenir de la tête d’Aden roulant dans la salle du trône revenant avec force à l’avant de son esprit. Elle serra le poing. Ce n’était que le début mais elle espérait que plus aucune exécution ne concernerait son peuple après aujourd’hui.

Les victimes étaient au nombre de vingt-et-une et les proches étaient quatre fois plus nombreux. Pour que chacun ait la justice qu’il méritait, ils furent divisés en quatre groupe, chacun devant donner une coupe à un prisonnier. La foule fit entendre son enthousiasme à chaque blessure. 

L’un des quatre Skaikru s’évanouit après douze coupes et il fut brutalement réveillé lorsque le Commandant le gifla. Il fallut recommencer lorsque les natifs du chaque groupe eurent tous infligé une blessure aux prisonniers. Deux s’étaient évanouis et un troisième, toujours conscient et les yeux ouverts, ne bougeait plus et crachait du sang en respirant. Le quatrième avait toujours le regard plissé et dirigé vers le Commandant : il ne partirait pas après ces quelques blessures.

Les groupes changèrent de prisonniers, les poignards et les épées ouvrirent le peu de peau intact qu’il restait et le Commandant garda les yeux fixés sur le prisonnier encore totalement conscient. Elle ne leva la main pour arrêter les coupes que lorsque le Skaikru s’avoua vaincu, s’évanouissant sous le coup de la douleur, lorsque les groupes eurent changé de prisonnier pour la deuxième fois. 

Clarke suivit la brune du regard alors qu’elle gifla chaque prisonnier pour les réveiller. A demi-conscient, gémissant de douleur, ils avaient les yeux à peine ouverts mais, au moins, ils étaient conscients. Elle se plaça devant le premier et leva son épée puis tourna sur elle-même pour regarder la foule autour d’elle avant de refaire face au prisonnier.

\-  _ Jus drein jus daun _ ! S’exclama-t-elle en enfonçant son épée en plein dans la poitrine du Skaikru.

La tête de l’homme tomba en avant. 

Le Commandant répéta le même processus pour les trois autres Skaikru puis, lorsque les gardes vinrent délier les cordes, la foule commença peu à peu à se disperser. 

_**-FIN DES EXECUTIONS !-** _

Les ambassadeurs Adriel et Ama  – respectivement de Trishana Kru et d ’ Ouskejon Kru-  approch èrent Clarke et le jeune ambassadeur posa une main sur son épaule alors que les corps étaient enlevés de la place. Lorsque les poteaux seraient enlevés, le bucher seraient construit.

\- Il n’est jamais facile de voir son peuple être puni de la sorte, dit-il. Mais la justice est nécessaire et Trikru a été généreux avec le premier prisonnier.

\- Mon peuple est en paix avec le Peuple des Arbres, répondit Clarke en regardant Adriel. Ces gens étaient des traitres. Pour moi, ils ne faisaient pas partie de mon peuple. 

\- Vos paroles sont sages, Klark kom Skaikru, intervint Ama. 

La blonde appréciait l’ambassadrice : elle était compatissante et avait la voix douce. Ses cheveux gris parsemés de blancs donnaient une idée de son âge mais, malgré ces cinquante ans, sa peau était aussi lisse que celle d’un enfant.

\- Elles sont surtout réalistes, répondit Clarke avec un sourire peiné.

Au soir, la foule fut moins nombreuses. Quelques curieux, les proches des victimes, le Commandant et Clarke. Wells était là, lui aussi. Les corps étaient cachés par du tissu, on ne savait pas qui était qui, et cela rassura Clarke dans un sens : ainsi son ami ne voyait pas son père dont la tête était séparée de son corps. 

C’était à elle, en tant que représentante Skaikru à Polis, d’allumer le bûcher. Un garde alluma une torche qu’il remit au Commandant et cette dernière la donna à Clarke devant le tas de bois. Clarke ne sentait pas que les mots d’adieu de son peuple fussent appropriés étant donné leurs crimes, bien qu’elle entendît Wells les prononcer pour son père, et se décida à dire les mots sobres mais justes des natifs.

\-  _ Yu gonplei ste odon _ , murmura-t-elle de sorte que seule Lexa l’entende avant d’allumer le bûcher.

Quatre autres natifs autour du bûcher l’enflammèrent à leur tour, une seule torche ne suffisant pas à l’enflammer rapidement.

La blonde ne resta que quelques minutes de plus que son amante. Elle posa une main sur l’épaule de Wells et la serra mais ce dernier lui dit qu’il allait rester encore un peu. Les proches des victimes, satisfaites que justice ait été rendue, partirent ensuite. Seuls les gardes devaient rester jusqu’à la fin pour prévenir tout danger puis éteindre le bûcher une fois que les corps n’étaient plus que des cendres.

*

Deux jours plus tard, deux messagers arrivèrent à Polis, apportant des nouvelles différentes au Commandant.

Clarke le sut à deux moments différents.

La veille de l’arrivée des deux natifs, sa mère l’avait prévenue que les sept assassins d’Azgeda avaient été trouvés, combattu et capturés, bien que l’un d’eux soit mort dans la bataille. Elle lui avait également parlé d’un nouvel arrangement que leur peuple voulait proposer au Commandant, que c’était Raven qui en avait eu l’idée et que, par conséquent, elle viendrait à Polis pour l’expliquer. Les Conseillers Fudji, Moure et Cole avaient aussi eu une idée pour permettre à leur peuple de commercer dans l’immédiat certains produits avec les clans et Monty s’était proposé pour expliquer l’idée aux ambassadeurs à Polis avec l’aide de Clarke. 

La blonde avait été étonnée que les Conseillers Fudji et Moure soient aussi coopératifs et qu’ils désignent Monty pour expliquer leur idée mais elle comprit rapidement que les Conseillers ne voulaient pas risquer leur vie en venant eux-mêmes à Polis. Elle se demanda ce que son peuple avait décidé de marchander.

Bien sûr, le soir-même, Clarke donna les nouvelles des recherches des assassins d’Azgeda à Lexa et donc l’arrivée du messager le lendemain matin ne les étonna pas.

Ce fut l’arrivée d’un deuxième messager, en même temps que le premier, qui les surpris. Ou plutôt, c’est son message qui surprit, puisque c’était le Commandant qui l’avait envoyé sur les terres d’Azgeda quelques jours plus tôt.

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin quand un des gardes se trouvant devant la chambre toqua plusieurs fois à la porte avant de l’entrouvrir pour réveiller Lexa.

\- Commandant, deux messagers viennent d’arriver devant la Tour. Ils disent que c’est important.

La brune l’informa qu’elle avait entendu et que les deux messagers devaient être escortés jusqu’à la salle du trône où elle les rencontrerait. Elle n’eut pas besoin de réveiller Clarke qui avait aussi entendu le garde et sortait déjà du lit. La blonde s’habillait alors que Lexa allait se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Ni l’une ni l’autre ne pourrait faire davantage, devant descendre au plus vite.

\- Attends ! Dit Clarke en la tirant à elle par le bras alors qu’elle revenait dans la chambre.

Elle l’embrassa et posa une main sur sa nuque, Lexa posant ses mains sur sa taille alors qu’elle approfondissait le baiser.

\- C’est pour quoi ça ? Demanda la brune alors que Clarke reculait.

\- Parce qu’on en aura plus l’occasion avant ce soir, ou peut-être même avant demain si les réunions s’éternisent.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur  _ niron _ , la réprimanda Lexa avec un sourire en coin avant de l’embrasser chastement.

Après que Clarke soit passé par la salle de bain et que Lexa eut terminé de s’habiller, elle descendit les dix étages les séparant de la salle du trône.

- _ Heda, ai no vout in em gaf in  _ , dit Titus en parlant de Clarke lorsqu’elles entrèrent dans la salle. ( Commandant, je ne pense pas que sa présence soit nécessaire.)

\-  _ Yun nida Fleimkepa ba yu na set raun _ , lui répondit froidement Lexa. (La vôtre non plus Gardien de la Flamme mais vous pouvez rester.)

La brune alla s’asseoir sur son trône ne jetant pas un regard aux deux hommes se trouvant au centre de la salle et Clarke vint se positionner à côté de Lexa. Elle était intérieurement ravie de la façon dont Lexa avait répondu à Titus, même si l’homme devait encore plus la détester pour ça. Le Fleimkepa était de l’autre côté du trône et les deux gardes gardant la double porte la fermèrent avant de se poster à l’intérieur puisque Gustus, le garde habituel du Commandant n’était pas présent.

L’un des messagers était un Trikru que Clarke ne connaissait pas mais elle pouvait reconnaitre son appartenance au Peuple des Arbres grâce à sa tenue. L’autre était celui envoyé par Lexa sur les terres d’Azgeda.

\- Monir, Ravier, salua sobrement le Commandant d’un signe de tête.

\- Heda, salua Monir en s’inclinant.

\- Heda, Wanheda, s’inclina ensuite Ravier.

Clarke vit du coin de l’œil la surprise sur le visage de Titus avant qu’il ne la regarde. Clarke détourna le regard et se concentra sur ce qu’il se passait devant elle. Le messager de Polis la regardait avec étonnement.

\- Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu Monir ? L’interrogea le Commandant en Gonasleng, faisant fi de la réaction de son Gardien de la Flamme et de son messager.

Lexa lui avait appris que les messagers officiels de Polis devaient parler les dialectes de chaque clan en plus du Trigedasleng et du Gonasleng. Elle lui parlait dans cette dernière car Clarke était présente et n’était pas censée comprendre tout ce qu’ils disaient en Trigedasleng.

\- Le roi Roan était en convalescence Heda, commença Monir, la voix forte et claire malgré la fatigue qui se voyait sur son visage. Il a dit que les conseillers de sa mère, l’ancienne reine Nia, lui étaient restés fidèles et l’avaient attaqué avant de fuir il y a trente-huit jour, continua-t-il. Il a fait rechercher les traitres sur tout le territoire d’Azgeda mais ignorait qu’ils avaient traversé la frontière avec Trikru.

\- Et quand sera-t-il à Polis ?

\- Dans deux jours, Heda, répondit Monir.

Lexa hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- Rentre chez toi et repose-toi Monir, lui dit-elle alors.

\-  _ Sha, Heda. _

Monir s’inclina et sortit de la salle.

\- Ravier, je t’écoute, dit le Commandant au second messager.

Comme sa mère l’avait annoncé à Clarke, après de nombreux jours de recherches dans les forêts de Trikru, les assassins d’Azgeda avaient été trouvés. Malheureusement, ils s’étaient battus férocement, emportant la vie de deux guerriers Trikru avec eux, et l’un des guerriers de la nation des glaces étaient aussi morts. Son corps ainsi que les six prisonniers arriveraient en début d’après-midi. 

Lexa le renvoya se reposer avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

\- Je ne dois pas aller m’entrainer avant une heure. Tu veux te joindre à moi pour le petit-déjeuner Skaiprisa ?

\- Avec plaisir Commandant, accepta la blonde.

\-  _ Heda ! Il me faut vous parler en privé _ , l’interpella Titus.

\-  _ Si c’est à propos du titre utilisé par Monir à l’encontre de Clarke, il n’y a rien à dire _ , le rejeta Lexa avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Clarke vit Titus serrer les dents.

\-  _ Ce n’est pas un titre à utiliser à la légère _ , essaya de la raisonner Titus.  _ Wanheda est... _

\-  _ Les guerriers Trikru ont décidé d’appeler Clarke ainsi étant donné son rôle dans la chute de la Montagne, _ lui révéla le Commandant en se dirigeant vers les portes avec la blonde.  _ Et je trouve qu’il est mérité _ , ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Titus pour lui jeter un regard froid.

Clarke jeta un dernier regard vers Titus. Elle ignorait s'il poserait problème à l'avenir mais elle préférait se concentrer pour l'instant sur les problèmes qui allaient arriver prochainement : l'hiver qui approche, la survie de son peuple, sa relation avec Lexa et surtout le maintien de la paix dans la Coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera une transition entre la saison 3 et la saison 4, il y aura donc un saut dans le temps de plusieurs mois.


	23. Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saut dans le temps !  
> Ce chapitre est une transition entre la saison 3 et la saison 4.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** 80 jours plus tard... **

L’hiver était rude.

Les tempêtes se suivaient depuis deux semaines, ne laissant que quelques heures de répit aux natifs de Polis pour sortir, aller au marché faire leurs provisions ou ravitailler leur atelier et leur boutique. Les nightblood ne pouvaient plus s’entrainer à l’extérieur alors Titus leur donnait plus de leçons théoriques, Lexa ne pouvait plus s’entrainer à l’extérieur non plus mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de faire quelques enchainements dans sa chambre et de participer à des réunions avec les ambassadeurs ou avec les portes paroles de la Tour. Le Commandant continuait à donner quelques exercices aux nightblood pour qu’ils ne se relâchent pas malgré le manque d’entrainement mais, à cause du mauvais temps, cela faisait déjà trois jours que les portes de la Tour restaient fermées, empêchant Lexa d’aller résoudre des problèmes en ville ou de rencontrer des citoyens dans la salle du trône pour régler des conflits. 

Ce qui lui laissait beaucoup plus de temps libre qu’habituellement.

C’était donc la troisième matinée que Lexa passait dans sa chambre, alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment. Elle attendait, assise dans son lit, habillée d’une simple nuisette et Clarke se cachait à côté d’elle sous les couvertures alors qu’une quinzaine de servantes passaient dans la chambre avec des seaux d’eau chaude pour remplir la baignoire.

Lorsqu’elles eurent terminé leur tâche, elles s’inclinèrent :

\- Heda, Wanheda, dirent-elle en c œur avant de quitter la pi èce.

\- Tu sais que cette fourrure ne te cache pas vraiment, dit Lexa, amusée, en sortant du lit.

Clarke sortit des couvertures en soufflant avant de les remonter jusqu’à sa poitrine.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit la blonde en rougissant. C’était déjà assez gênant qu’elles passent dans la chambre alors que je suis complètement nue dans le lit mais qu’en plus elles me saluent alors que je ne les regarde même pas...

\- Il va falloir que tu t’y habitues  _ niron _ , la taquina son amante avec un sourire en coin. Même si je préfère éviter que mes serviteurs me voient autrement qu’habillée parce que mon statut m’impose une certaine conduite et un certain respect, mes servantes m’ont déjà vu nue à plusieurs reprises ces dernières années.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, enlevant sa nuisette et la lançant sur le lit.

\- Alors, tu viens ? J’aimerai profiter de ce bain avant qu’Avalon ne réclame toute ton attention, l’invita Lexa de l’autre pièce.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois.

*

Le fait que les tempêtes empêchent les habitants de Polis de sortir de chez eux plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours d’affilé avait fait des merveilles sur la vie sociale de Clarke.

Chaque soir, elle restait presque une heure devant la radio à parler à sa mère, parfois à Callie, Bellamy, Raven ou encore Octavia quand elle venait à l’Exodus. 

Il y a deux mois, Abby l’avait tenu au courant de la négociation avec Anya pour agrandir le camp Skaikru. Il leur fallait l’allonger de dix mètres de chaque côté afin de construire une trentaine de cabanes supplémentaires afin que tout le monde soit installé correctement et puisse profiter du chauffage. Car jusque-là, presque deux cent personnes avaient dormi dans des tentes et tout le monde méritait de dormir dans un endroit fermé et sec.

Raven lui parlait de son nouveau projet de voitures fonctionnant à l’énergie solaire lorsqu’elle était venu avec Monty à Polis il y a deux mois. Des guerriers Trikru avaient aidé une équipe de Skaikru à amener cinq voitures en assez bon état des mines où les démons vivaient avant jusqu’à l’Exodus et la mécanicienne, Sinclair, Wick ainsi que quelques ouvriers qualifiés avaient commencé à réparer les voitures avant de les équiper de panneaux solaires. Il fallait encore faire des tests mais si ça fonctionnait, les Skaikru pourrait réparer et transformer encore une dizaine d’autres voitures.

Reparler aussi souvent avec Bellamy leur avait permis de retrouver une certaine amitié qu’ils n’avaient pas pu entretenir depuis que Clarke était partie pour Polis. Bellamy n’était pas encore l’homme qui avait été son meilleur ami mais il avait gagné en maturité, son implication dans la sécurité et sa relation plus que sérieuse avec Gina l’y aidant.

Parfois Monty et Jasper se joignaient aux discussions.

Lorsque Raven et Monty étaient venus, Raven avait parlé des radios et de la possibilité d’en mettre une dans chaque clan et donc de l’installation d’antennes entre les clans les plus éloignés et Polis. Monty avait expliqué grâce à une mini serre portative comment continuer l’agriculture même en hiver. Deux semaines plus tard, le jeune Green participait à l’aménagement de serres dans l’un des quatre clans où des groupes avaient été envoyés et Jasper rapportait des nouvelles des Maunkru. 

Clarke avait appris que les deux garçons -surtout Jasper puis Monty depuis un mois- allaient aux vérifications organisées par les Trikru avec Anya et ses guerriers. Monty et Raven y allaient pour vérifier qu’aucune technologie encore utilisée n’était nocive, pendant que Jasper et quelques guerriers fouillaient les lieux en quêtes d’armes cachées. Anya et les autres guerriers vérifiaient que les Maunkru avaient ce qu’il fallait pour survivre à l’hiver avec tous ces changements imposés par Clarke et le Commandant et aidait le président Wallace à préparer la survie de son peuple à l’extérieur au printemps. Bien sûr, Jasper en profitait pour voir Maya et il avait annoncé qu’elle avait accepté d’être sa petite amie il y a trois semaines.

Quand le temps et son emploi du temps le lui permettait, Clarke retournait sur le terrain d’entrainement. Il lui était arrivé de s’entrainer une fois avec Lexa –cette fois, heureusement, la brune avait été plus douce que la dernière fois- et une fois avec Aden –qui l’avait lamentablement écrasée au corps à corps. Gustus faisait comme s’il détestait l’entrainer pourtant il venait la retrouver sur le terrain une fois toutes les semaines alors qu’elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Mais elle devait avouer qu’elle commençait à apprécier à garde bougon qui, bien que blasé par ses maigres progrès, semblait apprécier de lui donner des directives.

Depuis six semaines, Clarke était invitée dans une salle spéciale, normalement dédiée aux leçons des nightblood. C’était en fait Charlotte qui y avait été invitée la première par le Commandant qui avait trouvé la jeune fille marchant sans but et s’ennuyant dans les couloirs de la Tour. Lorsque Clarke l’avait appris et avait remercié Lexa, la brune avait étendu cette invitation à Clarke et ses deux amis. 

Depuis, Clarke, Wells, Murphy et Charlotte passaient leurs soirées à apprendre à connaitre les nightblood et à faire des jeux avec eux  – comme le morpion, les  échecs ou les cartes. Titus n’était jamais présent dans ces moments : par volonté ? Ou par ordre du Commandant ? Clarke l’ignorait. Mais la blonde pensait que c’était mieux ainsi, puisque les jeunes natifs pouvaient enfin se conduire comme des enfants normaux pendant quelques heures.

Malheureusement, cela laissait beaucoup de temps à Charlotte pour discuter avec Wells et Murphy et donc à ces deux derniers de la cuisiner sur l’endroit où elle passait ces nuits, Charlotte ayant fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises que Clarke ne dormait pas dans sa chambre la plupart des nuits. Si Wells pensait au début que sa meilleure amie avait des insomnies, Murphy avait tout de suite compris qu’elle passait ses nuits avec une autre personne. Mais Clarke n’avait toujours pas lâché le morceau, sachant que sa relation avec le Commandant ne pouvait pas encore être connue du grand public. Les gardes dans le couloir de leurs chambres et les servantes étaient les seuls au courant et, comme aucune rumeur ne circulait, cela prouvait qu’ils tenaient leur langue, ce qui était pour le mieux.

En revanche, des rumeurs sur les allers-et-venues de Wells en cuisines même quand il ne devait pas travailler, il y en avait eu. Il n’avait pas fallu plus de deux semaines de rumeurs et de regards insistants de la part de Clarke pour que son meilleur ami finisse par avouer qu’il craquait sur l’une des boulangères de la Tour. Et apparemment, c’était réciproque.

Murphy se moquait du garçon -gentiment, ce qui était bien différent du Murphy qui venait d’arriver sur Terre-, parce qu’il trouvait Wells un peu fleur-bleue. Ce à quoi le jeune Jaha avait rétorqué à Murphy qu’un jour il serait aussi fleur-bleue que lui et que, quand il s’en rendrait compte, il s’en ficherait.

Fleur-bleue n’était peut-être pas le terme auquel Clarke pensait en se souvenant de l’amour de Murphy pour Emori.

*

Trente minutes après que Lexa soit sortie du bain, Clarke sortit enfin de la chambre du Commandant pour rejoindre la sienne. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient petit-déjeuné des fruits, le plateau ayant été posé à côté de la baignoire, puis la brune s’était habillée, prête pour ses responsabilités de leader. Clarke était restée quelques minutes de plus, n’étant pas aussi pressée, puis était finalement sortie : elle avait également des responsabilités à assumer.

Elle salua les gardes qui, elle l’avait appris, s’appelaient Rick et Daven avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Un seul garde -nommé Axil- gardait les portes de sa chambre puisqu’elle n'y dormait plus. Ouvrant la porte, elle n’entendit aucun bruit les trois premières secondes puis des halètements se firent entendre et Avalon arriva à ses pieds, se frottant contre ses jambes et gémissant pour des caresses.

Le chien-loup blanc et gris à peine âgé de trois mois et demi lui avait été offert par le clan Delphikru trois semaines plus tôt lors de l’intégration de Skaikru à la Coalition. Selon l’Ambassadeur Jorgen, le chef de son clan avait jugé adéquat que Wanheda ait un chien-loup, unique survivant de sa portée, pour compagnon.

Si Clarke avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas fondre devant le chiot et devant les Ambassadeurs et les quelques citoyens autorisés dans la salle du trône lors de la cérémonie d’intégration à la Coalition, elle n’avait pas caché sa reconnaissance pour ce si précieux cadeau. Depuis Clarke demandait souvent des conseils à Jorgen sur la façon d’éduquer le chiot et de le nourrir  – elle ne devait pas, par exemple, le g âter inutilement sinon il deviendrait gros et fainéant- et l’Ambassadeur semblait ravi de répondre à ses questions.

Clarke alla chercher un morceau de viande séché et le coupa en plusieurs petits bouts. 

\- Avalon,  _ stil _ ! (Assis.)

Le chiot s’assit comme à chaque fois, la langue pendante.

\-  _ Spechou _ Avalon ! S’exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un bout de viande. (Bravo.)

Elle aurait pu donner les ordres dans sa langue mais il connaissait déjà un peu  _ stil _ quand elle avait eu et elle avait préféré continuer en Trigedasleng. Elle réessaya avec  _ breiken _ – qui voulait dire qu ’ il devait s ’ allonger- puis  _ miya _ – pour qu ’ il vienne jusqu ’ à elle lorsqu’elle s’éloignait. Après seulement trois semaines d’apprentissage, c’était déjà pas mal et elle espérait arriver à lui apprendre pendant les prochaines semaines à ne pas bouger d’un endroit jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui ordonne le contraire. Pour le moment, quand elle lui disait _ hod op _ , il la suivait joyeusement mais elle était patiente.

Lexa lui avait donné l’idée il y a deux semaines de lui apprendre les ordres par signes afin de ne pas avoir à parler en cas de problème. Mais le chien étant encore jeune, il était très énergique et ce n’était pas l’idée la plus évidente à appliquer mais Clarke y mit toute sa volonté car ça pourrait être utile. Pour l’instant, il s’asseyait quand elle faisait le bon geste au moins cinq ou six fois avant qu’il comprenne mais c’était un progrès à ne pas négliger.

Elle l’exerçait dans la neige les jours où la tempête se calmait mais restait non loin de la tour pour éviter qu’il ne s’enfuie. Elle avait déjà essayé de l’amener aux abords de la forêt non loin de Polis la semaine dernière, accompagnée de deux guerriers et ils avaient tous les trois dû courir après le chiot qui avait poursuivi un lapin. Autant elle avait été ravie qu’il attrape sa cible autant elle avait décidé de ne plus le sortir aussi loin tant qu’il ne serait pas assez obéissant.

Comme après chaque séance d’obéissance, Clarke alla le promener. D’abord, elle descendit d’une trentaine d’étages et s’arrêta devant les cuisines afin de récupérer de quoi le nourrir et attendit que le ventre sur pattes qu’il était ait terminé sa gamelle. Ensuite, elle reprit l’ascenseur et sortit de la Tour.

Le vent soufflait fortement mais il s’était brièvement arrêté de neiger ce qui lui permit de rester une vingtaine de minutes à l’extérieur, le temps qu’il fasse ses besoins. Avalon n’aimait pas le moment où il fallait rentrer, il semblait adorer la neige, mais il était dangereux de rester plus longtemps dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas bien sûr le laisser enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, sinon il deviendrait fou et ferait des ravages ; alors elle ne le faisait que la nuit pour dormir et Alix avait pour ordre de l’avertir s’il y avait un problème.

Heureusement, bien qu’il n'ait pas aimé qu’elle le laisse seul les premières nuits, ce qui l’avait poussée à dormir dans sa chambre deux soirs avant de rejoindre la chambre de Lexa, il dormait maintenant profondément jusqu’au matin. Il lui suffisait de passer quelques minutes avec lui le temps qu’il s’endorme et elle pouvait quitte la chambre. Pour la journée, Lexa l’avait informé qu’il y avait quelques pièces vides à certains étages et, après qu’elle ait choisi, Clarke avait eu l’autorisation de l’aménager pour que le chien-loup y reste plusieurs heures. Pour éviter qu’il ne soit enfermé seul trop longtemps, la blonde faisait de son mieux pour se faire accompagner presque partout par Avalon mais il ne pouvait venir dans l’infirmerie pour question d’hygiène ni dans la salle du trône parce qu’il n’était pas encore assez obéissant. 

Lorsqu’elle eut amené Avalon au trente-deuxième étage dans sa salle de jeux, elle se rendit au quarantième étage où une réunion entre Ambassadeur devrait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes.

*

\-  _ Heda, ne devrions-nous pas parler de la fête du bourgeon _ ?

Cela faisait quinze minutes que les Ambassadeurs d’Azgeda, de Trishanakru et d’Ingranronakru vantaient les avantages d’avoir une radio dans la maison du chef de leur clan. Raven et trois équipes de techniciens avaient installé des antennes-relais sur des arbres quand les clans étaient plus éloignés de Polis de cent kilomètres et avaient installés des radios qui se rechargeaient à l‘énergie solaire dans le village central de chaque clan où habitaient les chefs. Les autres Ambassadeurs étaient bien sûr intéressés et impatients puisque leur tour ne viendrait pas avant huit bonnes semaines mais l’Ambassadeur de Sankru, lui, semblait agacé par cette discussion.

\-  _ Nous y viendrons, Ambassadeur Tao _ , lui assura le Commandant.  _ J’aimerai d’abord entendre les avancées en agriculture depuis que Skaikru à installer des serres à Trishanakru, Yujleda, Ouskejon Kru et Podakru. _

Toute la réunion se fit en Trigedasleng, comme c’était le cas depuis peu, Clarke ayant fait remarquer à Lexa qu’elle pouvait maintenant montrer qu’elle parlait couramment leur langue car ce n’était pas bizarre après avoir passé six mois sur Terre et avoir passé presque quatre mois à Polis. Fait qui ne plaisait pas à Abby, et d’ailleurs elle et Clarke s’étaient violements disputés à ce sujet lorsque la blonde s’était auto-proclamée Ambassadrice de Skaikru. Sa mère avait imposé que ce soit Callie qui habite à temps à Polis mais Lexa avait appuyé que Clarke avait une bonne relation avec les Ambassadeurs des autres clans et qu’elle avait bien intégré la culture de son peuple.

En parlant d'Ambassadeurs, lorsque le problème des assassins d'Azgeda avait été réglé, Roan avait envoyé Echo pour être l'ambassadrice de leur clan. L'ancien ambassadeur ne prenait des décisions pour son peuple que selon la manière de penser de Nia et il avait impérativement fallu au nouveau roi qu'il change ça. 

Même si cela faisait deux mois et demi qu'Echo était à Polis, Clarke avait peu réussi à lui parler, la jeune femme étant assez fermée. Mais, chose qu'elle considérait comme une victoire, Echo ne semblait ni la détester ni la traiter avec dédain. Seulement avec respect, en l'appelant Wanheda, et la saluant d'un signe de tête lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Clarke ne s'attendait pas à redevenir amie avec Echo comme dans son ancienne vie -passer six ans dans l'espace avec Bellamy et les autres l'avait changée- mais elle était en bons termes avec elle et c'était déjà pas mal.

Lorsque les quatre Ambassadeurs finirent leur compte-rendu sur l’augmentation de leur productivité agricole respective, l’Ambassadeur de Sankru relança le sujet de la fête du bourgeon.

La fête du bourgeon, ou  _ Podi kom bluma-gredi _ en Trigedasleng, était une fête de trois jours célébrant l’éclosion des premiers bourgeons de l’année. Tous les chefs de clans étaient invités à se rendre à Polis avec leur cortège et, pendant trois jours, chaque clan montrait l’étendue de sa culture à travers des spectacle, de la musique, de la nourriture, des jeux et de la danse. Et chaque soir, tous les chefs mangeaient en public à la table du Commandant alors que les citoyens dansaient et faisaient la fête dans toute la ville.

Une fête d’une telle ampleur demandait donc des semaines de préparation.

Il fallait que chaque chef envoie la liste des citoyens composant leur cortège, que les chasseurs partent en forêt plus longtemps durant la semaine précédant la fête afin qu’il y ait assez de viande, que les cuisiniers de la Tour refassent leur stock d’épices, d’alcool, de légumes et d’accompagnements, que les boulangers, bouchers, marchands et cuisiniers s’organisent pour qu’il y ait assez de nourriture pour ces trois jours à la fois pour les dîners mais aussi dans leur propre magasin car les commerçants continuaient de travailler partiellement durant la fête.

Lorsque les détails pouvant être discuté actuellement avait été revu, le Commandant passa aux sujets politiques.

Si la nouvelle loi qu’elle avait fait passée il y a deux mois  – le  _ Nou Hedsweden Ogeda _ , ou “tout le monde n’est pas coupable” en Gonasleng- avait finalement été acceptée, celle de la modification du Conclave restait en travers de la gorge des Ambassadeurs et des clans qu’ils représentaient. Lexa leur donnait le temps de réfléchir et d’accepter qu’elle voulait quelques changements pour que leurs traditions soient en harmonie avec la paix à laquelle ils prétendaient vouloir parvenir, mais au final c’était le Commandant qui imposait les lois. Si cela ne plaisait pas, les Ambassadeurs étaient libres de voter pour son abdication mais elle savait que Clarke opposerait toujours son veto.

Clarke était moins stressée et plus heureuse depuis que Lexa lui avait parlé qu’elle voulait rendre le Conclave non mortel pour les natblida. Elle avait été inquiète au début de la réaction des Ambassadeurs mais, depuis que son peuple faisait partie de la Coalition, elle avait aussi son mot à dire et cela la soulageait.

A chaque réunion, le Commandant abordait les différents aspects qu’elle voulait mettre en place avec cette nouvelle loi : le Fos Blida (premier sang). Le natblida vainqueur de chaque combat sera celui qui verserait le sang de l’autre en premier. Ainsi, à la fin du Conclave, le natblida n’ayant pas été touché serait le Commandant. Les autres natblida deviendraient les Conseillers du Commandant et les généraux de l’armée de Polis.

Ce qui semblait logique puisqu’ils étaient entrainés durant toute leur enfance et avaient appris entre autres la tactique de guerre et la politique. Mais ça, fallait-il encore que les natifs l’acceptent...

*

\- Avalon !  _ Hir _ ! Appela Ortance à l’autre bout de la pièce. (Ici.)

- _ Nou ! _ Avalon  _ kamp raun kom ai  _ ! Se plaignit Ferno en entourant le chiot de ses bras. (Non ! Avalon reste avec moi !)

\- Avalon kom ! Insista la petite fille. (Avalon, viens !)

Voyant les deux plus jeunes de ses noviciats commençant à se disputer, Lexa les rappela à l’ordre :

\-  _ Natblida ! Laissez le loup faire ce qu’il souhaite ! Je vous rappelle qu’il est le compagnon du Commandant de la Mort, pas votre jouet ! _

_ \- Moba Heda,  _ dirent-ils en regardant le sol. _ Moba Clarke,  _ ajoutèrent-il en regardant la blonde.

_ \- Bosh moba teik in,  _ répondit Clarke avec un doux sourire. (Excuses acceptées.)

Lexa approuva leurs excuses d’un hochement de tête et d’un petit sourire.

Après ça, la plupart des natblida jouèrent ensemble et Avalon les poursuivit dans la salle. Wells était parti travailler en cuisines il y a une heure et Murphy s’était vite ennuyé et donc était parti faire elle ne savait quoi.

\- Tu penses que la nouvelle loi sur le Conclave va changer la façon de vivre du prochain Commandant ? Demanda Clarke à Lexa alors qu’elle observait Charlotte discuter avec Aden et Mira et rougir lorsque le garçon la regardait.

\- Sa façon de vivre ? Répéta Lexa, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- S’il y avait un Conclave selon la nouvelle loi et qu’Aden gagnait, est-ce que tu penses que sa façon de régner changerait radicalement de celle des Commandants précédents puisqu’il n’aura pas dû tuer les autres natblida et qu’il n'aura pas vécu de guerre ?

\- Les anciens Commandant sont toujours là grâce à la Flamme pour aider le Commandant actuel avec leurs expériences passées. Même si Aden, en supposant qu’il gagne le prochain Conclave, était un Commandant gentil et doux, n’ayant jamais été dans une bataille, il parviendrait quand même à gérer une guerre autant émotionnellement que stratégiquement. Il a été élevé pour ça, Clarke.

\- Et tu crois... qu’il pourrait même se marier ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite d’une voix plus hésitante.

Lexa la regarda, la tête penchée.

\- Aucun Commandant ne s’est jamais marié, lui répondit la brune. Les Fleimkepa ont toujours été persuadé que l’amour était une faiblesse parce que les personnes avec de mauvaises intentions peuvent s’en servir contre le Commandant et que les sentiments pouvaient influencer sa façon de régner. La loi que je veux instaurer n’a pas pour but de faire accepter à mon peuple que le Commandant peut avoir des sentiments romantiques et se marier.

Lexa jeta un  œil aux natblida mais ils  étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attentions à elles alors elle posa une main sur celle de Clarke.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un Commandant ne peut pas changer la façon de penser de son peuple en étant le premier Commandant à se marier.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et Lexa eut envie de l’embrasser mais elle ne le pouvait pas ici.

\- Tu ne demandais pas ça pour Aden, je me trompe ?

Clarke soupira et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose si je te dis que non ?

\- Nous sommes enfin en paix, Clarke, chuchota Lexa. Oui, il y aura toujours des morts ou des batailles car les assassins, les bandits et les traitres ne cesseront pas d’exister mais il n'y a plus aucune raison aujourd’hui de faire la guerre. Je ne dis pas que vivre est maintenant sans risque, ajouta-t-elle. Les risques font partie de la vie et la mort peut subvenir n’importe quand. Mais l’espoir n’est plus une notion vaine aujourd’hui : j’y crois et mon peuple commence à y croire aussi.

\- Aïe !

Clarke et Lexa tournèrent la tête vers les natblida. Ferno était au sol mais Avalon courut jusqu’à lui et lui lécha le visage, le faisant rire. Puis le petit garçon se releva et continua son jeu avec le chiot et les autres enfants.

\- Mon règne est marqué par le changement : la Coalition, l’arrivée d’un nouveau peuple du ciel, la défaite de la Montagne, la technologie, la paix et maintenant de nouvelles lois. Je n’ai pas honte de notre relation,  _ niron _ , murmura Lexa, sinon je ne me permettrai même pas de te parler ainsi alors que mes noviciats sont dans la même pièce. 

\- Je sais, intervint Clarke. Et je comprends.

\- Mais mon peuple pourrait supposer que les changements récents soient de ton faits, continua Lexa. Il nous faut donc être patients, conlut-elle, et attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir rendre nos sentiments publics, d’accord ?

\- Du moment que je peux être avec toi, je me fiche qu’il faille attendre un mois, un an ou garder notre relation secrète pendant des années. Ton amour est tout ce qui compte pour moi, résuma Clarke.

Elle était sûre des sentiments de Lexa -les nombreux gestes et cadeaux qu'elle lui avait fait pour lui faire la cour en attestaient- donc attendre était le cadet de ses souci.

\- J’aimerai ne pas être en public, soupira Lexa en regardant brièvement les lèvres de Clarke.

La blonde sourit.

\- Il faudra être patiente Commandant, répondit-elle, son sourire s’élargissant, et attendre que nous soyons seules, ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

Lexa se détourna, secouant la tête, un sourire sur le visage.


End file.
